Caskett Random
by Unidui
Summary: Raccolta di one shot e flash il cui unico filo conduttore sono Rick e Kate. Alcune saranno allegre, altre tristi, altre ancora piene di fantasia. Lo tengo come un piccolo scrigno dentro cui raccogliere le piccole ispirazioni che ogni tanto mi vengono a visitare. Una la giorno.
1. Un battito di ciglia

\- _What if - sulla sparatoria finale di SUCKER PUNCH (2x13). Mi è venuta di getto e l'ho scritta in pausa caffè. _\- 17/10/2016

Il sangue caldo e viscido ricopre le sue mani mentre tenta invano di fermarlo, sente chiaramente il cuore che sta rallentando i suoi battiti, comprime il torace con forza, finché una mano le si poggia sulla spalla e la invita a desistere.

Le manca il fiato, vorrebbe urlare ma non riesce a fare neanche quello.

È successo tutto con una rapidità incredibile ma la sua mente ha registrato ogni singolo movimento come se fosse stato ripreso al rallentatore ed ora glielo sta riproponendo all'infinito. Castle con la pistola puntata al fianco che scuote la testa, non vuole che lo lascino andare, Roy che alla fine abbassa la pistola, il sorriso sprezzante di Coonan, poi lo scatto improvviso, Coonan che barcolla all'indietro col naso sanguinante, sembra disorientato ma non lo è, punta la pistola verso Rick, lei lo ha visto, ha sparato. I colpi sono partiti nello stesso istante.

Li ha visti cadere insieme, l'assassino di sua madre e l'uomo che l'aiutata a trovarlo. Non è stata rapida abbastanza, ha esitato? Il film si riavvolge, all'infinito ma lei non riesce a capirlo, sa solo che avrebbe voluto sapere chi fosse il mandante, chi c'era dietro Coonan. È stato questo il motivo? per questo ha tardato un prezioso secondo?

Un battito di ciglia può costare la vita di un uomo?

Non poteva permettergli di morire, non mentre le diceva che gli dispiaceva, che era andato troppo oltre, che non sarebbe successo se lui non fosse stato così ingenuo da farsi prendere alle spalle da Coonan.

Era un bene che riuscisse a parlare, doveva rimanere cosciente, lei lo sapeva, ma il sangue usciva senza sosta, troppo sangue. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non doveva sentirsi in colpa, che senza di lui probabilmente non ce l'avrebbe fatta a trovare il killer di Johanna, ma non poteva, doveva concentrarsi sull'unica cosa importante in quel momento, doveva tenerlo in vita.

Lo aveva invitato a guardarla, ad ascoltare la sua voce, lo pregava di non addormentarsi e lui ci aveva provato, con tutte le forze, ma alla fine lo aveva visto scivolare nell'incoscienza. Non aveva mai staccato le mani dalla ferita, come se avesse potuto realmente fare qualcosa, aveva solo sentito il suo cuore perdere i battiti.

Un mano le teneva la spalla, la chiamava, ma lei si rifiutava di ascoltare.

Apre gli occhi all'improvviso, le manca l'aria, quando si è addormentata? Era con Castle, cercava di fermare i sangue...il soffitto...non è il soffitto del distretto, perché sta guardando un soffitto? Sente di nuovo quella mano sulla spalla, stavolta si gira e lo vede al suo fianco, chino su di lei, le sta parlando ma lei non riesce a capire le sue parole, vede solo il terrore nei suoi occhi blu, cerca di rispondergli ma qualcosa glielo impedisce, ha qualcosa sulla bocca che non le permette di parlare, poi uno scossone li fa oscillare, finalmente mette a fuoco, si stanno muovendo sono su un'ambulanza e lui le sta dicendo che andrà tutto bene.

Un battito di ciglia, tanto era bastato per farle capire che non avrebbe potuto evitare che sparasse diritto al petto di Castle. Si era spostata quanto bastava per intercettare la traiettoria e fare fuoco anche lei. I colpi erano partiti nello stesso istante, aveva visto Coonan cadere mentre anche il suo corpo decideva di cedere, ma lei non aveva toccato il pavimento, c'era lui dietro che l'aveva sostenuta e non l'aveva più lasciata fino all'arrivo dei paramedici.

Le diceva che era tutta colpa sua, che era andato troppo oltre, poi però le sorrideva cercando di tranquillizzarla, sarebbe andato tutto bene, lei doveva solo resistere e lui sapeva che sarebbe stata abbastanza forte per farlo.

fine


	2. For Always and more

_-quando uscì la dedica al penultimo romanzo di Castle, sarebbe potuta andare così- _18/10/2016

Il libro era pronto da mesi, mancava solo il 'si stampi' e quello doveva darlo lui, insieme alla dedica. Aveva rimandato quel momento perché sapeva che sarebbe stato l'ennesimo modo di doverle dire addio e lui non voleva.

Kate era lì, ogni giorno, nella sua mente, ogni notte nei suoi sogni, non riusciva e soprattutto non voleva liberarsene. Era parte di lui e lo sarebbe stata per sempre.

Quando ci si sposa si dice 'finché morte non vi separi', beh per loro non era stato così, si erano sempre dichiarati un SEMPRE, ancor prima di dirsi Ti Amo ed era quella la loro forza e non sarebbe potuta finire mai, solo trasformarsi.

Pioveva a dirotto, come la sera in cui se l'era vista piombare a casa bagnata come un pulcino e gli aveva detto "voglio te, solo te". Stringeva la penna così forte da farsi male alla mano. Era arrivato il momento. Staccò lo sguardo dai vetri battuti dalla pioggia e lo spostò sul primo foglio del manoscritto, vergò quelle poche parole mentre lacrime che pensava di non avere più da versare, gli rigavano impudenti le guance

_To K.B._

_For Always and more_


	3. The Elephant Family

D «Salve a tutti!»

E «Ehi fermati, avevamo stabilito che ci avrei pensato io alle presentazioni»

D «Uff, ok... ma non ti dilungare, parli troppo, e di solito poi la gente si stufa»

E «Ok allora...»

J «Papà!»

E «Aspetta tesoro, sto facendo un discorso importante»

J «Ma papà!»

E «Cosa c'è?»

J «Devo fare pipì»

E «Proprio ora? non puoi... Ok ci penso io, va bene Dotty fai tu...»

D «Oh! Benissimo, allora dicevo, salve a tutti sono Dotty, dietro di me Elphy, e poi i nostri bambini Lucy e Jinny. Sì lo so, nomi stravaganti, ma ce li diede Johanna tanti anni fa e Katherine li ha mantenuti.

Oh, come, non avete ancora capito chi siamo? Ma la famiglia di elefanti che sosta sulla scrivania del Capitano Beckett da un bel po' ormai, eh sì hanno promosso anche noi, ci ha messo un po' di lato ora, ma siamo sempre qui, testimoni silenziosi di tante vicende»

E «Il nostro è un punto di vista privilegiato, sapete, nessuno bada a noi, ma noi eh, ci accorgiamo di tutto! E poi insomma, siamo Elefanti, ne abbiamo di memoria! Certo siamo d'avorio, ma pur sempre elefanti, vale uguale»

D «Elphy stavo parlando io!»

E «E però non è giusto, sono o non sono il pater familias avrò pure il diritto...»

D «Taci, tu non le sai raccontare le storie, ok... se fai quella faccia abbattuta, hai imparato troppi trucchetti da Richard...»

E «Grazie, ehm, dicevo che noi ci accorgiamo di tutto, abbiamo visto crescere la nostra Katie, da quando giocava con noi, mentre Johanna lavorava e se la metteva accanto sulla scrivania, alla sua incredibile carriera di detective!»

D «Eh sì, siamo fieri di lei»

E «Sì, sì è vero, l'abbiamo vista stanca...»

D «Ma anche piena di energia!»

E «Triste...»

D «E felicissima, uhm quello soprattutto negli ultimi tempi devo dire...»

E «sì da quando è arrivato lo scrittore...»

D «Perché lo chiami così Elphy, ti sta antipatico? È suo marito ora! Non sarai mica geloso?»

E «Uhm, un po' forse, insomma è come se fosse la mia bambina, ricordo ancora la prima volta che ci ha presi, con le mani sporche di marmellata... ok ok la smetto, ai lettori non interessano queste cose...»

D «No, a loro interessa la Storia d'amore...»

J «Uffa! Ma che raccontate pure di quando si baciano, che noia!»

D «Su Jinny, quando sarai più grande anche tu apprezzerai certe cose, non credo che a nessuno qui interessino i casi... a meno che non abbiano dato qualche elemento al loro rapporto»

J «quindi niente inseguimenti, assassini, arresti sparatorie...»

D «Buono... Insomma cari lettori, abbiamo fatto questo passo perché un po' lo dovevamo a Katherine, abbiamo portato un segreto importantissimo dentro di noi senza poterglielo svelare...»

E «È stato un pesante fardello, sapete, noi avremmo voluto vederla felice molto prima, ma...»

D «Abbiamo dovuto aspettare gli eventi, uh se non fosse stato per Richard, forse lei non avrebbe mai ricordato e collegato le parole del capitano Montgomery e gli appunti di Johanna, la cassetta!»

E «Sì, sarà pure come dici tu, moglie, però lo scrittore l'ha quasi fatta ammazzare non te lo scordare! Lui non l'ha ascoltata, ha dovuto mettere le mani sul dossier di Johanna!»

D «Ma se non l'avesse fatto lei non si sarebbe mai liberata e poi ti ricordi, non c'era quasi nessuno al distretto, eravamo solo noi e loro due, e lui è arrivato con la sua camminata sicura ma con un'espressione davvero pentita e le chiese scusa»

E «Era il minimo, non può fare sempre di testa sua»

D«No, ti sbagli, non è da tutti invece e poi te lo ripeto, nonostante tutto, fece bene e Johanna ha avuto giustizia e poi non dimenticare che Richard le ha anche salvato la vita un numero considerevole di volte...»

E «Lo ha fatto anche lei con lui, se è per questo, Dotty»

D «E certo si amavano»

E «Mica da subito»

D «Oddio non ricominciamo con questa storia, ma te li ricordi la prima volta seduti alla scrivania di Katherine? Come si guardavano? Certo lui giocava a fare lo scrittore fuori dalle regole e scapestrato, lei la poliziotta tutta d'un pezzo, ma poi, che occhiate si lanciavano? Quel Rick, a me era piaciuto subito, sono sempre stata d'accordo con Lanie! E poi la barbetta dei primi tempi uhmm...»

E «ora geloso lo divento sul serio... e comunque sì ok lo ammetto, furono subito scintille, ma entrarono immediatamente in negazione, così si dice vero?»

D «Beh ti ricordi Esposito che le disse quando lui chiamò il sindaco per avere subito le impronte digitali del sospettato?»

E «Ah certo, devo dire che risi molto anche io: "_Una maniaca del controllo come te con uno incontrollabile? Sarà più divertente di un incontro di boxe_"»

D «E infatti lo è stato, non trovi?»

E «più che un incontro di box lo definirei il più grande inseguimento della storia! La nostra Katie è stata un osso duro, soprattutto all'inizio, anche se, devo dare atto a Rick di averla capita quasi subito, mi ha sorpreso quando gli ha raccontato di Johanna, sai, in tanti anni gliel'ho visto fare solo con persone che conosceva da tempo, con lui invece... è come se avesse capito che in fondo poteva aprirsi"

D «e poi è un uomo così positivo e ottimista, mi è piaciuto quella sera sai, quando le ha detto che lui preferisce dire 'a domani' e non 'notte', perché è un saluto molto più aperto alla speranza»

E «smettila di fare quegli occhi a cuoricino Dotty, lo so che Rick t'ha conquistata subito, ma devi ammettere che era come un bambino di nove anni, sempre a toccare le cose sulla scrivania, a giocare con Angry Birds, a tirare fuori teorie assurde! E quando s'è infilato gli occhiali a raggi x, ma dai!»

D «ma possibile che non capisci, lo faceva per lei, per vederla sorridere, quante volte l'abbiamo beccata che rideva sotto i baffi, magari dopo averlo rimesso a posto con una battuta sarcastica!»

E «ok, ok... è che all'inizio, non riuscivo bene ad inquadrarlo, pensavo volesse solo fare la sua ennesima conquista e la mia Katie non si tocca! Anche se, glielo concedo, la trovata del caffè è stata geniale!»

D «come sei rozzo Elphy, non è una 'trovata' è uno dei gesti più romantici che abbia mai visto, e se è iniziato per caso, poi è diventato il loro rito. Katherine non poteva fare a meno del caffè di Richard, perché lui aveva un ingrediente segreto...ehh»

E «ohh sospiri anche, sembra che io non ti abbia mai corteggiata... cosa avrà mai fatto di così eccezionale con sto caffè?»

D «solo portarglielo con una costanza incredibile per sei anni? Ti sembra poco? Si sono inseguiti per anni, con quei giochi di sguardi... ti ricordi la rivincita di Poker? Quella con gli orsetti gommosi come posta? Dopo che entrambi avevano fatto vincere l'altro a casa di Castle... si sfidavano con le parole, ma come si guardavano? te li ricordi?"

D « tutto l'ufficio scommetteva su di loro, ma a sentirli era tutto troppo complicato! Avrò sentito quella parola un milione di volte! Però è stata veramente dura»

E «lo sai com'è Katie, credo che abbia iniziato ad abbassare un po' di difese solo quando ha pensato che poteva perderlo, ha sempre avuto bisogno di arrivare al limite... come dopo quella faccenda drammatica di Coonan, l'assassino di Johanna...»

D «oddio quella sparatoria, ho chiuso gli occhi in quel momento, era in una situazione tremenda, scegliere tra la vita di Coonan e quindi avere le informazioni sui mandanti, e la vita di Richard. Non poteva fare altra scelta, e lui poverino si è sentito tremendamente in colpa, e per una volta il primo passo...»

E «... lo ha fatto lei, lui le aveva portato tutti i tipi di cibo recuperabili in giro... e aveva deciso di smettere di seguirla... ma lei "_Se non fosse stato per te, non avrei mai trovato l'assassino di mia madre. E uno di questi giorni, scoprirò anche chi sono i figli di puttana che hanno assoldato Coonan per ucciderla. E vorrei che tu fossi con me, quando succederà_"»

D «oh quanto sei sexy quando reciti a memoria Elphy! E lo sguardo di lui mentre gli diceva quelle cose? E poi "_E se dici a qualcuno quello che sto per dirti, ci sarà un'altra sparatoria, ma... mi sono abituata ad avere intorno te che mi tiri le treccine. Il mio lavoro è difficile, Castle, e... averti intorno lo rende...un po' più divertente_" oddio che teneri, lì ero convinta che nel giro di pochi mesi sarebbero finiti insieme... e invece... Demming!»

E «sì ma dimentichi che se ne è andato lui, con la su ex moglie negli Hamptons...»

D «lo so non gliel'hai mai perdonata quella, poi come la biondina s'è infilata sotto il suo braccio... uh i brividi! ma insomma, Kate stava con Demming, certo, noi eravamo gli unici a sapere che gli aveva dato il ben servito... devo dire che quella volta ho proprio temuto che non si sarebbero più rivisti»

E «poi l'Universo... quanto gli piace a Rick sta cosa dell'universo, però su un fatto devo dire che ha sempre avuto ragione, sulla magia, Katie l'aveva dimenticato, ma anche lei credeva nella magia prima di Johanna e sono felice che l'abbia ritrovata, le è cambiata proprio la luce negli occhi»

D «lo vedi, ti stai ammorbidendo anche tu alla fine... mi sembri Katherine, chiuso dentro quella corazza per paura che sia troppo bello per essere vero, o di far soffrire chi è con te. A volte sono stati entrambi dei grandi zucconi eh, a non trovare il coraggio di dirsi ciò che provavano l'uno per l'altra, anzi quasi a negarlo. Non dimenticherò mai l'espressione di Richard quando andò via di corsa dal distretto»

E «quando? dopo che avevano salvato tutta New York ed è apparso il dottore alle spalle di Katie? Mamma mia che botta, e lei che seguiva Castle che se ne andava, lì sono stati a tanto così da oltrepassare quella linea fin troppo netta che s'erano dati»

D «no, mi riferivo a quando poi lui è impazzito del tutto, andando appresso a quell'altro detective psicopatico... Slaughter, e noi non capivamo cosa fosse successo..., però anche la volta con motorcylce boy...»

E «ma nessuno di noi avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che lui le aveva detto d'amarla e lei invece aveva finto di non ricordarsene! Katie, Katie e le sue paure!»

D «lo sai, credo che lei a quel punto pensava di non meritarsi l'amore di Richard, di non essere al'altezza, si sentiva ancora piena di cose irrisolte... »

E « e Rick non ha voluto aspettarla più... ha reagito come un bambino ferito però»

D «per loro c'era tutto in ballo Elphy... in quel momento Richard si sarà sentito ingannato, solo che non ha avuto il coraggio di dirle nulla e si è messo a fare il matto, però poi... ti ricordi quello scambio quando avevano avuto il caso dello zombie...Katherine si è aperta di nuovo e gli ha detto che il muro stava crollando, tenera lei, quanta fatica deve aver fatto! E lui che la guardava così... così...»

E «così innamorato ok, ok, sì! Certo poi pochi giorni dopo sembrava caduto il mondo!»

D «si erano tenuti la mano così stretti, quando sembrava ci fosse una pista per riaprire il caso di Johanna e poi...»

E «devono aver discusso di brutto, lei voleva indagare a tutti i costi, Rick invece aveva il terrore che la uccidessero, non è più venuto al distretto, e poi quel pomeriggio, Katie è arrivata, ci ha presi, buttati in una borsa ed è corsa via dal distretto»

D «piangeva e tanto, siamo stati a trovare Johanna, poi ci siamo persi credo in un parco, sotto la pioggia scrosciante, siamo saliti al loft di Richard, ha avuto un bel coraggio... »

E «peccato che ha lascito il borsone con noi dentro fuori dalla porta...»

D «aveva bisogno delle mani libere...»

E «Dotty!»

D «è inutile che fai lo scandalizzato eh, i piccoli dormono... oh, è già arrivato il momento, ci stanno spostando Elphy ! E Tra un po' chiuderanno il cartone...»

E «peccato, speravo di vederci sulla scrivania da senatore di Katie o nello studio al loft, con i loro tre meravigliosi bimbi, saremmo stati di nuovo inondati di marmellata...»

D «Dai è andata bene anche così, alla fine qui c'è anche l'orologio di Jim... Toh salve! anche l'omino dei giorni difficili, taciturno devo dire, ma molto, molto confortante, e poi guarda, con noi c'è anche la foto di loro due, quella che aveva dietro la scrivania da capitano»

E «Allora saremo sempre insieme!»

D «Direi di sì, ecco è arrivato il magazziniere dello studio, chiudono»

E «Ma quindi è stato solo un racconto? Una finzione? Una creazione di Malowe e Terry?»

D «Tu pensi così?»

E «No»

D «E neanche io, sono nei nostri ricordi, nei nostri cuori, quindi in qualche modo sono esistiti, abbiamo sorriso assieme a loro, abbiamo tremato per la loro sorte, sofferto con loro e li abbiamo visti diventare la più grande storia d'amore, quale regalo più grande!?»

E «Hai ragione Dotty, come sempre»

FINE


	4. The Stick Man

Quando Castle aveva frugato nel suo cassetto e aveva trovato il suo Joy, si era sentita violata, non era pronta ancora a parlarne, così glielo aveva preso dalle mani e la aveva rimesso nel cassetto in cui lo teneva, da anni, nella sua scrivania al distretto. Ma era rimasta colpita dalla sua reazione, sembrava essere rimasto turbato quando se lo era trovato tra le mani, ma non avevano tempo per parlare di pupazzetti nascosti nei cassetti, c'era un omicidio su cui indagare e aveva la precedenza.

Così erano passate ore, e non si era presentata più l'occasione per chiedergli cosa gli avesse provocato quella reazione. Solo le sera tardi con le carte del caso risolto sulla scrivania, se lo ritrovò seduto accanto, come al solito, stava per prendere l'iniziativa ma fu presa in contropiede dall'intraprendenza di Rick "tu non credi nei segni dell'universo Beckett, ma io sì" sembrava nervoso, anzi no a Kate sembrò emozionato, e come spesso accadeva, si predispose ad ascoltare un discorso che non aveva idea dove andasse a parare, gli lanciò la solita occhiata di sufficienza, ma invece che da un fiume di parole, fu sollevata quasi di peso e portata via dal distretto senza riuscire a trovare il modo di opporsi, sotto lo sguardo incredulo dei suoi colleghi.

Aveva tentato di protestare, ma Rick, una volta in auto le aveva solo detto di fidarsi di lui, e lei lo aveva fatto, e come avrebbe potuto opporsi dopo l'intensa occhiata che si erano scambiati.

Arrivarono a destinazione che il sole era ormai tramontato e le luci delle giostre di Coney Island illuminavano il panorama

"cosa ci facciamo qui Castle?" lo aveva assecondato, ma ora era disorientata dal luogo e dall'espressione seria di Castle

"tantissimo tempo fa, mi ero ripromesso di fare una cosa, ma non ho avuto il coraggio di farla" lo guardò ancora più confusa, poi vide il grosso zucchero filato rosa che aveva appena comparto e lo sentì avvolgerla in un abbraccio pieno di calore, diverso da tutti quelli che si erano scambiati fino a quel momento "ecco, questo avrei voluto fare, e dirti che lo zucchero filato possiede rare proprietà terapeutiche contro ogni tristezza, avrei voluto vederti sorridere, ed ora so perché quella ragazza bruna con i capelli lunghi raccolti in una coda e la sciarpa che le copriva quasi del tutto il viso, fosse così triste"

Non servirono altre parole, Kate fu proiettata indietro nel tempo, vide tutto come in un film

_Le onde spumose invadevano l'arenile, rendendo l__a sabbia d'argento, __per lo spazio di qualche secondo, poi si ritraevano, lasciando piccoli doni erranti per i pochi che avevano osato avventurarsi sul lido in quel freddo pomeriggio._

_Avevano passeggiato richiusi dei loro cappotti, uno accanto all'altra, senza dirsi nulla per molti minuti, poi forse per l'aria di mare incredibilmente frizzante e il pallido sole che era riuscito a bucare le nuvole grigie di quel gennaio freddissimo, erano riusciti a guardarsi negli occhi e regalarsi un sorriso reciproco. Si erano presi per mano, come tanti anni prima, quando Jim la portava a fare lunghe passeggiate proprio lì e lei si divertiva a raccogliere sassi, bastoncini e piccole conchiglie da collezionare._

_Il peso che avevano sul cuore non se ne sarebbe andato via per merito di una passeggiata, lo sapevano entrambi, ma ognuno a modo suo ne aveva tratto ristoro, erano fuggiti letteralmente dal rinfresco che avevano offerto agli amici e parenti dopo il funerale di Johanna, era tutto troppo triste, quasi insopportabile, così Jim l'aveva presa per mano e l'aveva trascinata fuori di casa, erano saliti sulla metro e si erano ritrovati a Coney Island._

_Si erano seduti a pochi metri dalla riva, Kate aveva istintivamente raccolto alcuni rametti che spuntavano dalla sabbia bagnata, e Jim aveva messo accanto a quegli esili stecchi alcuni sassolini, avevano incrociato due dei legnetti, poi vi avevano accostato un sasso che sembrava avere due occhietti sorridenti e avevano guardato quel buffo omino steso sulla sabbia. Il tempo si era come fermato, in bilico tra presente e passato fanciullesco, si erano sorrisi complici, poi si erano persi nuovamente ciascuno nei propri pensieri. Erano rimasti seduti a guardare il mare, Kate aveva chiuso gli occhi sperando che il confortante rumore ritmato delle onde, l'aiutasse a sentire meno dolore, ma le lacrime stavano riemergendo, più inesorabili delle onde che aveva davanti_

_"che bell'omino, come si chiama?"_

_La voce delicata di una bimba la scosse dai suoi tentativi di annullare qualsiasi pensiero, aprì gli occhi, Jim si era allontanato di qualche metro, al suo posto una bambina dai capelli rossi e molte lentiggini, due treccine che uscivano da un cappello di lana, guardava ammirata la loro creazione abbandonata sulla sabbia. Gli occhi azzurri della bimba passavano dall'omino a lei con aria curiosa, Kate si sforzò di sorriderle, non avrebbe voluto turbarla, si scacciò qualche lacrima che non era riuscita a trattenere, tirò su con il naso e si sistemò la sciarpa con cui tentava di ripararsi dal freddo "non ha ancora un nome, se vuoi puoi darglielo tu"_

_La bimba sembrò felicissima della proposta, la sua espressione concentrata per la curiosità si distese in un sorriso luminoso "davvero! Posso?!"_

_Si chinò sull'omino, lo guardò con molta attenzione poi si rialzò, si mise la mano sul mento, imitando sicuramente il gesto di un adulto, pensò Kate che, a quel pensiero, si rese conto che la bimba sembrava sola_

_"ma tua madre e tuo padre dove sono?"_

_"Lì c'è papà che ora credo mi rimprovererà, sono corsa via..." rispose ridendo sotto i baffi, Kate seguì il dito della bimba che indicava un uomo che correva verso di loro con in mano un grandissimo zucchero filato rosa, leggermente instabile nella sabbia che affondava sotto le sue falcate troppo pesanti_

_"Alexis, mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento, avevamo detto che non saremmo scesi sulla spiaggia, c'è vento... mi scusi signorina, le sta dando fastidio..."_

_Kate scosse la testa ritrovandosi per la seconda volta in poco tempo a tentare di sorridere, si guardarono un po' troppo a lungo, come se non riuscissero a staccarsi gli occhi di dosso. Regola d'oro, mai guardare fisso negli occhi una persona per troppo tempo, altrimenti ti entra dentro l'anima, può farti male o bene, non lo saprai fino a quando distoglierai lo sguardo_

_"Joy!"_

_La voce della bimba dalle trecce rosse li riportò con i piedi sulla sabbia, l'uomo guardò la figlia con aria interrogativa non capendo a chi si riferisse "chi tesoro? Chi è Joy?"_

_"lui, l'omino di legno!"_

_"oh, è molto bello, l'hai fatto tu?"_

_"no, lei"_

_L'uomo fece la stessa cosa che aveva fatto la figlia, spostando i suoi occhi blu da quel piccolo pupazzetto alla sua creatrice, poi spezzò l'aria che si era fatta decisamente carica d'imbarazzo "io sono Alex, la piccola inopportuna è mia figlia, e ora noi ce ne andiamo piccola – guardò con severità la bimba – perché credo che la signorina abbia voglia di stare da sola"_

_Aveva notato l'infinita tristezza di quegli occhi bruni screziati di verde che avevano tentato di essere amichevoli, ma che chiedevano solo di essere lasciati in pace. Aveva avuto l'istinto inspiegabile di mettersi a sedere accanto a lei, metterle un braccio attorno alle spalle, stringerla e poi offrirle quello zucchero filato, cercando di farla sorridere descrivendo tutti gli effetti positivi che lo zucchero aveva sull'umore._

_Kate prese le difese della piccola treccine rosse, non le aveva dato fastidio, anzi quegli occhi così vispi e pieni di gioia le avevano fatto bene all'anima, e forse anche gli occhi del padre, in qualche modo, l'avevano proiettata in un futuro, molto lontano e senza quel dolore lancinante che ora le lacerava l'anima "no, non la sgridi, ha ragione lei, l'omino qui non aveva ancora un nome, e Joy è perfetto! Io... sono K., piacere" non aveva voglia di dire il suo nome, non si era mai sentita così vulnerabile in vita sua, ma qualcosa in quell'uomo le infondeva sicurezza, così gli porse la mano e lui un po' impacciato protese la sua dimenticando di avere uno stecco pieno di zucchero filato che stava raccogliendo tutta l'umidità della brezza marina "oh... ecco scusa, piacere"_

_Si persero di nuovo qualche secondo di troppo negli oceani nascosti negli occhi di ciascuno, dimenticandosi di averne uno vero davanti che brontolava nel vento di gennaio. Poi l'uomo si sentì tirare la giacca "papà, però Joy non si può muovere, ha il corpo smontato!" la piccola era tornata ad occuparsi del suo nuovo amico e si era accorta che i legnetti che componevano il corpo erano solo appoggiati l'uno sull'altro, la voce allarmata della figlia fece scendere l'uomo sulle ginocchia, alla sua altezza "allora sai cosa facciamo? Se K. ci dà il permesso, cerchiamo qualcosa per legare i pezzi insieme, che ne dici?" la piccola annuì ed anche Kate che però venne richiamata da Jim che stava tornando sui suoi passi, si alzò salutandoli "allora ti affido Joy, sono sicura che con te starà benissimo"_

_Si allontanò insieme al padre mentre la bimba la ringraziava felice. Erano quasi arrivati alla scala che riportava sulla passerella panoramica di legno, quando udì di nuovo la voce della bimba che la chiamava, se la trovò dietro, cercò con lo sguardo il padre, Alex, e lo vide qualche metro più indietro che osservava la scena poggiato alla balaustra di legno "K.! Papà dice che forse ne hai più bisogno tu di Joy!, guarda che bello ora, ti piace? È per te!" la bimba sorrise soddisfatta quando Kate lo prese tra le mani e sorrise ringraziandola, poi alzò di nuovo lo sguardo verso il giovane uomo che le fece un lieve cenno con la testa per poi concentrarsi sulla figlia che trotterellava felice verso di lui._

A distanza di dieci anni il ricordo di quel pomeriggio freddo fuori e dentro la sua anima era ancora lì vivido, ma solo nelle sensazioni, quel raggio di calore che non era stato il coraggioso sole a regalarle, ma quel papà assieme alla sua piccola, non ricordava più i volti, era troppo provata quel giorno, solo quelle due coppie di occhi blu che l'avevano raggiunta fin dentro il suo dolore più nascosto. Joy era diventato una specie di simbolo, le aveva dimostrato che anche nei giorni peggiori c'è la possibilità di trovare uno sprazzo di felicità.

Ed ora erano lì seduti su una panchina di Coney Island chiedendosi come fosse stato possibile incontrarsi e dimenticarsi d'averlo fatto. Era così strano, proprio in quel momento tutti i piccoli frammenti, ricordi, di quei pochi istanti si stavano ricomponendo nella mente di entrambi

"a volte nella vita si fanno degli incontri casuali, anche di pochi minuti, che però ti entrano nell'anima, ed io non ho mai dimenticato la ragazza bruna con quegli occhi verdi tristi sulla spiaggia e il suo Joy"

Kate gli sorrise, accarezzandogli il viso era sopraffatta dalle emozioni, quante volte aveva provato a ricordare i volti di quel padre con la bambina che le avevano regalato la speranza di poter essere di nuovo felici, ma in quel momento le sue priorità erano state altre e anche Rick doveva essersi fatto quasi le stesse domande "lo sai che in alcuni momenti ancora non ci credo che stiamo insieme? Ma è ancora più incredibile che tu abbia tenuto quel pupazzetto per tutto questo tempo..." la strinse ancora di più e proseguì cercando di sdrammatizzare "quindi tecnicamente non tocco le 'tue cose', quello era mio, anzi di Alexis, e te lo abbiamo regalato... una vita fa..."

Kate aveva gli occhi lucidi e solo una gran voglia di abbracciarlo e baciarlo, s'infilò la mano nella tasca della giacca e tirò fuori l'omino di legno, lo porse a Castle che nel prenderlo, fece volutamente in modo che la sua mano sfiorasse le sue dita, poi posò lo sguardo sull'oggetto che era tra le loro mani "ciao Joy, ben trovato!"

"allora K., ora ci credi al potere magico dell'Universo?"

"taci Castle" gli prese le labbra con le sue, stava per mettersi a piangere per la commozione e non voleva farlo, lei era felice, come non lo era mai stata prima, stava assaporando quel futuro che tanti anni prima Alex e sua figlia gli avevano mostrato in un raggio di sole invernale.

fine


	5. Waffle

**WAFFLE**

_\- È un cardiochirurgo_

_\- Cardiochirurgo. Wow, è... notevole_

_\- Già, lo è_

_\- Infatti, stamattina ha fatto un bypass d'emergenza, salvando la vita al paziente_

_\- Tu che hai fatto stamattina, Castle?_

_\- Ho fatto i waffle._

_Oddio, doveva competere nientemeno che con un cardiochirurgo! Un momento, competere? Ma cosa diavolo stava pensando?_ Lui stava con Gina, più o meno... e allora perché era geloso, da morire, di quel dottore-motociclista?!

Beckett se lo era scelto bene, Josh era un uomo con la testa sulle spalle, due spalle piuttosto palestrate a dire il vero, salvava vite per vivere e anche per beneficenza, aveva una moto, era serio, stabile e anche piuttosto piacente. In qualche modo incarnava la sua perfetta antitesi, o almeno dell'immagine che tutti preferivano avere di lui: indolente, incostante, infantile, irresponsabile e tendente all'ozio.

Eppure un waffle, a volte può misurarsi con un supereroe, se sul quel dolce riesci a versarci sciroppo d'acero mischiato ad un ingrediente segreto che usi anche per il caffè, ci vuole solo molto, molto più tempo.

Cosa le era saltato in mente? Perché aveva dovuto sbattergli in faccia le luccicanti doti di Josh, cosa doveva dimostrargli? _Sto benissimo senza di te, alla grande, vedi? Guarda che pezzo d'uomo mi sono trovata! Non c'è gara!_

Dopo aver fatto quella battuta si era sentita un po' meschina, anche se il fatto che fosse tornato con la sua ex moglie l'aveva... irritata, sì era così, _ma dai, ci lavori, è finita male e poi ci ricaschi! _Ogni volta che pensava a quel giorno di inizio estate, lui che se ne andava a braccetto con lei... aveva preso una bella botta, semplicemente perché aveva aperto un piccolo spiraglio nella sua corazza. _Mai più caro mio, anzi ti dirò, ma cosa mi era saltato in mente, come ho potuto pensare che tra me e te avrebbe potuto anche solo iniziare una relazione, io sono per uomini, solidi, concreti, esattamente come Josh!_

Probabilmente, quando sei costretta a dirti che Josh è stata la scelta più giusta e lo fai quasi ogni mattina, davanti allo specchio del bagno a cui parli come se fosse il tuo più caro amico, c'è qualche cosa che non sta andando per il verso giusto, ma la tua vita è troppo complicata per pensarci e di certo non ti serve chi la complichi ancora di più.

Con Josh non c'erano problemi, con Castle ce ne sarebbero stati in continuazione, sarebbe stato come stare sulle montagne russe e poi quanto sarebbe durato, fino a quando la sua incostanza lo avrebbe portato a stufarsi, come faceva spesso, e come alla fine aveva fatto con Gina, 'è finita', glielo ha detto per telefono. E tu stai a lì, davanti all'amico specchio, a chiederti perché avevi smesso di respirare quando lo avevi sentito chiudere con la sua ex. Grande amico lo specchio, non risponde mai, tende a riverberarti le tue domande, sembra uno psicologo.

Cosa avevano i Waffle, i pancake, le sue mitiche smorlettes che non andava?

Per lui era così naturale prepararle per la sua famiglia... oh forse era per questo, l'aveva spiazzata quella mattina, dopo aver vegliato su di lei, per proteggerla con il suo 'arsenale di frecciatine avvelenate', così gli aveva risposto sarcastica e incredula del fatto che fosse realmente lì per proteggerla da Scott Dunn. Possibile che non capisse quanto lei, in fondo fosse importante per lui? O forse lo capiva benissimo, era proprio quello il problema, e quell'altalena lo stava facendo ammattire, letteralmente.

Lo punzecchiava con battute al vetriolo, sempre pronta a sottolineare la sua inadeguatezza e poi, poi se ne usciva con quegli sguardi, quelle frasi proferite sempre con una naturalezza che lo spiazzava "non ti preoccupare Castle, ti tiro fuori io" era passata, aveva lanciato la bomba e aveva proseguito con un sorrisetto che era tutto un programma. Aveva parlato con Martha? Si erano messe d'accordo per farlo impazzire era chiaro, neanche dodici ore prima aveva fatto esattamente quel discorso con la madre, riflettendo sul grande amore tra un giovane dottore e la sua fidanzata, accusata ingiustamente di omicidio "_Gina è molto carina. È un po' esagerata, ma, sai...Se sta bene a te, sta bene a tutti. Ma...la domanda è, quando toccherà a te, sarai disposto a farla scappare di prigione? _Lui non aveva risposto, perché no, forse per Gina non avrebbe rischiato così tanto, mentre sapeva benissimo per chi avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa e Beckett, con nonchalance, gli aveva appena fatto sapere che avrebbe fatto lo stesso per lui.

E quella sera, dopo quel bacio rubato per ingannare la guardia degli uomini di Lokwood, non sapeva neanche lui dove avesse trovato il coraggio, magari era colpa dell'adrenalina, però poi quando erano entrati in contatto, era stato come essere proiettati in altra dimensione, e lui di esperienze ne aveva avute, eccome, ma la sensazione di perdere completamente il senso di spazio-tempo a favore di un viaggio in mezzo alle stelle, no, non l'aveva mai provata. Lei all'inizio si era ritratta, come scottata, ma poi era tornata e se possibile era stato ancora più intenso. Poi tutto era finito, con un calcio ben assestato e il tirapiedi di Lokwood a terra, nessuno dei due ne avrebbe mai più parlato, ma entrambi erano stati in un'altra dimensione, per una frazione di secondi soltanto, ed era stato così dirompente da averne timore.

Per Rick una cosa fu chiara dopo quella nottata adrenalinica, e non lo capì da quel bacio, ma da ciò che fece e come lo fece dentro quel magazzino. Non era mai stato un violento, sapeva difendersi certo, ma mai nella vita gli era capitato di infierire su un avversario, oltre al fatto che l'ultima volta che aveva fatto a pugni risaliva al liceo. Ma quando aveva visto Lokwood prendere la mira puntando alla testa di Kate aveva agito d'istinto, si era gettato da un ballatoio, disarmato contro un uomo con un fucile automatico e non riusciva a smettere di colpirlo, aveva rischiato di rompersi una mano. Perché Rick era così, si trasformava quando si trattava di difendere la sua famiglia, era disposto a tutto per loro, e da quella sera era chiaro che Kate Beckett ne faceva parte.

Forse, se non ci fosse stato Josh, il coraggio Rick lo avrebbe trovato, alla fine. E proprio la figura ingombrante quanto del tutto assente del cardiochirurgo gli aveva imposto di trovare il coraggio di non oltrepassare quella linea che a Los Angeles era diventata così sottile da sparire. Ma per loro si trattava sempre di attimi, momenti fugaci, mai colti.

_Ti nascondi in relazioni vuote con uomini che non ami. Potresti essere felice Kate, meriti di esserlo. Ma hai paura_

Ecco l'aspetto di Richard Castle che più la impauriva, le leggeva dentro riusciva a penetrare con la ragione quella corazza costruita anno per anno, sapientemente, al punto da diventare invalicabile, per tutti, tranne che per lui.

Ma ogni volta che Rick attraversava quelle difese, otteneva solo l'innalzamento di altre barriere. Come quella sera, in cui era andato a chiederle di non farsi uccidere, di fermarsi, ma lei semplicemente non poteva. E allora lui aveva giocato il tutto per tutto, definendo la sua relazione con Josh per quello che realmente era. E lei sapeva perfettamente che aveva ragione.

Josh, non era mai stato veramente nella sua vita, non sapeva nulla delle indagini su Johanna, Kate lo aveva incasellato, messo in uno spazio circoscritto, in qualche modo lo controllava, per potersi dire che aveva una relazione.

Alla fine aveva mandato via Castle, pentendosene non appena la porta si era chiusa alle sue spalle, ma era troppo orgogliosa, troppo invischiata nella storia della madre per fare una scelta diversa in quel momento.

Il cuore di Kate avrebbe saputo cosa fare, ma non riusciva a farsi sentire, chiuso in quella corazza.

Scossoni, forti, servivano quelli e ce ne erano stati. Quante volte era stata sul punto di perderlo?

Due sicuramente l'avevano segnata, pungolata, ma si era sempre accontentata di riaverlo indietro sano e salvo, il mantra era 'non sei pronta, non sei all'altezza'. Eppure quella corsa in auto col piede spinto sull'acceleratore fino al motel del triplo killer, quella frazione di secondo in cui aveva visto la sagoma di Castle piegata in avanti, legato ad una sedia, il cuore che fino a quel momento batteva all'impazzata che si bloccava a quella vista, salvo poi riprendere i battiti normali al primo suo movimento.

Lo stesso cuore che si era fermato dopo l'esplosione della bomba alla banca, con Castle e Martha dentro e il mondo che sembrava crollare attorno a lei. Era entrata chiamandolo animata da una speranza cieca, perché non poteva credere che fosse morto, e non lo era! E anche lì un timido significativo tocco sul colletto della camicia che avrebbe voluto trasformarsi in ben altro, poi un sorriso che valeva mille parole, ma nulla di più.

Il cuore di Kate, neanche una pallottola era riuscito a fermarlo, e lui continuava, incessante a fare capriole cercando di attirare l'attenzione della sua padrona che troppo spesso tendeva a innalzare protezioni fin troppo fitte per non farlo soffrire. Ma che poi era costretto a salti mortali pur di indicarle qual era la strada.

Il cuore di Kate che non aveva bisogno di alcun cardiochirurgo, ma di un ingrediente segreto che solo un uomo possedeva.

E mentre i caffè venivano posati sui tavoli, messi nelle mani distratte, spostati, bevuti freddi, scambiati, Rick e Kate, sventavano attentati, arrestavano omicidi, risolvevano enigmi, rendevano giustizia a Jhoanna, e nel contempo si inseguivano, si allontanavano, si ritrovavano per poi perdersi quasi irrimediabilmente.

Ed ora, erano cinque mesi che non le poteva più portare il caffè, il loro gesto quotidiano, un silenzioso 'mi prendo cura di te' che le faceva sbocciare un sorriso impagabile sul viso e lui quasi se ne nutriva, ogni volta, linfa vitale, ma a volte le cose cambiano, prendono svolte imprevedibili e bisogna sapersi adattare.

E così quella notte, non era la prima in effetti, era davanti a i fornelli a cuocere dei waffle, perché è risaputo che se tua moglie ha le voglie improvvise, al sesto mese di gravidanza, tu devi scattare come una molla e lui lo faceva ogni volta felice come non era mai stato

"ci metto l'ingrediente segreto... ecco qui, pronte!"

"adoro quando cucini per me"

"lo so"

Il caffè, non ne poteva neanche sentire il profumo, praticamente si era accorta di essere incinta proprio per quel disgusto improvviso per la bevanda che amava di più. Poi dopo qualche settimana, lei che non era mai stata particolarmente amante dei dolci, ciambelle zuccherate a parte ovvio, aveva iniziato a desiderare i waffle come se non ne avesse mai abbastanza, e non qualsiasi waffel, surgelato, comprato in pasticceria, no, solo quelli che faceva Castle!

"non avrò salvato un uomo da un infarto... ma almeno ho reso felice te e quell'esserino ingordo che hai nella pancia"

"uhm, non sapevi che anche i waffle sono dei salvavita?" leccò la forchetta che grondava sciroppo felice e appagata come una bambina e si divertiva ad osservare l'espressione interrogativa di suo marito poggiato dall'altro lato del bancone, con il ciuffo di capelli ribelle che gli cadeva sulla fronte e uno strofinaccio di cotone poggiato sulla spalla. Gli aveva sorriso e aveva proseguito "come i caffè, ma solo se ci metti l'ingrediente segreto, credo che tu... lo abbia usato sempre... fin dall'inizio"

"uhm, sì, mi hai scoperto"

"e così, poco a poco quel magico ingrediente..." si era messa a parlare con la pancia, Rick ora la guardava divertito, sentire l'integerrima e tostissima detective Beckett parlare di 'magia' e soprattutto ascoltare quella nota di dolcezza che probabilmente si era innestata nella sua voce insieme agli ormoni impazziti della gravidanza, era uno spettacolo meraviglioso, per un unico appagato spettatore "fece battere il cuore di mamma così forte..."

Rick aveva girato attorno al bancone, e come sempre non aveva resistito l'aveva abbracciata da dietro, le mani erano scese per accarezzare la pancia, l'adorabile scrigno, così lo chiamava, finì lui la frase "così forte che finalmente riuscì a saltar fuori da quel muro..." la baciò sul collo, respirando il suo profumo diventato ancora più irresistibile negli ultimi tempi, lei mugugnò di piacere poi lo guardò con una scintilla negli occhi

"oh, ho capito, secondo round di waffle"

"e dopo secondo round, di là, tutto per noi"

4 uova medie

90 gr di zucchero

140 gr di farina

80 gr di burro

1 bustina di vanillina

1 pizzico di sale

Ingrediente segreto q.b.


	6. The drawer

**THE DRAWER**

I regali di san Valentino, croce e delizia degli innamorati, per Kate spesso solo una croce, lei era sempre stata poco amante delle convenzioni, intendiamoci, è bello fare e ricevere regali, ma aveva sempre trovato la 'festa degli innamorati' solo una trovata geniale per arricchire le gioiellerie, perché se ami una persona dovresti essere libero di dimostrarglielo in qualsiasi momento, non in una data precisa che se ti dimentichi sembra che tu abbia compiuto l'errore fatale, peggio di un tradimento! E poi, non sapeva mai cosa regalare, sperava sempre di cavarsela con una cena e via, ma non era sempre andata liscia come voleva lei, non avrebbe mai dimenticato la volta che era stata ore dentro un negozio di elettronica a cercare di capire cosa sarebbe piaciuto a Will, poi alla fine aveva trovato un oggetto carino, un ipod, a lui era piaciuto molto, ma a lei rimaneva sempre una sensazione di felicità forzata.

Si era sempre detta che forse quello era un suo limite, ne soffriva più lei che non gli uomini che avevano beneficiato della sua compagnia, fondamentalmente non le era mai interessato molto, lo faceva solo per non deludere le loro aspettative e loro sembravano neanche accorgersi di quanto non si sentisse a suo agio in quella giornata, così speciale per tutti gli innamorati.

Il 14 febbraio del 2013, scoprì che quella sostanziale inadeguatezza che provava non era dovuta alla festività imposta, al suo odio per le convenzioni, o alla sua incapacità a trovare l'oggetto giusto, era stata, fino a quel momento, la mancanza dell'incastro giusto, di quel pezzo che sembra non poter entrare e invece oplà lo avevi sempre avuto sotto gli occhi e neanche avevi provato a vedere se era lui che chiudeva quel lembo di puzzle, ti sembrava assurdo, diverso e invece era proprio quello, e una volta inserito hai capito l'armonia, è venuto tutto più naturale, magari non facile, ma esattamente come doveva essere.

E improvvisamente festeggiare quel giorno era diventato importante, una sorta di inno a ciò che stava vivendo già da qualche mese, da quel giorno di pioggia in cui aveva capito che voleva solo lui, aveva dovuto rischiare di morire, per l'ennesima volta, attaccata ad un cornicione, per rendersi conto che non faceva altro che pensare a lui, che lui era la promessa di una vita e lei fino a quel momento avevi sempre scelto la morte, che c'erano altre strade e le avrebbero trovate insieme. "_Lo Yin ha bisogno dello Yang non di un altro Yin. Yin e Yang sono l'armonia, Yin e Yin sono una coppia di panda"_ Rick era il tuo Yang!

Non le interessava non aver ricevuto nulla, anzi si era divertita un mondo ad ascoltare le buffe e impacciate spiegazioni di Rick sul guaio che aveva combinato scambiando la giacca della Gates per la sua e i suoi goffi tentativi di riappropriarsi del bottino, lei non stava più nella pelle che arrivasse quella sera, voleva dargli il suo regalo e guardarlo mentre scopriva di cosa si trattasse.

Non era brava con le parole, come lo era lui, ma aveva scoperto di esserlo con i gesti, pensieri che si tramutavano in azioni che, quando avevano lui come oggetto, venivano naturali. Non aveva dovuto scervellarsi, passare ore alla ricerca di qualche gadget, e ce ne sarebbero stati da regalargliene, era come un bimbo da quel punto di vista, anche una spada laser doppia lo avrebbe fatto contento, ma lei aveva avuto un'altra idea, nata dal desiderio di dirgli, ancora una volta, che lo voleva nella sua vita, che non era di passaggio, che sarebbe stata con lui, sempre.

_Ti farò un altro regalo... ancora più bello. Devo solo cercare di non darlo a un'altra donna, prima._

_Sarebbe carino._

_Il che mi ricorda... Cosa mi hai regalato?_

_Aprilo._

_Forse è in un altro cassetto._

_È il cassetto. È il tuo cassetto._

_Voglio dire, so che non è una spada laser, ma..._

_No. È perfetto._

_Buon San Valentino. Ora... togliti i vestiti, mettili nel tuo cassetto... e vediamoci a letto._

Ed ora era lì, distesa sul suo letto che inspiegabilmente le sembrava ancora più accogliente da quando profumava del suo dopobarba, a sentirlo litigare con i gemelli della camicia, sorrideva, felice.

fine


	7. Non-appuntamento

**NON APPUNTAMENTO**

Il non-appuntamento, la nuova frontiera degli amori inconfessabili.

Loro due ne erano due raffinati praticanti, non potevano dire d'averlo inventato, ma sicuramente a loro si doveva il perfezionamento di tecniche di mascheramento senza eguali. I primi tempi avevano funzionato anche verso tutti coloro che li circondavano, poi quel velo s'era squarciato, ma loro continuavano, l'importante era non confessarselo a vicenda, e soprattutto a se stessi, altrimenti guai, catastrofi, inondazioni, si ripetevano che loro erano quanto di più lontano si potesse immaginare sulla faccia della terra!

E così si passava da un non-appuntamento ad un altro, da una birra dopo un caso, solo per festeggiare, ad una cena in tardissima serata da Remy's dopo che entrambi avevano praticamente dato buca ai rispettivi accompagnatori. L'importante era non chiamarli per quello che erano o cercare di mascherarli in qualcos'altro. Era un peccato che capitasse così di rado lavorare sotto copertura, perché lì davano il meglio di loro stessi, a fingere di venirsi a pendere con la Ferrari, andare a feste di gala, ballare e addirittura finire per baciarsi, intensamente, ma... era per la copertura e non c'era nulla da dirsi, tranne poi non dormirci per notti intere cercando di ricordare il sapore di quel bacio rubato.

E quando non c'era una scusa lavorativa, come fare? In questo sì, Beckett era stata molto più intraprendente di Castle. Quella sera, a fine caso, l'aveva buttata lì, 'Il pianeta proibito' all'Angelika, e lui l'aveva guardata come se non sapesse di cosa stesse parlando, questo dopo essersi accertato che non avesse piani con Josh, eh già lei aveva una relazione stabile, fino a prova contraria, anche se, era quasi sempre come quella sera, Josh era impegnato con il suo lavoro.

Rick Castle conosceva talmente bene quel film da saperne le battute a memoria, da grande estimatore di film di fantascienza qual era, lo riteneva un precursore del genere e l'ispiratore dei grandi film venuti dopo come Matrix o Star Wars, e quando sentì la voce entusiasta di Kate che pronunciava esattamente quella definizione, dovette trattenersi nel non saltare di felicità sul posto, iniziando a snocciolare le sue teorie con trasporto e passione. Ebbe la presenza di spirito di fermarsi e negare, farsi invitare, e lei lo fece, felice di accompagnarlo in quel favoloso viaggio di conoscenza nerd.

Era bellissimo vedere quella luce nei suoi occhi, la felicità di renderlo partecipe di una sua passione, un piccolo strato della cipolla Beckett che lui non aveva dovuto strappare a forza.

Si scoprì che aveva il VHS a casa, poi traferito su DVD, ma che ogni volta che lo davano in qualche cinema se poteva ci andava, anche sola, non c'era niente di meglio che due poltrone in velluto un po' retrò dei vecchi cinema, l'odore dei popcorn e la sigla iniziale così ingenuamente futuristica con una voce narrante d'altri tempi che ti risucchiava in quel mondo altro,

_Nell'ultimo decennio del XXI secolo uomini e donne a bordo di astronavi scesero sulla Luna. Nel 2200 raggiunsero gli altri pianeti del sistema solare. Quasi simultanea fu la scoperta della superenergia, per mezzo della quale in un primo tempo fu raggiunta, e poi di gran lunga superata la velocità della luce. Così, finalmente, l'umanità iniziò la conquista e la colonizzazione dei mondi dello spazio. L'incrociatore interplanetario C-57-D è partito dalla base terrestre ormai da un anno in missione speciale nel sistema planetario della stella di prima grandezza Altair_.

Guardarono il film, lo commentarono davanti a due super cheeseburger, una serata senza pensieri, leggera, bellissima nella sua semplicità.

Il miglior non-appuntamento di sempre.

Alla fine, uno davanti all'altro in attesa dei loro taxi, avevano dovuto faticare non poco per non oltrepassare quella linea che avevano disegnato tra loro.

"è stata una bella serata, grazie Beckett" le sorrise genuino

"grazie a te Castle" aveva distolto lo sguardo da lui per qualche secondo, era dura quella sera, durissima resistere

Rick aspettò che salisse sul suo taxi e poi lo fece, scoprì le carte, nel caso lo avrebbe ucciso il giorno dopo "Rivedere il pianeta Proibito con te è stato meraviglioso"

Ma lei non si mostrò sorpresa, al contrario, sorrise ancora di più "poi mi dirai quante volte lo hai visto, prima di questa, non credo che batterai il mio numero, notte Castle"

Chiuse lo sportello e il taxi partì, lasciandolo sul marciapiede, voleva sorprenderla, stuzzicarla e invece c'era riuscita lei.

Eh sì il miglior non-appuntamento di sempre, sospirò, avrebbe tanto voluto regalargliene uno vero, ma lei era impegnata e non con lui.

Mandò via il taxi e s'incamminò a piedi, aveva bisogno di farsi scivolare via un po' di malinconia, alzò lo sguardo al cielo, qualche stella trapelava nonostante le luci della città, individuò Altair, sorrise pensando a Robby il robot, una volta ne aveva visto una riproduzione in un negozio di cimeli cinematografici, lo avrebbe comprato, e messo da parte, per lei. Glielo avrebbe dato al loro vero primo appuntamento.

fine


	8. I nostri cardini (Our Linchpin)

I nostri cardini (Our Linchpin)

Sophia, era lei la vera talpa dentro la CIA! Li aveva manovrati fin dall'inizio ed ora erano lì in ginocchio, una accanto all'altro.

La sentiva delirare frasi sulla terza guerra mondiale, sul suo Vero Paese che non erano gli Stati Uniti, guardava Rick che accusava i colpi di quelle verità inattese, fino all'ultima, dirompente sul padre, anch'egli della CIA, un padre di cui non aveva mai saputo nulla fino a quel momento.

Sentiva lo scricchiolio, il metallo della pistola che puntava alle loro teste da dietro, una specie di esecuzione. Si sentiva del tutto impotente, Sophia l'aveva disarmata prendendola di sorpresa insieme all'altro agente, non aveva potuto fare nulla.

Si girò verso Sophia giusto il tempo di vederla puntare l'arma contro Castle, il dito che affondava sul grilletto, urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo "NOOOO!"

Nello spazio di quel grido rivisse tutto di quei giorni, la gelosia per 'non essere l'unica musa', oh se le aveva dato fastidio e tanto, le sue mani che tentavano di rianimarla usciti dall'auto che affondava nell'Hudson, i dubbi che si erano moltiplicati dopo l' 'amichevole' chiacchierata con Sophia

_-Era sempre pieno di attenzioni_

_-Lui ti piace_

_-Mi piaceva, un tempo_

_-Allora cos'è successo? Se posso chiederlo_

_-Beh...Hai mai incontrato qualcuno che ti facesse provare... questa intensa attrazione da subito... Sai, quella tensione... L'abbiamo combattuta per mesi, poi... Poi non potevamo più sopportarla. Ma poi è stato come se quella tensione fosse tutto ciò che avevamo e tolta quella, ci rimanevano solo... tutte quelle cose __che ci facevano impazzire dell'altro. Voglio dire, sai com'è fatto._

_-Già. Lo so._

Dubbi poi dissolti quando lei aveva preso il coraggio a due mani e gli aveva parlato dei 'loro cardini', di come sarebbe stato se non si fossero mai incontrati.

_-Sai, stavo pensando ai nostri 'cardini', quei momenti nella vita, che cambiano tutto_

_-Che tipo di momenti_

_-Non so tipo, incontrare te ad esempio_

_Hai mai pensato come sarebbero state diverse le nostre vite se non ci fossimo incontrati?_

_-Beh, date tutte le volte che ti ho salvato la vita, tu probabilmente saresti morta_

_-Non so, trovo divertente che ogni decisione che noi prendiamo, ogni evento apparentemente casuale abbia la possibilità di cambiare ogni cosa. Come scegliere un particolare college o la chance di incontrare il ragazzo o la ragazza dei tuoi sogni_

_-O perdere una persona cara_

_-Sì, un momento e tutto cambia_

_-Riguardo a te? Pensi di essere cambiato?_

_-Dalla mia esperienza di anni nell'osservare il comportamento umano, ho imparato una cosa. Cambiamo, tutti, e tutti rimaniamo gli stessi. Io sono esattamente la stessa persona che ero prima, ma, in qualche modo, sono completamente diverso_

No, lui no, lui era il suo cardine non poteva morire, non ora, non così.

Fu l'ultimo pensiero, sincero finalmente, che le attraversò la mente, poi si spense tutto.

"Devi smetterla di farmi morire di paura in questo modo" la voce di Castle, la stava rimproverando di qualcosa, allora perché aveva gli occhi lucidi? Sembrava stesse trattenendo a stento le lacrime, lo aveva visto così, solo... quando era riverso su di lei, morente al cimitero

"Castle..." provò a parlare ma le faceva male respirare, c'erano di nuovo quelle luci bianche abbacinanti della sala dove Sophia li aveva fatti inginocchiare, Sophia! Stava sparando! Sgranò gli occhi improvvisamente allerta, provò ad alzarsi, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di essere sdraiata. Di nuovo la voce di Castle e le sue mani, gentili, che cercavano di trattenerla "non c'è più pericolo Kate, rimani giù, stanno arrivando i soccorsi"

I soccorsi? Erano per lui? Era sporco di sangue, la camicia soprattutto "sei fe-ri-to" lo vide scuotere la testa con un sorriso amaro "non è mio il sangue Kate, è... il tuo. Giuro che non farò mai più battute sul salvarci la vita a vicenda, perché la prendi troppo sul personale, che volevi fare? Pareggiare i conti?"

Ora sentiva la mano di Rick che premeva con forza sul suo fianco, quindi c'era riuscita, aveva deviato la pistola di Sophia!

Sorrise, ce l'aveva fatta, nessuno avrebbe mai rimosso il suo cardine.

Fine


	9. Reborn

**REBORN**

Guardava quell'agglomerato di stoffa affusolata chiedendosi a cosa servisse, cosa fosse quell'ultima diavoleria comprata da suo marito. Ne avevano una stanza piena, oggetti che per la maggior parte non capiva neanche a cosa servissero, ma che lui si ostinava a comprare, perché 'non si sa mai', perché era l'ultimo ritrovato in fatto di puericultura, perché gli piaceva il colore... ogni volta c'era una scusa nuova e ben formulata a cui lei, in realtà, si arrendeva felice, sapeva benissimo che era il suo modo per esorcizzare tutte le paure con cui era iniziata quella gravidanza.

Si era immaginata la classica scena, lei in bagno, magari anche lui, tutti e due seduti ad attendere quei fatidici secondi, le lineette, il tuffo al cuore, gli sguardi complici, i baci, gli abbracci. Ma non era successo nulla di tutto quello che aveva tessuto nella sua mente. Erano stati dei medici a comunicarglielo, con l'aria grave di chi non da una buona notizia, subito dopo aver risposto alla domanda che da ore rivolgeva a tutti, suo marito era vivo, in rianimazione, incosciente, lottava per sopravvivere, come stava facendo lei.

Le pallottole di Caleb Brown li avevano quasi uccisi, tutti e tre. E non c'è dramma peggiore per una donna, che apprendere di essere in stato di gravidanza solo perché i medici vogliono il consenso ad un eventuale interruzione, perché le sue condizioni erano così gravi che la possibilità che il feto sopravvivesse erano già poche e avrebbe solo tardato il ricevimento delle cure di cui lei necessitava.

Avrebbe voluto che Rick fosse lì con lei, era confusa e spaventata, come non lo era mai stata in tutta la sua vita.

Aveva detto no, avrebbe portato avanti la gravidanza ad ogni costo. E il prezzo era alto e doloroso.

Ma a lei non importava, era certa che Rick si sarebbe ripreso presto e aveva deciso che quella notizia sarebbe stato il suo ben tornato tra loro, se lo ripeteva ogni mattina, ogni sera di interminabili giorni, sempre uguali che sembravano non passare mai. L'ultimo ricordo era quello della sua mano che la stringeva, il suo respiro sempre più lento, poi solo bollettini medici stringati, perché lei non avrebbe dovuto agitarsi, non lo aveva più visto, non le era permesso alzarsi e tanto non avrebbe potuto neanche se avesse voluto.

Non avrebbe mai dimenticato il giorno in cui Martha era entrata nella sua stanza, lo aveva capito dagli occhi, si era svegliato! Furono secondi di pura felicità che spazzarono via anche i dolori costanti che l'affliggevano

Da quel momento contò le ore, i minuti, perché sapeva che lui sarebbe comparso alla sua porta, si era data un altro punto a cui mirare per andare avanti per sopportare la sofferenza che non poteva essere mascherata dai medicinali, che, se troppo potenti, avrebbero ucciso l'esserino che cresceva in lei.

E arrivò anche quell'agognato momento, una notte, se l'era trovato al fianco che la guardava commosso, senza riuscire a dire una parola, mentre le voci degli infermieri si rincorrevano nel corridoio in cerca di un paziente che non era più nel suo letto.

Le aveva preso la mano, si erano stretti, come avevano fatto sul pavimento della cucina, ma stavolta era per dirsi che ce l'avevano fatta, per riconnettersi, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno.

Quella notte non si dissero nulla per molto tempo, si guardavano e basta, entrambi leggevano negli occhi dell'altro, il sollievo per non averlo perso, la paura che riaffiorava insieme ai ricordi, e la speranza di poter ricominciare.

La prima a parlare fu lei "non segui mai le regole vero? Ti stanno cercando"

Lui sorrise "non sono dei buoni detective, dove altro potrei essere se non qui", poi il sorriso svanì "nessuno ha voluto spiegarmi perché non puoi alzarti dal letto, tutti che mi rassicuravano, che mi dicevano che ti eri svegliata prima di me, ma..." aveva stretto il pugno della mano che non era fasciata insieme a tutta la sua parte destra, lei lo aveva preso e lo aveva aperto delicatamente riprendendo la sua mano

"perché dovevo dirtelo io, semplice"

"cosa? che sei paralizzata? Che non stai meglio come dicono tutti?"

"Rick, calmati, nno sono paralizzata, vedi?" mosse gambe e braccia per quanto poteva, poi sorrise

Ma Castle continuava a mantenere un'espressione preoccupata perché vedeva quanto era bianca, la fronte imperlata di sudore, aveva capito che si stava sforzando di mascherare il dolore. Prese un piccolo panno che era accanto a lei sul cuscino, glielo passò sulla fronte con una delicatezza che contrastava con la sua mano così grande e robusta, lei chiuse gli occhi a quel contatto, e li tenne chiusi dopo la frase che venne, perché le stava venendo da piangere "ok, me lo dirai quando sei pronta, io sarò sempre qui, anche solo per fare questo, sarò sempre qui" e continuava ad asciugarla e accarezzarla insieme

Lei sospirò, gli prese la mano fermandolo, cercò il suo sguardo che s'incatenò subito al suo, trascinò la mano di Castle fino al ventre, continuando a guardarlo fisso negli occhi "stiamo combattendo per non mollare, papà". L'espressione di Rick in quel momento era un'altra delle cose che non avrebbe mai più dimenticato, un misto di felicità al culmine e preoccupazione, perché lui aveva capito, subito, cosa implicava portare un bimbo in grembo in quella situazione

Lei strinse ancora di più la sua mano che copriva quasi tutta la sua pancia "volevano che abortissi, ero di poche settimane, dicevano non sarebbe sopravvissuto, e che così avrebbero potuto... curarmi meglio... ma io non ho potuto" abbassò lo sguardo sopraffatta dall'emozione

"Kate..." le prese il mento tirandole su il viso "io non posso stare qui a guardarti mentre soffri le pene dell'inferno...senza poter far nulla" il senso di impotenza che gli si era dipinto in volto non lo avrebbe più lasciato per molto tempo, non erano bastate le parole di Kate "mi basta che tu sia qui"

Non era stato facile per lui, vedersi migliorare a vista d'occhio mentre la moglie sembrava non avrebbe più lasciato quel letto. Sapeva che non era così, che era solo tutto molto più lento di una degenza normale, che bisognava avere pazienza, ma era più forte di lui, se avesse potuto avrebbe scambiato il posto con lei, si ripeteva che dopo tutto quello che avevano passato lei non meritasse di stare così male.

Lei gli ripeteva che ora erano insieme, che in due tutto sarebbe stato più facile, e insieme scalarono la cima più impervia tra quelle che il destino gli aveva messo davanti, perché il momento in cui Kate diede segni evidenti di miglioramento, coincise con quello in cui avrebbero anche capito se il feto che lei aveva protetto in quelle settimane come meglio poteva, avesse o no riportato danni a causa del ferimento della mamma.

Seguirono tutto il procedimento delle analisi tenendosi per mano, agghiacciati entrambi, schiacciati dalla paura di dover ascoltare brutte notizie, non avevano alcuna scorza dura da anteporre, erano indifesi, si era portato tutto via Caleb con quelle pallottole. Nessuno dei due era certo di poter reggere e riuscire a confortare l'altro e questo era l'aspetto che li atterriva di più, non riuscire ad esserci per l'altro.

Ma a volte i miracoli avvengono, e la bimba, sì conobbero anche il sesso, era sana e combattiva più della mamma. Erano usciti da quella sala senza riuscire a parlare, si erano abbracciati, erano rimasti in quella posizione per svariati minuti, incuranti degli sguardi interdetti degli altri pazienti. Poi si erano diretti a casa, verso il nuovo futuro che li aspettava.

Ed ora erano lì, sul divano del loft completamente ristrutturato seguendo, incredibilmente, anche il gusto di Kate, a studiare quel coso affusolato che Rick aveva riportato da una sua scorribanda in qualche negozio super accessoriato, mancava poco alla nascita di Lily, avevano già deciso il nome, e non avevano neanche dovuto pensarci troppo "connessione" aveva detto Rick.

Kate si ritrovò quel coso dietro le spalle "vedi, lo puoi usare per appoggiarti, poi potrai metterlo sulle gambe a poggiarci Lily mentre la allatti... è per la schiena..."

"ok, ok, è splendido, lo userò sicuramente Rick, grazie, ma ora vorrei che il padre di questa bimba che sta dando fin troppi calci, si sedesse, si rilassasse e..." non la fece finire, si chinò versò di lei, baciandola prima sul collo, poi girandosi, trasformò un piccolo bacio in uno appassionato e molto, molto prolungato, avrebbero continuato se Lily non avesse deciso di venire al mondo proprio in quel momento.

Kate si bloccò, morse il labbro di Rick per l'arrivo di una contrazione, Rick urlò "ahi", stava per proseguire le sue rimostranze ma vide l'espressione di Kate, capì al volo. Prese la borsa già pronta da settimane (non si sa mai) accanto alla porta, prese le chiavi dell'auto, aprì la porta uscì, poi rientrò incrociando lo sguardo attonito della moglie che era rimasta sul divano, le porse la mano l'aiutò ad alzarsi, girarono attorno al divano, sosta per altra contrazione – ravvicinate però eh – poi ascensore, scale, auto, ospedale.

Lily venne alla luce senza problemi, aveva dovuto combattere all'inizio, non ce ne fu bisogno per nascere, ed ora era sul letto di Kate, dormiva con i pugnetti chiusi all'altezza di quel visino che Rick aveva contemplato felice, per la prima volta, senza ombre che inquinavano quegli occhi blu che lei amava tanto, dormiva inconsapevole ancora dell'amore che l'avrebbe accompagnata per tutta la sua vita, circondata da quel coso affusolato, tra mamma e papà.

fine


	10. Due più tre

**Due più tre**

"Dormono"

"Tutti e tre?"

"Sì, incredibile vero?"

"Dì la verità cosa gli hai messo nel piatto? Qualche strano intruglio calmante?"

"Non drogo i miei figli Castle"

"Beh forse dovremmo prendere in considerazione la cosa"

"Non eri tu quello che gongolava felice perché aveva due maschi in colpo solo, ora goditeli, paparino"

"Sei ingiusta, moglie, io sono felicissimo, e lo sai, è solo che... credo di non avere più il fisico!"

Era entrata nella loro camera da letto slacciandosi la leggera vestaglia di cotone "Oh sì che ce l'hai, marito, e non solo per giocare con quei due scatenati... anche per molto altro..." si avvicinò al letto su cui Rick si era appena seduto, dopo aver finito di rimettere a posto il trambusto lasciato in giro dai figli per tutta casa, mentre Kate era impegnata in racconti di favole, sistemazioni di lenzuola scalciate lontane, approvvigionamento di bicchieri d'acqua notturni, le solite cose, insomma

Quando Rick vide cosa avesse Kate sotto la vestaglia si rianimò di colpo "Beh certo, se la metti, così, ho fisico da vendere..." lei nel frattempo si era accostata a lui, tenendo ancora quel cotone sulle spalle, ma lasciando che il marito potesse ammirare il suo corpo nudo, si accostò al suo orecchio sussurrando "Se non facciamo qualcosa subito rischiamo di diventare come fratello e sorella..." finì la frase baciandolo sotto il lobo destro, un gesto che lo faceva impazzire di desiderio e lei lo sapeva, benissimo. Lui la prese per la vita, facendo scivolare via la vestaglia, e la tirò a sé "E questo non è un bene, no... dobbiamo correre ai ripari... im-me-dia-ta-mente..." iniziò a sfiorarla con le labbra dal ventre per poi risalire, molto lentamente alla ricerca della sua bocca da baciare

Il corpo di Kate sembrava prendere fuoco ad ogni contatto "Lo sai... cos'è che...uhm... mi fa impazzire... ho talmente bisogno di te...che anche solo se mi ...uhm sfiori..."

"Per una volta devo essere...io a dire di... smettere di parlare..." era arrivato dove voleva, la baciò con intensità crescente, era meraviglioso quando potevano riconnettersi anche fisicamente, ritrovare il loro sapore, l'odore così familiare della pelle

Si mancavano, erano sempre insieme, eppure non riuscivano a trovare mai i tempi adatti per sfiorarsi, toccarsi, baciarsi senza la spada di Damocle di una vocina che chiamava da stanze non troppo distanti. Avevano avuto le loro fughe, con stuoli di nonne, zie e sorella grande che si erano offerte di badare alle tre forze della natura che avevano messo al mondo, me erano bolle, fin troppo brevi, e loro non si bastavano mai.

Ma con una bimba di sei anni perspicace come la madre, curiosa come il padre e saccente come la sorella maggiore e due pesti di tre anni che superavano di gran lunga le abilità del padre a infilarsi nei guai, non c'era molta speranza di trovare pace.

E così erano diventati dei funamboli, veloci a cogliere l'attimo, in qualsiasi momento, in qualsiasi posto, perché sapevano che quell'apparente calma piatta che si materializzava non appena tutti e tre erano sprofondati nel sonno, poteva avere durata effimera, e così i loro incontri clandestini in luoghi impensati della casa, neanche fossero adolescenti con gli ormoni impazziti, o forse sì, un po' erano tornati proprio così.

La situazione, che sapevano benissimo, si sarebbe assestata solo quando i figli fossero stati almeno preadolescenti, in realtà aveva risvolti intriganti, era eccitante, sempre sul filo del rasoio. Riuscivano a ridere anche di quello, mancando la suspense e il pericolo delle indagini già da molto tempo nelle loro vite, avevano ricreato in casa sistemi per aumentare l'adrenalina, e invece di schivare pallottole, in certi frangenti schivavano gli occhi indiscreti dei figli.

Quella sera la luna piena era incredibilmente luminosa, i loro corpi si muovevano all'unisono colpiti da quei raggi argentei che sembravano disegnarsi sulle pieghe create dai grovigli in cui si perdevano. Gli dei del sonno erano favorevoli, nessuna vocina li invocò per molte ore, e, loro resero grazia a quei dei amandosi fino quasi a perdersi nel piacere assoluto. Anche quello era un lusso, perdersi, non pensare ad altro che al piacere incommensurabile di amarsi, bisognava avere sempre un orecchio teso, sempre all'erta, mai rilassati, c'era sempre bisogno di una parolina rassicurante, una coccola improvvisa, o rumori inquietanti che segnalavano evasioni notturne dei gemelli che erano diventati una specie di associazione a delinquere, li avevano beccati una sera che si davano manforte passandosi i cuscini per entrare uno nel lettino dell'altro e poi tutti e due fuori, liberi di tirare fuori tutti i giocattoli possibili e immaginabili.

Si addormentarono appagati, l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, stavano bene, eppure, da quando quelle tre anime erano apparse sulla terra, era accaduto qualcosa, quel senso di pienezza e felicità che avevano sempre provato quando potevano essere solo loro due, sembrava essersi moltiplicato, avevano scoperto l'esistenza di un livello superiore, che si perpetuava in notti come quella. Quando la luna brillante all'improvviso illuminava una testolina bruna infagottata in un pigiama con la faccia di Olaf, faceva capolino, diceva educatamente "posso?" e poi s'infilava tra mamma e papà, seguita poco dopo da due evasi in pigiama intero, uno verde e l'altro blu con due pesciolini disegnati sopra, che si arrampicavano nel letto con qualche difficoltà in più ma senza perdersi d'animo. Lily prendeva la mano di Kate spesso, ma solo dopo aver dato un bacio al papà, Reese dormiva di traverso sui cuscini, Jake di metteva il dito in bocca e con la mano libera arricciava i capelli di Rick.

Due più tre uguale La perfezione

fine


	11. Costellazioni

**COSTELLAZIONI**

"Mamma"

"Uhm, dimmi tesoro...attenta che ti va il sapone negli occhi"

Mamma e figlia in un bagno di schiuma profumata, ogni tanto si concedevano questo gioco, solo loro due, le due donne di casa. Erano una di fronte all'altra nella grande vasca di ghisa che Kate aveva tanto voluto nel nuovo bagno del loft, Lily che fino a quel momento aveva riso e giocato con la schiuma, si era fatta molto seria all'improvviso, preludio, sapeva Kate, di qualche domanda che lei riteneva di estrema importanza

"Perché tu e papà avete le costellazioni sul corpo"

Kate guardò la figlia leggermente interdetta, era una bambina piena di fantasia, come il padre e a volte non era semplice rispondere alle sue domande curiose e immaginifiche allo stesso tempo

"Costellazioni?"

"Sì, quelle"

Le piccole dita indicarono decise le tracce indelebili di un passato che ora sembrava remotissimo, ma che erano impossibili da cancellare, come certi ricordi che si potevano solo accantonare in recessi lontani della mente. Lily le aveva sempre viste, né Rick né Kate avevano mai nascosto quei segni, ma forse ora i suoi occhietti curiosi osservavano il mondo con più consapevolezza

"Per te sono costellazioni? È bello" cercò di non rispondere, di rimanere sul piano fantastico su cui gli occhi di sua figlia avevano messo quei segni

"Uhm... io non sapevo cosa erano, me lo ha detto papà" sorrise

"Ah sì, e quando?" Ingoiò a vuoto, non riuscendo ad evitare un'increspatura nella fronte

La bimba alzò le spalle, ancora non aveva un senso preciso del tempo, poteva essere giorni, settimane prima, non faceva differenza

"Sono buffe, le ha papà e pure tu, e io mi sono guardata bene allo specchio da principessa e non le ho trovate" prese un respiro e proseguì, mentre la mamma ascoltava, senza riuscire a riprenderlo il respiro

"Voi dite sempre che ci assomigliamo, allora mi sono preoccupata perché non ci sono, ma papà mi ha detto che erano regali delle stelle, un po' speciali, che non tutti hanno fuori, ma tutti prima o poi avremo dentro, dopo che ci è successo qualcosa di brutto, come quando si è rotto Punky ed io ho pianto, sono regali che le stelle ci fanno per farci stare meglio dopo, quando abbiamo finito di piangere"

Kate annuiva non riuscendo a dire nulla, si appuntò mentalmente di regalare un bacio speciale a suo marito, capace di trasformare anche i segni più dolorosi in qualcosa di magico e positivo. Poi ringraziò l'acqua della doccia che mascherava alcune lacrime che erano scese ascoltando la figlia, doveva aver chiuso gli occhi per qualche secondo, perché avvertì la manina delicata di Lily che le accarezzava la cicatrice che aveva in mezzo al petto, quella più antica

"mi spiace, mamma"

"e di cosa tesoro"

"che tu abbia pianto tanto, io non ti so immaginare che piangi, ma tu nei hai più di papà, significa che... le stelle hanno dovuto consolarti di più"

Kate non riuscì più a trattenersi, abbracciò la sua bambina, tenendola stretta "sì, è vero, ma io oltre alle stelle ho avuto anche altri quattro regali, che mi hanno sempre fatto sentire bene"

Lily la guardava attenta "tu, i tuoi fratellini e tuo padre"

"per questo non piangi mai? Perché ci siamo noi?"

Kate sorrise e annuì

"allora è come se... siamo le tue stelle?"

"Sì Lily, proprio così" le spruzzò un po' di schiuma sul visino, innescando la tradizionale battaglia con cui finivano quel momento tutto loro.

Si era sempre chiesta come e quando sarebbe arrivato il momento di raccontare ai suoi figli quella parte della loro vita, adesso almeno sapeva da dove iniziare, e forse lo aveva sempre saputo, Rick la aveva anche scritto come _incipit_ in uno dei suoi ultimi romanzi su Nikki Heat

THE STARS ABOVE US; THE WORLD AT OUR FEET

fine


	12. Linfa Vitale

**LINFA VITALE**

"Ehi"

"Ehi"

Le porse la tazza di caffè girando il polso in modo che lei riuscisse a prenderla senza scottarsi, come aveva sempre fatto. Le loro mani danzavano e s'intrecciavano in un balletto collaudato, naturale, non avrebbero potuto fare in modi diversi, quello era il loro, da anni.

Ma quella tazza era speciale, la prima da quando entrambi avevano lasciato l'ospedale, e il gesto così normale da non farci mai caso, divenne improvvisamente carico di mille significati. Era tutto come prima e niente lo sarebbe più stato. E la mano tremante di Kate ne era l'indizio più evidente.

Erano sulla veranda della villa al mare, arrivati lì direttamente dall'ospedale, nessun passaggio per New York. Non erano stati dimessi insieme, per Rick il decorso era stato più veloce, ma lui, semplicemente non se ne era mai andato, era rimasto lì con sua moglie. Aveva preso una stanza privata nel piano superiore dell'ospedale, con due letti, per lui non esistevano altre opzioni.

Non appena era stata un po' meglio aveva provato a convincerlo a tornare a casa, stare con Martha e Alexis, ma lui le rispondeva ogni volta sorridendo, semplicemente non poteva. Lei era più che grata di quella situazione, averlo vicino valeva più di mille medicine e poi, quando aveva ripreso conoscenza lo aveva trovato lì, accanto a lei, ed era stato come rinascere perché ricordava benissimo l'ultimo suo terribile pensiero prima di svenire sul pavimento del loft, che lui fosse morto perché non aveva sentito più la presa della sua mano e il suo respiro spegnersi lentamente.

Lui era lì, per lei, era sempre stato lì, stavolta aspettando che lei aprisse gli occhi veramente, non nel senso metaforico di quella discussione in cui tutto sembrava finito prima ancora di iniziare.

Era stato, discreto, spassoso, attento ma mai invadente, perfetto, se non fosse stato per un unico aspetto che ora la tormentava sempre di più, Rick non parlava mai di sé, di quello che aveva passato in quei giorni, dei suoi dolori fisici e psicologici, sembrava si stesse punendo e Kate non capiva per cosa. Li aveva nascosti, messi via, quando sembrava che lei non ce l'avrebbe fatta, sì c'era stato anche questo, un momento tremendo in cui i dottori non avevano dato molte speranze, perché le ferite erano gravi, molto gravi e aveva perso molto sangue. Lui in quel momento aveva deciso che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa pur di riaverla tra le sue braccia, semplicemente perché non era concepibile un'altra opzione, aveva pregato cosa che non faceva mai, e le era stato accanto, le aveva letto libri, raccontato storie, fino a quando era accaduto il miracolo, lei si era svegliata. Ma avevano solo vinto una battaglia, non la guerra e lui lo sapeva, e aveva continuato, sempre lì, accanto a lei, infischiandosene a volte anche delle sue condizioni, del fatto che anche lui era convalescente.

Kate ebbe costante la sensazione, durante tutto il periodo in ospedale, che lui l'avesse presa e sollevata per farle attraversare quel ponte sconnesso che l'avrebbe potuta ricongiungere alla vita, gli era grata, se possibile lo amava ancora di più, era stato la sua linfa vitale, ma si sentiva inadeguata, come avrebbe fatto a ricambiare tutto ciò, soprattutto come avrebbe fatto ad aiutarlo a guarire?

Perché quello che emergeva mano a mano che passavano i giorni, le settimane, era che le ferite sulla pelle di Kate guarivano, ma quelle nell'anima di Rick rimanevano aperte e sarebbero peggiorate se lei non avesse trovato il modo di rompere il muro che lui, stavolta, aveva eretto, forse senza neanche rendersene conto.

"è bellissimo qui"

"sì... è bellissimo"

"Rick..."

Si girò verso di lei, gli ultimi raggi del sole che stava tramontando li inondavano di una luce arancione, calda, sembrava linfa vitale allo stato puro e le ricordò all'improvviso il giorno del loro matrimonio

"vorrei che tu... facessi una cosa per me"

La guardò con occhi attenti, come sempre, pronto a farsi in quattro per lei, ma lei non voleva questo, voleva di nuovo il cuore di Castle, non quello edulcorato che lui preparava per lei, ripulendolo di ogni sofferenza, desiderava quello vero, quello che anche in quel momento stava sanguinando e da cui lui aveva deciso di proteggerla

"tutto quello che vuoi" le aveva sorriso, poi si era irrigidito quando aveva visto l'espressione determinata dipingersi sul volto della moglie, ma non era arretrato e lei fece l'ennesimo tentativo, pregando che stavolta non glissasse come aveva sempre fatto

"non ti ricorda nulla questa luce, l'odore dell'aria... sembra..."

"sì, sembra il giorno in cui ci siamo sposati, è vero" prese anche lui un respiro per assaporare quell'aria frizzante di salsedine che li avvolgeva scaldata dagli ultimi raggi

"ti ricordi cosa ci siamo detti?"

"e come potrei dimenticarlo? Tu sei il mio mistero da esplorare, la mia amante, amica e partner"

Lei sorrise, era bello ascoltare la sua voce che parafrasava le loro promesse, era un altro pezzettino di futuro che si materializzava davanti a loro, ma la sua domanda stavolta aveva anche altri scopi e provò ad affondare

"permettimi di esplorare il tuo di mistero Rick, quello che tieni qui e non vuoi farmi vedere" si era avvicinata con la mano al suo petto, l'aveva posata sul cuore, lui aveva abbassato lo sguardo sulla mano, l'aveva presa, forse inizialmente per staccarla da lui, per respingerla come istinto di difesa inconscia, ma poi aveva ceduto, o almeno non si era sottratto al suo tocco

"io sto bene Kate, non devi preoccuparti per me"

"è questo quello di cui parlo... tu non mi permetti di farlo, e invece dovresti, le nostre promesse... non erano a senso unico Rick... io non sarei qui se non fosse stato per te" lo sentì stringere un po' di più la sua mano, come se non riuscisse ad ascoltare neanche un accenno a quello che sarebbe potuto accadere

"sei tu che hai chiamato il 911, quindi tecnicamente non saremmo qui se tu..."

Era la prima volta che diceva qualcosa riferito a quel giorno, ma era come un monolite, impenetrabile. Kate si girò sulla sedia in modo da averlo davanti a sé, gli prese entrambe le mani e le strinse, prese un respiro profondo, cercando il coraggio di mettersi completamente a nudo, era l'ultima carta che aveva da giocare per sbloccarlo "vuoi che riprendiamo il conto di chi ha salvato più volte la vita all'altro, ok, ci sto. Vinci tu, per un solo punticino, quello che hai messo a segno in queste settimane" vide la sua espressione accigliata e interrogativa, quindi proseguì, almeno aveva la sua piena attenzione "Io, Rick... - ora le tremava la voce – sono svenuta interminabili minuti dopo di te... ho sentito la vita che scivolava via dal tuo corpo, l'ultima cosa che ricordo è un paramedico che continuava a ripetere che non c'era battito. Ho perso conoscenza augurandomi di non svegliarmi mai più, perché ti avevo ucciso io, ok! perché non saremmo mai dovuti arrivare a tanto!"

Ci fu un lungo silenzio, durante il quale Kate cercava di scacciarsi via le lacrime che scendevano lente e non accennavano a fermarsi e Rick si contorceva le mani in preda a chissà quali pensieri, sembrava stesse combattendo una battaglia interiore che lo stava devastando e stava spezzando il cuore di Kate

"parlami!" glielo gridò mentre la brezza si stava trasformando in vento teso che scompigliava i capelli, allo stesso modo in cui erano sottosopra le loro anime in quel momento

Aspettò, ancora, poi si puntellò sui braccioli e si tirò su in piedi, da sola, era la prima volta che ci riusciva, lo aveva fermato con un gesto brusco, perché lui si era già spostato per aiutarla come di consueto, fece due passi verso l'entrata della villa, le lacrime uscivano ancora, non sapeva come fare a liberarlo da se stesso, poi finalmente sentì la sua voce, prima talmente bassa che il vento sembrava portarla via "io... la notte quasi non chiudo occhio" non era molto, ma bastò a fermarla, rimase immobile continuando a dargli le spalle, la voce di Castle divenne più salda "facciamo un'altra gara, chi ha messo più in pericolo l'altro, ok? e sai chi vince? Io!" aveva alzato la voce, ed era piena di rabbia, verso se stesso, Kate a quel punto fu costretta a girarsi verso di lui, si era aspettata sentirlo sfogarsi per le ferite, per la paura di perderla, di perdersi, ma non quello, e non capiva "ma cosa dici Rick?"

"cosa dico? io... ho avuto molto tempo per pensare... lì seduto accanto a te... pregando che aprissi gli occhi... la mente vagava... ho ripensato a noi, a quando ci siamo incontrati, a come mi sono innamorato di te e da quel momento non ho fatto che... metterti in pericolo, ogni singola scelta che ho fatto pensando di aiutarti o proteggerti ha avuto, sempre, l'esito opposto, ho ficcato il naso nel caso di tua madre e ti hanno sparato al cuore "

"Rick..."

"no, lasciami parlare, ti ho incolpato di aver fatto di testa tua per 'proteggermi' di avermi tagliato fuori dalle indagini su Loksat, ma il primo a farlo ero stato io, te lo ricordi? Io sapevo tutto, e mi sono fatto cancellare la memoria, perché avevo il terrore che ti uccidessero! Io avevo scoperto chi fosse Loksat, ma ho avuto paura"

stringeva i pugni pieno di rabbia pronta ad esplodere mentre Kate lo guardava attonita, non era stato facile scoprire che lui l'aveva 'protetta da se stessa' di nuovo, come contro gli assassini di sua madre, ma lei aveva capito alla fine, e pensava che anche Rick avesse superato lo shock di quelle rivelazioni, ma evidentemente non era così

"i tuoi colleghi, sono stati uccisi a causa mia, noi siamo quasi morti... se solo... avessi avuto più coraggio, lo avremmo sconfitto prima" ora aveva riabbassato la voce, si era lasciato cadere sulla sedia di legno bianco, con le mani sulla faccia, piangeva, da quanto tempo si portava quel peso sul cuore? Da dopo Los Angeles, era stato tollerabile, perché pensava di poter trovare Loksat con Kate, ma era diventato insopportabile quando si era svegliato nel suo letto d'ospedale e gli avevano detto che la moglie non aveva molte chance di sopravvivere, e anche se le cose erano andate per il meglio, a lui era rimasta la ferita indelebile nell'anima

Kate si avvicinò piano, gli prese la testa tra le mani, lo accarezzò fino a quando non lo sentì abbandonarsi sul suo ventre, lo tenne stretto, singhiozzava, si stava liberando, ma non era una cosa facile, né indolore, per nessuno dei due "perché ti stai punendo così?"

Scese al suo livello con qualche fatica, lui se ne accorse subito e anche nel pieno di quella crisi non poté evitare un gesto di premura nei suoi confronti, la prese, facendola sedere sulle sue gambe. Lei gli passò le braccia attorno al collo, gli diede un bacio sulla tempia "abbiamo fatto entrambi delle scelte... discutibili, magari, ma dettate dal tentativo di mettere al sicuro la persona a cui tenevamo più della nostra vita. E me lo hai fatto capire tu... io so chi sei, cosa sei capace di fare per le persone a cui tieni, io non credo neanche di meritami un uomo come te! Dici di non aver avuto coraggio? E allora come chiameresti quello che hai fatto? La memoria cancellata, ti sei fatto sparare e hai rischiato di morire in un Dinghy abbandonato nell'Oceano pur di salvarmi..."

Respirava il suo profumo, aveva la testa affondata tra i suoi seni, sentiva la sua mano che disegnava piccoli cerchi dietro la sua nuca, le dita che affondavano tra i capelli, non aveva mai provato nulla di più intenso dell'amore per quella donna straordinaria, ne era sopraffatto, impaurito e felice.

Si scostò da lei quanto bastava per poterla guardare negli occhi, ora il vento era calato insieme al sole, non c'era quasi più luce, ma loro si vedevano come se ci fosse stato un faro "siamo... insieme..."

"sì, insieme" annuì lei che non smetteva di accarezzarlo perché sentiva ancora il suo corpo attraversato da tremori, sempre più lievi

"potremmo... ricominciare... da stasera... insieme"

"da stasera... affare fatto" lo baciò ancora una volta sulla tempia, lui si girò quanto bastava per prendersi quel bacio sulle labbra. Erano ancora sulla sdraio bianca, lei seduta tra le sue braccia, lui la prese saldamente, si alzò sollevandola come un fuscello, lei si ancorò al suo collo lasciandosi trasportare

Attraversarono tutta la casa, immersa nella penombra, senza dire una parola, ascoltando i loro respiri leggermente accelerati dai tormenti passati, dal desiderio che stava facendo strada dentro di loro, avevano bisogno l'uno dell'altra si erano necessari, e sarebbe stato così per tutto il tempo della loro vita.

E in quella notte iniziata nell'abisso lei riuscì a riavere il cuore di Rick, se ne prese cura come aveva sempre desiderato fare. In quella notte in cui fecero l'amore come la prima volta, la loro linfa vitale scorreva da uno all'altra, fino a mescolarsi per generarne, un'altra, nuova di zecca che alcuni mesi più tardi ebbe il nome di Lily

fine


	13. Peccato, mille volte peccato

**PECCATO, MILLE VOLTE PECCATO**

Era sdraiata su un fianco, accanto a lui, il braccio sinistro piegato in modo da rendere la mano un comodo poggiatesta, l'altra posata sul torace di Rick. Non le bastava guardarlo alzarsi e abbassarsi con il lento ritmo del sonno, aveva l'urgenza di un contatto diretto sulla sua pelle, appena più in basso della chiazza rosso-violacea che diramava da un punto ancora più scuro, dove il proiettile aveva 'messo il puntino sulla i'.

Le pillole per il dolore stavano facendo effetto lentamente, poteva avvertirlo dal ritmo del suo respiro, all'inizio corto e sincopato, perché il dolore alla gabbia toracica non gli permetteva di distenderla del tutto, poi, quando il medicinale aveva iniziato a fare il suo dovere, sempre più ampio, rilassato. L'aveva guardato addormentarsi, senza accennare ad un lamento, senza dare peso a quello che era accaduto, non voleva che si preoccupasse, era passata, era andata bene.

Ma lei era l'unica a non aver riso agli scambi al limite del cinismo che aveva continuato a fare al distretto insieme a Ryan ed Esposito, dopo lo scampato pericolo: un cimelio da incorniciare, e i suoi libri autografati, che, se fosse morto, sarebbero aumentati di valore. Gli aveva passato del ghiaccio da mettere sullo sterno ed aveva fatto una battuta per smorzare quel turbinio di frasi infarcite di black humor. Lei stavolta non ce la faceva proprio a sorriderne.

Amava il suo modo di rendere lieve e sopportabile qualsiasi situazione, anche la più dura da digerire, prima la irritava, perché pensava fosse solo frutto di superficialità, in seguito aveva imparato a conoscerlo sempre meglio, e aveva capito che fosse il suo modo di difendersi dal lato più oscuro della vita. E lo stava condividendo con lei. Era un regalo, e alla fine lo aveva accettato di buon grado, rendeva il suo lavoro meno pesante, la sua vita decisamente più luminosa.

Ma non quella volta, non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente l'immagine di lui steso a terra con un proiettile piantato nel petto, e il sollievo di vedere che quel dannato giubbotto con su la scritta 'Writer', aveva fatto il suo lavoro, era stato solo passeggero. Solo lui avrebbe potuto gridare la sua parola in codice nel momento in cui l'adrenalina era esplosa al punto da farlo saltare seduto come se stesse ancora cercando di disarmare i due contendenti.

Si era trattenuta, per tutto il giorno, avevano risolto il caso, discolpato un'innocente e lei aveva ottenuto di rientrare al dipartimento. Era felice, e tormentata, allo stesso tempo. Aveva rischiato di perderlo due volte nel giro di qualche settimana. Non era arrabbiata con lui, in entrambe i casi alla fine ci si era trovato dentro, più o meno, non poteva immaginare di essere rapito da ex navy seal avvelenato con una tossina, e non poteva prevedere di incappare in un ostaggio troppo nervoso. Ma la tormentava il fatto che, in entrambe i casi, non erano insieme, come sempre era stato, il destino si prendeva gioco di loro, proprio quando si erano promessi di vivere insieme per tutta la vita, si erano ritrovati divisi l'uno dall'altra

Loro non parlavano mai della morte, c'erano andati vicino troppo spesso, non era un argomento affrontabile senza che poi se ne uscisse con le ossa rotte. Preferivano semplicemente andare avanti finito il timore, il terrore di perdere l'altro, senza pensare più a quello che avrebbe potuto essere, ma solo a quello che sarebbe stato, sembrava un atteggiamento positivo, il più giusto per loro che non avevano mai avuto bisogno di tante parole, per capirsi, sostenersi, amarsi.

Eppure quella notte Kate sentiva il bisogno di dire ad alta voce ciò che provava, evidentemente era una delle conseguenze di non avere più un muro che argina tutto di te, desideri, paure, sentimenti.

Dovette spostarsi da quella posizione per allontanare una lacrima che era voluta scendere nonostante i suoi sforzi di ricacciarle indietro.

Il calore della mano di Kate sulla sua pelle, quello sì che era lenitivo, altro che pillole e unguenti, gli sembrava non avessero fatto granché fino a quando non aveva sentito la sua mano posarsi nei pressi di quel bel regalo del giubbotto antiproiettile, lo aveva salvato da morte certa, ma la fisica non mente e un proiettile sparato da quella breve distanza è come una mazza da baseball che ti colpisce con tutta la forza di un battitore professionista; la placca rinforzata dentro il giubbotto si era deformata per attutire la spinta della pallottola, e l'urto aveva lasciato un grosso e assai doloroso ematoma che copriva tutta la parte superiore del torace.

All'inizio l'adrenalina e il sollievo per non essere morto avevano avuto il sopravvento su qualsiasi altro tipo di pensiero, ma sapeva benissimo che sarebbe bastato poco, anche solo che la traiettoria fosse spostata leggermente più in alto, per trasformare quell'avventura da incorniciare, in una tragedia. Aveva notato la reazione di Kate, apparentemente rasserenata dall'esito, calma e professionale fino a che c'era stato il caso da chiudere, anche se lei non era neanche più in forze al distretto, ma sapeva leggere dentro ai suoi occhi e ci aveva visto lo stesso turbamento inespresso di poche settimane prima, quando lui gli stava lentamente morendo davanti a causa di quella tossina, ma c'era da combattere fino alla fine e non c'era tempo né spazio per lasciarsi andare, anche perché non sarebbe certo servito a salvargli la vita.

La giornata era stata lunga, il caso si era risolto a tarda sera e lui aveva preso molto a cuore le sorti si quella ragazza sfortunata, aveva stretto i denti fino a che aveva potuto, avevano festeggiato il reintegro di Kate, ma alla fine avrebbe voluto solo stendersi e rilassare quei muscoli che non smettevano di ricordargli quanto la realtà fosse più cruda delle fantasie di uno scrittore.

Mentre tornavano in auto, fingendo ancora di essere più rilassati di quanto entrambi fossero realmente, aveva ripensato al giorno in cui si era presentato col suo giubbotto nuovo di zecca, personalizzato con la scritta 'Writer', un colpo di genio secondo lui. Aveva ingenuamente pensato di aver risolto il problema con Beckett, non lo avrebbe più relegato in auto ad aspettare, sarebbe potuto andare ovunque, si sentiva protetto, invulnerabile. Eppure anche in quell'occasione aveva visto un lampo nei suoi occhi, che lui aveva subito archiviato con un 'non mi sopporta proprio', perché lo aveva fermato o almeno ci aveva provato, ed ora capiva che era solo genuina preoccupazione per la sua incolumità e che no, un giubbotto non ti rende affatto invulnerabile!

Non si era fatto sfuggire un lamento, non voleva aumentare quel flusso di pensieri negativi che aveva capito avessero assalito Kate, pensava che sarebbe bastata qualche parola divertente o accondiscendere alle sue richieste e permetterle di prendersi cura di lui, ma non era così, avrebbe voluto dirle qualcosa, ma mentre pensava alla cosa giusta da dire si era addormentato, complici le medicine, l'adrenalina che se ne era andata del tutto e quella mano calda e rassicurante che lo accarezzava piano.

All'improvviso quella leggera, tenera pressione era scomparsa, gli era bastato quello per svegliarsi. E l'aveva vista, accanto a lui, la mano che scendeva sugli occhi ancora lucidi

"ehi, non riesci a dormire?"

"uhm, non volevo svegliarti, scusa" tirò su col naso, e sospirò, non avrebbe voluto farsi vedere così "io... vado a prendere dell'acqua, ne vuoi anche tu?" si tirò su quasi di scatto, stava per scendere dal letto ma la mano di Rick la fermò

"Kate" non le chiese nulla, sapeva benissimo quali fossero i suoi tormenti, probabilmente molto vicini a quello che aveva provato lui quando le avevano sparato e l'aveva vista morire dentro l'ambulanza che correva a folle velocità verso l'ospedale. Alcune volte riviveva quella scena, era il suo incubo, di cui non aveva mai parlato, si era sbottonato solo quando lei era riapparsa dopo tre mesi di nulla totale, 'Sai come ci si sente?' le aveva chiesto, ma lì a parlare era la rabbia per essere stato escluso, aveva ricacciato subito indietro il fiume di parole che era pronto a riversare, semplicemente perché in quel torrente sapeva bene che sarebbe uscito di nuovo quel 'Ti amo' che lei aveva negato d'aver sentito. Era stato sempre tutto molto complicato tra di loro, perché anche se si capivano al volo, si finivano le frasi l'un l'altra, in realtà c'era una cosa che dovevano ancora imparare a fare bene, ora che erano una coppia, parlarsi, sì perché a volte è necessario anche quello, e serve molto coraggio per farlo.

Lei si lasciò trattenere, ma rimase girata verso la porta, sentì entrambe le sue mani sulle spalle, si era tirato su non senza qualche difficoltà, era dietro di lei ed ora le faceva scorrere lungo le sue braccia, le diede un bacio sul collo "siamo dei campioni quando si tratta di mettersi nei guai, entrambi", lei sospirò di nuovo, aveva un groppo in gola e non riusciva ad iniziare nessun discorso di senso compiuto. Dopo un lungo silenzio durante il quale lui non aveva smesso di accarezzarle la schiena senza incalzarla con altre parole superflue, riuscì a dire "devo chiederti perdono Rick"

Lui rimase interdetto, tutto si aspettava, non quello, pensava sarebbe sbottata, accusandolo di essere un incosciente che metteva a repentaglio la sua vita come se fosse invulnerabile, senza pensare alle conseguenze, e invece gli stava chiedendo perdono, per cosa?

"cos'hai fatto, mi hai finito la bomboletta di panna spray? Non puoi avermi fatto questo" provò a scherzare, era più forte di lui, ma questa volta il potere magico della leggerezza non funzionava. Lei si girò finalmente verso di lui, e aveva il viso rigato da lacrime che erano scese silenziose e le aveva lasciate dov'erano "tu come hai fatto a superare... - dovette prendere un altro respiro -... a Washington io ho pensato d'averti perso, quando ti hanno caricato in ambulanza non respiravi più, è stato..." si bloccò di nuovo, proseguì lui mentre le asciugava le lacrime "devastante stare lì a guardare, senza poter fare nulla", lei annuì abbassando lo sguardo, la parte difficile non era ancora arrivata "sì, ma poi è andato tutto bene, ed io ero lì con te... tu invece quando mi hanno sparato... ti ho lasciato solo, mi dispiace"

"avevi una ferita molto più grande da far rimarginare Kate, non puoi rimproverarti di una cosa simile"

"ma io... non riesco a togliermi quelle immagini dalla mente, e poi... oggi..." lui l'attirò a sé e la strinse, anche lei lo fece, ma con delicatezza, attenta a quel torace dolorante forse più di lui

"io... non l'ho superata... qualche notte ti sogno ancora in quell'ambulanza" Rick aveva iniziato a parlare senza muoversi da quell'abbraccio, percepì il corpo di Kate che s'irrigidiva a quelle parole ma proseguì "solo che ora ho un magnifico modo per uscirne, apro gli occhi e ci sei tu accanto a me, sempre" la sentì rilassare i muscoli "poi comunque c'è sempre la panna spray...", lei si scostò dall'abbraccio, sorrise e lo baciò ricevendone un altro in cambio. E poi un altro ancora, mentre le mani cercavano frettolose i lembi di stoffa che impedivano ai loro corpi di incontrarsi. Fecero l'amore come avevano fatto la sera prima e la sera prima ancora, ma quella notte sperimentarono qualcosa di diverso, una consapevolezza nuova, come se anche i sensi e il desiderio fossero cresciuti con loro.

Non sempre è facile aprirsi neanche con chi ami, ma è un peccato, mille volte peccato, non dire mai quello che si prova, non esprimere quello che si sente, e loro avevano iniziato un nuovo intrigante capitolo della loro storia, erano una coppia, si amavano, si parlavano.

"È un peccato, mille volte peccato,

non dire mai quello che si prova,

non esprimere quello che si sente"

Virginia Woolf

fine


	14. Come in un quadro di Chagall

**Come in un quadro di Chagall**

La camera da letto era immersa nella penombra di un pomeriggio assolato, guardavano entrambi il soffitto rigato dal gioco d'ombre della veneziana di legno che schermava la finestra della stanza. Kate con la testa poggiata sul petto di Rick che le accarezzava piano i capelli. Entrambi ancora poco padroni dei loro sensi che avevano raggiunto limiti imperscrutabili di puro piacere. Ultimo giorno di sospensione, poi Beckett sarebbe potuta tornare a lavoro.

Erano stati dieci giorni inebrianti, eccetto i primi in cui avevano rischiato di saltare in aria insieme al dossier di Smith. Volente o nolente aveva dovuto mettere da parte le indagini contro Bracken, congelare tutto, e in questo era stato di grande aiuto Castle, sempre al suo fianco.

Amarsi, quella notte di temporale furioso, era stato come gettarsi dalla stratosfera con una tuta alare, pensi davvero di aver imparato a volare e quasi impazzisci dalla gioia di essere stata capace di lasciarti andare tra le braccia della persona che era sempre stata lì ad aspettarti, nonostante tutto.

E vorresti che quel volo non finisse mai, ma prima o poi si atterra e hai paura, temi che non riproverai mai più quelle sensazioni così forti. Salvo poi renderti conto che non era stato il tuffo a renderti felice, ma la persona con cui lo avevi fatto, e con cui continuavi a volteggiare anche dopo l'atterraggio. Tu e lui e basta, senza nemici, ma neanche amici, colleghi, conoscenti, non era il momento di uscire all'esterno, era come essere in quadro di Chagall, non c'era gravità, solo colori splendenti e i loro cuori che potevano volare liberi.

Eppure mancava qualcosa.

Le ombre rigide, fin troppo regolari della veneziana, sembravano l'annuncio di ciò che era sempre stato lì, ad attendere che il volo finisse, la paura della realtà, il timore di scoprire che il loro amore era solo una favola, che si sarebbe dissolta non appena toccato terra.

La realtà delle parole ancora non dette e che attendevano da tempo di essere pronunciate, che premevano per uscire, perché sapevano che il tempo dei gesti e degli sguardi era passato, servivano loro, ora.

"Rick?"

"Uhm"

"Devo dirti una cosa"

Si girò mettendosi sui gomiti, il mento che sfiorava il petto di lui, doveva guardarlo negli occhi

"mi spaventi, hai l'aria di chi sta per pronunciare un discorso estremamente serio"

"Lo è"

"Oh ecco"

Rick si sentì improvvisamente molto nervoso, cosa stava succedendo? aveva fatto o detto o NON fatto qualcosa? Lei si era pentita del passo che avevano fatto? Gli si stava arroventando il cervello a forza di elaborare teorie alle velocità della luce, nel breve tempo di un profondo sospiro di Kate

"e sono in ritardo di poco più di un anno..." ora erano una di fronte all'altro, le schiene dritte, le gambe incrociate, due fasci di nervi, neanche sembravano le stesse persone di pochi minuti prima, languidamente abbandonati dopo l'estasi

Si contorceva le mani, aveva abbassato lo sguardo, ma poi si era ripresa, lo aveva di nuovo fissato intensamente e Rick era sicuro d'aver notato un vibrato in quello sguardo, che solo un'altra volta le aveva visto attraversargli gli occhi, o almeno così lui si era convinto: l'ultimo guizzo negli occhi di Kate, stesa sul prato morente tra le sue braccia, subito dopo che lui le aveva detto d'amarla, poco prima che le scendesse quella lacrima solitaria che lui non avrebbe mai più dimenticato. Per lui quel guizzo era stata l'illusione prima, e la certezza, poi, che lei lo avesse sentito, e volesse rispondergli. Trattenne il fiato, attese

"anche io Ti amo"

Non gli scollava gli occhi di dosso si accorse che aveva ripreso un respiro regolare dopo un'apnea nervosa di qualche secondo, i lineamenti distendersi e illuminarsi come se fosse entrato il sole nonostante lo schermo delle veneziane, non era sorpreso, ovvio, era felice.

L'aveva avuta tra le braccia dieci giorni prima, e per i giorni successivi, la tensione sessuale accumulata negli anni era come esplosa e non ne potevano più fare a meno, era stato bello, inebriante, scoprire la perfetta sintonia dei loro corpi. Era stato felice di tenerla tra le braccia, sentire il suo profumo, la sua pelle vibrare sotto il suo tocco. Aveva preso tutto quello che veniva, come una benedizione, senza chiedere, pretendere nulla di più.

Ma non aveva potuto fare nulla contro la serpeggiante paura che s'era insinuata in lui dal giorno della sparatoria, era diventata sua padrona nei tre mesi successivi per poi fingere si sparire, lasciando un'ombra nella sua anima, ferita, non da una pallottola, ma da una assenza. Terrore che morisse e che non l'avrebbe mai più rivista, dolore inflitto da una separazione imposta e difficile da capire, sopravvivenza, accontentarsi di averla di nuovo negli occhi sapendo che fosse impossibile scacciarla dal cuore, e ci aveva provato eccome, fallendo miseramente.

E fino a quel preciso momento non era stato sicuro che il percorso di Kate fosse concluso, era stato così faticoso e tortuoso, e lui a volte troppo preso dal suo dolore per non vedere, non capire, che mentre lui era lì in cima alla collina e vedeva il sole, lei era ancora persa nel labirinto delle sue paure e insicurezze e non vedeva quello che poteva ammirare lui, sapeva solo che avrebbe potuto arrivarci, ma alcuni tratti di quel percorso doveva farli da sola, lui non avrebbe potuto aiutarla, solo trovare la forza di aspettarla, esserci.

Ed ora erano lì in cima a quella collina, guardavano nella stessa direzione, verso un sole splendente, e se ci fossero state delle nuvole, ci avrebbero volato sopra. Come in quadro di Chagall.

fine


	15. Nello spazio e nel tempo di un sogno

**"Nello spazio e nel tempo d'un sogno è racchiusa la nostra breve vita" -W.S.**

Profumo di caffè, borotalco, bacon e corn-flakes, lo squittio di un coniglietto pestato da un piedino incerto, una risata squillante che inonda la stanza, il profumo di ciliegie che scende vicino al suo collo e si trasforma in un bacio veloce. Mani che si intrecciano, si cercano o versano aranciata. Luce calda che inonda una stanza piena di gioia, piena di vita, cinque cuori che battono insieme, felici.

Il cuore che batte, un cuore che batte, stavolta da solo, come fa a sentirlo come se fosse fuori dal corpo? Dov'è quel battito?

Apre gli occhi chiedendosi che fine abbia fatto quella luce così calda, perché ora c'era penombra e solo suoni fastidiosi?

Un barlume di coscienza lo inchioda nel letto. Il fornello acceso, la voce di Kate "amo quando cucini per me", i pensieri sul caso, Caleb, lo sparo, dolore, Kate, ancora spari, sangue, Kate, la sua mano, il sangue, Kate!

Ingoia saliva che non ha, cerca aria, non riesce a muoversi, dolore al petto ma non è la ferita, è il cuore che cerca lei, che non sa nulla di lei.

Quel maledetto corridoio sembra un tunnel senza fine, la vista annebbiata, qualcuno sta cercando di fermarlo, ma lui deve andare, deve sapere, deve vedere, con i suoi occhi.

Entra, deve fermarsi sulla soglia per prendere aria, cercare di non svenire, non vuole che lo portino via da lì, deve salutarla, se è vero che è lei, che è lì veramente davanti a lui.

"Kate, amore mio" non sa neanche come sia riuscito a parlare, sopraffatto da un groviglio di emozioni che gli stanno strappando le budella.

Riesce a trovare il coraggio di stringerle la mano abbandonata sul lenzuolo bianco.

La penombra che continua ad avvolgerlo si squarcia quando la luce calda della sua stretta infrange ogni barriera. La mano stringe sempre di più, gli occhi si aprono, il suono della sua voce riempie il vuoto "Rick, sei vivo!"

"vi ho sognato" le dice regalandole un sorriso dolce e salato di lacrime

"vi?"

Lui annuiva e piangeva, "ho visto i nostri figli, ho visto noi"

Ora anche lei sorrideva, prese fiato e raccontò anche lei di profumo di caffè, borotalco, bacon e corn-flakes, lo squittio di un coniglietto pestato da un piedino incerto, una risata squillante che inonda la stanza, il profumo di ciliegie che scende vicino al suo collo e si trasforma in un bacio veloce. Mani che si intrecciano, si cercano o versano aranciata. Luce calda che inonda una stanza piena di gioia, piena di vita, cinque cuori che battono insieme, felici.

fine


	16. Wake up!

**Wake up!**

Sei del mattino, fili di luce dorata iniziano a lambire la coperta colorata che li avvolge. Rick si sposta impercettibilmente verso sua moglie, in quel languido e piacevole dormiveglia che consente movimenti senzienti mentre la mente è ancora cullata dalle braccia di Morfeo. Kate avverte la sua presenza, anche lei sposta solo un braccio verso il marito, un lieve contatto, sorride, sogna ancora.

C'è un silenzio pieno di suoni familiari, le tende mosse dal flebile vento che entra dalla finestra lasciata socchiusa, i loro respiri, il fruscio delle lenzuola. È un silenzio bellissimo, raro, strano, nel caos ordinario di cui la loro casa è animata da ormai sette anni.

Rick apre un occhio, indaga i dintorni, tutto calmo, troppo calmo, si gira mettendosi a pancia sotto, le mani sotto il cuscino, sospira godendosi quell'insolito momento di pace

Il silenzio si riempie all'improvviso di piccoli passi, un singhiozzo, una risata soffocata. Sei piedini scivolavano veloci sul legno caldo del pavimento, un orso rotola ai piedi del letto, una manina veloce lo raccoglie stringendolo al petto.

Kate sorride ancora, non sogna più, attende il risveglio più bello che ci sia, tiene gli occhi chiusi, cercando la mano di Rick sotto le lenzuola, si stringono, sono pronti all'esplosione di felicità.

Due ginocchia atterrano accanto a lei, altre due nel mezzo del letto, le ultime partono dal fondo arrivano in cima.

"mamma, papà!"

"giochiamo? Facciamo la grande tenda?"

"sì, sì dai!"

"Kate ci sono tre elfi nel letto ne sai qualcosa?"

"non siamo Elfi io mi chiamo Reece!"

"oh scusa Elfo Reece!" Rick scompiglia i capelli del gemello imbronciato che lo guarda come se gli fosse stato fatto un torto enorme, ha lasciato l'orsetto e incrociato le braccia, mettendo un broncio identico a quello che il padre ancora usa per averla vinta su sua moglie, che ogni volta alza gli occhi al cielo non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso

"solo Reece!"

"ok, ok, vieni qui" si lanciò tra le braccia della mamma mentre i fratelli hanno iniziato a saltare sul letto

"allora pronti per la grande tenda?"

"Sìììì" urlano in coro

Rick sscende un po' sotto le coperte, alza le gambe seguito da Kate, la coperta si alza, creando un colorato tetto di stoffa, sotto cui s'infilano tutti e tre, ridendo e facendosi il solletico

Rick approfitta di quel momento per sporgersi verso Kate, le lascia un bacio a fior di labbra, sorridono, felici

ispirato al disegno di Pascal Campion che trovate qui: instagram p/BSSb01LBtPH/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

fine


	17. Scale e caffè

**SCALE E CAFFÈ **

_Lo sai, è il primo caffè che riesco a prepararmi, da quando... sei scomparso. Oggi sono due mesi e sento ancora la tua voce al telefono che mi dice 'ti amo', e l'odore della gomma bruciata e il terrore che tu fossi intrappolato lì dentro._

_Non c'eri. Non eri nella macchina in fiamme, non eri nel Suv schiacciato dalla pressa, eri sparito. Poi mi hanno mostrato un filmato che mi ha lacerato più del proiettile di Maddox, perché ho dubitato di te, ma io so chi sei, so che non mi hai mai mentito._

_Ho pensato di tutto, ho scacciato via i pensieri più foschi, io lo sento che sei ancora vivo, lo so, il mio cuore lo sente._

_Sono tornata a casa mia, non aveva senso rimanere al loft. _

_Mi siedo spesso sulle scale, a metà, né sopra né sotto, sospesa come la mia vita da quando non ci sei. _

_Mi dicono che dovrei tentare di andare avanti anche senza di te, ho preparato il caffè proprio per questo, no, non per lasciarti andare, al contrario, uso la tua miscela, ti porto sulle scale, qui, insieme a me, fino a quando non tornerai e lo preparerai tu per noi._

_Uhm, sta squillando il telefono, vorrei non rispondere ma è il distretto_

"Beckett"

"sono Esposito, hanno trovato Castle"

ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Campion art instagram p/BOgiFsIDtBF/


	18. In tre

**IN TRE**

Ora siamo tre

Potevamo non essere più, abbiamo visto la morte venire a trovarci, saremmo morti in tre, senza saperlo

Non credo ai miracoli, né alla magia, credo a quel mistero inesplicabile che siamo noi, tu ed io e ora lei

Lo sai perché amo metterla in mezzo a noi la notte? Emana luce, io la vedo, emana la vita che abbiamo riconquistato, lottando, soffrendo, superando tutto, insieme

Mi tieni la mano, la stringi forte, mentre con l'altra ti vedo come le accarezzi la testolina ancora pelata, sembra la mano di un gigante, lo sai che sarai sempre il suo gigante buono, il suo supereroe. Anche il mio, perché non ti sei mai arreso, perché hai saputo aspettarmi, amarmi anche quando sembrava impossibile farlo.

Ho creduto in noi, perché l'altra metà eri tu e nessun'altro

E ora siamo in tre

ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Campio Art instagram p/BTBHoSzB-N7/


	19. You have no idea

**You Have No Idea**

_"Tu non hai idea"_

Me lo ha sussurrato nell'orecchio. Per una frazione di secondo avevo creduto stesse per darmi un bacio, e invece no, mi ha lasciato lì, ha alzato gli occhi al cielo si è girata su se stessa con una grazia tutta sua, in quella camicia mascolina, indossata per uniformarsi ai suoi colleghi, come se un indumento unisex potesse trattenere la sua vera, dirompente, essenza.

Non sono più riuscito a togliermela dalla testa, appena sono arrivato a casa, ho scritto dieci pagine, tutte d'un fiato, dopo mesi di blocco totale. Ho una nuova protagonista per i miei romanzi, una poliziotta tosta, ma che nasconde dentro di sé una dolcezza infinita.

Non riesco a dormire, c'è qualcosa, nel suo sguardo che mi ha catturato, e non ho alcuna intenzione di liberarmi da quei vincoli. Ho notato già mille cose di lei, quando è preoccupata sulla fronte le appare una piccola rughetta, adora il caffè, è riservata, chiusa, anche se poi, mi è sembrato di poter leggere dentro i suoi occhi come fossero un libro aperto, ho la sensazione che non sia prerogativa di tutti.

Adoro quando s'inquieta con me, e l'ho vista incurvare lievemente all'insù gli angoli della bocca, forse mi detesta e mi trova irresistibile, tutto nello stesso momento, chi lo sa!

Si sta facendo giorno, sono qui seduto a fantasticare su una donna come non mi succedeva da anni... no mi correggo, non mi era mai accaduto in questo modo, chissà cosa penserà quando le dirò che l'ho scelta come mia nuova musa.

Magari mi sparerà, quando saprà cosa ho architettato per stare un po' con lei, pazienza, morirò felice!

Ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Campion art instagram p/BVzaiWUhU6Y/


	20. Gamer

**GAMER**

Un pomeriggio assolato e pigro, l'inaspettata possibilità di stare insieme ventiquattro ore di seguito senza impegni di lavoro, entrambi liberi nello stesso momento, esattamente per la stessa quantità di ore, una specie di congiuntura astrale di quelle che avvengono una volta ogni secolo e tutti con il naso all'insù a godersi lo spettacolo.

Il loro spettacolo era stato una notte trascorsa ad amarsi declinando sfumature di passione crescente, dal tenue delicato incrocio di carezze al vigore di cercare d'appartenersi, fondersi, darsi piacere

Poi colazione, caffè, battute lanciate, afferrate e rilanciate mentre la doccia scrosciava invitante, aspettando di accoglierli per qualcosa a metà tra il risveglio dal sonno e quello dei sensi.

L'aveva lasciato cucinare per lei, gli guardava la linea della schiena che ondeggiava mentre spadellava chissà quale piatto gourmet, poi lo sguardo era sceso impertinente anche sul fondo schiena, e lui l'aveva colta in flagrante, mentre si mordeva il labbro persa in chissà quali torbidi pensieri. Lei aveva protestato senza convinzione, non faceva pensieri 'torbidi', magari leggermente, vagamente erotici su di lui, che ci poteva fare?

Nulla, infatti il pranzo si era freddato, mentre i pensieri si trasformavano in realtà sul divano lì vicino.

E poi era arrivato il pomeriggio, caldo, sonnolento di una giornata 'normale', che per loro era esattamente il contrario, era così rara e preziosa da avere il desiderio di chiuderla in uno scrigno

Si stavano sfidando ad uno dei videogiochi preferiti di Rick, lei giocava, vinceva, perdeva, protestava e poi si abbandonava a guardarlo intento a 'fare fuoco' con un blaster da 1000Kg

E lo stesso faceva lui

"Penso di amarti" le disse girandosi, mentre si caricava un nuovo livello

Lei gli sorrise spavalda "Perché gioco ai videogame meglio di te?"

"Ti ho solo lasciato vincere, così avresti giocato con me"

"Sei un'idiota"

"Forse, ma un'idiota affascinante, no?"

E il gioco proseguì senza di loro sullo schermo, dal virtuale al reale, era meglio

FINE

ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Campion Art instagram p/BRXZeV2hFIS/


	21. Two Months Memories

**Two Months Memories**

"Beckett"

La voce di Ryan la distolse da uno di quei momenti di profonda tristezza in cui la sua mente vagava in cerca di risposte, mentre il suo corpo dissimulava, per tutti, il suo reale stato d'animo.

Sembrava assorta a spuntare una lista di persone da contattare, era arrivata a tre quarti senza ottenere nulla, come del resto era accaduto il giorno prima e anche l'altro, da ormai più di un mese. In realtà Ryan aveva appena interrotto una delle proiezioni mentali con cui si torturava spesso, lo scenario terribile in cui Castle era vivo, segregato chissà dove, in balia di gente senza scrupoli

"Dimmi Ryan"

l'irlandese appoggiò un piccolo disco rettangolare sulla sua scrivania

"questi sono i dati che sono riusciti a tirare fuori dai computer di Castle, hanno estratto anche i file cancellati, per l'FBI non c'è nulla, ma magari per te qualcosa può avere qualche significato che a loro è sfuggito

"Grazie" tentò di restituirgli il sorriso con cui lui aveva lasciato quel piccolo oggetto, ma non era sicura di esserci riuscita

Ryan si allontanò incerto, era sempre così, da settimane, la lasciavano in pace e si chiedevano se invece, non avesse avuto bisogno di un qualche conforto che non avrebbe mai chiesto.

Da quando era spuntato quel video che aveva ribaltato la percezione di quello che poteva essere accaduto a Castle, l'avevano vista in pezzi, non sapevano come aiutarla, il dubbio lacerava tutti, compresa lei, ed era sempre peggio

Kate sospirò posando una mano sull'hard disk, avevano rivoltato il loft in cerca di indizi, scavato nella vita privata di Castle andando a ritroso, ed ogni volta lei si sentiva inopportuna, invadente, anche se stava per sposarlo non era quello il modo in cui avrebbe voluto conoscere di più suo marito, ed ora c'era quel disco con i suoi file.

Rick scriveva per vivere, e probabilmente lo faceva anche per diletto, o per appuntarsi idee, temeva di fare incontri che non avrebbe voluto, sempre rosa dal dubbio instillato dagli uomini dell'FBI e da quel video in cui lui, dopo la scomparsa, metteva dei soldi in un cassonetto, gli stessi soldi che sarebbero dovuto servire al loro viaggio di nozze _"e se si fosse allontanato volontariamente?" "quanto conosce veramente Richard Castle, detective?"_

Ogni volta che ci pensava era come se vivesse una scissione, Beckett poliziotta pronta a dubitare a trarre conclusioni direttamente da quegli indizi, e Kate la donna, innamorata alla follia del suo uomo, convinta che doveva esserci una spiegazione plausibile a tutto quella storia.

Lo prese, lo mise nella borsa, e tornò a casa.

Per ore non ebbe il coraggio di tirarlo fuori da lì, aveva rimandato, si era anche stesa a letto nel tentativo vano, come sempre, di dormire.

Poteva esserci qualcosa che forse, avrebbe aiutato a capire, non poteva non tentare anche quella strada.

Si alzò al buio, arrivò alla borsa, lo cercò a tastoni, si sedette al tavolino su cui era poggiato il suo notebook, accese, e iniziò l'esplorazione.

Passò tutta la notte ad aprire uno ad uno tutti i file, non voleva lasciare nulla di intentato, c'erano foto di viaggi, molte li ritraevano insieme, altre erano più vecchie, quasi tutte con Alexis o Martha, qualcuna degli Hamptons, poi bozze di copertine, una serie infinita di appunti per i romanzi, ma nulla che potesse aiutarla a capire cosa fosse accaduto.

Erano rimasti i file recuperati dalla cancellazione, per lo più scampoli di testi, file temporanei, poi l'occhio le cadde sul titolo di un file di word che era stato cestinato e poi cancellato anche dal cestino, ma spesso rimane traccia anche di file che pensiamo d'aver eliminato, e i software della scientifica erano in grado di recuperare fino all'80% di file simili. Lesse il titolo 'per starti vicino' sembrava qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la poesia, non sapeva che Rick ne scrivesse, aprì incuriosita ma dopo aver letto alcune righe, dovette fermarsi, era rimasta senza aria

_oggi è un mese_

_ho trascorso ogni singolo giorno ad aspettare che mi chiamassi, a chiedermi come stessi, ad augurarmi che qualcuno si prendesse cura di te, ad odiare il fatto di non poter essere io quel qualcuno, sì è così, ho invidiato Josh e sperato che sapesse come fare a sollevare il tuo spirito._

_Da oggi non aspetto più che il telefono squilli, ho capito_

guardò la data di creazione del file 18 giugno 2011, e capì, un mese esatto dal giorno in cui le avevano sparato, lui aveva tentato di farle scudo, le aveva detto d'amarla mentre la teneva esanime tra le braccia, e lei, sopravvissuta, forse solo grazie a quelle parole, gli aveva mentito, detto che non ricordava, liquidato con "ti chiamo io, ok?"

_25 giugno_

_Non sai le volte che ho messo la mano sulla maniglia della porta di casa, con le chiavi in mano, determinato a raggiungerti, ad importi la mia presenza, sono sempre tornato indietro, per la prima volta da quando ti conosco ti sto dando ascolto, seguo il tuo desiderio, che è chiaro, non mi vuoi tra i piedi. Spero ancora che non sia per sempre, mi manca la tua rughetta imbronciata, i tuoi occhi alzati al cielo quando fai finta di perdere la pazienza con me, perché facevi finta, vero? Ora torno a scrivere la fine del romanzo, è difficile sai, scrivere la fine, sempre, ma stavolta di più_.

_1_ _luglio_

_Oggi fa caldo qui, immagino che da te, in montagna ci sia almeno aria fresca, spero che tu abbia messo il naso fuori dalla baita di tuo padre, conoscendoti starai rintanata, invece il sole ti farebbe bene, anche all'anima_.

_Sì lo so, più su ho scritto che non avrei aspettato più la tua chiamata, ma lasciando queste parole sul notebook mi illudo di parlare con te, anche se so che non leggerai mai queste frasi sconnesse_

_Se non lo faccio impazzisco, è una fortuna che tu non ricordi nulla di quel giorno, perché io lo rivivo tutte le notti, eri così fragile tra le mie braccia, avevo paura di spezzarti. Lo sai, quando ti ho detto che ti amavo, prima che tu chiudessi gli occhi, ti è scesa una lacrima, ero convinto m'avessi sentito. Il suono fisso del monitor cardiaco mi tormenta, ancora oggi, ti ho vista morire, sono morto anche io dentro quell'ambulanza, ho pensato e penso ancora che sia tutta colpa mia._

_Forse è anche per questo che non vuoi più avere a che fare con me, ti capisco e forse Josh ha fatto bene a sbattermi al muro quella sera_.

Non riusciva a staccare più gli occhi da quello schermo, anche se ormai le lettere si deformavano, coperte dal velo di lacrime che aveva iniziato a riempirle gli occhi dopo il primo capoverso. Ne avevano parlato, quando finalmente tutto aveva trovato un posto, si erano chiariti dopo quel momento tremendo in cui lui sembrava impazzito, aveva seguito quel pazzo detective che l'aveva quasi fatto ammazzare, e la hostess... ma ora ricordava, che era lei ad aver parlato, spiegato le sue scelte, le sue debolezze, lui non le aveva mai raccontato quello che aveva passato in quei mesi, l'aveva lasciato in sottofondo, un giorno le aveva detto che non era importante, che si era immerso nella scrittura per non pensare.

Dopo che lei si era dichiarata e aperta con lui, doveva aver pensato che rinvangare quei momenti sarebbe stato solo un modo per riaprire vecchie ferite. Aveva sempre immaginato che anche per lui non fosse stato facile, ma un conto è pensarlo in astratto, un conto era leggere quelle frasi e sentire quasi la sua voce dentro la testa.

Si ritrovò seduta a terra, con le ginocchia raccolte al petto, a piangere come non aveva ancora fatto da quando Rick era scomparso, singhiozzava, le mancava l'aria, temette di svenire.

Rimase lì a terra, al buio, la stanza illuminata solo dalla luce azzurrognola del monitor che impietoso continuava a mostrarle le parole, le frasi di Rick.

Decise di leggere tutto, fino alla fine, non sapeva neanche lei se per una forma di masochismo, o perché in fondo era come se le stesse parlando in quel preciso momento, anche se era il Rick di qualche anno prima, ferito e addolorato, come era lei in quel momento

Si alzò tirando su con il naso, si rimise a sedere, prese il mouse con le mani tremanti e mosse leggermente la rotellina per fare in modo che il testo scorresse

_12 luglio_

_È arrivato il tuo nuovo capitano, mi ha cacciato dal distretto. Sono arrabbiato perché avevamo delle piste da seguire, voglio trovare chi ti ha sparato, perché desidero che tu ti senta al sicuro e non un bersaglio, è il minimo che possa fare. Ora sarà tutto più difficile, se non impossibile_.

_Più passa il tempo e più è dura immaginare cosa stai facendo, mi sembra di non avere neanche il diritto di pensarti, ormai le ferite saranno guarite e ti starai dannando l'anima per tornare in forma, tu sei tosta ce la farai, anche prima del tempo forse_.

_Sai quel detto 'lontano dagli occhi, lontano dal cuore' beh ho scoperto che è un'enorme stronzata, citerò per danni l'ideatore di quella frase insulsa. Sarebbe più consono 'lontano dagli occhi ti strappa via il cuore', sì lo so, sto diventando melodrammatico, dovrò cestinare tutta questa roba, prima o poi lo farò, magari domani o quando tornerai a New York e ti saprò al sicuro, coi tuoi amici e colleghi_.

_31 luglio_

_Ho finito il libro, magari sarà anche l'ultimo di Nikky Heat, che senso avrebbe continuare senza la mia musa?_

_Sì lo so, ho materiale per altri dieci libri più o meno, ma non scriverei più ispirandomi a te se tu non volessi_.

_Oddio Kate, uh qui ti posso chiamare per nome senza rischiare una pallottola, figo, non c'avevo pensato! Insomma Kate, dio solo sa quali battaglie starai combattendo, e so che preferisci affrontarle da sola certe situazioni, ma sono passati due mesi e mezzo quasi, se hai scelto di non chiamarmi devi aver preso decisioni drastiche nei miei confronti_.

_Sono arrabbiato, frustrato, eppure non posso fare a meno di pensare a cosa starai facendo adesso, se ridi, o piangi, sei hai freddo o invece caldo, perché non riesco a levarmi di dosso il desiderio di ridere con te, o asciugarti quella lacrima, di metterti una coperta sulle spalle o bagnarti col tubo del giardino_.

_Mi manchi Kate_

_12 settembre _

_Ieri ho iniziato il giro delle librerie per la promozione del libro, so che sei tornata a New York, vuol dire che stai meglio, sono felice per te_.

_Spero che non ti scontrerai subito col nuovo capitano, è tosta, esattamente come te, farete scintille ma dalle una possibilità_.

_Chissà magari ci incontreremo per le strade di questa grande città. Fa male, ma almeno so che ci sei, che respiri la mia stessa aria, che puoi ancora ridere, correre, acciuffare criminali, ci sei, da qualche parte, ma ci sei. Cerco di non rispondere al quesito di cosa avrei fatto se tu fossi morta quel giorno, perché temo la risposta._

_Credo che questa cosa finisca qui, oggi, domani rileggerò tutto, mi vergognerò dei miei stessi sfoghi e cestinerò il file, regalandogli il giusto oblio_

_Qui posso scriverlo un'ultima volta Ti amo Kate Beckett!_

Chiuse il notebook, si trascinò stancamente fino in camera da letto, si lasciò cadere sulle lenzuola già sfatte dal primo tentativo. Aveva ancora gli occhi che le bruciavano per le troppe lacrime, li strizzò, ne uscirono ancora, deboli.

Stavolta scivolò nel sonno quasi subito, come non le era mai capitato, c'era riuscito di nuovo, era stato lì per lei, e lei adesso era sicura, non aveva più dubbi, lo avrebbe ritrovato, avrebbe fatto di tutto per riportarlo indietro.

"ti amo anche io Rick, ovunque tu sia, resisti"

fine


	22. Break the rules

**Break the Rules**

"Woa, c'è mancato poco eh!"

Era rotolato su un fianco dopo aver letteralmente spinto a terra Beckett, aveva sentito i proiettili fischiare troppo vicini ad entrambi, aveva agito d'istinto senza pensare a niente se non a metterla al sicuro, lei non poteva aver visto la pistola puntata su di loro, perché era rivolta verso di lui, lo stava rimproverando per l'ennesima volta di non averla ascoltata, di non essere rimasto in auto

Lei non rispose, era inginocchiata, gli dava le spalle, sembrava molto presa da qualcosa, no, da qualcuno steso a terra accanto a lei

"Ehi, e dai, la prossima volta giuro che starò più attento..."

Fu una frazione di secondi, prima le vide il viso, contratto in un'espressione di disperazione malcelata, poi le sue parole che stentavano ad uscire perché l'aria se la stava portando via il panico che s'insinuava quasi fosse visibile, le mani sporche di sangue "maledetto testone, Castle! resisti, stanno arrivando gli aiuti, guardami, apri gli occhi Castle! Castle!"

L'ultimo grido col suo nome lo risucchiò come fosse stato avvolto da un gorgo inarrestabile, si ritrovò steso a terra, con gli occhi verdi di Beckett che lo guardavano come mai avevano fatto, li vide riempirsi di speranza, forse perché aveva riaperto gli occhi. Non era più alle sue spalle, era sotto di lei, steso, pietrificato da un dolore al petto che gli impediva anche di respirare, ora sì, si rendeva conto di quello che era successo, provò a scusarsi ma riuscì solo a muovere la bocca per qualche secondo, senza che alcun suono riuscisse a raggiungerla. Beckett continuava a parlargli, ma sentiva solo il suono, sempre più ovattato, l'ultima sensazione fu quella della sua mano che lo stringeva forte, che non voleva farlo arrendere, poi più nulla.

Aprì gli occhi, era steso su un divano, riconobbe subito che non era il suo, che sogno terribile aveva fatto, un incubo, di quelli che anche quando ti risvegli ti lasciano addosso tutte le sensazioni come se le avessi vissute davvero, rabbrividì pensando che aveva appena fatto esperienza della sua morte.

Ci mise un po' a capire dove fosse, era sorpreso, non sapeva come ci era finito e soprattutto quando, era a casa di Beckett e lei dov'era? Per qualche secondo pensò ad una serata finita con troppo alcool, ma loro non avevano 'serate' figuriamoci con alcool che scorreva, era già tanto che lo tollerasse quando indagava su qualche caso, e allora perché si trovava lì, sul suo divano?

Quel flusso indistinto di pensieri fu interrotto da un rumore, qualcosa che si era frantumato a terra, nella stanza accanto, doveva essere la stanza da letto, si avvicinò piano, la porta era socchiusa ma non sapeva se osare entrare, era sicuro che gli avrebbe sparato, mettendo finalmente in pratica la minaccia che amava così tanto lanciargli alzando un sopracciglio per sottolineare che era seria. Un lamento, poi un singhiozzo gli fece rompere gli indugi, Beckett era lì e stava... piangendo.

Si sentiva sempre più confuso e disorientato, entrò, la chiamò senza ottenere risposta, la trovò seduta a terra, coperta solo da un asciugamano avvolto attorno alla vita, i capelli ancora bagnati, raccolti in una coda alta, era bellissima, anche se aveva il volto trasfigurato dal dolore, doveva aver pianto molto, e lui cosa aveva fatto, dormito sul divano? Ma che razza d'uomo era diventato?

"perché Castle? perché sei così testone? Cosa ti costa ascoltarmi almeno una volta?"

Rick rimase spiazzato da quell'uscita improvvisa, cosa diavolo aveva combinato per ridurla così, e che situazione era quella in cui erano? Cercava disperatamente di ricordare come fossero finiti a casa di lei, ma gli tornava in mente solo quel maledetto incubo.

"Beckett, io..." si bloccò, per una volta non sapeva cosa dire, e lei gli sembrava così fragile, come non l'aveva mai vista prima, avrebbe solo voluto fare qualcosa per allontanare tutta quella disperazione, ma non sapeva cosa. Amava farla ridere, fin dal primo momento che l'aveva incontrata, aveva pensato che il suo sorriso, così raro, era una delle cose più belle che avesse mai visto, era diventata la sua missione primaria, farle spuntare quel sorriso sul viso, anche solo portandole un caffè la mattina. Non poteva pensare, ora, di essere causa della sua scomparsa.

Si sedette accanto a lei, senza dire altro, lei mosse impercettibilmente il braccio, Rick pensò che non sapesse se scappare da lui, allontanarsi, o al contrario volesse trovare un contatto, non accadde nessuna delle due cose.

Lei continuava a guardare fisso davanti a sé, poi all'improvviso appoggiò la testa all'indietro, sul legno della parete, chiuse gli occhi e due lacrime giganti le rigarono il viso "tu e la tua mania di infrangere le regole! Perché non hai mai capito che a volte sono vitali?" si fermò per un secondo sopraffatta da un grumo di emozioni, lui provò a rispondere, ma capì subito che era solo una domanda retorica, si fermò e lei riprese, continuava a negargli anche il minimo sguardo, lui si era ormai convinto che doveva averla fatta grossa e fosse già tanto che gli permettesse di stare lì, accanto a lei "sai cosa insegnano ai poliziotti fin da quando sono delle reclute? A parte il proteggere e servire... le regole per sopravvivere, e ce ne sono due scolpite nella pietra più dura, rese ferree da tutte quelle volte in cui qualcuno ha osato contravvenirle, causando guai, dolori, morte: la prima, evitare di coinvolgere civili nel proprio lavoro, e io mi ci sono attenuta scrupolosamente in tutti questi anni, fino a quando tu, il sindaco, il capitano, avete deciso che si poteva fare un'eccezione!

Ma la regola delle regole, quella a cui credevo non avrei mai e poi mai disatteso, era di non innamorarsi mai di qualcuno con cui poi sei costretta a trovarti in prima linea, si perde il sangue freddo, si rischia la vita"

Rick rimase a bocca aperta, cosa gli stava dicendo? Che si era innamorata di lui, stava parlando a lui, no?

"Beckett, io, non so cosa ho combinato ma si può sempre rimediare, no? spiegami, dammi modo..."

La vide spostare la testa di scatto, come se avesse sentito qualcosa di inaspettato, si era sciugata le lacrime con stizza dagli occhi, aveva tirato su col naso, ma continuava a non volerlo guardare in faccia, come poteva confessargli d'amarlo ed evitarlo allo stesso tempo? Castle credette per un attimo di essere uscito di senno

"Kate, guardami, te ne prego"

Lei mosse di nuovo la testa nervosamente, come se stesse combattendo una battaglia anche dentro di sé, si coprì il volto "lo vedi, mi sei entrato anche nella testa, sento la tua voce, cosa devo fare?"

"ma certo che senti la mia voce, sono qui..."

Lei proseguì come se non lo avesse neanche sentito, si alzò di colpo come se volesse scappare "come farò senza di te?"

Castle rimase a guardarle le spalle, forse stava ancora sognando, pensava d'essersi svegliato dall'incubo di prima, ma si era solo ritrovato in altro sogno incongruente, iniziava a sentirsi male, sempre più pesante, non riusciva ad alzarsi da quell'angolo di stanza, le pareti iniziavano ad allungarsi annullando le regole elementari della prospettiva e lei si allontanava sempre di più, gli venne istintivo gridare, non voleva lasciarla così anche se era un sogno, non poteva "ma io ci sarò sempre!"

Settimo giorno dalla sparatoria

Le ore erano trascorse, tutte uguali, come ogni giorno e ogni notte da quel maledetto giorno, lei aveva fatto esattamente lo stesso percorso, dal distretto a casa, per una doccia veloce, concedendosi quell'unica ora per abbandonarsi alle sue emozioni senza dover nascondere nulla a nessuno, come invece faceva a lavoro e con la famiglia di Castle, e poi da lui, in ospedale, lui in bilico tra la vita e la morte, perché era un testone, non faceva mai quello che gli si chiedeva, e aveva deciso di salvarle la vita, solo sette giorni prima, prendendosi lui un proiettile destinato a lei.

Lì a sperare che qualcosa cambiasse, a vedere passare le ore, unica nota positiva, le ore che trascorrevano trovandolo ancora in vita, un'ora in più, un giorno in più.

E lei a chiedersi come diavolo aveva fatto ad innamorarsi di uno come lui, come avrebbe fatto a levarsi dalla testa quell'uomo che le era entrato anche nelle vene, in quell'ora a casa, lo sentiva, le parlava, si convinceva che ci fosse qualche speranza, poi tornava in ospedale e tutto si sgretolava davanti alla sua immagine immutabile, ferma, bianca e alle alzate di spalle dei medici.

Non devi sentirti in obbligo Katherine, le aveva detto Martha la seconda notte che lei si era ostinata a trascorrere in quella stanza, lei aveva abbozzato un sorriso, aveva scosso la testa, "avrei fatto lo stesso io, per lui, è questo il mio posto" non sapeva neanche da dove le fosse venuta una risposta simile, aveva sempre ostinatamente rifiutato di seguire anche solo l'idea di poter avere una relazione con quell'uomo così diverso da lei, eppure l'attraeva come un magnete, eppure aveva scorto più volte il vero Castle sotto quel mantello da playboy impenitente che tanto gli piaceva sfoggiare, si era giovata della sua abilità innata a rendere tutto più leggero, amava il suo ottimismo.

La cosa che non sopportava quando rimaneva sola con lui in quella stanza era il silenzio, Castle ed il silenzio non erano mai andati molto d'accordo, lui parlava sempre, anche a sproposito, ed ora le mancava la sua voce, tanto. Si era ritrovata a riempire lei quei vuoti, gli parlava, lo rimproverava come se lui avesse potuto risponderle.

Settimo giorno, dalla sparatoria, era lì da due ore, fuori era buio, cercava di non essere mai negativa quando era accanto a lui, si era convinta che potesse avvertire anche le emozioni di chi gli stava accanto, soprattutto le sue, ma era stanca, scoraggiata sopraffatta dalla paura irrazionale di perderlo per sempre, gli teneva la mano, la stringeva forse anche troppo forte, sospirò, un pensiero, che aveva cercato di cacciare via fin dal primo giorno le occupò la mente, una domanda di cui non voleva sapere la risposta _'come farò senza di te?'_

"ma io ci sarò sempre!"

Scatto sulla sedia che era diventata la sua dimora notturna, il pensiero che potesse aver sognato quella voce, durò il tempo necessario a trovare i suoi occhi aperti che cercavano di mettere a fuoco, di capire cosa fosse successo.

Sentì la sua mano stringerla, gli sorrise, provò a farlo anche lui "mi piace quando infrangi le regole Kate"

FINE


	23. After the Storm

**AFTER THE STORM**

Era sveglia già da qualche minuto, non aveva aperto gli occhi, aveva lasciato che la luce raggiungesse le sue palpebre ancora chiuse, era una luce splendida. Si era immaginata una di quelle mattine in cui l'aria è così tersa che sembra di vivere dentro a un quadro iperrealista, come accade spesso dopo una bufera di pioggia e vento come quella che aveva imperversato per tutta la notte.

Una bufera c'era stata anche dentro di lei, ce ne erano state altre in passato, così devastanti da non lasciarle fiato, stavolta era stato diverso, non si era lasciata sbattere contro gli scogli appuntiti delle sue paure, aveva trovato un ancóra e ci si era aggrappata con tutte le sue forze. Le catene dell'altalena, bagnate e fredde, avrebbero dovuto essere scivolose e sfuggenti, ma lei non aveva lasciato la presa, e mentre la pioggia le entrava fin nelle ossa, la sua mente l'aveva riportata a molti mesi prima, in quello stesso luogo, insieme all'unico vero punto fermo della sua vita. Aveva sentito gli occhi blu di Castle su di lei, come se fosse stato lì, lei avrebbe voluto che fosse lì, desiderava averlo nella sua vita, completamente, e invece lo aveva allontanato, era quasi morta e l'unico pensiero era stato per lui.

Ed ora quella luce cristallina la sentiva dentro di sé, sapeva dov'era e con chi era, ed era l'unico posto dove sarebbe voluta essere.

Rimase con gli occhi chiusi, giocando oziosamente con il resto dei suoi sensi che sembravano non aver ancora dimenticato la notte appena trascorsa tra quelle lenzuola. Sentiva il cotone accarezzarle dolcemente le gambe, assaporò l'odore della pelle di Rick che dormiva profondamente accanto a lei, sentiva il respiro ritmato, ricordò quando era stato molto più concitato, solo qualche ora prima. Il solo pensiero del modo in cui l'aveva toccata come se conoscesse ogni suo angolo nascosto, le scatenava fremiti quasi incontrollabili.

Quando si era presentata alla sua porta sapeva solo che era l'unica cosa giusta da fare, non aveva fatto calcoli, non aveva idea di come avrebbe reagito e forse, fino a quando non se lo era trovato davanti, neanche sapeva cosa gli avrebbe detto esattamente.

Ricordava i tuoni, i lampi, il cuore che batteva all'impazzata, la sua espressione incredula e poi il bacio, le mani nervose e ansiose di scoprirsi, aveva percepito il turbamento di Rick, forse la paura iniziale di assecondare un desiderio che si portava dentro da mesi e che nonostante tutto, non le avrebbe mai imposto, e così era stata lei, lo aveva preso per mano, si era scoperta del tutto, per la prima volta non aveva nascosto più nulla di sé.

Era stato tutto così improvviso, inaspettato e dirompente più della tempesta dei fulmini che aveva corso con loro, giocando con le scariche elettriche che i loro corpi sembravano produrre quando entravano in contatto, c'erano stati tuoni isolati a cui erano seguite scariche che sembravano non finire mai, come se da una ne nascesse un'altra e un'altra ancora, fino a quando i lampi iniziarono a distanziarsi, seguendo, le sembrò, i battiti dei loro cuori accelerati.

Si girò su un fianco, la luce inondava la stanza ma lui sembrava non curarsene, dormiva offrendole la vista di un lato del suo viso, disteso, sereno, a tratti le sembrò anche che sorridesse nel sonno. Si sentì così libera, e per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo, felice di avere un sorriso di cui prendersi cura, così come lui stava già facendo da così tanto tempo per lei.

Scivolò da sotto le lenzuola, trovò la sua enorme camicia bianca impregnata di quel buon profumo di sandalo che lui amava mettersi senza mai esagerare. Cercò la cucina, le sembrò di stare vivendo un sogno, passare repentinamente dalla disperazione più cupa, ad una felicità che sa di completezza dava i capogiri, per questo puntò sulla concretezza di due fumanti tazze di caffè, salvo poi rendersi conto che neanche quello, per loro era un gesto scevro di qualche significato, al contrario, era stato molto, per tanto tempo, a volte era stato tutto, quella mattina sarebbe stato solo l'inizio.

Lo trovò sveglio, arrossì quando vide il suo volto chiuso in uno sguardo confuso, aprirsi al solo vederla apparire, nessuno le aveva mai mostrato tanto amore solo con uno sguardo, era bellissimo e spaventoso allo stesso tempo, si chiese se fosse mai stata in grado di regalargli le stesse sensazioni, lo stesso amore.

E nonostante lui, per prima cosa, avesse cercato le parole adatte per rassicurarla sulla notte appena trascorsa, le venne spontaneo chiedere di più, e non per insicurezza, ebbe l'impulso di sapere se l'avesse fatto felice, lo guardava mentre le scansava giocoso la camicia dalla spalla, e si perdeva in quel sorriso largo e accogliente, come la quiete dopo la tempesta, anzi, molto, molto di più.

fine


	24. Whatever happens, it's ok

**Whatever happens, it's ok**

Lo scatto metallico delle manette le fece male dentro.

Un suono familiare, che spesso accompagnava la risoluzione di un caso, a cui la sua mente associava sollievo, e da poco anche stuzzicante divertimento, perché sì, dopo l'incontro con quella tigre nello scantinato, si erano divertiti eccome con quelle manette!

Ma non ora, vedere i polsi di Rick cerchiati da quegli anelli di metallo significava consegnarlo alle Tombe, morte certa, lo sapevano tutti, non sarebbe sopravvissuto ad una sola notte passata in quel carcere.

Aveva voluto essere lei a farlo, a mettergli le manette per consegnarlo ai poliziotti che avrebbero dovuto portarlo via, perché non poteva farlo nessun altro, perché voleva stargli vicino un'ultima volta, toccarlo, fargli sapere che lei sarebbe sempre stata al suo fianco, nonostante tutto.

Riuscì a trovare il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi, aveva raccolto abbastanza fiato da riuscire a dirgli che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per tirarlo fuori, eco di quella promessa lanciata per scherzo nel corridoio del distretto solo qualche anno prima. Ma la voce le tremò quando incontrò i suoi occhi azzurri, il suo viso lambito dalla poca luce di quella cella, sembrava rassegnato e allo stesso tempo aveva cercato di scherzare, di rassicurarla. Continuava a parlarle, la prima volta che l'aveva arrestato, la biblioteca, e poi quella frase ripetuta, _è tutto ok, qualsiasi cosa accada è ok_.

Ma lei non si sentiva ok, per niente! Non era mai stata così rabbiosamente impotente e allo stesso tempo bloccata dalla paura, di non fare in tempo, di non trovare soluzioni, di non riuscire a salvarlo, di perderlo per sempre.

E lui era lì, in piedi, davanti a lei, le mani leggermente sollevate in avanti, i polsi chiusi in quelle manette fredde, la guardava grato che lei gli avesse creduto, anche quando le prove erano tutte contro di lui.

_È tutto ok, è tutto ok_, quella frase le risuonava nelle orecchie, cozzando con il terrore d'averlo consegnato agli uomini del triplo killer, quando i veri poliziotti si erano presentati, solo qualche minuto dopo averlo visto sparire in ascensore, scortato da chi? Come aveva fatto a non capire subito che Jerry Tyson non lo avrebbe neanche fatto arrivare in carcere, lo aveva rapito! Cercava di rimanere lucida, non doveva perdere la testa, non doveva! Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, ancora le parole di Rick che le rimbombavano nella testa, il suo sguardo, preoccupato, ma anche... determinato... poi una frase del Capitano Gates "è ricercato per evasione, conosce i nostri metodi"

Il cuore iniziò a batterle forte, non poteva essere, o forse sì, rivisse quel momento dentro la cella, studiò il ricordo del viso di Rick, le sue parole, il suo sguardo. Prese la giacca e corse via, pregando che non fosse solo una sua disperata fantasia.

Corse, veloce, varcò la soglia della biblioteca, il cuore che non resisteva ogni volta che incrociava il viso di un uomo che non era lui, allontanando la speranza, una sala, poi un'altra, niente, poi l'ultima sala, due tavoli poche persone, in fondo nell'ombra, coperto da un berretto, sembra lui, è lui, si ritrova tra le sue braccia, il suo profumo, il suo respiro, niente manette

"grazie a dio sei ok!"

FINE


	25. Correre nelle Pozzanghere

**Correre nelle pozzanghere**

Le loro sagome si disegnavano ad ogni passo sul marciapiede ancora ricoperto dalla pioggia mattutina. Passo svelto, risate incontenibili dovute al permesso ricevuto dalla mamma di poter saltare dentro alle pozzanghere più grandi. Felicità allo stato puro, all'uscita da scuola avevano trovato la loro mamma ad attenderli, invece della tata, ed ora correvano verso il parco, senza alcun pensiero.

Il sorriso più splendente però era quello di Kate, scortata da due dei suoi tre supereroi verso un pomeriggio che aveva desiderato per giorni, lontana a Washington, per la prima volta per una settimana intera lontana dalla sua famiglia, sapeva che sarebbe accaduto, aveva fatto delle scelte importanti e Rick l'aveva sostenuta, sempre, si era immaginata sarebbe stata dura, ma forse non così tanto. Ora il suo cuore era un puzzle di amore incontenibile diviso in quattro pezzi che non potevano che incastrarsi tra loro, e da cui non riusciva a stare a lungo lontana.

Era letteralmente fuggita da una riunione che, aveva capito, sarebbe stata inutile e infruttuosa, preso il primo aereo, appena in tempo per trovarsi all'uscita di scuola.

Reese e Jake erano corsi verso di lei reagendo a modo loro alla sorpresa, Superman era praticamente volato tra le sue braccia, mentre Batman saltava e rideva felice urlando "la mamma è qui, la mamma è qui!"

Ed ora correvano verso il punto d'incontro con il resto del suo cuore, Rick e Lily li aspettavano al chiosco delle crepes del parco vicino a casa.

I due gemelli notoriamente piuttosto energici trovarono pace solo davanti alla loro crepes alla nutella, Lily dopo averla abbracciata aveva iniziato a raccontarle del saggio di ginnastica artistica che stava preparando, Rick la guardava, sorrideva, le parlava con gli occhi lasciando tutto lo spazio ai figli, per loro ci sarebbe stato tempo, più tardi.

Per una frazione di secondo Kate, si vide come dall'esterno, avvolta dal calore del locale, i profumi di dolci che cuocevano in forno, dal calore della sua famiglia, numerosa, chiassosa e felice, si osservò e si disse che sì, dopo tutta quella strada si meritava tutto ciò e avrebbe fatto in modo, ad ogni costo, che quel calore li avvolgesse, sempre, lei e tutti i pezzi, incastrati stretti stretti, del suo cuore.

fine

ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Capion Art instagram p/BZfkIRqBM7u/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


	26. Il patio

**Il patio**

Quel patio di legno scrostato, teatro dei suoi giochi estivi di bimba, era stato dimenticato per tanto tempo, insieme a molti ricordi, di momenti tanto belli quanto dolorosi, perché ogni volta che riaffioravano portavano con loro la consapevolezza che non sarebbero mai tornati.

I luoghi si legano indissolubilmente ai ricordi, e non c'è tinteggiatura, restauro, modifica che tenga, ci sarà sempre un particolare che ti riporterà indietro a quel pensiero che avevi tanto accuratamente cercato di cancellare.

La convalescenza nella baita del padre in montagna le era sembrata un'ottima idea solo per il fatto che avrebbe potuto allontanarsi da tutto e tutti, isolata, così voleva sentirsi e non c'era luogo più giusto che quella casa sperduta nei boschi con un lago silente a farle compagnia.

I primi giorni neanche si era resa conto realmente di dove fosse, talmente ripiegata su se stessa, a leccarsi le ferite del corpo, da non pensare a niente, si era rintanata nella sua stanza al piano superiore, dormiva, assecondando il suo corpo, dimenticando anche di essere una combattente. Non trovava la forza, avrebbe soltanto voluto dimenticare, e invece più il corpo guariva, si rinvigoriva e più lucidamente la sua mente le presentava il conto, prima solo sotto forma di emozioni che arrivavano del tutto slegate dalla realtà contingente, le sembrò di essere impazzita.

Faceva la doccia e iniziava a tremare di paura, sbucciava un'arancia e iniziava a piangere perché si sentiva svuotata, aveva una costante sensazione di vuoto, s'impose di darsi almeno delle risposte, pensò le mancasse la mamma, tutto dentro quella piccola casa, le parlava di lei, soprattutto quel patio scrostato, sotto il quale erano state ore ed ore, a giocare prima quando era più piccola, poi a leggere insieme facendosi silenziosa compagnia quando era più grande.

Poi c'era lui, la presenza costante nella sua mente, che lei aveva combattuto forsennatamente all'inizio, e che poi aveva accettato di tenere in un angolo, lui che la strappava alla morte con quelle disperate parole, che entrava imbarazzato nella sua stanza d'ospedale, che andava via incerto e deluso, lui che non sentiva da un mese, ma con cui parlava tutte le sere, nella sua testa, con cui si scusava, spiegava, confidava.

Aveva preso in mano il telefono decine di volte, ed altrettante lo aveva riposato con le mani tremanti, non era pronta, si sentiva senza pelle, in balia di eventi che non controllava, lui non si meritava una così incasinata di cervello, era meglio per tutti e due, distanza, ci voleva distanza e silenzio, sarebbe passata ad entrambi.

E poi successe, in uno dei momenti più bui per lei, il sibilo del proiettile, il momento esatto dell'impatto col suo petto, lei ricordava distintamente i rumori, il suo sterno che cedeva, l'aria che non passava più, era il suo incubo peggiore, quello che la faceva svegliare urlando, con la fronte imperlata di sudore, non lo faceva spesso, ma quando succedeva non le bastava risvegliarsi perché tutto passasse. Tremori e singhiozzi erano i suoi fedeli compagni fino a quando non riusciva ad evocare il volto sorridente di Castle, e allora tutto era più facile, sempre.

Quel pomeriggio si era addormentata sulla panca sotto al patio, mentre leggeva, e l'incubo era tornato più forte e vivido che mai, era caduta a terra, e lì era rimasta incapace di muoversi fino a quando due mani salde non le avvolsero le spalle e la strinsero, tenendola stretta fino a quando anche l'ultimo tremore non fosse passato.

Era talmente sconvolta da non chiedersi neanche chi fosse, da non pensare che non poteva essere Jim, perché era fuori per lavoro già da giorni e non sarebbe tornato per almeno un'altra settimana, non se lo chiese perché immaginò che il profumo che sentiva fosse quello di Castle, perché desiderò con tutta l'anima che fosse lui.

"avrei dovuto avere il coraggio di venire fino a quassù molto prima"

"temevi ti sparassi"

"esatto"

"avevo detto che t'avrei chiamato"

"non lo hai fatto, stavo impazzendo, dovevo vedere come stavi, quindi... tecnicamente sono passibile di fucilazione"

"sto impazzendo anche io... ti vorrei così tanto che ti sto immaginando"

"non sei folle fino a questo punto Beckett, però diciamo che forse mi hai evocato"

Finalmente si decise a toccarlo, era lì davanti a lei, in carne ed ossa, l'aveva tenuta tra le braccia fino a che anche l'ultimo tremore era scomparso, poi l'aveva aiutata a sedersi sulla panca, le aveva messo sulle spalle la felpa che le era scivolata a terra, e si era messo in attesa di qualche segnale, anche lui col timore di aver fatto troppo, o troppo poco.

"ti faccio un caffè... uhm no, mi sa che ancora non puoi, vero? Un te?"

Lei annuì, lui sparì dentro, entrambi chiedendosi per quale magia o squarcio spazio-temporale, si fossero ritrovati lì, come se non fossero mai stati separati per tutti quei giorni. Separati, ma erano mai stati uniti? Forse sì, da qualche parte esisteva una versione unita di loro, in qualche tempo, forse futuro, forse neanche troppo futuro

Due tazze fumanti poggiate sul legno consumato del patio, le foglie gialle, rosse, arancioni che fluttuavano intorno a loro come fossero coriandoli di una festa.

Si erano seduti su due sedie, a guardare quello spettacolo della natura che probabilmente durava già da alcuni giorni e di cui lei non si era accorta, almeno non fino a quel momento.

Lui non diceva nulla, lo sentiva respirare accanto a lei, come se avesse bisogno di rilasciare energia in eccesso. Lei strinse la tazza tra le mani, prese un respiro profondo, forse catturò un po' di quella energia perché all'improvviso sapeva cosa fare, cosa dire.

Si girò verso di lui, posò la tazza, gli prese il viso con entrambe le mani e prima di baciarlo sussurrò al suo orecchio "ti amo anche io, Rick"

Avvertì la sorpresa nella tensione dei muscoli, che però si sciolse quando le labbra entrarono in contatto, e poi le lingue s'incontrarono danzando una specie di inno alla vita.

In quel preciso momento, quel patio scrostato divenne uno dei luoghi del futuro, accolse un nuovo ricordo, che abbracciò quelli vecchi, li rese scintillanti strappando via la patina di dolore.

Ed ora erano lì, seduti su due sedie, con due tazze fumanti, rigorosamente di tè, a guardare le foglie colorate d'autunno volare nel vento d'ottobre, e a godersi la vista dei loro tre splendidi figli che giocavano a rincorrersi tra quelle foglie.

fine

ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Capion Art instagram p/BZdBTJLhD0L/


	27. Un appuntamento speciale

**Un appuntamento speciale**

Aveva contato i minuti, i secondi che la separavano dal suo appuntamento speciale, un bicchiere di vino rosso e il suo scrittore preferito

in realtà per lei era una consuetudine, una specie di regalo che si faceva alle fine di un caso, per rilassarsi, liberarsi dalle tossine accumulate nella mente e nel corpo. La vasca piena di acqua calda e schiuma al profumo di ciliege che le ricordava tanto l'estate, il suo calice appoggiato a portata di mano, due candele e un romanzo di Richard Castle, da finire o rileggere

ma quella sera era veramente speciale, aveva tra le mani l'anteprima del primo romanzo ispirato a lei, era curiosa, leggermente in imbarazzo e forse, anche vagamente orgogliosa di essere stata la musa del suo scrittore preferito, nel segreto della sua stanza da bagno, alla sua immagine riflessa poteva anche confessarlo, a lui no, non l'avrebbe mai detto, neanche sotto siero della verità

aveva raccolto i capelli in rapido chignon, si era tolta l'asciugamano ed era scivolata felice nell'acqua tiepida che l'attendeva nella sua vasca di ghisa, aveva assaggiato il vino e poi si era lasciata andare facendo aderire la schiena alla perfetta curvatura della vasca, il libro aperto alle prime pagine. Iniziò a leggere ma dovette fermarsi quasi subito, scosse la testa come per ridestarsi da una specie di sogno, le parole prendevano forma, nella sua mente, come se Rick le stesse leggendo solo per lei, aveva la sua voce nelle orecchie, guardò il vino, no non ne aveva bevuto molto, non era brilla, e allora cosa stava capitando?

Si mosse impercettibilmente stendendo le gambe nell'acqua, riprese a leggere, e di nuovo il suono della voce di Castle riprese a popolare la sua mente, alla fine cedette a quella nuova esperienza, anche perché amava quel suono, il modo in cui pronunciava alcune parole, il timbro che usava quando voleva essere convincente, ma anche quello con cui si prendeva gioco di lei lanciandole frecciatine e battute.

I vapori dell'acqua, il vino, la voce di Rick, finalmente si rilassò completamente

Lo sentì arrivare da dietro, inchinarsi vicino al suo orecchio, baciarla "si sono addormentati, tutti e tre, ora posso dedicarmi ad insaponare sapientemente la tua schiena" altro bacio sul collo bagnato, lei aveva chiuso gli occhi per assaporare quel contatto, sapeva benissimo che non si sarebbe fermato alla schiena, e ne era felice, amava quando le sue mani cercavano i suoi angoli segreti. La leggera nebbiolina che si alzava dall'acqua nascondeva in parte i loro corpi nudi, che aderivano perfettamente come due pezzi di un'unica forma, era bellissimo, era...

Il suono del cellulare la fece sobbalzare, urtò il sapone che scivolò dentro la vasca, si guardò attorno, era sola, aveva sognato? C'era il vino e c'era il libro, ma non Castle, ovvio, ma oddio che sogno! Il cellulare continuava a squillare, allungò la mano per spegnerlo, aveva dimenticato di metterlo in standby, lesse il nome del 'disturbatore' sul display, era lui, era sempre lui, nella mente, nei sogni al telefono!

"Castel cosa vuoi a quest'ora!"

"buonasera anche a lei detective, sì sto bene"

"uff, smettila, dimmi cosa c'è"

"beh mi chiedevo... come avevi trovato il libro... ecco la tua opinione è molto importante..."

"sì certo per questo me lo hai dato solo quando ho minacciato di spararti..."

"te l'ho spiegato, le altre copie erano per la pubblicità, recensioni... roba così, ma io voglio sapere cosa ne pensa la mia mu... la donna che mi ha ispirato... ti piace come scrivo? Perché immagino sia il primo mio libro che leggi..."

"ehm, sì certo, il primissimo libro, non scrivi malissimo, direi che te la cavi"

"ah ah"

"sei sulle spine? Uh che bella sensazione! Credo che ti ci lascerò fino a domani scrittore"

"pensavo che... potrei venirti a fare una lettura tutta per te..."

"non ci pensare neanche Castle, notte"

"a domani detective"

Chiuse, prese due bei respiri chiedendosi perché mai il cuore avesse iniziato a correre a quel modo, finì il vino, scosse la testa come per cacciare via quei pensieri assurdi. Riprese a leggere

Magari avrebbe sognato di nuovo, non era male quel sogno, per niente

fine

ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Capion instagram p/BaUX4uZh2iK/


	28. Filate a letto, subito!

**Filate a letto, subito!**

"A letto!"

"ma Reese mi ha preso la spada laser!"

"Lily avevamo detto l'ultimo duello Ribelli contro Primo Ordine, poi a letto!"

Rick inseguiva i figli che saltavano dal divano alla poltrona ingaggiando un epico scontro che a confronto quello tra Luke e l'Imperatore non era stato nulla, Kate fingeva di ignorare ciò che stava avvenendo nella galassia di fronte a lei, che tanto tanto lontana non era affatto, ma Rick era stato fermissimo nel suo intento "No, stasera è compito mio, vedrai, due minuti e regnerà il silenzio del regno di morfeo"

Si era alzato dal divano con lo sguardo determinato, le aveva lanciato un'occhiata di quelle alla 'ci penso io che sono l'uomo che sussurra a i bambini', Kate aveva sospirato e sorriso sotto i baffi, perché normalmente quella sicumera significava una sola cosa...

"Su bimbi ho detto a letto! Al tre vi acchiappo uno per uno e poi non credo vi piacerà quello che succederà, intesi!"

Attese qualche secondo, gli diede almeno il tempo di salire le scale verso le stanze dei ragazzi, dove, dopo un salto nell'iperspazio, si era spostata la battaglia a colpi di spade laser e pistole a neutroni. Il fatto incredibile era che la più combattiva fosse la dolce e tranquilla Lily, che da quando aveva visto Rey all'opera contro Kylo Ren, aveva deciso che sarebbe diventata una combattente esattamente come lei, e i fratelli a turno erano costretti a interpretare lo Stormtropper di turno che cadeva sotto i suoi colpi micidiali.

"non mi meraviglio affatto della scelta di tua figlia, altrimenti non sarebbe TUA figlia, le sue amiche pettinano Rapunzel o scelgono i vestiti dell'ennesima versione di Elsa, lei no, sceglie con quale spada laser combattere" aveva chiosato la prima volta Castle fingendosi sorpreso delle scelte della sua piccola stella del mattino

"veramente sei tu quello patito per Star Wars, non io" l'aveva rintuzzato immediatamente la moglie

"sei tu quella che stende i cattivi con calci volanti e spara come un cecchino, non io" partita vinta, palla al centro

Le risate che arrivavano dalla stanza dei gemelli erano il chiaro segno che Morfeo e le sua braccia erano lungi da arrivare, in compenso alla battaglia s'era aggiunto anche Papà-Jedi con il suo potere speciale, che non era la Forza, no era qualcosa di molto più potente, il solletico stellare, a cui nessuno resisteva.

Lo trovò a quattro zampe, sotto di lui Jack che rideva quasi più senza fiato, Reese a cavalcioni che brandiva una delle spade laser accesa che ronzava nella stanza e Lily che saltava per la stanza brandendo un cuscino come arma di sterminio di massa, rise, anche lei, di cuore, poi si gettò nella mischia

I letti avrebbero aspettato e pure Morfeo, c'era da combattere una battaglia infinitamente più importante, vinceva chi rideva di più.

fine

ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Campion Art instagram p/BYsIucbBECk/


	29. Distrazioni

Distrazioni

_Scriveva ininterrottamente da ore ormai, sprofondato nella sua sedia, con le cuffie alle orecchie per non avere distrazioni._

_Non si accorse di lei fino a quando la sua sagome emerse dalla penombra in cui aveva fatto sprofondare la stanza per concentrarsi meglio, indossava una maglietta di cotone finissimo che disegnava perfettamente le linee del suo corpo sempre così desiderabile e un paio di short chiari ai quali difficilmente avrebbe potuto resistere_.

_Si era seduta su di lui, gli aveva sfilato piano la penna tra le mani, i fogli svolazzavano per la stanza, lui aveva provato a resistere, forse solo per sembrare un uomo tutto d'un pezzo e professionale, ma si chiese immediatamente a che pro_.

_C'era una sola cosa a cui Jameson Rook non riusciva a resistere e quella era la sua straordinaria, cocciuta, dolcissima compagna Nikki Heat, che ora gli stava sfilando via anche le cuffie, inducendolo al silenzio con un rapido gesto del dito sulla bocca. Labbra che presto avrebbero trovato altro da fare..._

"uhmmm, no, no, no!"

Un rapido crtl+A, poi tasto Canc e tutto scomparve dal display che tornò bianco, candido, come la sua ispirazione in quel momento, rimpianse per una frazione di secondo l'epoca in cui scriveva a mano, perché avrebbe potuto accartocciare il foglio con tutta la rabbia che aveva in quel momento

"dannazione Rick toglietela dalla testa!"

Bene ora parlava anche da solo, si alzò dalla scrivania e andò verso il patio a respirare un po' d'aria piena di salsedine, magari gli si sarebbero schiarite le idee.

Era lì già da due settimane, a chiudere il secondo libro su Nikki Heat. La prima settimana era stata un inferno con Gina che avrebbe dovuto essere di sostegno, e non solo, per la scrittura.

Che illuso, aveva reagito come un adolescente ferito. _Ah sì tu stai con Demming, bene ed io torno con la mia ex, tanto noi due non abbiamo mai avuto niente a che spartire no?_ NO?

Dopo sette giorni di scontri praticamente su tutto, anche sulla quantità di zucchero da mettere nel caffè, lui l'aveva pregata di tornare a New York, era stato tutto un grandissimo sbaglio, si era profuso in scuse e l'aveva messa alla porta promettendole che il libro sarebbe stato pronto comunque, anche senza la sua assidua presenza in loco.

Aveva apprezzato la solitudine per circa i primi due minuti, al terzo già gli mancava da morire la donna che aveva stravolto la sua vita non solo lavorativa, e che lui come un babbeo aveva consegnato nelle mani di quel poliziotto pur di non ammettere che sì, diamine sì, provava qualcosa per lei, più di qualcosa, ma la paura di non essere affatto contraccambiato, o che tutto sparisse al solo fare un passo in più, aveva rovinato tutto.

Ed ora era lì, da solo, in una casa piena di stanze vuote che profumavano d'estate, ma mancavano di risate, parole o sospiri da condividere con lei. E ogni riga che scriveva gli sembrava una proiezione delle sue fantasie, anche le più recondite, su quello che sarebbe potuto essere se lei avesse accettato quell'invito a venire negli Hamptons, e se lui fosse stato anche solo un poco più intraprendente!

Ancora sei giorni, non un minuto oltre, era tutto quello che aveva ottenuto dopo un'estenuante telefonata con Mr. Burton, della prestigiosa casa editrice Penguin Books con cui collaborava già da due anni.

Del resto non avrebbe potuto spuntare nulla di più, era in ritardo già su tre scadenze procrastinate ogni volta accampando giustificazioni più o meno realistiche. Stavolta Burton era stato chiaro, o consegnava il manoscritto entro il fine settimana oppure avrebbe dovuto restituire l'anticipo e con ogni probabilità cercarsi anche una nuova casa editrice.

Il fatto che avesse scelto di dedicarsi ad un nuovo genere e che avesse già ottenuto discreti successi non aveva per nulla mutato le regole sulle scadenze, né l'atteggiamento dispotico della casa editrice che lo aveva accolto dopo la Black Pown, così come non era per nulla cambiata la sua innata capacità di ridursi all'ultimo minuto.

Era impossibile spiegare ad un profano cosa accadesse, ma era inevitabile, la sua mente si ostinava a mettere paletti anche quando non ce ne era minimamente bisogno, a volte nonostante avesse ben chiare le scene o i dialoghi da scrivere, diventava molto più avvincente accendere il mini drone e farlo girare per il loft, o fissare la pagina bianca in attesa che la prima parola con cui iniziare il capitolo apparisse da sola, magicamente sullo schermo, cosa che stranamente non avveniva mai. Solo che ora non c'era neanche il tempo per giocare con i suoi arnesi elettronici preferiti, che erano stati riposti in luoghi sicuri, lontani dalle manine dei gemelli che riuscivano ad arrampicarsi ovunque, neanche fossero figli di Spiderman.

E spesso l'ispirazione arrivava nei momenti meno opportuni, magari mentre li stava portando a scuola tutti e tre e nel tragitto cantavano a squarciagola, o stava tentando di vestirne uno, mentre l'altro, già pronto, si rispogliava e Lily rideva. E come era venuta se ne andava svolazzando dalla sua mente.

Aveva adottato numerose strategie, si era messo addirittura le cuffie per isolarsi, ma sapeva che poteva farlo quando c'era anche Kate che poteva controllare i ragazzi, quindi spesso ora scriveva di notte e questo era fantastico e tremendo allo stesso tempo, se scriveva non aveva tempo per stare con sua moglie e la cosa lo rendeva inquieto, anche se era solo per poche notti, fino alla consegna, e Kate lo aveva spronato a farlo, ben conoscendo la sua attitudine a distrarsi.

Quella sera però le mancava più del solito, era una sera d'estate, era immerso nelle scartoffie dei suoi appunti, all'improvviso entrò una folata di vento dalla finestra lasciata aperta, lui ne respirò il sapore di salsedine ebbe una specie di déjà-vu, lui intento a scrivere, nella villa al mare tanti anni prima, solo. Sorrise tra sé, quante cose erano cambiate, la casa era tutt'altro che vuota e silenziosa, al contrario, scoppiava di energia vitale e delle risate dei bambini, e poi c'era lei, il suo profumo era ovunque.

Aveva chiuso gli occhi per qualche secondo, beandosi di quella sensazione di pienezza, e quando li aveva riaperti l'aveva trovata davanti a lui. La sua sagoma era emersa dalla penombra, indossava una maglietta di cotone finissimo che disegnava perfettamente le linee del suo corpo sempre così desiderabile e un paio di short chiari ai quali difficilmente avrebbe potuto resistere.

Si era seduta su di lui, gli aveva sfilato piano la penna tra le mani, i fogli svolazzavano per la stanza, lui l'aveva accolta con un sorriso beato, lei gli stava sfilando via anche le cuffie, inducendolo al silenzio con un rapido gesto del dito sulla bocca

"dormono, tutti e tre, mi mancavi da morire" gli aveva preso il viso con entrambe le mani, accarezzandolo, poi si era chinata per baciarlo

"anche tu" si affrettò a rispondere non appena ebbe la facoltà di farlo

Kate si accorse del modo particolare in cui la osservava il marito "che c'è?"

"uhm, nulla è che, non ci crederai ma... tanti anni fa, ho scritto esattamente questa scena..."

"non mi sembra d'averla mai letta..."

"infatti, non era una scena tra Rook e Nikki... era nostra, solo nostra"

Staccò la testa dal bordo della sedia su cui era sprofondato per accoglierla meglio e cerco le sue labbra, era arrivata l'ispirazione, e bisognava assecondarla, assolutamente, avrebbero scritto un'altra preziosa pagina della loro vita, insieme.

fine

ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Campio Art instagram p/BItwnPnh2Sm/


	30. Cold

**Cold**

Era appena uscita da una riunione ristretta di 'Vitale importanza', così l'avevano definita, cellulari spenti, nessun contatto col mondo esterno per almeno tre ore. Detestava quel tipo di riunioni, non era ansiosa né paranoica, ma con tre bambini piccoli c'era sempre, sempre, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto non andare come programmato.

E come volevasi dimostrare, non appena ebbe riacceso il telefono arrivarono una serie di messaggi, l'aveva cercata la scuola di Jack e Reese, poi Rick, che le aveva anche lasciato un messaggio perché non si preoccupasse

_Jack ha la febbre, mi hanno chiamato da scuola, vado io, li prendo entrambi. Ti amo_

Sospirò mentre componeva il numero del marito, a quest'ora doveva essere già a casa coi gemelli, avrebbe pensato lei a prendere Lily che faceva il pomeriggio

"ehi, sono io, sc..."

"non provare a scusarti, c'ero io, mi hanno salvato da dover inventare l'ennesima scusa per non scrivere..."

"come sta?"

"vorrai dire come stanno? Entrambi con tosse, raffreddore e febbre, lo sai che fanno le cose in coppia altrimenti non sono contenti..."

"oh, ma stamattina erano... sembravano sanissimi"

"infatti, avranno i bacilli ad orologeria..."

"oddio, il nostro week-end!"

Avevano programmato una piccola, innocente, fuga al mare di appena ventiquattro ore, avrebbero lasciato i bambini a Martha e Jim, che erano sempre felicissimi di stare coi nipoti

"ehi, siamo ad inizio settimana, magari staranno meglio e potremmo partire ugualmente"

"io... non lo so, lo sai com'è Reese quando sta poco bene... "

"sì, se non c'è la mamma si sente perso... come il padre del resto..."

"sei un'idiota... tenero, ma idiota. Vado a prendere Lily e sono da voi"

"uhm, ok così mi spiegherai perché i bambini di tre anni saltano sui letti anche con quasi 39° di febbre"

"sei invidioso, vero? tu con 37 sei un cadavere..."

"ah, ah, ah simpatica, davvero, solo perché non ti ammali praticamente mai... fermo Jack no!"

"ok vedo che sei impegnato... a dopo"

Arrivò a casa due ore dopo, insieme a Lily, si erano concesse di passare dal parco, per stare qualche minuto solo loro due, madre e figlia, erano così rari i momenti in cui riuscivano a stare 'tra donne' come amava dire Lily dopo averlo sentito ripetere da una sua eroina dei cartoni animati.

Nessuno venne loro incontro, s'immaginò Castle distrutto per aver sostenuto impari lotte coi gemelli, che già da sani davano il loro da fare, ma da malati erano il corrispettivo di una bomba atomica in salotto, detestavano ogni tipo di sciroppo da ingurgitare e soprattutto, odiavano fare l'aerosol, quell'aggeggio rumoroso tanto amato dai pediatri, ma che per gli occhi di un bambino iperattivo era l'equivalente di una condanna all'ergastolo. Fermo per dieci minuti si seguito nella stessa posizione a respirare una medicina vaporizzata, impossibile.

"mamma, lo senti questo rumore?" fu Lily ad accorgersi del ronzio che proveniva dalle stanze al piano superiore, si sentiva solo quello, nessuna risata, o pianto o giocattolo sbattuto a terra, era strano e inquietante.

Salirono entrambe le scale seguendo il rumore, la prima a capire di cosa si trattasse fu Lily che era andata in cerca del papà, Kate la vide arrestarsi sulla soglia della cameretta dei fratelli, rimanere un po' incerta e poi scoppiare in una fragorosa risata. Kate la raggiunse e non credette ai suoi occhi, si trovò davanti a tre astronauti, tutti rigorosamente con il casco calato sulla testa intenti a pilotare una fantomatica navicella semi-invisibile di cui di notavano solo alcuni comandi fatti con scatole e mestoli trafugati dalla cucina

"oh, capitano Beckett, benvenuta, siamo in missione..." Rick la salutò senza muoversi dalla sua 'postazione' centrale dalla quale teneva sotto controllo i due altri mini astronauti "come vede l'astronauta J e l'astronauta R sono alle prese con una falla nello scafo, manca ossigeno, e così hanno dovuto mettere le mascherine..." le fece l'occhiolino, aveva trovato un modo, tutto suo, per riuscire a far respirare ad entrambi l'aerosol!

I due bambini salutarono madre e sorella, felici di farsi trovare immersi in quell'avventura.

La serata scivolò via tra brodini caldi che nessuno voleva, antipiretici e il primo starnuto di Lily. Kate e Rick si guardarono sconsolati, sapevano benissimo che sarebbe stata questione di ore e si sarebbero ritrovati con tutti e tre i figli ammalati.

Quello che non avevano calcolato, nessuno dei due, è che i bacilli non controllano né l'età, né, tantomeno l'agenda di chi decidono di attaccare, e così, ventiquattro ore dopo, i kleenex erano diventati merce rara, dato che ne stava facendo uso la famiglia al completo.

Non c'è niente di peggio che sentirsi tramortiti da un raffreddore micidiale e non potersi rintanare nel proprio letto al calduccio, dimenticandosi del resto del mondo, perché una microscopica parte di quel resto sono i tuoi figli altrettanto raffreddati con annesso coniuge nella stessa tremenda situazione

Addio tanto agognato fine settimana negli Hamptons a giocare a fare gli sposini, e benvenuto lazzaretto casalingo. Tutti sul divano, più o meno...

"non respiro"

"neanche io tesoro"

"mi cola il naso"

"ho i brividi"

"non riesco a dormire"

"vieni qui ecco mettiamoci così con la coperta"

"ho portato un po' di miele"

"blea"

"vi fa bene, e... e... etcì"

"mi sa che serve a te papà"

"però si sta comodi appoggiati sulla pancia di mamma..."

"mi passi un klennex amore"

"tieni tesoro"

fine

ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Campion Art instagram p/8y7rPwCL8d/


	31. Firts Snow

**First Snow**

Emerse dal sonno alzando la testa, istintivamente in ascolto, se prima era stato l'addestramento da poliziotto ad acuire i suoi sensi e porla in eterna allerta, essere diventata madre le aveva donato una specie di superpotere per cui anche se uno spillo cadeva in una delle camere dei bimbi lei lo sentiva e, nel caso, agiva.

Lo stesso non poteva dirsi di Rick che aveva sempre avuto il sonno molto più pesante, ma incredibilmente si era tarato sui movimenti della moglie, non appena ne sentiva l'assenza, si svegliava in automatico anche lui.

Le levate notturne si erano rarefatte sempre di più con l'andare degli anni, ma l'istinto era rimasto intatto, così uno strano bisbigliare, molto lontano, l'aveva destata. Aveva guardato l'orologio sul comodino, le due del mattino. Aveva abbandonato il tepore del piumone, e del corpo di Rick che era un termosifone naturale, per indagare la natura di quei rumori.

La prima era la stanza dove dormiva Lily, e la trovò al suo posto, immersa in sogni bellissimi, ma anche estremante movimentati, aveva buttato all'aria tutte le coperte e dormiva a pancia sotto, con le mani infilate sotto il cuscino, una delle posizioni più amate da Rick, sorrise a quella similitudine, andò a ricoprirla per bene, in casa la temperatura era ottimale, ma il fatto che fuori facesse davvero freddo e si aspettasse la prima neve da un momento all'altro, acuiva il senso di protezione.

Uscì dalla camera e incrociò la versione assonnata, e annaspante lucidità, del marito "che c'è che succede?"

"uhm nulla, per ora, ho sentito dei bisbigli, credo che Jack e Reese siano svegli"

Prima che potessero raggiungere la stanza dei gemelli, sentirono di nuovo e più distintamente le vocine dei bimbi, e provenivano dal piano di sotto, si affacciarono verso il soggiorno già pronti a rimproverarli e ingiungere loro di tornare subito a letto, ma non ne ebbero la forza, al contrario, rimasero sulla balaustra a godersi lo spettacolo

"eccolo! Uno due, un altro!"

"ssh, zitto che svegliamo mami e papi...ohh un altro, ora sono tanti fiocchi!"

"come fa a cadere così?"

"la neve cade dalla slitta di Babbo Natale"

"ma lui arriva tra tre giorni Jack, io conto bene"

"anche io, ho visto le caselle del calendario, solo tre sono ancora chiuse"

"la strada è tutta bianca!"

"domani facciamo il pupazzo di neve!"

"sì!"

Erano troppo teneri da osservare: in piedi, uno accanto all'altro, come sempre, sulla panca accanto al mega albero di Natale scelto, stavolta, da tutta la famiglia in sessione plenaria dopo un elaborato discorso di convincimento di Castle. I loro visi pieni di meraviglia si riflettevano sul vetro della grande finestra.

Kate sentì il braccio di Rick avvolgerla, e lei si strinse istintivamente a lui, lo guardò si sorrisero complici, li avrebbero lasciati ancora qualche minuto ai loro forbiti discorsi da quattrenni.

Fine

ispirata da in disegno di Pascal Campio Art instagram com/p/BNgO92sDYz3/


	32. Autunno

**Autunno**

"Niente più altalene?" L'aveva trovata seduta su una panchina, accanto ad un albero che aveva perso quasi tutte le foglie creando un tappeto bellissimo e multicolore ai suoi piedi. Era bellissima, la sua Kate, come il primo giorno che l'aveva vista, dura e decisa detective che mostrava impavida il suo distintivo al sospettato di turno, che poi era lui

Lei gli sorrise benevola, immaginava che sarebbe stato contrariato, amava le tradizioni, soprattutto quelle legate alla loro incredibile storia d'amore "L'ultima volta sei caduto Rick, direi che una panchina può andare bene lo stesso"

"Ma non è 'lo stesso'" borbottò mettendo il broncio ma cercando subito posto accanto a lei, il più possibile vicino a lei

Sospirò facendo entrare l'aria nei polmoni, e lasciando che il tiepido sole autunnale lo riscaldasse un po'

"sei nervoso, non è vero?"

"uhm, no... ok... sì. Perché tu non sei agitata neanche un po'?" le lanciò un'occhiata di sfida delle sue, sapendo bene che la più inquieta tra i due fosse lei, come sempre, ogni volta che si rinnovava quella tradizione.

Festeggiare tutti insieme la festa del ringraziamento negli Hamptons.

Era iniziato tutto per caso, c'era stato di mezzo un nubifragio inaspettato, un'auto guasta, un tacchino che non aveva nessuna intenzione di scongelarsi e i piani saltati di Martha, un vortice di strane circostanze, insomma, aveva fatto sì che si fossero ritrovati tutti nella grande casa degli Hamptons, senza un vero e proprio pranzo tradizionale da consumare, ma con tanto amore e voglia di divertirsi.

Per Lily, Reese e Jack fu il Ringraziamento più bello e folle della loro infanzia e fu il loro entusiasmo a generare quella nuova tradizione, non sarebbe stato lo stesso se non si fosse festeggiato lì, con tutti, ma proprio tutti presenti, anche se arrivavano all'ultimo minuto, come accadde ad Alexis che era tornata dall'Europa convinta di trovare i suoi fratellini al loft e invece aveva dovuto correre fino alla casa al mare per abbracciare tutti.

Se i primi anni era solo un modo diverso di stare insieme, col passare del tempo era diventata una delle occasioni per stare insieme, chi tornava dal college, chi da qualche master in giro per il mondo, ma nessuno, mai nessuno si perdeva quel raduno.

Ed ora, trascorsi trent'anni, era una delle rare occasioni in cui rivedersi.

Avevano cresciuto tre splendidi figli ognuno dei quali aveva intrapreso una strada diversa che li aveva portati anche molto lontano, ma saperli felici era la cosa che più rasserenava Rick e Kate.

Ancora un'ora forse, e la casa che avevano alle spalle si sarebbe riempita delle risate dei cinque nipoti, delle chiacchiere dei figli, delle nuore, dei cognati.

Rick prese la mano di Kate, lei fece scorrere il suo braccio attorno al collo, posò la fronte su quella del marito e lo baciò. La loro vita era stata come una luminosa, calda estate, tanto vigorosa d'aver regalato loro un autunno mite e pieno di serenità, fatto di cose semplici come stare seduti vicini, ancora vicini, su una panchina del parco a dare da mangiare agli uccellini, aspettando l'arrivo dei frutti tangibili del loro amore.

fine

ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Campion Art instagram com /p/BKC1lsHBt9e/


	33. Birthday

**Birthday**

"Allora a domani detective" si era avvicinato alla sua scrivania, col cappotto ancora poggiato sul braccio, come se in realtà non fosse del tutto pronto ad andare via. Aveva accompagnato quel saluto con uno sguardo che preludeva a qualcos'altro, o almeno questa era la netta impressione che aveva avuto lei osservandolo da dietro i fogli del rapporto che stava stilando

"Notte Castle" aveva finto di essere stata presa di sorpresa, non poteva fargli capire che lo stava osservando già da cinque minuti nei suoi strani spostamenti per l'ufficio, prima da Montgomery apparentemente per un saluto che però non avveniva mai con tanta rapidità, poi uno scambio di occhiate con Ryan che per essere un poliziotto non sapeva assolutamente reggere il gioco... sì ma quale gioco? Cosa stavano tramando tutti? O forse era lei che come sempre, il giorno del suo compleanno diventava ancora più paranoica della media dei detective di New York, _ma no, Kate tranquillizzati, sanno tutti che non festeggi da anni ormai..._

Castle si girò su sé stesso per andarsene, poi tornò sui suoi passi fermandosi di nuovo accanto alla scrivania, sospirò per segnalare rumorosamente la sua presenza, Kate alzò lo sguardo al cielo, sbuffò e spostò il foglio per mostrarsi a lui che prese quell'apparizione come un invito a parlare "Mi chiedevo... non fai nulla stasera?"

"Mi stai invitando fuori per caso?"

"No, cioè, perché mi diresti di sì?" per una frazione di secondo sembrò sinceramente spiazzato

"NO"

"Ah ecco appunto, era curiosità, non è un giorno... speciale?" alzò il sopracciglio per sottolineare la domanda

"E tu cosa ne sai? hai frugato nei miei documenti?"

"Non esattamente..."

"Uhm, guarda non voglio neanche saperlo"

"Cosa?" fece finta di cadere dalle nuvole, era irritante quando faceva così e lo sapeva, benissimo

"Ok, non ti dirò cosa faccio la sera del mio compleanno, né le altre sere"

"Bene, così potrò immaginare..."

"Spero di apparirti armata anche nelle tue fantasie malate Castle"

"Oh sì sarebbe intrigante e non sai..."

"Basta ok... devo andare" decise che aveva un impegno inderogabile, esattamente in quel momento, le sei di sera, del giorno del suo compleanno, aveva intuito che c'era qualcosa nell'aria già dal pomeriggio, ma contava sulla discrezione dei suoi colleghi, non aveva fatto i conti con le innate capacità coercitive di Richard Castle, li aveva sicuramente convinti a preparare qualcosa per lei. Non che non fosse una cosa molto carina, ma lei... lei proprio non ce la faceva a festeggiare, l'aveva sempre vissuto come il giorno in cui si appuntava un anno in più della sua vita senza Johanna, si concedeva solo una cena col padre, niente di più, ma quella volta no, Jim l'aveva chiamata scusandosi ma l'avevano trattenuto a Seattle, avrebbero festeggiato domenica.

Prese al volo il soprabito, volò tra le scrivanie dritta verso l'ascensore, era salva! No, contrordine, Castle si era infilato in ascensore con lei, abbozzando uno "scendo con te allora" sempre con quel sorriso che la faceva impazzire, ehm, no imbufalire...

Spinse il tasto del piano terra così forte che sembrò lo avesse preso a pugni, mise le braccia conserte e non lo degnò di uno sguardo fino a quando un sussulto dell'ascensore non le fece perdere l'equilibrio che riprese solo appoggiandosi inavvertitamente alle spalle di Rick "scusa..." oddio cosa era? Cosa aveva appena provato? Cos'era quel brivido che le aveva attraversato la schiena non appena aveva respirato il profumo del suo dopobarba e come diavolo faceva ad avere ancora addosso quel profumo dopo un'intera giornata fuori casa? E perché non se ne era accorta prima?

Queste e mille altre domande le affollarono una mente piuttosto confusa, nel giro dei pochi secondi che ci vollero all'ascensore per avere l'ennesimo sussulto, un balletto delle luci fino al completo arresto brusco, al buio assoluto

"ops, credo ci sia un guasto..." Castle provò a spingere qualche tasto a caso senza sortire alcun effetto

"sembra andata via la luce... in tutto l'edificio!"

"hai paura del buio Beckett?"

"ma che dici Castle!"

"ma, hai il fiato corto... claustrofobia?"

"ma no, ti dico che sto benissimo, la smetti? Sarà la tua presenza"

"oh!" non poteva vederlo in viso ma sapeva esattamente quale espressione maliziosa avesse dipinta

"non ti illudere, intendevo che la TUA PRESENZA ha la capacità di indispettirmi normalmente, figuriamoci chiusi qui con tu che adesso inizierai a fare battute a raffica"

All'improvviso una luce blu illuminò i loro visi, effettivamente piuttosto vicini "la torcia del cellulare..." si giustificò lui che evidentemente aveva armeggiato col dispositivo mentre lei parlava

Quell'imprevista epifania dei loro volti tolse il fiato ad entrambi perché si ritrovarono a guardarsi dritto negli occhi, circostanza che si era già sporadicamente presentata ma in contesti che avevano mille vie di fuga, lì non ce ne era affatto, ed entrambi faticarono a scollarsi da quell'inaspettata opportunità di scrutare l'anima di quell'essere così diverso, intrigante, frustrante enigmatico che avevano davanti.

"magari potresti... usarlo per chiamare aiuto" parlò senza muovere un muscolo, la mente andava avanti, il corpo s'era fermato lì, dove era più confortevole rimanere

"ehm, usarlo... cosa ah certo il cellulare... certo..." Rick girò il display verso di sé tentando di schiarsi la voce e forse anche le idee, le sembrò piuttosto impacciato, non l'aveva mai visto così poco sicuro di sé, eppure ormai erano più di due anni che si frequentavano

"non c'è campo, ma che diamine è successo? Sono saltati anche i ripetitori?"

"ehi! Qualcuno ci sente? Siamo qui!"

"gli uffici erano già quasi del tutto vuoti Beckett, e se è successo qualcosa di grosso non credo baderanno a noi..."

"e quindi cosa proponi?"

"di aspettare, non possiamo fare altro, oh già il tuo appuntamento... mi spiace..."

"no, non è vero che ti dispiace Castle, tu sotto sotto stai gongolando..."

"farò tardi anche io, se proprio vuoi saperlo... avevo un impegno importante a cui non sarei mancato per nulla al mondo, ed ora siamo qui, imprigionati..." alzò la testa per guardarsi intorno come se fosse servito a trovare una soluzione alla loro situazione, poi scrollò le spalle e si sedette a terra, dopo qualche secondo Beckett seguì il suo esempio, sedendosi difronte a lui

Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, ognuno evidentemente perso nei suoi pensieri, ma con Rick Castle non si poteva sperare che riuscisse a rimanere zitto troppo a lungo

"posso farti una domanda Beckett, se vuoi puoi anche non rispondermi"

"messa così già mi inquieta Castle... dai spara"

"perché non festeggi mai il tuo compleanno? Esposito e Ryan mi hanno detto che non sono mai riusciti a portati fuori, neanche per una birra, insomma è un giorno in cui bisognerebbe festeggiarsi, coccolarsi, stare con chi ti vuole bene..."

"ti serve per il libro? Pensavo che ormai Nikki Heat avesse un suo carattere bel delineato..."

Si aspettava una battuta come risposta e invece Castle la sorprese, facendole scattare tutti gli allarmi intrusione possibili

"no, niente Nikki, solo Beckett"

Vedeva solo alcuni tratti del suo profilo parzialmente illuminati dal bagliore del cellulare, ma le bastò per capire che era serio, molto serio, soprattutto quando proseguì il discorso "Mi piacerebbe vederti più sorridente sai, e a volte mi sembra che tu... voglia punirti, come se pensassi di non meritare di essere felice..."

Non rispose immediatamente, possibile che fosse così trasparente per lui? Da quella prima volta in cui lui aveva 'indovinato' la sua storia mettendo insieme i pochi indizi che aveva potuto raccogliere solo osservandola era stato un crescendo. Quell'uomo la destabilizzava, perché nonostante fossero come la notte e il giorno, per temperamento e interessi, c'erano sempre stati momenti in cui l'aveva sentito vicino e complice come nessun'altro.

"sei coraggioso Castle, mi hai detto tutto questo e non puoi neanche sottrarti alla mia ira qui dentro..."

"devo iniziare a recitare le mie ultime preghiere?"

"uhm, non subito... ok... dalla morte di mia madre non festeggio più con molto ardore... è un giorno come un altro, lei aveva sempre saputo renderlo speciale, anche quando ormai non ero più bambina, era uno dei nostri giorni speciali che magari trascorrevamo a qualche concerto o dentro un museo e poi a cena tutti e tre insieme... insomma è uno dei giorni in cui mi manca di più"

"e non hai mai pensato di rifare quelle cose anche senza di lei, per sentirla comunque vicina?"

Scosse la testa, no non c'aveva mai pensato e di sicuro non avrebbe voluto farle da sola

"ok, scusami sono stato invadente, come al solito"

"no, sei stato... carino a preoccuparti per me, non avrei mai pensato fossi capace di tale empatia per qualcuno che non fosse il tuo ego..." sorrise, per stemperare quel momento eccessivamente coinvolgente per entrambi

Rick stava per risponderle quando una voce attutita da fuori finalmente segnalò la presenza degli aiuti "tra un po' dovrebbe risolversi tutto, un po' di pazienza e vi tiriamo fuori di lì ok?"

Risposero in coro, felici di avere la libertà a portata di mano. Dopo pochi minuti tornò la luce e l'ascensore fece un sobbalzo, Rick si sdraiò di colpo a terra invitando nervosamente anche lei a fare altrettanto "sdraiati su, così se l'ascensore dovesse precipitare saremmo già rasoterra..."

"ma sei serio Castle?" gli porse una mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi mentre il mezzo riprendeva a muoversi "dai su alzati... ma stiamo risalendo..."

"magari non potevano farci scendere..."

"tutte le manovre di sicurezza sono verso il basso lo sanno anche i bamb..." non riuscì a finire la frase perché le porte si spalancarono al piano del loro ufficio, che non era deserto come lo avevano lasciato, ma molto molto affollato, e festoso, un grande striscione recitava Happy Birthday Det. Beckett.

Kate alla fine aveva dimenticato d'aver sospettato qualcosa, c'era riuscito, l'aveva distratta, intrattenuta, fatta aprire, fin troppo, ed ora aveva anche difficoltà a trattenere le emozioni, maledetto Richard Castle. Andò incontro alla folla festante capitanata da Jim, che no, non era a Seattle, ma prima lanciò un'occhiataccia a quell'uomo impossibile che si godeva la sua sorpresa e il suo sorriso poggiato allo stipite dell'ascensore.

Trattandosi di un distretto di polizia che non poteva di certo fermare le proprie attività, ci fu un brindisi, qualche chiacchera e pacche sulle spalle, poi ognuno tornò al suo dovere.

"sei un truffatore Castle, vi siete inventati tutto, il black out, il guasto"

"ehm, sì avevamo bisogno di tempo per... allestire il tutto"

"avevamo certo perché quanti complici hai avuto?"

"io"

"anche io"

"pure io tesoro"

"ovviamente anche io"

"bhè avervi tutti qui è un bellissimo regalo, grazie"

"eh no, detective non te la cavi così" Castle l'aveva presa da parte provocandole una certa agitazione, ed ora, cosa aveva architettato?

"al compleanno si ricevono regali"

"perché questa affermazione, fatta da te mi spaventa?"

"mi offendi Beckett..."

"oh, non credo che la tua lucida corazza si possa scalfire..."

"ok, farò finta di non aver sentito, te lo concedo in quanto oggi è il TUO giorno, allora, buon compleanno" le porse una piccola busta con un piccolo sigillo rosso, Kate la prese sforzandosi di fermare le mani che avevano iniziato a tremare leggermente, troppe emozioni, non ce la faceva proprio a gestire tutto, soprattutto quegli occhi blu che non si staccavano da lei neanche per sbaglio

"non era necessario Castle..."

"invece sì, dai apri" la incalzò sorridente

Lei aprì, lesse alzò la testa dai due piccoli fogli rettangolari che erano usciti dalla busta, non sapeva se strozzarlo o baciarlo, e mentre decideva lui le offrì il braccio "andiamo? Il concerto inizia tra due ore, abbiamo il tempo anche per mangiare qualcosa e... no non è un appuntamento, tranquilla, è solo un regalo di compleanno!"

Si avviarono verso l'ascensore perfettamente funzionante "come facevi a sapere che amo Gershwin..." si bloccò sorrise anche a se stessa, come faceva, le leggeva dentro, non c'era niente da fare, forse avrebbe dovuto iniziare a prendere in considerazione l'idea di arrendersi,

buon compleanno Kate!

fine


	34. Istantanee

**Istantanee**

_esterno giorno - spiaggia deserta_

Ocean Beach a Wainscott, una delle spiagge più grandi degli Hamptons, fuori stagione poi, chi s'incammina per una passeggiata può fare miglia e miglia, senza incontrare anima viva, si può avere l'impressione che la sabbia possa ingoiarti, uno spazio liscio, piatto che a tratti sembra non avere soluzione di continuità con l'acqua del mare.

Lui era arrivato lì all'alba, aveva lasciato una New York imbiancata dalla neve, improvviso colpo di coda di un inverno che faticava a lasciare spazio alla primavera. Sulla costa era solo freddo, camminava già da qualche ora, quando aveva notato che si era tremendamente allontanato da casa, aveva fatto inversione e continuato a camminare, magari sperando che veramente la sabbia potesse ingoiarlo, farlo sparire, o potesse portarselo via uno di quegli tsunami di cui lui aveva inspiegabile terrore, e che, anche se da quelle parti non si erano mai visti, lo avevano indotto a comprare la villa a strapiombo sulla scogliera, molto, molto in alto, al sicuro.

Tra i tanti sinonimi con cui aveva cercato di definire ciò che provava in quel momento ne aveva scelti tre: frustrato, arrabbiato, sconsolato.

Frustrato, perché lo erano le sue speranze, era bastata quell'unica frase 'io ricordo tutto', per farle incenerire in un istante

Arrabbiato, con sé stesso, perché si era illuso che sarebbe bastato tempo e finalmente lei avrebbe capito che lui era lì, ad aspettarla e forse anche un po' con lei, perché gli aveva mentito, quel giorno in ospedale e per tutti quei sette lunghi mesi

Sconsolato, perché le ripicche da adolescenti, quando si è adulti, non funzionano, si era solo fatto ancor più male a tentare di apparire disinvolto e coinvolto in chissà quali affari amorosi con la hostess di turno. I colpi di testa col detective Slaughter e Jacinda erano solo serviti a chiarirgli che era e sarebbe rimasto molto a lungo innamorato di Kate Beckett, volente o nolente, quella donna gli era entrata nelle vene e non c'era trasfusione di vita dissoluta che tenesse per mandarla via

_Richard, l'amore non è un interruttore. Non puoi semplicemente spegnerlo. Non puoi lavorare fianco a fianco con lei e non sentire niente_.

La madre aveva ragione, come sempre, del resto, ma non riusciva a levarsi dalla testa che probabilmente era stato tutto un parto della sua fantasia, lei non aveva mai avuto nessun interesse per lui, altrimenti avrebbe trovato il modo di farglielo capire

S'inchinò sulla battigia, ad osservare le onde che si muovevano pigre sulla risacca, avrebbe voluto non pensare più a nulla, tabula rasa, esattamente come facevano le onde quando si ritraevano dalla sabbia, tutto liscio, piatto, uniforme, amorfo

_interno giorno - casa di Kate_

Era tornata a casa, aveva anche iniziato a nevicare, diavolo, doveva essere già primavera e invece sembrava che l'inverno non ne volesse sapere di andarsene via, ed era l'esatta proiezione di come si sentiva lei in quel momento, incapace di scrollarsi le ultime paure di dosso, congelata dal timore che ormai fosse tardi, che avesse atteso troppo, chiedendo a Rick una pazienza che non era suo diritto pretendere.

Quel 'ti amo', pronunciato con il poco ossigeno che la disperazione di perderla gli aveva lasciato nei polmoni, era riecheggiato nella sua mente per giorni, da quando aveva ripreso conoscenza. Era consapevole che fosse stata la sua ancora di salvezza, così come non aveva dubbi di non essere pronta ad affrontarne le conseguenze.

Non lo vedeva da qualche giorno, e i segnali erano stati chiari, la loro 'collaborazione' stava giungendo al termine, Rick si era stancato di aspettare, era andato oltre, aveva ripreso la sua vita fuori dalle righe, come lei aveva sempre temuto, di essere solo un'altra delle sue conquiste, una lunga parentesi dal suo stravagante modo di vivere. Eppure le parole del Dr. Burke continuavano ad affiorare tra i mille pensieri in cui non riusciva a fare ordine

_Beh, forse dal suo punto di vista, la domanda è: "Cosa non hai fatto?"_

_E se si stesse proteggendo non prendendo più rischi emotivi?_

'Rischi emotivi', lui era sembrato addolorato e ferito, all'improvviso, c'era stato un episodio scatenante, doveva esserci, tornò indietro con la memoria, e trovò il momento preciso, e capì.

Lasciò sul davanzale la tazza di tè che avrebbe dovuto servire inutilmente a scaldarla e uscì, di corsa.

_esterno giorno spiaggia deserta_

Si ritrovò in compagnia di un cagnolino che correva su e giù per la spiaggia a pochi metri da lui, lo guardò giocare per un po', poi prese un piccolo pezzo di legno portato a riva dalla mareggiata, tracciò segni senza senso, in attesa che le onde ripulissero tutto, lo fece di nuovo e di nuovo, poi si alzò improvvisamente, lanciò il legnetto, e si mise a correre verso casa, era stato un cretino, un totale imbecille egoista, non aveva capito nulla!

Forse avrebbe dovuto cambiare prospettiva, forse aveva guardato tutta la faccenda solo dal suo punto di vista, quello che voleva lui, senza soffermarsi poi molto a capire che Kate aveva bisogno di 'guarire', le ferite che aveva dentro, erano ben più dolorose di quella del proiettile che l'aveva quasi uccisa, aveva bisogno di tempo e di qualcuno, forse, disposto ad attendere, ancora, e forse quelle ferite si sarebbero chiuse come fa l'acqua con i segni sulla sabbia, forse.

_esterno giorno Villa Hamptons - lungomare_

Si era precipitata lì senza chiedersi se lui avesse voluto vederla, ancora. Aveva trovato la casa vuota o almeno, nessuno aveva risposto al suono ripetuto del campanello. Era risalita in auto, aveva fatto pochi metri, c'era una balaustra che dava sul mare, pioveva, era scesa, aveva bisogno di aria, aveva bisogno di pensare.

Era stato più forte di lei, ma quando aveva capito cosa era successo si era sentita morire dentro, non avrebbe mai voluto mentirgli, ma era così difficile e doloroso spiegare fino in fondo quanto fosse spaventata, in parte ci era riuscita, sulle altalene, tanti mesi prima, ma sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto affrontare la questione, semplicemente aveva continuato a non sentirsi all'altezza dell'amore che lui non solo le aveva dichiarato, ma in fin dei conti le dimostrava ogni giorno, con il suo stesso modo di essere e di rapportarsi a lei. Attenzioni che, a ben guardare, c'erano sempre state, quasi fin dal primo giorno che si erano incontrati, prima più timide, poi sempre più costanti, mai invadenti, sempre... perfette, e lei si chiedeva ogni giorno come poter anche solo avvicinarsi a quella perfezione, lei che aveva cocci della sua anima sparsi un po' ovunque, come avrebbe potuto dargli quello stesso amore.

Guardava quella spiaggia deserta che sembrava non finire mai, il sole era sorto da poco, emanava la sua luce opaca da dietro la coltre di nuvole, sembrava di stare dentro un disegno in bianco e nero, solo sfumature di grigi, delle nuvole che si riverberavano sull'acqua, della sabbia che sembrava aver perso il suo colore.

Sospirò si era arresa troppo velocemente, forse, doveva riprovare, non poteva finire tutto così.

Stava tornando all'auto quando la sagoma scura di un uomo che correva sul bagnasciuga attirò la sua attenzione, per il modo in cui lo faceva, sembrava una corsa disperata, urgente, di certo non era uno che si stava allenando. Se non fosse stato per il cane che correva insieme a lui avrebbe giurato fosse Castle.

Un raggio di sole comparve alle sue spalle, un piccolo squarcio tra le nuvole, l'ombra divenne più netta e riconoscibile, era lui, era lui!

Chiuse l'ombrello che aveva tenuto aperto senza accorgersi che aveva smesso di piovere già da un po', scese in spiaggia, si mise a correre anche lei, lui era andato oltre, stava tornando verso casa era chiaro, dovette inseguirlo, per una volta, pensò, doveva farlo lei. Lo chiamò, più volte perché il vento portava via la sua voce. Alla fine lo vide bloccarsi all'improvviso e poi girarsi incredulo, il cane frenò con lui e iniziò a saltare cercando di richiamare la sua attenzione, senza successo

Lei arrivò affannata fermandosi a mezzo metro da lui, si guardarono senza dirsi nulla, entrambi troppo impegnati a riprendere una respirazione meno convulsa, per qualche secondo l'aria si riempi solo di sommessi rumori provocati dal cane che continuava a girare attorno a loro

"che ci fai qui Beckett?" era meravigliato, tutto si aspettava tranne di trovarsela davanti in una spiaggia deserta a chilometri da New York. Capì subito, dal modo in cui lei aveva abbassato lo sguardo, di essere stato involontariamente troppo brusco "no, intendevo... io stavo... correndo da te"

Stavolta fu lei ad alzare di colpo il viso e guardarlo meravigliata credendo di non aver compreso bene le parole

"credo di doverti delle scuse" lo dissero insieme, si guardarono ancora più intensamente rivelando all'altro sollievo e sorpresa

"inizia tu" di nuovo, insieme, sorrisero abbassando entrambi lo sguardo, ci pensò il cane a rompere quello che sembrava un imbarazzo invalicabile, mise le zampe sulla gamba di Castle alla ricerca di coccole, aveva inevitabilmente attirato l'attenzione di entrambi

"ti sei fatto il cane Castle?"

"ehm, no, credo mi abbia adottato... mi ha visto triste e sconsolato e deve aver deciso di tirarmi su il morale, mi segue da ore"

"triste e sconsolato... per colpa mia"

"no, cioè sì, ma no"

"ok, sei tu quello bravo con le parole di solito..."

"stavolta no, mi sembra che qualsiasi cosa io possa dire sarebbe sbagliata o inadeguata o..."

"shh – gli mise una mano sulla bocca, ritraendosi quasi subito, al contatto forse troppo avventato e così poco da lei – allora inizio io, ok?" lui annuì ingoiando a vuoto non sapendo cosa aspettarsi da quegli occhi verdi che non lo lasciavano più

"io ti ho sentito, al cimitero..."

"lo so"

"io... non ero pronta Castle, e forse non lo sono neanche ora"

"capisco"

"non credo, non saltare subito alle conclusioni"

"non lo faccio, al contrario, io sono stato un idiota, e un egoista, ho pensato solo quello che avrei voluto io e non a te..."

"io avrei voluto essere all'altezza, insomma ho lavorato duramente, mi sono fatta aiutare per far cadere quel muro..."

Avevano parlato di nuovo in contemporanea, carpendo solo alcune parole dell'altro, troppo agitati, alla ricerca affannosa di un chiarimento. Le parole si confondevano e un po' se le portava via il vento, il cane continuava a saltare e abbaiare festoso, il sole fece nuovamente capolino, loro fecero silenzio, si guardarono, si presero entrambe le mani e le strinsero, si baciarono lasciandosi senza fiato, ne ripresero qualche oncia, poi si baciarono di nuovo, come se non ne potessero fare a meno, e poi finalmente arrivò la primavera.

_esterno giorno - molti mesi dopo_

Camminavano sul bagnasciuga da un po' ormai, le braccia incrociate a tenere i fianchi l'una dell'altro, un cane scappato all'attenzione del suo padrone correva attorno a loro chiedendo di giocare. Rick si fermò prendendole il viso con le dita e girandolo verso di lei

"non ti rammenta nulla questo momento?"

Lei sorrise ricordava eccome, inclinò la testa leggermente su un lato, chiuse gli occhi e respirò il profumo del mare "il cane che corre, la spiaggia semi deserta, tu ed io... era più freddo però e anche più grigio"

"ma dopo è uscito il sole, no?"

"uhm sì e non ha più smesso di splendere, proprio come oggi"

"e non lo farà mai, almeno finché ci sarai tu, qui con me"

"sempre"

fine


	35. Big Moon ever

**Big Moon Ever**

"Potevi anche tornartene a casa Castle, non eri obbligato a rimanere"

"Uhm, no, non è vero, hai bisogno del mio occhio vigile"

"Ma se ti stavi per addormentare"

"Ok, ho avuto un momento di défaillance è solo che... non pensavo che fosse così noioso fare un appostamento, insomma nei film..."

"Appunto Castle, nei film, fantasia, come le tue storie... nella vita reale le cose sono sempre molto meno attraenti"

"Beh, non tutto" le lanciò un'occhiata volutamente maliziosa

"Che fai flirti con me? Ti ricordo che..." mise la mano al fianco ad indicare una delle sue minacce più frequenti

"Hai la pistola, lo so, e ne sono felice perché qui è tutto molto... sinistro" rabbrividì esagerando come al solito

"È solo buio Castle, non possiamo metterci in bella vista, magari con un cartello sul cofano POLIZIA - TI STIAMO SPIANDO"

"Ah ah, ma quanto siamo sarcastici questa sera"

Si sporse verso il vetro del lunotto, guardando verso il cielo scuro

"Ed ora cosa c'è? Cerchi segni di forme di vita aliena nel cielo?"

"No, è che oggi, c'era la grande luna, sai quelle storie perigeo, apogeo, insomma stanotte la luna sarà grandissima e..."

"E?"

"Ed è nuvoloso" si lamentò

"Non ti facevo così astrofilo" stava per dire 'romantico' ma qualche neurone più solerte aveva corretto in corsa quell'affermazione pericolosa

Vennero interrotti dalla radio che gracchiò una serie di informazioni sul sospetto a cui stavano dando la caccia, non era lì, potevano interrompere l'appostamento, erano liberi.

"vedi Castle, nessuna soddisfazione, siamo stati qui ore, per nulla"

"uhm, in un libro non reggerebbe, deve sempre accadere qualcosa, non necessariamente relativo al caso, ma se metti due persone insieme in un'auto, devi far succedere cose" di nuovo quello sguardo, non poteva resistere alla tentazione di stuzzicarla, perché adorava il modo in cui ribatteva ogni sua battuta

"beh, qui stanotte non accadrà null'altro che un ritorno a casa, ognuno la sua, ovvio" si morse il labbro, la mente andava dove le parole non avrebbero dovuto

"ovvio... sai però, o ho fame, ho visto un chiosco, vicino al parco che abbiamo superato per venire qui"

"ma è tardi sarà chiuso... ok un panino" cedette, che male c'era, tutti hanno il diritto ad alimentarsi e loro non mangiavano da ore in effetti

"ok, un panino!"

Il chiosco era aperto, ed era l'unica fonte di luce che irradiava verso il parco, la serata era fresca, di sedettero su una panchina poco distante con i loro cheeseburger molto farciti.

Improvvisamente una luce anodina li avvolse, disegnando i loro profili, Castle rimase col panino a mezz'aria, folgorato dalla visione di lei, familiare perché, forse aveva abitato qualche suo sogno inconfessato. Beckett non si accorse subito dell'effetto dirompente che aveva provocato nel suo compagno, perché a sua volta era stata rapita dalla luna, grande come non l'aveva mai vista, luminosa al punto da mostrare tutto il parco attorno a loro, da mostrare LORO. Provò una sensazione singolare, quando i suoi occhi si posarono nuovamente su di lui, una sorta di rivelazione, la rappresentazione letterale del detto 'ti vedo sotto una nuova luce'

Durò tutto meno di un secondo, il tempo di un respiro un po' più lungo del solito, si videro correre felici, ridendo, un bosco, un lago una roccia alta e invitante da cui tuffarsi per poi ritrovarsi in acqua, toccarsi baciarsi, al chiaro di una luna impossibile

Impossibile

Una nuvola offuscò leggermente quel bagliore magico

"Ehi a cosa pensavi? Avevi uno sguardo sognante..."

"Eh, no, nulla... ma potrei chiederti la stessa cosa Castle, sembrava avesti visto..."

_"... un angelo"_ pensò

"La luna – rispose - hai visto che meraviglia? Non mi dai mai retta"

Le diede una gomitata a cui lei rispose sorridendo, finirono il panino ridendo tra una battuta e l'altra

Peccato che una luna così capiti poche volte

fine

ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Capion Art instagram com/p/3KpixXCLy7/


	36. In you

**In You**

Ti ho trovata seduta sulla sedia impagliata, quella che hai tanto voluto per la nuova cucina. Riprogettata da capo, stravolta al punto da sembrare un piccolo bistrot parigino, calda, più piccola, accogliente.

Eppure eri lì a fissare quel punto preciso, che neanche il legno chiaro di betulla che abbiamo scelto è riuscito a cancellare, perché non è più un punto nello spazio, è rimasto dentro di noi.

Il punto dove abbiamo creduto di morire, dove abbiamo lottato, sperato che l'altro, almeno, sopravvivesse.

Stasera era uno di quei momenti in cui il ricordo riaffiora più potente. Ti ho raggiunta, pensando di riuscire a strapparti da quell'angoscia, magari cercando di allentare la tensione massaggiandoti piano il collo, come ho fatto già cento altre volte.

Ma stavolta ti ho trovata tremante, chinata in avanti, il viso coperto dai capelli lasciati liberi.

Ho seguito l'istinto che mi chiedeva prepotente di cercare i tuoi occhi, mi sono inginocchiato, davanti a te, tu mi hai guardato con gli occhi umidi, tremavi ancora, ma sorridevi, t'ho preso la vita, ho sorriso anche io, senza sapere perché, ma non deve esserci un motivo per sorridere. Quante volte ce lo siamo detto da quando siamo 'tornati'.

T'ho chiesto se avevi paura, tu hai sospirato, ti sei toccata il ventre, hai scosso la testa e sorriso di nuovo.

Mi sono lasciato andare, la testa poggiata sul tuo grembo divenuto lo scrigno prezioso del nostro futuro.

Forse quel punto preciso, in cui tutto stava per finire, poteva diventare il nuovo inizio. Tu ed io, una sedia di paglia, un pavimento di betulla, e una piccola vita di cui avevamo saputo solo qualche ora prima.

fine

ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Capion Art instagram com/p/BbQ8qKBhLU8/


	37. Here I'm

**Here I'm**

Eccomi

Sono qui, sono tornata

È incredibile la facilità con cui ci si abitui subito al silenzio della natura, e si dimentichi il rumore della città, eppure dovrei sentirmi a mio agio tra le strade di New York, dovrebbe essere il mio habitat naturale, le luci, il traffico, il calpestio incessante di migliaia di anime inquiete e indaffarate, come sono sempre stata anche io

Qui tutto scorre veloce, ancora troppo veloce per me

Ero sicura di essere pronta, sono tornata perché so che prima riprenderò il mio lavoro e meglio sarà per me, è l'ultimo passo da fare per la guarigione completa, no?

Ripresentarsi al distretto, guardare i visi dei tuoi colleghi che t'avevano data per morta, presentarsi al nuovo capitano, è stata dura, ma è anche quello un modo di andare oltre, o di trovare nuova linfa per le indagini

Sì perché io non cedo, voglio chi ha ucciso mia madre, Roy Montgomery e quasi ammazzato anche me, li scoverò

Ho solo... paura di non farcela

Da sola

Ho sempre combattuto da sola, sempre, o almeno prima che lui si presentasse nella mia vita, non invitato e la sconvolgesse fino al punto...

Uhm, non lo so fino a che punto, so solo che ero sicura che tenerlo lontano fosse la cosa migliore per me, anche per lui, e invece ho appena scoperto che ha continuato ad indagare con Ryan ed Esposito, almeno fino a quando il nuovo capitano non lo ha cacciato

È tenace

È cocciuto

Mi ama

E l'ho ferito

Sono tre mesi che non lo vedo e non lo sento, ed ora è lì dall'altra parte della strada, a firmare le copie del suo libro. Mi basterebbe trovare il coraggio di attraversare la piazza, o forse mi serve la forza di riuscire a guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi, sostenere il suo sguardo arrabbiato, sì sarà molto in collera con me, lo so, ma io non potevo comportarmi diversamente, quante volte sono stata sull'orlo del baratro.

Mi ero convinta che lui facesse parte di tutto quello da cui cercavo di prendere le distanze, ma ora che sono qui e sento così reale il rischio che lui non voglia tornare, mi rendo conto di quanto io sia stata miope, ho bisogno che lui sia al mio fianco, e forse se non avessi aspettato così tanto per richiamarlo...

No, non temo il suo sguardo arrabbiato, è inutile che mi prenda in giro, la verità è che non so come reagirei se rivedessi quella luce in fondo ai suoi occhi, quella che ho pensato d'aver sognato quando mi sono svegliata in ospedale, ma che poi ho rivisto dietro quel mazzo di fiori che teneva impacciato come un ragazzino

Oh, quanto vorrei poterlo amare anche io così, liberarmi dalla paura di soffrire di nuovo una perdita.

Sono dieci minuti che sono ferma qui, ad arrovellarmi, ho lo stomaco sottosopra, il cuore che batte troppo velocemente e continua a dirmi di attraversare questa piazza, la mente che dice l'esatto contrario. Come posso spiegargli la confusione che ho dentro, forse, è meglio così, magari se non lo cerco più, si dimenticherà di tutta questa storia, e troverà qualcuno che possa amarlo come merita, che non sono io, ora.

O forse, per una volta, dovrei lasciarmi andare, far semplicemente accadere le cose.

_"Come va? Come stai? Grazie per essere venuta"_

_"Il tuo nome? E a chi devo dedicarlo?"_

_"Kate. Puoi dedicarlo a Kate"_

_..._

fine

ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Campion instagram com/p/BWbxpQvhS-y/


	38. Di Cavalieri e di Castelli

**Di Cavalieri e di Castelli**

"Lily"

Rick entrò nella stanza annunciandosi con un lieve tocco sulla porta, la sagoma rannicchiata della figlia lo accolse con uno scrollo di spalle. Era triste e un po' arrabbiata con la mamma, c'era da aspettarselo, come si fa a spiegare ad una bambina di quasi cinque anni che a volte gli adulti non possono stare dove vogliono ma dove devono...

"Posso sedermi?" Chiese con voce gentile, sentì che tirava su col naso, aveva pianto e sicuramente non voleva farsi vedere così dal papà, in questo era identica a Kate, in tante cose era una mini Beckett, fisicamente sembrava la sua versione miniaturizzata che non finiva mai di stregare Rick, il carattere era una fusione esplosiva di loro due, conciliava atteggiamenti apparentemente distanti anni luce, ma in lei si armonizzavano diventando quanto di più naturale si potesse osservare e amare in una bambina. Era una bimba intelligente, arguta ma tenerissima, sensibile e capace di voli incredibili nel mondo della fantasia.

Quando la mamma veniva chiamata all'improvviso per lei era sempre un momento difficile, anche se sapeva che la mamma sarebbe voluta rimanere lì con lei, e glielo diceva ogni volta, per lei quel momento di distacco era sempre traumatico.

"la mamma tornerà presto, lo sai" sussurrò Rick accarezzandole la guancia che si vedeva appena, la vide annuire e stropicciarsi gli occhi, poi finalmente si girò verso il papà e lo abbracciò molto forte, le manine sparivano attorno alla vita di Rick, che l'avvolse anche lui in un abbraccio cullante.

Poi si staccò lanciandogli una di quelle occhiate indagatrici che annunciavano domande scomode

"papà, ma la mamma, quando deve correre via, cosa fa?"

Erano stati sempre piuttosto vaghi sul lavoro di Kate, come si fa a dire ad un bambino così piccolo che i lupi cattivi esistono davvero? Rick sospirò e pensò bene a come rispondere

"lo sai, Lily, la mamma è... una specie di Cavaliere che combatte contro i mostri cattivi"

"davvero? Come il cavaliere azzurro che sconfigge il drago sputafuoco?"

"sì, una cosa del genere, e lei è bravissima nel suo lavoro, riesce a prendere tutti i cattivi e metterli in un posto in cui non possono più fare male a nessuno"

"per questo deve correre via, perché deve andare a catturare un mostro cattivo?"

"sì, tesoro"

"ma è pericoloso, deve combattere? Come il cavaliere azzurro? Lui combatte con la spada..."

"a volte sì, ma lei è formidabile e fortissima e non è mai sola, ci sono altri cavalieri sai, che sono sempre con lei"

"zio Ryan e zio Javy?"

"esatto, io lo so che la mamma ti manca quando va via così velocemente, manca anche a me, ma tu devi immaginartela su un bel cavallo che aiuta altre persone a stare bene, in pace, come stiamo noi qui"

"uhm, e tu, papà tu non vai a prendere i cattivi?"

Rick rimase un po' interdetto, da quando era nata Lily aveva praticamente smesso di andare al distretto e si era dedicato alla figlia e alla scrittura, gli mancava quel periodo fatto di indagini e ricerche gomito e gomito con la sua Kate, ma quello che aveva ora era di gran lunga il meglio che potesse sperare per loro. Avevano sconfitto il mostro più grande, la morte, ed ora avevano una principessa da crescere, per Kate tornare al lavoro era servito a sconfiggere le ultime paure e lui l'aveva incoraggiata, tendando ogni volta di fugare i dubbi e le incertezze di neomamma, che si affacciavano spesso a rendere le scelte sempre difficili. Ma Kate era la straordinaria detective che cercava di dare giustizia alle vittime, faceva parte di lei, lui amava anche quella parte di lei e non sarebbe stato giusto che se ne privasse.

"beh ecco, vedi Lily, papà..."

"papà, Lily, è il Castello..." la voce di Kate alle loro spalle li fece girare insieme

"mamma! Sei tornata prestissimissimo!" gridò felice la bambina il cui viso si era aperto in sorriso coinvolgente

"sì tesoro" si sedette anche lei sul letto della figlia regalandole un tenero abbraccio

"papà è la fortezza in cui possiamo stare tutti al sicuro" guardò il marito regalandogli uno sguardo carico di commozione, Rick la ricambiò, e le strinse la mano che teneva poggiata sul letto, c'era qualcosa di diverso in Kate quella sera, una luce negli occhi che lo inquietava e attirava nello stesso momento.

"come il Castello dorato del cavaliere azzurro?" continuò Lily rapita da quella storia in cui la mamma e il papà erano i protagonisti assoluti

"oh, di più, ricordi le mille stanze del castello dorato? Ecco papà qui dentro – e poggiò la mano sul petto di Rick cercando di nuovo i suoi occhi – ne ha mille e mille di più" sorrise ad entrambi, e cercò di nuovo gli occhi di Rick, che vibravano anche loro di sensazioni che stavano andando al di là delle parole

"che stanze mamma? Me lo dici, me lo dici?"

"oh, beh ne ha una grandissima piena di fantasia, poi un'altra un po' magica con la quale spesso aiuta mamma a prendere i cattivi, infine, una immensa piena di amore... che forse dovrà allargare un pochino per farci stare tutti, ma proprio tutti..." stavolta lo sguardo era eloquente come lo fu la reazione di Rick che quasi saltò sul letto

Era da giorni che aveva dei malesseri molto blandi, ma costanti, e quella sera, non appena era arrivata al distretto erano tornati più aggressivi, non si era preoccupata più di tanto, avevano un che di familiare che però non sapeva associare a nulla, poi aveva preso il calendario, fatto due conti e aveva smesso di respirare, era scesa aveva comprato un test e lo aveva fatto immediatamente, quando le due lineette s'erano disegnate sul display, aveva dato le consegne ai suoi uomini ed era tornata al suo Castello.

"vuoi dire che..." il viso di Rick era uno spettacolo, si sarebbe potuto usare come definizione di felicità assoluta, Lily li scrutava poggiata al suo cuscino gigante, aveva capito che era successa una cosa importante che stava facendo sorridere ed emozionare i suoi genitori, si stava emozionando anche lei anche se non sapeva ancora bene per cosa, poi ripensò alle ultime parole della mamma

"il Castello si deve allargare perché arriverà qualcuno vero mamma?"

"uhm, sì tesoro"

"un fratellino o una sorellina? O tutt'e due!" saltò sul letto felice

"tutt'e due non credo tesoro..." l'idea di avere due gemelli le fece accapponare la pelle, secondo lei era riuscita a malapena a gestirne una, figuriamoci due! ovviamente Castle non era dello stesso avviso "ti immagini due fratellini in un colpo solo Lily!?"

"ehi voi due piano frenate la fantasia!"

"potremmo iniziare a scegliere i nomi!" propose Lily seguita dal padre "eh già e poi avranno bisogno di una cameretta"

"avranno, nomi... non sono de gemelli levatevelo dalla testa"

Continuarono così per tutta la serata una della più magiche in assoluto, fatta di progetti, idee, risate e scherzi, niente paure, insicurezze o mostri cattivi, quelli dentro al Castello non potevano entrare.

Fine

ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Campion instagram com/p/Bd6x4U9hQAF/?taken-by=pascalcampionart


	39. Neve

**Neve**

Sei qui, mio dio, sei qui! Ti tengo stretto e non riesco a parlare, ho il cuore che mi scoppia, affondo la mano tra i tuoi capelli, avvicino il mio viso al tuo caldo, nonostante il gelo in cui siamo immersi.

Nevica

Nevica

Nevica

E con la neve arriva il ricordo a trafiggermi il cuore. Il ricordo della bara che scendeva lenta in un rettangolo nero, reso ancora più scuro dal bagliore del bianco circostante. Regalo della bufera notturna insieme alla quale avevo atteso, sveglia, di poter salutare la mia mamma un'ultima volta.

Ho tolto la neve dalla lapide, era sommersa. Stavolta pensavo che sarebbe stato diverso, più facile perché le avevo dato giustizia, dopo tutti questi anni, passati a cercare ossessivamente, a rinunciare per non impazzire e poi finalmente ritrovare la forza di svelare la verità, grazie a te

Sono andata da sola, non ti ho voluto, dovevo farlo, da sola. È stato peggio. Ho avuto paura di perdere il suo ricordo per sempre.

Mi sono sentita persa.

Poi il vento ha annunciato la tua presenza dietro di me, portandomi un po' del tuo profumo. E sono stata felice che, per una volta, avessi deciso di non rispettare i miei spazi.

Hai posato il mazzo di lilium vicino alla lapide, e poi mi hai sorriso, non sarebbe servito nient'altro ma tu m'hai preso le mani e hai detto quello che avevo bisogno di sentire, e forse anche di più.

Ed io non so più dire quanto ti amo, per questo sto in silenzio, e ti abbraccio e mi lascio abbracciare. E potrei volerlo fare all'infinito, sempre, con te, sotto questa neve che ora mi sembra solo meravigliosa neve.

fine

ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Campion instagram com/p/Bd4dJt3hNyU/


	40. Incastri

**Incastri**

Lui così grande da poterla raccogliere quasi per intero su di sé, avvolgendola con le sue braccia possenti, ma sempre delicate quando toccava la sua pelle. Lei un corpo slanciato, i muscoli allenati alla lotta quotidiana contro i peggiori assassini, diventava il suo perfetto incastro.

Amava l'incavo del suo collo, ci entrava a perfezione, come se fosse stato modellato solo perché lei potesse perdercisi dentro, assaporare il suo profumo, trovare la sua terra d'approdo, ristoro e pace.

C'erano notti in cui sapevano amarsi e darsi piacere reciproco avvinghiando i loro corpi in una spirale infinita di contatti tra pelle e labbra, dita che scorrevano sapienti esplorando le zone più sensibili dei loro corpi, accendendo desideri sempre più crescenti fino al culmine raggiunto sempre in modo diverso ma con intensità che toglieva il fiato, ogni volta e ogni volta attendevano uniti che il piacere si trasformasse in tiepido languore, fino a lasciarli sfiniti, divisi nei corpi, uniti in tutto il resto.

E poi c'erano quelle sere, o mattine, o pomeriggi, in cui bastava quell'incastro perfetto, lei in braccio a lui, le gambe incrociate a farle da sedia, le braccia avvolgenti che si perdono tra i suoi capelli, lei che respira piano facendo vibrare la pelle tra collo ed orecchio, i cuori che lentamente si accordano per battere all'unisono. E sono solo carezze, e baci, in un incastro perfetto.

fine

STORIA ISPIRATA DAL DISEGNO DI PASCAL CAMPION instagram com/p/Bdfv_9mhnFZ/


	41. A domani - Until Tomorrow

**A domani - Until Tomorrow**

_A domani, detective._

_Non puoi dire solo "buona notte"?_

_Sono uno scrittore. "Buona notte" è noioso. "A domani" è più... pieno di speranza._

_Sì, beh... Sono un poliziotto. Buona notte._

_Buona notte._

[Castle 1x05 - A Chill Goes Through Her Veins]

Mi hai appena aperto il tuo cuore, senza riserve, ho capito che regalo mi hai fatto, sai. Una breccia nelle tue mura di difesa, aperta per me, non da me, l'hai voluta scavare tu, e questo mi fa tremare i polsi, perché ora ti vedo nitida, lì dentro, e sei meglio di come avevo iniziato ad immaginarti.

Sei qui davanti a me che mi guardi un po' impacciata, forse pentita di avermi raccontato il dolore più grande della tua vita, hai subito rimesso le cose a posto con quel 'Notte' da poliziotto duro, o almeno pensi che abbia funzionato.

Lo so che hai paura, ce l'ho anche io, perché ancora non capisco cosa mi succeda quando sto con te, perché non l'ho mai provato prima, con nessuna, e ne ho amate, o almeno credevo che fosse amore, perché ora guardo i tuoi occhi di un colore indefinito, e non so più niente.

Sei ancora qui, davanti a me, ed io so che devo girarmi e andare, o far andare via te, prima che l'istinto di abbracciarti e dirti che andrà tutto bene prenda il sopravvento.

Qualsiasi cosa sia non voglio rovinarla stasera

Per me sarà sempre 'a domani', finché tu vorrai

sempre

fine


	42. Sofà

**Sofà**

Non capitava spesso, avevano moltissimi modi diversi di andare a letto la sera: correre su per le scale facendo a gara a chi sarebbe saltato per primo sul letto, uno ad uno in ordine sparso a seconda della pesantezza delle palpebre, cosa che però capitava di rado, soprattutto ai gemelli che sembravano dotati di energie infinite. Poi, come per magia, alcune sere, il divano catalizzava tutti i componenti della famiglia, ognuno aveva il suo posto secondo un perfetto incastro che avrebbe fatto invidia al più accanito giocatore di Tetris. Alla fine l'unico realmente seduto era lui, Rick, Kate usava la sua coscia per cuscino, Lily si accomodava rannicchiata dalla parte opposta, Jack vicino alla sorella e Reece finiva, come al solito, in braccio al papà

"Una storia papà, una delle tue tanto belle" chiedeva uno

"E avventurose" gli faceva eco l'altro

"E anche un po' romantica però" protestava Lily

Kate si limitava a sorridere, gli occhi chiusi, pronta a farsi trasportare dalla voce di Castle in ogni luogo lui avesse voluto

E lui iniziava il suo racconto fantastico, cullando un po' Reece e accarezzando piano la testa di Kate. raccontava con gusto, ogni volta una storia diversa, li trasportava su mondi lontani mettendoli su astronavi scintillanti e veloci, o in fatati castelli dispersi tra le nuvole, e loro viaggiavano con lui sulle ali della sua sconfinata fantasia. Ogni volta inseriva un piccolo prezioso riferimento che solo Kate avrebbe potuto cogliere, il suo modo per dirle, Ti amo, anche mentre raccontava una favola. Un caffè rovesciato a sproposito che faceva ridere i ragazzi e intenerire lei, un gattino che odiava sentirsi chiamare 'gattino', una pagina 105 di un fantomatico libro magico, pronunciata con estrema malizia.

Finiva la storia, sentiva i loro respiri cadenzati, ognuno a sognare e magari a proseguire quel viaggio di fantasia che aveva regalato a ciascuno. Continuava ad accarezzare Kate, li ammirava uno ad uno, era grato per ognuno di loro, regali preziosi da una vita che era sembrata ad un tratto così crudele con loro. Eppure, avrebbe rifatto ogni singola cosa, ogni, errore, ogni passo stentato, ogni dolore, se poi tutta quella strada l'avesse sempre riportato lì, sul quel divano, con loro.

fine

ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Campion instagram com/p/BXclJiDh9Wv/


	43. Midnight snack

**Midnight snack**

Un pezzetto di paradiso, così definiva quel momento, silenzioso, fatto di manine impazienti che cercano un contatto, sguardi che ti mettono a nudo l'anima, quegli occhietti scuri che ti cercano impazienti e poi sorridono felici quando il latte sopisce la fame.

Nonostante fosse l'ora più dura, quella in cui la stanchezza della giornata appena passata si faceva sentire di più, era sempre un regalo il contatto con quel piccolo essere che aveva illuminato una strada in salita.

Quel pezzetto di paradiso aveva la forza della routine quotidiana, succedeva ogni notte, sempre uguale e sempre diverso, si scambiavano spesso i ruoli: chi scaldava il latte e chi porgeva il biberon.

Quella sera Rick aveva già concluso la sua parte, lasciandola nella stanza con Lily, aveva fatto il giro della casa, controllato che tutto fosse in ordine, che fossero al sicuro. Aveva ancora bisogno di sapere che fossero al sicuro, e quel giorno ancora di più. Ma poi era tornato, non era entrato, per non disturbare quel momento, si era fermato sulla soglia, la porta appena aperta per far entrare solo un po' della luce del corridoio, era rimasto così, incantato, a contemplare quel miracolo di normalità.

Era trascorso un anno preciso, da quel giorno buio, non ne avevano parlato, si erano solo incontrati esattamente in quel punto, silenziosi, si erano presi per mano e abbracciati, con Lily nel mezzo dei loro cuori.

Era trascorso un anno, e tutto era cambiato, ora avevano un pezzo di paradiso da vivere insieme, ogni giorno, diverso ed uguale.

Fine

Ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Campion instagram com/p/BUYfCX5hchU/


	44. La panchina bianca

**La panchina bianca**

Ti ho sognata, mi aspettavi, illuminata da un raggio di sole, o eri tu il raggio di sole, non lo so. Eri lì in piedi davanti a me, immersa nel verde di un parco grandissimo e mi guardavi, il tuo viso s'apriva in un sorriso sempre più ampio, così come il mio, ad ogni passo.

_Arrivo Kate, sto arrivando,_ pensavo, mentre cercavo di chiudere quella distanza, ma non riuscivo a raggiungerti, tu non ti muovevi, eri sempre lì, vicino alla panchina bianca, ma la strada sembrava infinita, intravedevo la luce del tuo sorriso, avrei voluto vederlo più da vicino e perdermi nei tuoi occhi verdi screziati come un diaspro sanguigno, coprirlo con un bacio

Io ti aspetto Kate, sono qui vicino a te, attendo di rivedere quegli occhi, e quando tu li riaprirai vedrai il mio sorriso, ed io aspetterò il tuo, ce la faremo Kate, insieme, siamo più forti del destino che qualcuno aveva voluto per noi, più forti delle pallottole

Ti porterò in quel parco, ci accomoderemo felici su quella panchina bianca e inizieremo a progettare il nostro futuro, insieme, perché io lo so che ti sveglierai, io ti aspetto.

fine

ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Campion instagram com/p/BXcVXUFBdtZ/


	45. Pensieri e Parole

**Pensieri e Parole**

_Sono stata ad un passo dal morire congelata oggi, non era la fine che avrei mai creduto di sperimentare, te l'ho anche detto battendo i denti, ho sempre pensato ad un proiettile, una cosa rapida, inaspettata. Non come quello che c'è capitato, scivolare lentamente e inesorabilmente verso l'incoscienza, pur avendo ben chiaro cosa stia accadendo._

_Ma non ho avuto paura neanche per un istante, perché ero tra le tue braccia, cercavi di scaldarmi anche se era impossibile, eppure... qualche ora fa, tra le braccia di Josh ho sentito più freddo che dentro quel freezer_

_Stavo per dirti qualcosa di importante prima di perdere i sensi, credo di non esserci riuscita e forse è meglio così, avresti pensato che stessi vaneggiando, o peggio lo dicessi spinta dalla paura che la vita ci stesse abbandonando entrambi_

_Non avrei mai creduto di trovare il coraggio di chiamarti_

_Non avrei mai creduto che tu rispondessi al primo squillo, ho visto come mi hai guardata quando Josh mi ha abbracciato, lì fuori l'ambulanza, avevi lo sguardo di chi perde l'ultima speranza, e mi ha ferito vederti così, ma era tutto così complicato e confuso e assurdo, tu ed io, andiamo!_

_Eppure non ho fatto altro che pensare a te, nel tragitto fino a casa, mentre Josh mi diceva che era lì perché voleva provarci veramente ed io non sapevo come dirgli che forse era tutto sbagliato, e poi quando è uscito di casa, per sempre, pensavo a te_

_Mi chiedevo se avevi ancora freddo dentro come stava capitando a me, se avevi avuto paura, se mi avresti risposto a quell'ora di notte_

_Eri sveglio, l'ho capito da come hai risposto, eri sorpreso si sentire la mia voce, forse hai sorriso mentre mi dicevi che sì, saresti arrivato subito_

_Ora sei qui che mi tieni abbracciata a te, esattamente come in quel freezer, e mi scaldi non solo la pelle, anche il cuore, ed io spero di riuscire a scaldare così anche te_

_Stiamo così, in silenzio, da qualche minuto, a guardare la neve che ha iniziato a scendere quando sei arrivato, e il mio cervello non la smette si elaborare, pesare, aggiustare, e tu sembra che lo sappia, mi lasci tutto lo spazio per dire o non dire, mi tieni solo stretta, per farmi capire che ci sei e ci sarai, sempre_

"Castle"

"uhm"

"voglio solo che tu sappia quanto... ti amo"

Fine

Ispirata da un disegno di Pascal Campion instagram com/p/BbL0jd_hWzl/


	46. Non è il momento

**Non è il momento**

Ho baciato Beckett, ho-baciato-Kate, e cinque minuti dopo ho spaccato la faccia a un uomo stasera, sono saltato da una balaustra alta tre metri e gli sono precipitato addosso con l'unico pensiero di fermarlo, di impedirgli di farle del male. Perché, intendiamoci, lei è brava nel suo lavoro, determinata ma anche ostinata. Ho avuto chiaro il presentimento,oggi, che arriverebbe a farsi uccidere pur di trovare la verità su sua madre, e questo mi ha spaventato a morte, perché io... non so cosa farei se le accadesse qualcosa, ecco l'ho detto, ho formulato il primo pensiero esplicito sul frullatore che mi rigira le budella da mesi, credo di essermi innamorato della donna più incredibile, esasperante, intrigante e snervante che abbia mai conosciuto e l'ho baciata ed è stato il bacio rubato più conturbante che mi sia mai capitato

Mi ha ringraziato perché le ho guardato le spalle ed io avrei voluto dirle che non potevo non farlo, e se sarà necessario lo farò ancora perché l'amo, mi è uscito un sommesso 'sempre'. Non è il momento

È stato incredibile, oggi avrò disatteso un centinaio di regole e non solo quelle del dipartimento... Castle mi ha colta di sorpresa, è stato un diversivo vincente abbiamo superato l'uomo che era di guardia... è stato... dirompente, ed io credo di avergli risposto, come se il mio corpo avesse preso il sopravvento e non volesse staccarsi da quel... bacio. Sono stata un'incosciente, me lo sono tirato dietro sapendo quanto fossero pericolosi quegli uomini, e lui, mi ha... salvato la vita... non gli ho mai visto quello sguardo prima d'ora, quando era chino su Maddox, e non riusciva a smettere di colpirlo, era l'adrenalina, certo, ma nei suoi occhi c'era anche dell'altro, preoccupazione, forse, non posso pensare che fosse per me, sarebbe troppo.

Sembrava un bambino imbronciato a cui dava fastidio la benda, le mie mani sono state più veloci del cervello, di nuovo, e mi sono ritrovata a sistemargliela, ringraziarlo era il minimo, ma quando mi ha risposto, avrei giurato che volesse dire altro, come se il suono del 'sempre' si portasse dietro un concerto di parole che forse, non siamo ancora pronti a sentire. Non è il momento.

Fine


	47. Collisione

**Collisione**

Rieccomi qui a parlare da solo, forse dovrei preoccuparmi, prima non lo facevo... prima di cosa? di due matrimoni falliti, delle notti insonni per accudire la mia principessina dai capelli rossi. È buffo non sono mai stato molto fortunato con le donne, anche se tutti là fuori mi ritengano una specie di playboy, anche Paula continua ad insistere perché faccia quelle pagliacciate che, dice lei, piacciono tanto alle mie fan e molte provano anche ad infilarsi nel mio letto, poche con successo, di nessuna ricordo qualcosa di significativo, la devo smettere, il mio ego non ha bisogno di questo, io non sono così. E poi oggi lì in libreria, mentre firmavo e chiacchieravo e sorridevo, e firmavo firmavo incrociavo occhi sorridenti, estasiati o solo curiosi, sono stato catturato, colpito e affondato da due iridi verdi screziate di pagliuzze dorate, ma non è stato il colore, bellissimo intendiamoci, c'era qualcosa lì dentro che non avevo mai visto prima d'ora, una luce potente imbrigliata da un velo di tristezza. Devo aver fatto la figura dell'idiota perché mi sono bloccato, a guardarla come se fosse stata un'apparizione, o almeno credo d'aver dato quell'impressione.

Lei sorrideva, sembrava felice ed emozionata di essere lì davanti a me, teneva una copia del libro tra le mani, e mi guardava, senza porgermelo per farlo firmare. Io non so se è stata solo la mia immaginazione, ma credo che abbiamo superato di molto la soglia socialmente accettabile con cui due persone possono guardarsi negli occhi senza che il tutto diventi imbarazzante se non peggio.

Non ricordo neanche se poi alla fine le ho firmato la copia, non ricordo il suo nome, se me lo ha detto oppure no, ricordo quegli occhi e credo che ora passerò i miei giorni a cercarli per perdermici dentro di nuovo.

L'ho fatto, ho aspettato più di un'ora, col mio fidanzato in auto ad aspettarmi, ed ora ho una copia firmata dell'ultimo romanzo di Richard Castle, e, cosa ancora più incredibile, l'ho visto in carne ed ossa davanti a me, finalmente in 3d e non piatto e grigio come lo riproducono le retro-copertine dei suoi romanzi. Mentre ero in fila mi sono data, nell'ordine, della ridicola, della pseudo adolescente che fangirla per un tizio di cui in effetti non sa niente di più che quello che scrivono i giornali, della codarda quando, arrivata lì davanti, avrei tanto voluto dirgli di quanto i suoi romanzi mi abbiano aiutata ad andare avanti dopo la morte di mamma, e invece sono stata zitta, lì impalata a guardarlo, a studiarmi i suoi lineamenti così regolari, la barba di un giorno, sicuramente studiata ad arte ma che gli stava benissimo. Aveva avuto un sorriso per tutte coloro che mi hanno preceduta, ma quando è stato il mio turno, è successo qualcosa, mi ha guardata in un modo, nessuno m'ha mai regalato uno sguardo così, sembrava potesse penetrarmi l'anima... o forse me lo sono solo immaginata, dato che sono i suoi romanzi ad averlo fatto in qualche modo. Come dice il mio psicologo, una specie di transfert positivo. Non credo che dimenticherò presto quegli occhi azzurri sorridenti nonostante la stanchezza che lasciavano intravedere, e chissà perché, invece che ai bagordi, m'ha fatto pensare a qualcosa di più intimo e importante che gli avesse tolto il sonno. Non lo saprò mai, non li rivedrò mai quegli occhi azzurri, ed è meglio che la smetta di fantasticare su uno scrittore famoso e irraggiungibile prima che Will s'ingelosisca anche per i miei pensieri.

fine


	48. 2 parole

**2 Parole**

_Ti Amo_

Poteva sentirla, la voce dei suoi pensieri, dei suoi desideri che scandiva quelle due brevi parole con chiarezza cristallina, riusciva anche ad avvertire la nota acuta di felicità che la invadeva ogni volta che ascoltava quel suono interiore.

Peccato che avesse scoperto di essere portatrice di una sorta di difetto di fabbrica, come se un piccolo filamento di DNA, quello che collegava evidentemente in modo univoco quella breve allocuzione all'apparato vocale, per qualche accidente, era stato reciso o addirittura mai strutturato all'interno della sua scala elicoidale. NON CI RIUSCIVA. Era più forte di lei, ogni volta che pensava di poterlo fare si bloccava, la voce spariva, la sudorazione aumentava, qualsiasi tipo di pensiero strutturato evaporava all'istante dalla sua mente, lasciandola immersa nella nebbia fitta.

Aveva capito che non era timore, né si trattava del principio di un attacco di panico, era qualcosa legato al suo concetto di perfezione: irraggiungibile, impossibile, che nella _vulgata_ comune poteva essere riassunto dall'espressione 'troppo bello per essere vero'

E poi c'era un altro ostacolo, a cui nessuno l'aveva mai preparata, ed era l'incredibile circostanza che probabilmente, quella voglia insensata di aprirsi, di concedersi in modo totale mente e corpo, e di cercare prima di tutto i modi per far felice lui, erano sintomi evidenti di un raro caso di Amore Vero, sì, proprio Quello, cantato dai poeti, raccontato nelle favole, a cui si può tendere, aspirare, sognare, ricevendone spesso copie sbiadite.

Non aveva mai pensato che potesse esistere un sentimento di tale portata nella realtà, era troppo, ti faceva scoppiare il cuore, ma non come quando t'infatui del primo ragazzo alle superiori, lì ormoni e inesperienza adolescenziale creano dei mix straordinari quanto fatui. No, lei stava sperimentando uno stato dell'essere superiore, nel quale la stupefacente attrazione sessuale che li calamitava sovente l'uno accanto all'altra, l'uno dentro l'altra, era solo un punto all'interno di un percorso complesso e avvolgente fatto di parole, sguardi, attenzioni, cura reciproca, il tutto avviluppato come in un anello di Moebius, infinito e sempre nuovo.

Due parole, cinque lettere, che possono essere pronunciate speditamente, che ad alcuni escono con facilità disarmante al punto da svilirne il significato perché involontariamente sovrapposto ad altri sentimenti ed emozioni, _mi attrai = ti amo, sto bene con te = ti amo,_ è facile da dire quando dietro non c'è struttura.

Ma pesano come macigni, invece, quando vorrebbero significare tutto. Per lei avevano sempre avuto un senso profondo, vincolante, a tratti asfissiante per ciò che avrebbero comportato una volta dette e a maggior ragione per loro, sempre parchi di parole e generosi di sguardi, erano una specie di linea di demarcazione spaventosamente concreta.

Se lo teneva dentro da giorni, no, non era corretto, in realtà forse erano anni che nutriva quel sentimento, ma il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce non l'aveva mai trovato, all'inizio neanche a se stessa, poi, da quando si era presentata fradicia alla sua porta pensando di aver perso tutto, con l'ostinata speranza di riuscire a non perdere lui, quelle due parole erano rimaste lì, scolpite dentro di lei, vere reali, ma ancora così importanti da non riuscire a pronunciarle. _Io voglio te_, gli aveva sussurrato con quel poco di fiato che l'emozione non le aveva ancora strappato via, _voglio solo te_. Ed era già tanto, tantissimo per una come lei, abituata trattenere i propri sentimenti per paura di scoprirsi, vulnerabile a sofferenze che non voleva più provare.

Lui non le aveva chiesto nulla, sembrava neanche curarsene, non dare peso al fatto che lei non gli avesse detto d'amarlo, Castle era così, le lasciava i suoi tempi ed i suoi spazi sempre.

Era in debito di due dichiarazioni d'amore, entrambe disperate, che lo avevano portato a pensare di averla persa per sempre. Due dichiarazioni a cui lei non aveva potuto rispondere. Poi era stato il quotidiano, il sorriso della mattina, il caffè, la battuta al momento giusto, ogni singolo evento mostrava il suo modo d'amarla, incondizionatamente.

All'inizio aveva pensato di dover 'imparare', che non sarebbe mai stata all'altezza, ma era bastato poco, dopo aver superato barriere che erano solo sue, ora lo sapeva, e tutto si era come liberato dalla coltre pesante in cui lei aveva abilmente ammantato tutto.

Lo ricambiava in ogni attenzione, sorriso o anche sola presenza silenziosa, ma ancora non aveva pronunciato quelle due parole, le sembrava sempre il momento sbagliato o non adatto, pensava di doverlo forse creare ad arte, stupirlo, si arrovellava, si bloccava, s'intimava di trovare una soluzione, girava su se stessa inconcludente e frustrata.

Quel pomeriggio faticosamente strappato al lavoro si era immersa nella lettura mentre Rick lavorava, stesa sul divano, completamente rilassata, la mente svuotata dai pensieri, il sole che inondava la stanza, era tutto straordinariamente normale. Lo vide apparire da sopra la sua testa, era arrivato per chiederle se voleva un caffè, lei alzò il braccio per raggiungere il suo collo, lo tirò leggermente verso di sé, volgendo la testa all'indietro per cercare i suoi occhi, lui le sorrise, lei senza pensarci, prepararsi, tremare disse semplicemente "Ti Amo Rick"

Fine


	49. L'Ancora

**L'àncora**

Il fuoco ardeva già da alcuni minuti nell'enorme camino, facendo da sfondo all'àncora, adagiata su un fianco come se fosse realmente posata su un fondale, era ipnotico osservare come le ombre rosse e gialle animassero quel poderoso manufatto di metallo.

Lily era sempre stata affascinata da quell'oggetto più grande di lei, e quando aveva imparato a riconoscerlo per quello che era, le era sembrato alquanto strano che il papà e la mamma lo tenessero in un camino e non su una nave. E fu così che da oggetto di alto design, forse l'unico camino del genere su tutta la costa degli Hamptons, si era trasformato in una finestra magica che si affacciava su un mondo meraviglioso, e il pezzo di metallo dai due uncini s'era ammantato del mistero di essere appartenuto alla nave di pirata galantuomo.

Prima d'allora era stato testimone silenzioso e complice di tanti incontri, dal primo, agognato al punto da contare i minuti prima della partenza pregando che nessuno decidessero di compiere gesti efferati in quegli ultimi cinque minuti, alla loro inaspettata notte di nozze e poi i ritorni, le fughe, le corte vacanze passate quasi per intero spiati da quel fuoco discreto, i lunghi giorni di convalescenza per ritornare se stessi rassicurati dal suo calore

Rick aveva sempre amato stendersi davanti a quel fuoco, perché non passava mai molto, prima che il corpo di Kate scivolasse accanto a lui, nudo in cerca di piacere o avvolto in un lenzuolo per godersi il recupero delle energie spese a darsi piacere reciproco o solo a rimanere abbracciati con una tazza di caffè e un libro.

Da tre anni si era aggiunto un piacere indefinibile, quando Lily trotterellava verso di lui, lo scrutava con quegli occhietti verdi e si arrampicava letteralmente su di lui, perdendosi sopra il suo largo torace avvolgente, e si addormentava felice ascoltando il crepitio delle fiamme.

Gli era successo anche con Alexis, ed era stato bello anche allora, ma si era sempre sentito come mancante di un pezzo unico per arrivare alla perfezione con cui poter vivere quel momento.

Quel frammento, invece, ora arrivava dal fondo della stanza, annunciata dall'ormai familiare profumo di ciliege, si metteva alle sue spalle, gli lasciava un bacio sul collo e rimaneva lì accanto a lui e a sua figlia, a guardare le lingue di fuoco danzare attorno a quell'ancora enorme.

Pensata da un designer di grido, non avrebbe mai pensato, quell'àncora, di diventare l'oggetto dei viaggi di fantasia di una bambina e il richiamo significativo di quello che l'uno era stato per l'altro, un'àncora di salvezza.

Fine

Ispirata dal disegno di Pascal Campion instagram com/p/BPRi1mgDRKe/


	50. Fear

**Fear**

Lui era stato sempre lì, accanto a lei, dal momento in cui l'avevano ritrovata lungo la statale, ai bordi del bosco in cui avrebbe dovuto morire e invece era stata risparmiata. Era arrivato con in soccorsi, e non si era più mosso dal suo fianco, il viso corrucciato si era disteso solo nel breve momento in cui, con lo sguardo, le aveva comunicato la gioia di saperla salva. Poi aveva lasciato spazio ai paramedici, ai colleghi, il capitano della Narcotici, la Gates, sapeva quanto fosse delicata la situazione e che Kate era, in quei momenti, il poliziotto coriaceo e capace di cui aveva parlato Esposito rispondendo alle sue preoccupazioni. Aveva ragione Javier, lei era tosta, bravissima nel suo mestiere, e alla fine se l'era cavata, ma era stato più forte di tutto, il pensiero lacerante di non poter essere con lei, sostenerla, aiutarla e le sue paure più recondite si erano in parte avverate.

Aveva affrontato una prova durissima e ne portava i segni ben visibili a tutti.

Gli occhi crudeli e spietati di Vulcan Simmons la sua voce piena di disprezzo, le mani di pietra di Jones, il sorriso beffardo mentre le spingeva la testa nell'acqua ghiacciata si sovrapponevano all'ombra della minaccia più grande, Lazarus, potente, pericoloso, nascosto.

Quella che era stata, all'inizio, solo una battaglia per non farsi scoprire e continuare quel gioco di copertura in cui l'avevano gettata, per smantellare traffici illeciti, all'improvviso era diventata parte integrante della sua guerra personale contro chi aveva ucciso sua madre. Ed era stato terribile affrontare l'incarnazione delle sue paure più recondite, di non farcela, di morire prima di dare giustizia a Johanna, di non arrivare a quella felicità che Castle diceva sempre che lei meritasse, stava scivolando via tutto, immerso in quella tinozza ghicciata.

Si era sentita al sicuro solo quando aveva incrociato i suoi occhi preoccupati, quegli stessi occhi luminosi che aveva richiamato alla mente, insieme al suo sorriso, alla sua voce che enumerava progetti folli e divertenti, ogni volta che i polmoni avevano bruciato fino quasi a scoppiare, ogni volta che stava per cedere, aveva pensato a lui, a loro, al loro futuro e ci si era aggrappata con tutta l'anima.

Braken aveva deciso di salvarla e pareggiare così il suo debito, ora erano pari, e ora si affacciava una nuova paura, la consapevolezza che da quel momento sarebbe stato un confronto all'ultimo sangue, quando le loro strade si sarebbero incrociate di nuovo per uno dei due non ci sarebbe stato scampo

"Andiamo a letto"

La mano protesa, a strapparla via dalle sue paure, l'aveva chiusa sulla sua ancora fredda come se il suo corpo non riuscisse a ritornare ad una temperatura normale, si era messa su un fianco, le gambe leggermente piegate alla ricerca di un tepore che arrivò solo quando il corpo di Castle aderì al suo, sentì i suoi capelli che si spostavano liberando la spalla, chiuse gli occhi mentre lui la lasciava un bacio sul collo, poi le passò una mano sul fianco e la lasciò lì, come per proteggerla da tutto, da tutti. E lei ritrovò il varco per uscire dalle paure che l'avevano avvolta, erano ancora lì, ma il calore di Rick le aveva annichilite, rese inoffensive, e lei ora poteva riposare, finalmente, al sicuro tra le sue braccia.

Domani la guerra sarebbe ricominciata, e l'avrebbero combattuta insieme, senza paura.

Fine


	51. Apro gli occhi e ti guardo

**"Apro gli occhi e ti guardo"**

La scintilla di pazzia che emanava lo sguardo di Kelly Nieman brillava davanti ai suoi occhi ogni volta che provava a chiuderli per cercare un po' di riposo.

Quella donna, nella sua lucida follia, aveva tentato di sostituirsi a lei, voleva rubarle il viso, letteralmente, usarlo come macabra maschera per continuare i suoi piani delittuosi insieme al suo amante psicopatico, e anche se non c'era riuscita di certo le aveva rubato un po' d'umanità. Sì era proprio così che si sentiva, continuava a vedersi con la mano inondata del sangue schizzato dalla gola di quella donna, il bisturi che brillava alla luce artificiale dei neon, riusciva a sentire ancora il rumore delle gocce di sangue che toccavano il pavimento, come se fosse amplificato da potenti microfoni. Aveva reagito come una bestia ferita e in fuga, si era difesa, lo sapeva, ma lo aveva fatto richiamando gli istinti animaleschi che albergano dentro ognuno di noi, retaggi di antiche battaglie per la sopravvivenza, ma non riusciva a trovare alibi per se stessa, aveva provato una furia che non sapeva neanche di possedere e ne era spaventata.

La mente a volte riesce ad innescare dispositivi di sicurezza, ci preserva, dimenticando, e così lei rammentava esattamente il momento in cui era riuscita a fermare la mano della Nieman ma poi i ricordi riprendevano solo da quando aveva sentito la voce di Rick che la chiamava, si era guardata le mani, poi lo sguardo era sceso a terra posandosi sul cadavere della sua aguzzina e alla fine si era girata verso quel suono familiare, incapace di fare altro se non farsi abbracciare.

L'unico luogo sicuro, le sue braccia avvolgenti come alte mura di un castello.

Non aveva mai desiderato la morte di nessuno, non pensava neanche di esserne capace, fino a quel momento. Quando avevano rapito Alexis era partito determinato a fare qualsiasi cosa pur di riaverla indietro, ma i nemici, in quel caso, erano entità sconosciute e indeterminate. Ora, invece, aveva un viso, un nome e cognome da odiare fino a desiderare di ucciderlo, Jerry Tyson.

Aveva perso la testa, stava impazzendo non sapeva dove fosse, come stesse, l'unica tremenda certezza era che fosse nelle mani di quei due pazzi, e li conosceva abbastanza bene da doversi imporre di non immaginare cosa le stessero facendo.

Era caduto nel gioco di Tyson, che lo aveva portato alla speranza concreta di poterla salvare, solo per poterlo trascinare nella disperazione più cupa, erano stati pochi laceranti sconvolgenti secondi, in cui aveva creduto d'averla persa per sempre, uccisa davanti ai suoi occhi, aveva visto come al rallentatore quella testa schizzare all'indietro sotto la spinta del colpo di fucile, ed era morto anche lui.

Se non fossero arrivati i due poliziotti di guardia avrebbe premuto il grilletto, ne era certo, e questa certezza lo devastava perché in quel gioco psicotico Tyson aveva vinto, lo aveva reso come lui, capace di progettare di togliere la vita ad un uomo e in parte trarne piacere.

Era riuscito a mantenere quel barlume di lucidità necessario a vincere, aveva battuto Tyson, ma fino a quando non era entrato in quella stanza degli orrori non sapeva se era riuscito a salvare lei, e questo lo aveva devastato, non aveva mai provato una paura simile in tutta la sua vita, come avrebbe fatto se non avesse più potuto vedere i suoi occhi, sentire il suo respiro confondersi col suo, non avrebbe potuto, sarebbe impazzito, ne era certo.

Non le era mai sembrata così fragile come in quel momento, aveva letto tutto nei suoi occhi e avrebbe solo voluto possedere il potere di strappare via da lei quelle paure. Ma era bastato quello sguardo per richiamarlo in vita, per renderlo l'uomo che era e non l'assassino che sarebbe potuto diventare, lui era altro e lei era la sua pietra di paragone, la sua stella del mattino, con lei non si sarebbe mai perso, mai più. Aveva compiuto l'unico gesto possibile, istintivo e ragionevole allo stesso tempo, l'aveva abbracciata per dirle che lui era lì, che ci sarebbe sempre stato, avvolto ancora dai sensi di colpa per non aver mantenuto quella promessa, per essere sparito mesi, tornato senza ricordi e spiegazioni.

Avevano rischiato di perdersi, se non la vita sicuramente parte della loro umanità, ma avevano scoperto che erano più forti di tutto, anche delle malvagità dei loro avversari, bastava aprire gli occhi e guardarsi e tutto il male si dissolveva lasciandoli fluttuare nel loro universo e sarebbe stato così, per sempre.

fine


	52. Cinque minuti

**Cinque Minuti**

"Sei un folle"

"No, sono di parola"

"Ma sta nevicando..."

"Lo vedo, per questo ho l'ombrello, bevi finché è caldo"

Il suo caffè, da bere insieme a suo marito, sempre, in un modo o nell'altro, anche quando la colazione mattutina saltava per qualche chiamata d'emergenza che la strappava via troppo presto dal letto. Rick non poteva più seguirla da quando era diventata capitano del 12° distretto, ma non avrebbe mai rinunciato a quel momento, breve e intenso che celebravano da anni, anche quando sembrava solo quello, sorseggiare un caffè, ma non lo era mai stato, da sempre era un modo per dirle ti amo attraverso le profumate molecole della caffeina.

La sua determinazione ancora la sorprendeva, ma in fondo sapeva anche lei che non sarebbe stata una buona giornata senza quel piccolo rito.

Avevano solo cinque minuti, poi sarebbe dovuta scappare via, e lui lo sapeva e l'aveva intercettata per strada, prima dell'inizio dell'ennesima riunione con qualche pezzo grosso del comune o del comando di polizia. Aveva iniziato a nevicare mentre l'aspettava e insieme ai caffè aveva comprato un ombrello da un ambulante, lui detestava gli ombrelli, ma avrebbe fatto un'eccezione per lei, aveva giurato che non si sarebbe mai più bagnata come un pulcino dopo quella notte in cui si era presentata fradicia e sincera alla sua porta. Perché, anche se da quella sera era iniziato tutto, lui non aveva mai dimenticato quel viso imperlato di gocce che non erano solo di pioggia e aveva giurato che avrebbe provato in tutti i modi a farlo brillare solo di felicità da quel momento in poi. E anche un banale ombrello poteva fare molto per la buona riuscita di quel piano che sarebbe durato per tutta la loro esistenza.

"Come hai fatto a sapere che sarei passata di qui?"

"Ho i miei informatori..."

"È buonissimo e... caldissimo, grazie"

"Non devi ringraziarmi, lo sai che lo faccio prima di tutto per me, perché non ce la farei ad aspettare fino a questa sera per rivederti"

"Uhm... se mi guardi ancora un po' in questo modo signor Castle, non avrò alcuna speranza di rimanere concentrata alla riunione"

"Oh, mi dispiace..."

"Smettila di sorridere come se avessi vinto alla lotteria!"

"Spero di vincerla stasera allora"

"Uhm, vedremo... magari troverò il modo di ringraziarti per questo caffè e per l'ombrello"

"Quando e come vuoi amore mio"

"uffa devo andare..."

"almeno un bacio al sapore di caffè"

"d'accordo"

"uhmm... a dopo"

"a dopo"

fine

Ispirata al disegno di Pascal Campion instagram com/p/BAbl9WtCLyS/


	53. P Figth

**P. Figth**

Aveva schivato due affondi, ora era il suo turno di attaccare, sapeva che avrebbe potuto sopraffarlo con due colpi se si fosse spostata su un lato, ma lui l'aveva preceduta assestandone uno inaspettato che l'aveva sbilanciata all'indietro

"no, basta, basta pietà!"

"ti arrendi? Davvero?"

lui incombeva su di lei con il ghigno tipico di chi pregusta la vittoria certa "ho trovato il tuo punto debole, quindi!"

lei annuì, era vero, non era possibile combattere e ridere allo stesso tempo, perdeva le forze, non ricordava da quanto tempo non rideva così, ogni affondo del cuscino scatenava una buffa reazione di Castle e lei iniziava a ridere senza freni, allora era la volta di lui ad avere il sopravvento, ed ora l'ultima cuscinata l'aveva stesa mettendola in completa balia del suo avversario in boxer e maglietta. La risata convulsa si calmò per un istante, lo guardò mentre la sovrastava trionfante, pronto a ritirare il suo premio, si stava avvicinando per baciarla, accendendola di desiderio, ma non era ancora arrivato il momento, lei sorrise e fece la sua mossa. Sgusciò via e si rialzò riprendendo la sua soffice arma "se vuoi il tuo premio dovrai essere molto più abile di così..." lo sfidò prima di lanciare il cuscino contro il suo fianco

"a sì eh, sei tenace detective, ma io conosco mosse... uch – altra cuscinata – segrete, come questa!"

In piedi sul grande letto, come due bambini a ridere e tentare sortite brandendo i cuscini come armi affilate, non sapevano neanche come avessero iniziato, ma era certo che avessero appena inventato un nuovo modo di dare inizio ai preliminari di quella che sarebbe stata una lunga notte, divertente ed energicamente sensuale e non era solo merito del rosso che piaceva tanto a Kate, erano loro, finalmente capaci di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, e ridere spensierati, e rincorrersi e giocare e amarsi.

Fine

Ispirata al disegno di Pascal Campio instagram com/p/znmxwwCL1V/


	54. Fifth shades of grey

**Fifty shades of... grey**

"Ahhh!"

"Castle che è successo?"

Il grido era stato talmente improvviso e acuto d'averla indotta a correre in bagno convinta di trovare il marito immerso in una pozza di sangue o con la testa rotta, scivolato sulla proverbiale saponetta il che era improbabile dato che usavano solo saponi liquidi, ma tant'è l'immaginazione galoppa quando si sente un urlo di quella portata

Frenò la corsa solo quando arrivò alla porta trovandolo davanti allo specchio, sano e salvo, con la spazzola in mano e lo sguardo vacuo diretto verso il sè stesso dello specchio

"Mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento Rick, si può sapere cosa è successo?"

"Non lo vedi?"

"Cosa dovrei vedere se non la tua faccia ancora impastata di sonno?"

"Qui e qui, la mia condanna, sono perduto!"

"Ah, questi? Sono mesi che li hai Rick"

"Come mesi? Cos... tu lo sapevi e non mi hai detto nulla?"

"non è un segreto inconfessabile Rick, sono lì in bella vista, sulle tue tempie... Pensavo te ne fossi accorto, ... non mi sembra un grosso problema..."

"Capelli bianch i, capisci, adesso quando porterò Lily a scuola mi prenderanno per suo nonno!"

"Uhm ma un nonno molto affascinante..."

"Non credere di riuscire a blandirmi con due parole dolci... sai"

Cercava di mantenere il punto della sua frustrazione ma lei lo aveva abbracciato da dietro mettendosi sulle punte per raggiungere il collo e baciarlo, e lui la lasciò fare non riuscendo a trattenersi dal cercarla con le mani, si girò verso di lei e le rubò un bacio

"Quindi, mi amerai anche quando sarò tutto grigio?"

"Rick sono DUE capelli, soltanto due su migliaia..."

"Non mi stai rispondendo, quindi già non mi ami più oh me tapino!" Si portò drammaticamente il braccio sulla fronte

"Lo vedi, di che ti preoccupi, c'è un dodicenne che albergherà in te anche quando sarai completamente bianco, o peggio! Calvo...!"

Scoppiò in una risata quando vide genuino terrore dipingersi sul volto di Castle a quella nuova rivelazione, poi anche lui iniziò a ridere, la strinse di nuovo in un abbraccio, le scostò i capelli dalla fronte e tornò serio

"forse si sta avverando uno dei miei desideri"

"e quale?"

"che invecchieremo insieme, tu ed io"

"tu ed io"

Rimasero a guardarsi sondando il fondo dei loro occhi fino a quando una vocina delicata ma imperiosa iniziò a reclamare la colazione.

fine


	55. A Magic Hug

**A Magic Hug**

Odiava quelle sere, era più forte di lui, ma saperla impegnata in qualche operazione rischiosa lo ricacciava indietro di anni, e riaffioravano gli incubi sopiti, soprattutto il più grande, la paura di perderla. Sapeva perfettamente quanto fosse abile, scaltra, addestrata, e che, in qualità di Capitano non sarebbe spettata di certo a lei la prima linea, erano paure irrazionali e per questo difficili da contrastare con la ragione, erano le viscere che si attorcigliavano, il cuore che batteva troppo forte, il senso di impotenza assoluta.

Erano le due della mattina, e lui guardava fuori dalla finestra, la pioggia che cadeva incessante e monotona da ore, aveva cenato con le tre pesti ed era riuscito a metterli trionfalmente a letto, e l'angoscia era arrivata quando era rimasto solo, con i suoi pensieri.

Sentì una manina poggiarsi sulla gamba, abbassò lo sguardo e si ritrovò Jack che lo guardava assonnato

"ehi cosa ci fai in piedi J?"

"non lo so, mi sono svegliato..." si stropicciava gli occhi, Rick lo prese in braccio e stava per riportarlo a letto ma il piccolo bofonchiò "uhm, no posso rimanere in braccio a te? Aspettiamo mamma"

"uhm, ok"

Non disse altro, lo tirò su come un fuscello, lui incastrò la piccola testa, che sapeva di shampoo del bagno appena fatto, sotto l'incavo del collo, l'orecchio sul cuore, esattamente nella stessa posizione che tanto amava Kate, aderì il più possibile al corpo del padre abbracciandolo e lasciandosi cullare

La mente divenne improvvisamente sgombra dalle nebbie d'angoscia che l'avevano abitata, la magia esisteva eccome, potente più della ragione, si appoggiò allo stipite della finestra, continuando a guardare la pioggia, però sorrideva, e così faceva Jack sognando chissà cosa. Kate sarebbe arrivata a momenti.

Fine

Ispirata al disegno di Pascal Campion instagram com/p/BNhnOQ2jqBj/


	56. Upside Down

**Upside Down**

Fissava il pavimento del loft da alcuni minuti, la mano stretta ancora alla maniglia della porta, incapace di andare oltre. Avevano ragione, avevano sempre avuto ragione loro e lei torto.

Chiuse gli occhi e fece due passi all'interno quando pensò di avere trovato il coraggio, il rumore delle suole rimbombò sulle pareti di quella casa deserta, completamente svuotata di tutto, eppure lei ricordava perfettamente il divano nero di pelle laggiù e la libreria che schermava lo studio di Rick...

Rick Castle, suo... marito, lei si ricordava... i caffè, le indagini insieme, le battute, i sorrisi come poteva aver sognato tutto, come poteva essere tutto frutto della sua fantasia!

Si scansò con rabbia una lacrima che era scesa solitaria, forse aveva davvero perso il senno, del tutto, a nulla erano valse le sedute con il dottor Burke, lei era convinta che fosse stato vero, aveva discusso con Javier e Kevin, gridato con Lanie, quando avevano tentato di dirle che era stato tutto un sogno, che le avevano sparato sì, quello purtroppo era successo realmente, ma non era con nessuno, tantomeno con suo marito, lei non era sposata, era rimasta incosciente per settimane, e forse quelli che lei chiamava ricordi erano solo frutto del suo stato di incoscienza prolungato, aveva immaginato ogni cosa, ogni oggetto, ogni persona... di cui loro non avevano mai sentito parlare, chi erano Martha, Alexis e questo Rick di cui ripeteva spesso il nome?

"Kate, lo sapevo che saresti venuta a questo indirizzo"

"Josh!"

"mi hai fatto morire di paura, lo sai?"

Annuì lasciandosi abbracciare dal suo fidanzato che la strinse accarezzandole le spalle per aiutarla a calmarsi, era scoppiata in lacrime non sapeva neanche più lei il motivo, se fosse perché ci aveva sperato davvero di trovare lì quella figura onirica che sentiva d'aver amato forse in qualche altra vita, o se invece era per la consapevolezza d'aver perso la ragione, si sentiva in colpa per come aveva trattato anche lui, andando in cerca di un altro uomo che probabilmente esisteva solo nella sua mente

"questo appartamento io, me lo ricordo, te lo giuro"

Il medico strinse ancora di più l'abbraccio e le spiegò con pazienza "sì tesoro, te lo ricordi perché è qui che ti hanno sparato... ma non vivevi qui Kate, era il loft di un uomo d'affari..."

Non era la prima volta che ne parlavano, ma stavolta sembrava essersi arresa "riportami a casa, ti prego"

"d'accordo"

Si sentiva come se le avessero separato l'anima in due, non riusciva ad abbandonare quelli che per lei affioravano come ricordi, anche se tutto le gridava che fossero solo fantasie. Non esisteva nessuno scrittore di nome Richard Alexander Castle, non aveva combattuto con lui contro gli assassini di sua madre che erano ancora là fuori, chissà dove.

Era grata a Josh per la pazienza che aveva mostrato in quella situazione, e si era imposta di andare oltre, avrebbe dimenticato tutto per lui, per loro, era giusto così. Quella notte le carezze di Josh furono eloquenti, non voleva solo rassicurarla, la voleva, la desiderava, e lei si concesse sperando che fare l'amore con lui l'aiutasse a tornare alla realtà

Ma nel buio s'accorse d'attendere un altro tocco, un altro profumo, ricordava la pelle incendiarsi sotto le dita sapienti di qualcuno che non era Josh, no, no era Rick

Scappò via piangendo, gli chiese perdono ma lei non ce la faceva, corse per strada di notte in preda a qualcosa che doveva somigliare molto alla disperazione più nera, salì in auto e spinse l'acceleratore a tavoletta, vedeva la strada tremolare schermata dalle lacrime, guidò senza metà per ore forse perché ad un tratto s'accorse che stava albeggiando, aveva lasciato New York ed era finita in qualche punto della costa orientale, forse gli Hamptons... la sua follia aveva creato ricordi anche di quel posto in cui non era mai stata.

Scese alla spiaggia, sferzata dal vento di un inverno che ancora combatteva per non cedere il passo alla primavera, le onde s'infrangevano con fragore su un piccolo pontile che sembrava resistere eroicamente a quella forza. Ci si ritrovò sopra, c'era salita senza pensare, aveva smesso di farlo, era stanca, avrebbe solo voluto chiudere gli occhi e far sparire tutto. Lo fece, chiuse gli occhi, si concentrò sui rumori, in particolare sul tintinnio cadenzato provocato da qualche albero maestro che oscillava in preda alla risacca, tin-ti-tin tin-ti-tin

All'improvviso si ritrovò in acqua, un'onda doveva averla sbalzata giù dal pontile, la corrente era forte, la tirava giù, fu presa dal panico non riusciva a respirare, le mancava l'aria e quel tintinnio si faceva sempre più insistente, cercava ossigeno disperatamente, gettò le mani in avanti alla ricerca di un appiglio ma non c'era nulla, nulla a cui aggrapparsi

Aprì gli occhi nel disperato tentativo di salvarsi e s'accorse di un'ombra familiare davanti a lei, provò a gridare, ma sentì l'acqua entrargli nei polmoni bruciandoli, gettò di nuovo una mano in quella direzione e stavolta trovò l'appiglio, lo tenne stretto con tutte le sue forze e iniziò a risalire, lentamente, percepì l'ossigeno che tornava nei suoi polmoni

Tin-ti-ti-tin Tin-ti-ti-tin

"Con calma, respira con calma, vedrai che andrà tutto bene Kate, io sono qui e non ti lascio, stringi ancora la mia mano, così brava amore mio, devi riprendere a respirare da sola, con calma..."

Tin-ti-ti-tin Tin-ti-ti-tin

Non c'erano più le barche, né il mare in tempesta, ma era rimasto quel suono cadenzato, coperto solo da una voce un po' stentata ma così familiare, veniva dai suoi ricordi immaginari e continuava a spronarla, ora le chiedeva, quasi implorava che aprisse gli occhi, lei pensava d'averlo già fatto, il cervello diede di nuovo il comando e le palpebre finalmente si sollevarono

Ebbe la familiare visione del suo risveglio in ospedale, quando sei settimane prima? Era di nuovo lì? Nel letto, le pareti bianche, il soffitto bianco, il tubo del respiratore poggiato sul suo petto, la sagoma di suo padre in fondo al letto, la sua mano stretta a quella di... "R-Rick?"

L'uomo dei suoi sogni era lì? O stava di nuovo sognando? Era diverso però, il viso segnato come se avesse sofferto molto, appena appena allargato da una smorfia di sollievo

"sì, sono qui, un po' ammaccato ma sono qui"

"esisti davvero allora? Il loft era vuoto... tu non c'eri...mai stato... noi non eravamo..."

Sentì la sua mano poggiarsi gentile sulla fronte, le dita passare tra i capelli, conosceva quel gesto, si accorse che le era mancato terribilmente, così come il suono della sua voce che le diceva di non sforzarsi, di stare tranquilla, che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

fine


	57. A tradimento

**A tradimento**

Poteva succedere, li avevano avvertiti, era un'eventualità neanche troppo lontana, ma erano stati impegnati a fare altro, a ricostruirsi pezzo per pezzo, raccogliendo i frammenti delle loro anime che si erano spezzate insieme ai loro corpi, colpiti a tradimento, nel luogo in cui non t'aspetti, dentro casa, alla fine di tutto, quando credevano d'aver vinto, e stava invece per trionfare la morte.

Poteva succedere e avvenne a tradimento anche quell'assalto, quando tutto sembrava rientrato in binari sicuri, e forse proprio per questo.

Rick si era alzato prima di Kate, voleva prepararle il caffè, come faceva ogni mattina da quando erano tornati a casa, era il trentesimo caffè del nuovo corso, sì li contava, perché a volte non si capacitava che fossero entrambi lì, liberi di amarsi e di progettare il loro futuro. Routine, calma, silenzio tutto normale, esattamente come quella mattina, accese la fiamma sotto al fornello, come quella mattina, l'aveva fatto ogni giorno eppure quella volta si era sentito risucchiare indietro nel tempo come se due mani invisibili l'avessero preso alle spalle ricacciandolo a quel giorno.

Rivisse tutto come se fosse stato di nuovo lì, paralizzato dalla paura all'inizio, poi madido di sudore col cuore che schizzava fuori dal petto provò a tornare da lei, per spezzare quell'incubo, ma era troppo forte, troppo improvviso, non riusciva a respirare. Un barlume di ragione, in fondo alla sua mente lo avvertì, era arrivato ciò che temeva e per questo aveva rifiutato potesse accadergli, PST, lo sapeva ma non riusciva a sconfiggerlo.

Non si era neanche accorto di essere caduto in ginocchio sul tappeto, come non se non fosse più padrone del suo corpo. Ne ebbe contezza solo quando sentì le braccia di Kate che lo avvolgevano, china su di lui, lo strinse per un tempo che lui non fu in grado di contare, iniziò a sussurrargli dolcemente all'orecchio che lei era lì, che sarebbe passato tutto.

Aveva capito subito Kate, si era rivista in lui, il terrore negli occhi, come quello che vide nella se stessa riflessa nello specchio di quella notte da incubo in cui rivisse incessantemente la minaccia del cecchino. Ripensò alla sua lotta solitaria, volutamente solitaria, ma che forse sarebbe stata meno dura se gli avesse permesso di avvicinarsi, ma lei aveva chiesto e ottenuto spazio, e le era ancora grata per questo, per averla rispettata.

Lei ora quello spazio lo aveva colmato, e lo teneva stretto a sé, percepiva il battito accelerato che fermava lentamente la sua corsa.

Non sarebbe stata l'unica volta, lo sapevano entrambi, ci sarebbe stato da combattere ancora, ma loro erano combattenti formidabili insieme. E lui sembrò ricordarglielo quando alzò il viso rimasto chino, poggiato al suo petto fino a quel momento, le passò una mano sulla guancia e le sorrise grato.

Fine

Ispirata al disegno di Pascal Campion instagram com/p/BfeGM3-h5JU/


	58. Love this Part

**Love this Part**

\- Adoro questa parte

\- Uhm, quale esattamente... il vento che ci sta facendo volare via, la pioggia che non smette di cadere da stamane...

\- No, adoro alla follia quel momento della giornata in cui riusciamo a guardarci negli occhi, così, come ora

\- E come stamattina, e come prima a pranzo...

\- Beh non ho detto che sia una cosa rara, solo che la adoro, da sempre...

\- ...da ...sempre? Anche quando...?

\- Uhm sì, anche quando mi facevi , mi fai, perdere le staffe con le tue battute fuori luogo

\- E pure mentre...

\- Sììì Castle, sì lo ammetto!

\- E a cosa devo questa resa incondizionata al mio fascino?

\- Non è una resa, magari un'ammissione... e una confessione

\- Oh, oh sono tutto orecchi detective, ho il taccuino pronto...

\- Ok, ehm, adoro questo momento perché mi ricorda il primo in assoluto, quello che ora mi dimostra che avevi ragione, la magia esiste

\- Mi devo sedere, non credo alle mie orecchie, e non ho dovuto neanche assillarti per ore con i miei illuminanti discorsi...

\- Castle...

\- Ok scusa sei seria, ascolto, anche se forse lo so dai è al party quando ti sei presentata col distintivo e tutto e ci siamo quasi scontrati ed io...

\- Oh, aspetta aspetta e tu?

\- Ed io... beh insomma, ho pensato che mi sarei voluto far arrestare volentieri da te, anche per tutta la vita... oh, ma non ti riferivi a quel giorno mi sa, vero?

\- Uhm, no, ma ti ho strappato una confessione almeno

\- Stavo per chiederti se ci eravamo visti prima, sai avevi qualcosa di... Non so, ma non sono caduto in una banalità tremenda

\- E certo non sarebbe stata degna dello scrittore playboy... eppure avevi ragione Richard Castle, mi avevi già vista prima d'allora

\- O sognata... scusa vai avanti

\- Pioveva a dirotto, come oggi, era pieno di gente, come su questo marciapiede e ci siamo guardati per qualche secondo di troppo forse, dato che Paula ti dovette dare un colpo sulla spalla per farti andare a avanti a firmare i tuoi libri...

\- The Strand, Union sSuare, 4 marzo duemiladue, la ragazza con la coda e gli occhi di diaspro

\- Gli occhi di cosa? aspetta ti ricordi quel giorno?

\- Non l'ho mai dimenticato, posso anche dirti l'ora

\- Le tre

\- Le tre

\- Esatto

\- Eri tu

\- Uhm sì

\- Ho sempre pensato che quegli occhi così simili fossero un caso, o io che mi sforzavo di cercarli in chiunque...

\- Davvero?

\- Sì

\- Quindi?

\- Quindi hai ragione Beckett, adoro anche io questa parte

Fine

Ispirato al disegno di Pascal Campion instagram com/p/Bf4lCmzh1xD/


	59. Basta poco

**Basta poco**

"Castle... dove stiamo andando?"

"Di là, in camera da letto, vedrai ti piacerà"

Le candele, i petali, il profumo, ma lei avrebbe solo desiderato sapere se ci sarebbe stato il Futuro, quello vero, da costruire insieme e non solo quel vivere alla giornata dando per scontate tante, troppe cose

Improvvisamente la assalirono tutti i dubbi che fino a quel momento era riuscita ricacciare indietro: le frasi di Sophia prima, di Meredith poi, su quanto Rick non si mostrasse in realtà mai, non scoprisse le sue carte, si rimaneva in una specie di parco giochi, col più simpatico della classe, era bello, divertente a tratti anche lusinghiero, ma quello non era ciò che lei aveva sperato, intravisto tra le pieghe fitte dietro cui Castle nascondeva se stesso. Aveva creduto che quando sarebbe arrivato il momento, sarebbero cadute anche quelle cortine, si era detta che lui non era così come lo avevano descritto, non era superficiale, al contrario lei sapeva che era capace di sentimenti forti e profondi, ma ora non lo sapeva più, non capiva, temeva d'aver fatto un grosso errore di valutazione, si era illusa.

Non ci credeva neanche lei quella mattina, non sapeva spiegare perché le erano uscite quelle parole dalla bocca, ed ora correva sul marciapiede, scontrandosi con una folla indistinta di gente che scorreva sui marciapiedi inseguendo i solchi della routine quotidiana.

"Scegli Rick, io così non ce la faccio più, scegli"

E lui aveva fatto la cosa peggiore, non aveva risposto, era rimasto in silenzio

Poi il destino aveva mescolato le carte in tavola, era bastato poco, è sempre così, basta perdere un treno o non poter rispondere ad una chiamata e i binari si scambiano trascinandoti più lontano di quanto pensassi.

Era arrivata al 12°, l'avevano inviata sotto copertura senza darle neanche il tempo di riflettere, telefono spento, macchina riconsegnata al garage del distretto, appartamento chiuso.

Era stato come svegliarsi da un bel sogno, con una secchiata di ghiaccio però. Un secondo prima volavi tra le nuvole, ora hai la faccia frantumata sul cemento, sì questa era la similitudine più stringente che la sua mente di scrittore aveva partorito dopo quel confronto con Kate. Oddio, definirlo confronto dava una visione fin troppo indulgente di quello che era stato, un soliloquio, lei che chiedeva, lui che ascoltava e non riusciva a dire nulla, per paura sì, lui aveva avuto paura perché lei era tutto, era tanto, era più di quello che avrebbe mai immaginato di trovare.

E quando si era deciso a rispondere a quelle domande legittime lei non c'era, non rispondeva al telefono, non era a casa, era sparita.

Poi era riapparsa al fianco di uno degli uomini più ricchi e affascinanti d'America e lui l'aveva odiata, con tutte le sue forze con tutto l'amore che aveva nutrito per lei, con tutta l'incredulità per quello che vedeva, che sentiva raccontare.

Non aveva capito nulla? Si era immaginato tutto? Come poteva essere?

Giorni, settimane, mesi senza vedersi, cercandosi nei momenti sbagliati. Poi un incontro fortuito che sarebbe stato meglio non fare, sorpresi, senza fiato nel guardarsi di nuovo e scoprire che è ancora tutto lì, e poi sbagli la prima parola, fai la domanda peggiore, e inizia a ferire a fare male con le parole, sempre più taglienti, ficcanti, sarebbe stato meglio avere delle armi e spararsi a vicenda.

"Mi ha chiesto di sposarlo" _tu non l'hai fatto_

"Lo so, l'ho letto" _e ho spaccato tutto_

"Ma io non gli ho ancora risposto" _io amo te, ma sembra non t'interessi più ormai_

"E perché no, è perfetto per te mi sembra" _cosa dovrei fare ormai?_

"Io aspettavo che tu mi rispondessi e non lo hai fatto, perché?" _Io ti amo perché non lo capisci_

"Forse è stato meglio così"

"Pensi davvero questo? Che sia meglio così? Rispondimi Castle"

"Non credo t'interessi veramente ciò che penso" _ovvero che ti amo ma ho avuto paura_

"Tu... potresti cambiare tutto questo" _fermami!_

"Non credo di avere tutto questo potere, tu non sei più parte della mia vita da un bel po' Beckett" _Addio_

"Finisce qui"

Finisce tutto qui

_Finisce tutto qui_

_Tutto qui_

Qui qui qqqqqqqqqqqrthjklòàààààààààààjhgvcxz

Il cursore segnava la pagina riempiendola di lettere assemblate dal caso, o meglio, dalla pressione che il braccio assonnato di Castle esercitava a caso sulla tastiera del notebook, che ora aveva anche iniziato ad emettere una specie di bip preannunciante forse l'autodistruzione

Alzò la testa abbandonata su quel braccio che quasi non sentiva più per quanto formicolava senza più sangue che circolava all'interno, era sudato, aveva il fiato corto, ci mise qualche secondo a riconnettersi, ricordava perfettamente la domanda di Kate, e lui che aveva capito solo dopo, molto dopo, cosa volesse... e poi, poi si era messo a scrivere? A scriverle! Sì, a scriverle di quanto l'amasse, a scrivere la sua proposta! Quindi lei era...

Corse in camera, lei era lì, dormiva, c'erano ancora petali sparsi ovunque, c'era ancora tempo per non avere paura

Si sedette accanto a lei, a guardarla dormire, aveva fretta stavolta voleva che si svegliasse al più presto, doveva dirglielo, dovevano salvarsi

"Hei Castle, sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma..."

"Ehi, buon...buongiorno, no io... davvero si vede così tanto che... ascolta io... non voglio che ci capiti quello che... insomma basta così poco per non capirsi e perdersi e vivere di rimpianti"

Lei si era messa a sedere tirandosi il lenzuolo fino a coprirsi il petto, lo osservava seria, aveva capito subito che discorso fosse, nonostante continuasse ad inciampare nelle parole, cosa assolutamente non da lui

"Va tutto bene Castle..."

"No, non va tutto bene, perché io devo rispondere alla tua domanda altrimenti tu te ne andrai, noi non ci chiameremo più e tu sposerai un altro invece che me, io vorrei che tu sposassi me!"

"Woa sarebbe una proposta?"

"Nooo!"

"No?"

"Cioè Sì, ma non volevo farla così, questa era la spiegazione..."

"la... spiegazione...di cosa?" lo guardò come se cercasse segni di pazzia incipiente nei suoi occhi

"del fatto che io ti amo e non so immaginare la mia vita senza di te, e mi dispiace se hai pensato che io dessi tutto per scontato ma non è così, era solo, paura"

"ce l'ho anche io... la paura, intendo, e la voglia matta di sposarti"

"oh, ecco, allora bene aspetta... un secondo"

Lo vide prendere il telefono, quella mattina era difficile più del solito seguire le concatenazioni logiche di Castle

"ed ora cosa stai facendo?"

"chiamo il servizio noleggio mongolfiere... per la proposta con tutti i crismi, mentre sorvoliamo Central Park" lo disse come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, era un folle, la amava e lei lo riamava con la stessa follia

Lo prese per il braccio, lo attirò a sé mentre con l'altra mano chiudeva il collegamento del telefono "non credo serva una mongolfiera"

"ah no?"

"uhm no"

"e allora cosa preferiresti? Un calesse, un'orchestra...un..."

"un bacio? Ce la faresti?"

"uhm sì... certo... anche due... tre..."

Basta poco...

fine


	60. If Only

**If Only...**

La ritirata più precipitosa della storia, non era mai fuggita via così velocemente, neanche quando si era trovata ad affrontare tre energumeni in un vicolo, che ora sembravano molto più gestibili di quegli occhi blu che si erano scuriti mano a mano che il discorso diventava sempre più serio, personale e incredibilmente magnetico

_Sai cos'ho pensato la prima volta che ti ho visto? Che eri un mistero che non avrei mai risolto. Anche adesso...dopo aver passato tutto questo tempo con te, io... Io rimango ancora stupito dalla grandezza della tua forza, del tuo cuore...e della tua sensualità._

Non era mai stata il 'mistero' di nessuno, e tantomeno si era mai sentita dire che la sua forza d'animo fosse qualcosa di così straordinario, Castle ci sapeva fare con le parole, era ovvio, ma su quel divano era successo qualcosa di più che uno scambio di complimenti, e lo aveva capito proprio da quel movimento cangiante delle iridi. Era successo già un'altra volta, su quell'ambulanza dopo che avevano liberato Javier e Kevin e lui le aveva salvato la vita, nell'esatto momento in cui lui aveva risposto al suo ringraziamento, non con un freddo prego, ma con un 'sempre' che le aveva penetrato l'anima.

Era corsa via temendo di ascoltare parole che non avrebbe saputo gestire, s'era chiusa la porta alle spalle quasi senza respirare, poi era scattato qualcosa, un istinto sopito da anni, che le era sempre appartenuto ma che aveva domato fino quasi a dimenticarne l'esistenza, si era ritrovata con la mano sulla maniglia, aveva fatto pressione ed era uscita incontro a qualsiasi cosa sarebbe accaduta

Aveva aperto giusto in tempo per vedere la porta di Castle chiudersi, sarebbe bastato un secondo prima, un breve battito di ciglia avrebbe cambiato la loro storia forse. Aveva scosso la testa cercando di rinsavire, ricordandosi improvvisamente di non essere neanche libera di fare certi pensieri, fino a prova contraria aveva una relazione con Josh.

Si stese sul letto, che ora le sembrava fin troppo grande per lei, come se il suo corpo avesse bisogno di essere protetto, scaldato, accolto. Josh, l'ultima volta che erano stati insieme a casa sua se ne era andato nel bel mezzo della notte, una chiamata dall'ospedale, aveva detto, e lei capiva, poteva succedere anche a lei del resto, ma poi non si erano sentiti per giorni, si era accorta che nessuno dei due riteneva fosse una priorità. Josh era solo un porto sicuro, che non dava problemi, c'era, ma poteva anche non esserci, lei teneva un piede abbondantemente di fuori e lui glielo permetteva perché forse stava bene così anche a lui, Josh era una scusa per non dover affrontare scelte più definitive

Non riusciva a prendere sonno perché appena chiudeva gli occhi riapparivano quelle iridi blu e quel sorriso così diverso dai soliti ghigni sornioni che affollavano i loro battibecchi, le rare volte in cui Richard Castle era stato serio erano anche quelle in cui aveva sentito i suoi muri scricchiolare da più parti e più si ripeteva che non avessero nulla, assolutamente nulla in comune, più aumentava il desiderio di lasciarsi scoprire da lui. Quell'istinto risvegliato da poco, le infondeva pensieri illogici, lasciarsi scoprire, svelarsi, rendersi vulnerabile per sentirsi inspiegabilmente protetti e a casa, tra le braccia e nel cuore di quell'uomo che lei si ostinava a definire un bambino mai cresciuto, egocentrico e irresponsabile, nel vano tentativo di allontanare da sé l'idea di essere irresistibilmente attratta da lui.

Quella notte non sarebbe passata mai, decise di alzarsi dopo diversi tentativi di trovare una posizione che conciliasse un sonno che non sarebbe mai arrivato, forse una tisana avrebbe aiutato. Uscì dalla stanza, attenta a non fare alcun rumore, si diresse al mobile bar della suite senza accendere le luci, l'ultima cosa che voleva era dover riprendere un discorso che non avrebbe saputo sostenere

Una folata di vento caldo la investì all'improvviso muovendo le tende che chiudevano la porta finestra, alzò la testa guardando verso la grande terrazza e lo vide, seduto sulla sdraio, la testa leggermente inclinata, poggiata sul pugno chiuso sotto il mento. Non poteva non averla vista, ma non la chiamò, era speciale anche in questo, le lasciava sempre i suoi spazi, non pressava non pretendeva ma forse in quel momento Kate sperò lo facesse, per colmare quella mancanza di coraggio improvvisa e così poco da lei

Sospirò forte strinse la tazza tra le mani come se potesse infonderle chissà quale forza e varcò la porta-finestra lasciando che le tende le svolazzassero intorno, si sedette sulla sdraio accanto a lui, bevve un sorso di tisana senza riuscire neanche a sentirne il sapore, i sensi erano tutti protesi verso altro

"Non riesci a dormire?"

"Neanche tu, pensieri? Sul caso?"

"Pensieri, sì... sul caso, Royce e..."

Non andò oltre, non ci riusciva

"Lo sai? adoro il tepore delle notti qui a Los Angeles, sono come un caldo abbraccio e chi non ha bisogno di un abbraccio ogni tanto..."

Piegò la testa verso di lei, lo sguardo privo di malizia, il braccio alzato a creare lo spazio perfetto per lei. Era un'offerta innocua e irresistibile, si spostò senza aprire bocca, limitandosi a restituirgli un sorriso senza sottintesi, si accomodò in quello spazio che sembrava fatto a sua misura come se il corpo di Castle fosse stato concepito per accoglierla e proteggerla

Rimasero in quella posizione a godersi le carezze di quell'aria calda, i cuori che battevano troppo velocemente, le menti che viaggiavano a velocità impressionanti. Si girarono l'uno verso l'altro nello stesso momento, avrebbero potuto baciarsi e poi non parlarne, lo avevano già fatto del resto, sotto copertura, poi erano quasi morti congelati nelle braccia l'uno dell'altra, si erano abbracciati stringendosi così forte da togliersi il fiato per festeggiare la bomba inesplosa, e ogni volta erano abilmente riusciti a passare oltre, espertissimi nell'arte del far finta di niente

Nessuno dei due avrebbe saputo dire quando era iniziato quel bacio, né forse avrebbe mai trovato le parole per descrivere le sensazioni che stavano provando, la maggior parte sconosciute fino a quel momento, e le mani si aprirono varchi attraverso il cotone leggero delle loro maglie, era impossibile fermarsi e nessuno dei due ne ebbe la minima voglia, ci sarebbe stato il tempo per capire, riflettere, spiegare, ma non era certo quello.

Quella notte calda col vento del Pacifico che s'insinuava nei pensieri sovvertendo la logica e squassava le idee, era solo loro, ed era fatta per amarsi.

fine


	61. A (normal) Sunday morning

**A (Normal) Sunday morning**

"Lo senti?"

"Uhm, cosa?"

Alzò gli occhi dalla cartella zeppa di rapporti che era stata costretta a portarsi a casa e scoccò un'occhiata indagatrice al marito che si era preso più della metà del divano per fare una delle cose che amava di più, nulla, o meglio starsene lì ad osservarla, inquietante e tenera abitudine

Lui aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo sottolineando l'ovvietà della domanda "questo silenzio innaturale, Sta per accadere qualcosa di tremendo, lo so!"

"sei ingiusto verso i nostri figli, magari hanno trovato un modo per giocare insieme nella loro stanz..."

"Papà, papà leggi qui, qui guarda qua, è come la racconti tu!"

Lily irruppe nel salone con l'ultimo libro di storie fantastiche che si era fatta regalare, seguita dai gemelli che saltellavano felici dietro di lei, sembrava si fossero messi d'accordo per un'invasione contemporanea e completamente disorganizzata, ognuno seguiva il suo percorso, mentale e fisico che aveva un unico punto di approdo, il divano, mamma e papà.

Rick si ritrovò improvvisamente la testa coperta dal cuscino che aveva messo dietro la schiena, e scoprì che era diventato il pilastro di un tavolino arrangiato per Jack che si era arrampicato fin lassù con blocco e pennarelli "Mamma aspetta voglio farti un ritratto, mi metto qui che ti vedo bene!"

Reece non aveva saputo resistere alla terza colazione da quando si era svegliato e si era piazzato nel piccolo spazio lasciato dalle gambe distese di Rick "Papà, mamma io faccio colazione, posso farla qui con voi?"

Dall'esiguo spazio che l'enorme cuscino-tavolo gli aveva lasciato, rivolse alla moglie, che ora sembrava lontana qualche decina di metri, l'ennesima occhiata ironica, "Dicevi?"

Lei sorrideva, a lui e al quadretto che si era materializzato più veloce del bosone di Higgs "Uhm niente... mi sembra solo, una tranquilla domenica mattina, a te no?"

"uhm, certo!"

Fine

Ispirata al disegno di Pascal Campion instagram com/p/BOIkLAXDwyW/


	62. three small poems

**three small poems**

**1- Breeze**

Brezza che risale dall'Oceano e trasporta sui corpi il caldo asciutto della giornata, il sole sembra non avere alcuna intenzione di tramontare, inonda ancora la stanza di una luce bianca che inghiottisce tutto, o forse è stato il piacere da poco raggiunto ad aver annullato ogni cosa lì attorno.

A volte si raggiungono gradi di perfezione nascosti nelle pieghe più inaspettate, secondo mille inclinazioni diverse che si dischiudono all'improvviso come in un gioco di specchi dentro un caleidoscopio.

E così, l'elettricità che prende il posto del sangue e inizia a fluire nei due corpi fondendoli mentre brividi di piacere salgono come lava fusa fino a frantumare ogni traccia di raziocinio, si trasformano lentamente in altro, scivolando dai sensi all'anima.

È una specie di magia o forse semplicemente una legge fisica che nessuno ha ancora scoperto, secondo la quale esiste un momento perfetto figlio del caos che l'ha preceduto, che non è ancora quiete e non è più scintilla. In cui la mente galleggia felice, pochi centimetri più su del corpo che l'ha nutrita di quel piacere che non riesce a lasciare andare via.

Un momento, solo un attimo, in cui la brezza diventa carezza, la luce calore, e i cuori battono forte, un ritmo incessante e vitale.

Fine

Ispirata dal disegno Pascal campion instagram com/p/BgNfxsJhUMg/

* * *

**2- It's perfect**

"È perfetto"

Non tutti, nella vita, hanno la fortuna di sperimentare momenti di perfezione, sono come bolle perché accade l'inimmaginabile, sparisce quel rumore di fondo molesto che di solito accompagna la routine quotidiana, il cuore sembra allargarsi espandersi come se fosse in grado di abbracciare tutto ciò che incontra, la perfezione è pace perché non c'è nulla, in quell'istante, che non sia dove deve essere, e i colori sembrano più vividi, anche i suoni, qualsiasi suono, vibra in armonia con tutto il resto.

La perfezione nasce dal caos, non potrebbe essere altrimenti, ne è il gemello opposto, ma non il suo nemico mortale, se non esistessero elementi mal combinati, non si potrebbe aspirare a trovarvi un ordine. Anche quando tutto sembra irrimediabilmente perso, avvolto in abissi di disperazione inimmaginabili, si può sperare, avere fede, combattere, rialzarsi.

Il patio, il mare, il sole rosso che inondava ogni cosa, gli affetti più cari e lui e lei, loro, che sarebbero stato per sempre, che erano stati più forti delle menzogne, delle minacce, della morte stessa.

A loro bastava guardarsi negli occhi, perdersi, per trovare la perfezione

fine

ispirata al disegno di Pascal Campion instagram com/p/BhYTg-7BskF/

* * *

**3- Fili invisibili**

Siamo legati da fili invisibili che abbiamo seguito inconsapevolmente ma inesorabilmente

Fili che ci hanno indirizzato in un mare di 'se', come le rotte tracciate dai fili invisibili che collegano le stelle

se non fossi entrato in quella libreria e una mano vicina quanto sconosciuta non m'avesse regalato quel libro

se non avessi visto quel corpo nel bosco di Hollander

se tua madre non fosse stata uccisa

se tu non avessi deciso di diventare detective

se un killer non avesse deciso di uccidere usando i miei libri

se tu non fossi stata il detective incaricato del caso

se il capitano Montgomery non avesse deciso che la mia presenza t'avrebbe fatto bene

se avessi accettato l'offerta di scrivere per l'agente inglese di cui è meglio non pronunciare il nome (non si sa mai)

se tu non m'avessi lasciato vincere la scommessa per riprendermi dopo un'estate assurda per entrambi

se la morte non avesse deciso di guardare dall'altra parte un'infinità di volte lasciando infine che quel proiettile scartasse di quei millimetri vitali

se io non avessi detto 'ti amo'

se tu non avessi trovato il coraggio andare avanti, e abbattere i tuoi muri

se non ci fossimo fatti del male provando a dirci le nostre verità

se io non avessi capito

se tu non avessi capito

se io non mi fossi arreso a te

se tu non ti fossi arresa a me

ora

non saremmo qui

ma ci siamo, eccome,

il filo ormai così corto che a mala pena ci permette di allontanarci l'uno dall'altra, un filo indistruttibile, forgiato dai mille 'se' che ha dovuto affrontare fino all'ultimo inesorabile rimasto appeso come una domanda di cui entrambi conosciamo la risposta "e se fosse per sempre?"

fine

ispirato al disegno di Pascal Campion instagram com/p/BERJxxRCLwK/


	63. Strappata

**Strappata**

Strappata

L'anima era lacerata

_Ti perdono IO TI PERDONO_

Aveva implorato il suo capitano, in piedi davanti a lei, avvolto dalla penombra, la pistola in mano, suo carnefice forse, traditore antico, amico, mentore, in cerca di un riscatto disperato

_È la mia posizione Kate, Castle portala via di qui_

Castle!

_È finita_, glielo aveva gridato prima di metterlo alla porta

La verità sbattuta in faccia come una doccia gelata, _ti nascondi dietro l'omicidio di tua madre, hai paura di scoprire che potresti essere felici, relazioni vuote, meriti di più, non so cosa siamo noi_

La verità, la morte

Trovare i responsabili della morte di Johanna, fare Giustizia, trovare la Verità, aveva messo in conto la sofferenza, la solitudine anche la morte, ma il tradimento no, non dal suo mentore si sentiva schiacciata, voleva la Verità ed ora ne aveva una parte davanti, dolorosa, lacerante

Sentì le braccia di Castle sollevarla con prepotenza

_Per favore Castle lasciami andare NO_

L'aria fredda sferzava il viso tirato, implorante

Le braccia, i vincoli, divennero carezze

Avrebbe dovuto liberarsi da quella stretta, e invece trovò rifugio

Per la prima volta nella sua vita, in quel momento di disperazione assoluta, sentì di non essere sola, da tre anni non era più sola

La mano che avrebbe dovuto allontanarlo scese lungo la guancia ruvida della barba di un giorno

L'anima era lacerata, ma aveva trovato il suo unguento lenitivo

fine


	64. Breathe

**Breathe**

La sabbia tiepida nonostante il sole già alto, merito della pianta di mirto che le regalava un'ombra ristoratrice. La luce di mezzodì rendeva il mare quasi impossibile da guardare, le sembrava composto da milioni di pietre minuscole e brillanti che riflettevano i raggi spezzandoli in mille scintille luminose. Ogni tanto una folata di vento marino le accarezzava piano il volto facendo fremere leggermente le falde del grande cappello di paglia bianca che aveva comprato quasi d'impulso.

Era in attesa

Sfregava i piedi sulla sabbia, così minuta da risultare morbida come la polvere di talco, e lo stesso faceva ogni tanto con la mano, giocava con i granelli facendoli scorrere sul palmo, aveva creato una specie di rito zen tutto suo che la rilassava molto più di una seduta yoga.

Un sottile ramoscello le era finito tra le dita, lo aveva raccolto e aveva iniziato a scrivere sulla sabbia, oziose parole senza senso, belle solo perché le lettere formavano estetici ghirigori

Era in attesa

Ma di cosa

Forse non avrebbe neanche dovuto essere lì, eppure stava così bene

'respira'

Lo scrisse, stavolta a stampatello, incidendo la sabbia con più forza

'respira'

Una piccola ruga le comparve sulla fronte, c'era qualcosa di sbagliato in quella spiaggia, in quel mare, in quella luce abbacinante che feriva gli occhi

Lei era lì sola, insieme ad un piccolo gatto nero che si era seduto accanto a lei da quando era arrivata

un gattino, nero, su una spiaggia bianchissima, non si era neanche accorta, fino a quel momento, che fosse stato seduto accanto a lei, immobile a guardare il mare insieme a lei

dal momento in cui s'era accorta di lui, aveva girato la sua testolina pelosa verso di lei e non smetteva di guardarla, aveva degli occhi blu incredibili, non aveva mai visto un gatto con occhi simili, era balzato davanti a lei miagolando e poi era scappato via, attraversando la sabbia bianca fino a sparire inghiottito dalla luce troppo intensa del sole

'respira'

Il vento muoveva la sabbia, le lettere sparivano poco a poco e lei s'accorse che aveva bisogno di aria, all'improvviso i polmoni bruciarono come se ci fosse stato colata lava fusa

il bianco accecante del mare si spense di colpo

"respira Beckett, respira ti prego!"

Stavolta non erano lettere scritte sulla sabbia, qualcuno implorava disperato, la esortava a respirare, sembrava lo stesse facendo da un'eternità, era una voce esausta e rotta

Sentiva una mano spingere vigorosamente sul petto, una bocca poggiarsi alla sua e ossigeno che provava ad entrare

"Respira su!"

E lei obbedì

Tossì, la mano lasciò la presa sul petto e l'aiutò a girarsi, sputò acqua amara e salata

Aprì gli occhi e vide di nuovo gli occhi blu che la fissavano con la stessa insistenza di prima

"Castle, cosa..."

"Ho trovato la pistola, ti ho liberata ma... avevi perso conoscenza Beckett io..."

Sembrava non darsi pace come se non si fosse reso conto d'averla salvata

L'auto nell'Hudson, certo...

Riuscì ad alzare il braccio per arrivare al suo viso, lo accarezzò piano, lo sentì trasalire come se non fosse pronto a quel contatto insperato

"Grazie Castle"

"Sempre"

Fine

Ispirata al disegno di Pascal Campion instagram com/p/BldNECABSr2/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


	65. Brezza

**Brezza**

Era scesa alla spiaggia ancor prima che il sole sorgesse, non aveva bisogno di luce, conosceva quella strada a memoria. Portava al loro luogo preferito. Dove la costa piegava creando una specie di piccola baia e l'occhio poteva correre seguendo la lingua di terra per poi spiccare il volo verso il mare aperto, insieme agli stormi che prediligevano quella lingua verde, disabitata, per iniziare i loro viaggi verso l'altro capo del mondo

Non avrebbe saputo dire quante volte avevano precorso quella stessa stradina, correndo uno dietro l'altro o passeggiando senza fretta tenendosi per mano. Dopo quella prima volta, che era stata una specie di fuga da New York, lontani da tutti e all'insaputa di tutti, era stato un week-end assurdo, con un cadavere in piscina e Ryan che faceva domande inopportune al telefono, non era andata esattamente come avevano progettato, ma era stato intrigante, divertente e lì Rick aveva spazzato via gli ultimi residui di dubbi e paure che lei non riusciva a scacciare da sola, era la sua specialità, lo era sempre stata, con la semplicità disarmante di gesti e parole. Le aveva preso la mano un'infinità di volte, eppure lei ricordava ognuna di quelle strette, ognuno di quei dialoghi muti _sono qui per te, vorrei baciarti, tu non sei come le altre_. Le aveva letto nella mente, come sempre, anche quella volta in cui avanzava intimidita in quella grande villa che ora le era così familiare, che solo qualche ora prima di quell'alba avrebbe dovuto essere testimone del loro amore, promesso d'avanti amici e parenti, ed ora era solo l'immobile scenario della tragedia che si era abbattuta imprevedibile su di loro.

Le avevano proposto dei sedativi quando erano riusciti a sradicarla da quell'auto in fiamme, ma lei si era cambiata d'abito, lasciando quello da sposa ammucchiato in un angolo, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, s'era buttata all'inseguimento di ombre, fino a quando la stanchezza aveva preso il sopravvento, le avevano imposto qualche ora di sonno giurando che avrebbero continuato a cercare Castle. Lei non avrebbe voluto, ma il suo fisico decise per lei, crollò, sul divano dell'ampio salone al piano terra, mai e poi mai sarebbe salita in quella che sarebbe stata la loro stanza.

Il cinguettio dei primi uccelli che anticipavano il sorgere del sole l'aveva svegliata, sarebbe stata una giornata faticosa e dolorosa, si era infilata una giacca per proteggersi dall'umidità della notte ed era scesa per quella stradina, in cerca di pace, prima che la tempesta divenisse così potente da sopraffarla.

Rimase in piedi ad attendere l'alba, le mani infilate nel giubbotto, la brezza che le scompigliava i capelli lasciati sciolti, rise tra sé ripensando a quella frase del finale del libro di Storm, a come lo aveva preso in giro "il vento può raccogliere i capelli?" e lui che rispondeva piccato e lei che ribatteva...

Passò dal riso alle lacrime non era padrona delle sue emozioni e come avrebbe potuto esserlo?

Quando il cielo iniziò a tingersi di un rosso già tendente al giallo dei raggi più caldi, uno stormo di uccelli spiccò il volo dalla lingua rigogliosa d'alberi.

_Ovunque tu sia resisti Rick, io ti ritroverò, ok?_

\- _Non sarà facile Kate mi dispiace_

_Ma io non mi arrenderò_

\- _Lo so, Ti amo Kate_

"Anche io, Rick. Anche io ti amo!"

Aveva iniziato quel dialogo nella sua mente, senza neanche rendersi conto, sussultò quando senti la sua stessa voce pronunciare quelle parole. Ma era così, lei lo amava e non si sarebbe mai arresa, mai. Sarebbero tornati lì insieme a vedere gli stormi partire per viaggi incredibili, inseguiti dai raggi del sole, avrebbero progettato fantasiosi viaggi anche loro, avrebbero riso, di nuovo e scherzato, sì ne era certa. Lasciò che la brezza le raccogliesse i capelli

Fine

Ispirata al disegno di Pacal Campion instagram com/p/BmWDmAWBr8I/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


	66. Particelle

**Particelle**

Mongolfiere che attraversano New York, navicelle spaziali con altari orbitanti, carrozze trainate da dieci cavalli, possibilmente più grandi di quelle dei reali d'Inghilterra, girare in Ferrari, prenotare un volo intero per viaggiare soli.

Ne aveva pensate mille, realizzate cento, alla ricerca del momento perfetto e mai avrebbe pensato che quelle particelle di perfezione o gocce di beatitudine che aveva cercato con tanta ostinazione, non si compravano da nessuna parte. Erano sempre state lì nel suo cuore, solo aveva bisogno di un altro cuore che avesse il dono di liberarle.

E così il succo d'arancia illuminato dal sole appena sorto, la brezza tiepida del mare, il libro che si era ripromesso mille volte di finire di leggere, e le braccia di Kate attorno al collo, il suo profumo mischiato a quello di salsedine che stuzzica le narici quando lo bacia sulla guancia...  
Eccole, particelle, gocce di felicità che ci sarebbero state sempre, bastavano loro due, sempre

Fine


	67. Rest

**Rest**

Riposati, non devi fare altro. Non devi combattere col tuo corpo, devi assecondarlo.

Hai lasciato che le forze ti abbandonassero, sei crollata con la testa sul tavolo, dovresti avere più cura di te, sembra che tu debba punirti per qualche cosa.

Riposati, la testa sul cuscino. Lo so che ti piacerebbe metterti sul fianco, ma ancora non puoi, non ci pensare, rimani supina, abbandonati, il letto è accogliente, non devi fare altro che chiudere gli occhi e non pensare a niente. Penso a tutto io, ci sono io qui per te, tu riposati e guarisci.

Questo vorrei dirti, se fossi lì con te e mi illudo che queste poche parole possano avere il magico potere di farti stare meglio, mi illudo, sì, perché sto male anche io, e so che mi basterebbe vederti per sorridere di nuovo e non riesco a pensare che non sia così anche per te, magari tu non lo sai ancora, ma io so che è così. E ora vorrei solo tenerti stretta e dirti che passerà, che andrà meglio, supererai anche questa prova.

Lo farai anche senza di me, perché sei straordinaria, te l'ho già detto e non mi stancherò mai di ripetertelo, penso solo che insieme, forse il dolore si sarebbe dimezzato, avresti potuto appoggiarti alla mia spalla, sfogarti se ne avessi avuto necessità o solo stare lì vicina, non sola.

Lo so hai scelto così, ti sei isolata nella baita di tuo padre, lontana da tutti e pensi che sia meglio. Chissà se arriverà mai un giorno in cui userai il tuo infinito coraggio anche per affidarti a qualcun altro, probabilmente non sarò io, ma chiunque sarà avrà una sfortuna sfacciata e già lo invidio.

Lo sai io alla magia ci credo, quindi stanotte, per riuscire ad addormentarmi, immaginerò di essere lì, con te, o che magari sognerai le mie parole e riposerai, senza incubi, senza paure, allora... riposati Kate.

Fine

Ispirata dai disegni di Pascal Campion

instagram com/p/BK6SJezjV81/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

instagram com/p/BltVikwBLLr/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


	68. Per te

**Per te**

\- Per te

\- Uhm

\- Attenta è caldo

Le porge la tazza di caffè fumante poi si appoggia ad uno dei pali del portico, sorride

\- Grazie. Allora... siamo qui...

lei guarda la tazza, poi alza leggermente lo sguardo, tradisce un lieve imbarazzo, proprio come quando si erano salutati al distretto, solo due settimane prima

\- Già

\- È davvero bellissimo

La voce tradisce una lieve incrinatura ma lui evita di costruirci su castelli in aria, averla lì contro ogni pronostico, dopo che Gina sembrava essersi impossessata del suo tempo estivo era già qualcosa di inimmaginabile

\- Sì, il panorama è splendido, l'ho comprata quasi solo per godere di questi tramonti, e ne ho visti di splendidi

Finalmente le stacca gli occhi di dosso per guardarsi intorno, ammirare lo spettacolo di luce che il sole sta offrendo loro in quel preciso momento

\- No, intendevo... è bellissimo essere qui con te

Se non l'avesse avuta davanti, per vedere le labbra che si muovevano dando voce a quella frase avrebbe pensato di trovarsi in uno di quei sogni ad occhi aperti che ogni tanto faceva su di lei, su di loro. Così come non aveva creduto ai suoi occhi quando se l'era trovata alla porta. Si era dato dell'idiota a fare quella telefonata, lei le aveva già detto che aveva impegni con Demming, ma i colpi di testa facevano parte del suo antico retaggio da finto playboy o forse aveva voluto farsi definitivamente del male. Aveva appena litigato furiosamente con Gina che l'aveva piantato in asso, aveva preso il telefono e fatto il numero istintivamente, lei aveva risposto

\- Lo stai dicendo sul serio?

\- Certo

Il viso le si schiuse in un sorriso genuino, quasi di sollievo, forse perché dopo quella rivelazione la terra non si era spalancata inghiottendola

\- Lo sai che rischi una deflagrazione di ego smisurata, vero?

\- Ho preso le mie contromisure

\- Non ho dubbi al riguardo, credimi

Sospira, mantiene lo sguardo su di lei

\- Devo confessarti una cosa Beckett

La vede stringere la tazza con entrambe le mani, forse è troppo presto

\- Credo che questo sia, indiscutibilmente il tramonto più bello che abbia mai visto da qui

\- Davvero?

\- Davvero

\- Ce ne saranno altri, magari ancora più belli

\- Lo spero tanto

fine

ispirata al disegno di Pascal Campion instagram com/p/BoE1i5LB1YZ/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link


	69. Sola

**Sola**

Il getto d'acqua, forse troppo calda, investiva il suo corpo rannicchiato da molti minuti ormai. Quell'angolo chiuso e il suono costante del flusso erano stati l'ultimo rifugio disperato di un'anima che non riusciva a trovare quiete.

Non si era mai sentita così, persa, terrorizzata e sola.

Eppure era stata lei a chiedere quello 'spazio', avrebbe gestito da sola quella situazione, come aveva fatto per tante altre prima di allora, come era successo per la morte di Johanna quando invece di trovare appoggio nel padre si era dovuta reinventare lei, salda sponda per lui, che si era lasciato andare ad una deriva disperata.

Era guarita, era tornata al distretto, aveva lavorato duramente con il fisioterapista per riuscire a ritrovare i suoi standard, sempre molto alti. Sapeva che sarebbe potuto accadere, non immaginava però che avvenisse così, improvvisamente nel giro di pochi secondi.

La notizia di un cecchino per le strade di New York, e i rumori che ti circondano non sono più quelli di sempre, diventano ostili avvertimenti, le finestre occhi che mirano su di te, _pericolo! Pericolo!_ tutto il tuo corpo lo grida e tu non riesci ad allontanare quel suono. Il cuore accelera, lo sguardo ipervigile si posa su ogni cosa come fosse una minaccia. Scappi via, piangi, non vuoi nessuno a vederti crollare, non vuoi lui, soprattutto lui che, lo sai ora, ti ama e farebbe qualsiasi cosa per te. Non puoi affrontarlo, non ora che ti senti vulnerabile come una bambina piccola, incapace di sollevare la tua corazza che giace rotta accanto a te, frantumata da quel proiettile. Non è per questo che non lo hai chiamato per tre lunghi mesi? Perché non riuscivi a ricostruire la corazza e lui ti avrebbe vista, finalmente per come sei?

Ti sei imbottita d'alcool senza riuscire a cacciare via quella maledetta paura, quel dolore quasi fisico che non ti permette di respirare, stavi per sparare nel vuoto ad una minaccia che è dentro la tua testa che ha iniziato a girare e girare.

Ed ora sei lì, immersa nell'acqua, le ginocchia strette al petto, a pregare che la paura scompaia, a maledirti per non avergli permesso di essere lì con te.

Guardi il cellulare, non costerebbe nulla prenderlo e chiamarlo, allunghi la mano, ma poi la lasci ricadere dentro l'acqua, non ce la fai.

Eppure chissà, magari non avrebbe parlato, t'avrebbe solo abbracciata, tenuta stretta, ci sarebbe stato e il tuo dolore sarebbe scivolato via a poco a poco.

* * *

Si era ritrovato sotto casa sua come se una forza esterna avesse preso possesso delle sue gambe. Non aveva osato entrare, come non aveva neanche provato a chiamarla. Non l'aveva mai vista in quelle condizioni, le era sembrata così indifesa, gli occhi pieni di un dolore inesprimibile.

Si era ritrovato a dover fare uno sforzo quasi innaturale quando lei gli aveva chiesto di lasciarla stare, aveva dovuto reprimere l'istinto di correre ad abbracciarla lì sul luogo della prima sparatoria, quando aveva letto il panico sul suo volto. Era rimasto a guardarla sparire lungo il corridoio sapendo benissimo che era scappata via da tutti, incapace di gestire quel mostro che ha un nome preciso PSTD, ma molto volti diversi.

Forse non avrebbe saputo fare nulla per lei, eppure esserci gli sembrava la cosa più naturale, era impensabile per lui che un essere umano ferito, dovesse portare un peso del genere da solo, era impensabile che la donna che amava dovesse affrontare quel mostro senza lui accanto.

Gli aveva chiesto spazio e lui aveva obbedito a quella richiesta insensata, non avrebbe mai imposto la sua presenza, pur ritenendola la medicina migliore, ma non era il volere di Beckett. Aveva fatto un passo indietro, ma non l'aveva mai lasciata sola, il suo cuore batteva con lei, che lei lo volesse o no.

E così si era ritrovato a girare attorno al suo palazzo, una due, tre volte, si era dato dell'idiota, dello stalker e poi si era autoassolto, non avrebbe mai potuto rimanersene a casa a giocare a qualche videogame mentre lei combatteva la sua impari battaglia con la paura. In realtà starsene sul proprio divano o girare attorno al palazzo non avrebbe cambiato molto la situazione, ma lui si era convinto che da lì sotto le avrebbe potuto inviare qualche... vibrazione? Influsso? Pensiero? non lo sapeva, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto aiutarla anche da lontano.

Ad ogni passaggio alzava la testa verso le sue finestre, un'occhiata veloce, solo per controllare, senza lasciare lo sguardo troppo a lungo, gli sembrava anche quello un abuso alla sua richiesta, le veneziane irradiavano una luce fioca, che aveva visto tremolare più volte, forse al passaggio di lei. Stava esagerando lo sapeva benissimo, guardare quelle finestre era come invadere parte della sua privacy, si girò dall'altra parte, sospirò, si buttò la giacca sulla spalla e a malincuore decise di tornarsene a casa.

Era tanto famoso per non rispettare mai le regole, avrebbe potuto farlo anche in quel momento, salire su da lei, riuscire a farsi aprire e magari non avrebbe parlato, l'avrebbe solo abbracciata, tenuta stretta, sarebbe stato lì per lei e il suo dolore sarebbe scivolato via a poco a poco.

Ma l'amava troppo e non avrebbe mai invaso i suoi spazi come un'orda barbarica, ne sarebbero rimaste solo macerie. Ci sarebbe stato il tempo, lui era sicuro che avrebbero avuto il loro momento, ma non era quello.

Due gatti miagolarono alle sue spalle, s'inseguivano, giocavano, saltavano qua e là fingendo di allontanarsi ma rimanendo sempre in contatto visivo, un po' come loro del resto

fine

ispirata ai disegni di Pascal Campion

instagram com/p/BhBKtRFBgPo/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link

.tumblr com/b1155390acc22b82d2670d6fbbdcfe36/tumblr_obctrvCFCQ1qlioplo1_


	70. Kitten

**Kitten**

L'aveva seguita per settimane, avevano risolto già cinque casi di omicidio ed erano sulle tracce di un violento omicida che si dilettava di vodoo.

L'aveva vista interrogare testimoni e sospetti, far desistere un'assassina dall'uccidersi, incastrare ragazzini viziati che si ritenevano al di sopra della legge, o combattere contro l'ingiustizia della giustizia quando l'omicida era un nonno, che aveva vendicato l'assassinio di sua figlia, l'aveva osservata, coadiuvata per quanto fosse in suo potere, l'aveva anche fatta sorridere alcune volte, la cosa più difficile in effetti ma anche la più... corroborante per la sua vena di scrittore.

Non erano mai finiti in una sparatoria fino ad ora, o almeno lui non c'era mai finito, un po' per le circostanze, un po' per i quasi sempre infruttuosi tentativi di Beckett di tenerlo distante dai pericoli, quelli veri.

Ma quando dai la caccia a pericolosi assassini prima o poi capita di trovarti dietro un bancone a proteggerti dalle pallottole che fischiano e spaccano tutto ciò che incontrano facendo franare le maceria addosso a te, e così si erano ritrovati dietro la cucina di una ignara acquirente di una borsa sbagliata, con l'assassino che pretendeva il contenuto cucito in quella borsa, un passaporto falso da far arrivare in Nigeria al più presto, aveva già tre omicidi alle spalle e chissà quanti altri nel suo paese d'origine, altri due non gli avrebbero fatto di certo impressione.

Ed era assurdo quello che gli era passato per la testa in quei secondi, sì perché erano stati secondi non minuti non ore, anche se forse a lui erano sembrati momenti interminabili. Erano accadute due cose nuove in quegli attimi così concitati: lui non era più un asettico osservatore, o agiva anche lui o sarebbero morti entrambi, lo aveva capito subito e si era comportato di conseguenza con una naturalezza o totale sconsideratezza, questo ci sarebbe stato modo di valutarlo; e lei, seppure impegnata a tentare di fermare il pazzo sparatore, ed evitare che quel civile fastidioso divenisse anche una vittima su cui dover scrivere rapporti a non finire, ad un certo punto lo aveva visto come un alleato... un partner, uh che parolone, però sì in definitiva il loro gioco di squadra aveva funzionato e forse, se fosse stata sola in quell'appartamento sarebbe stata lei il cadavere da portare via in quel frangente.

Decisamente le aveva salvato la vita, due volte nel giro di pochi secondi, quando s'era accorto del tizio sbucato alla porta all'improvviso e poi con quella manovra allo champagne che le aveva permesso di prenderlo allo scoperto. Ora se lo stava gustando da un flute preso chissà dove, con la faccia soddisfatta, brindando alla sua prima sparatoria... eppure Kate, per la prima volta aveva letto nei suoi occhi qualcosa di più profondo, meno guascone. Le era venuto naturale chiedergli come stesse, non era una domanda di circostanza, e si era aspettata quella risposta beffarda, solo che stavolta era certa che fosse solo evasiva, perché era turbato e lei se ne era accorta, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ma era così.

In quei secondi la sua mente era schizzata dai bomboloni alla crema ovvero il sesso con la sua ex-moglie folle, da prendere a piccole ma costanti dosi, al suo giubbotto antiproiettile personalizzato, per poi arrestarsi su di lei, accucciata al suo fianco, che sparava alzandosi pericolosamente, scoprendosi, pur di fermare quel folle, e lui ancora più follemente si era reso conto che mentre lei continuava a dirgli di stare giù, non fare pazzie, di non farsi sparare, tutte quelle parole lui avrebbe voluto dirle a lei, di stare attenta di non esporsi, improvvisamente non era più un osservatore distaccato della vita di una poliziotta bellissima e in gamba, e non solo perché i proiettili sfioravano anche lui, no. Quella situazione di pericolo incombente aveva stracciato anche le sue ultime remore, ora ne era certo, per qualche inspiegabile scherzo dell'universo teneva a lei, moltissimo, alla sua incolumità come alla sua felicità e anche un bombolone alla crema preso ogni tanto, perdeva ogni appeal di fronte a quella donna così incredibile, energica e frustrante.

Finita la sparatoria se ne stava andando anche l'adrenalina e non era sicuro di reggere del tutto quel momento, si era versato del liquido con bollicine dalla bottiglia che era stata la sua arma letale e aveva cercato di mostrare _nonchalance_ , qualche battuta e via. L'uscita di scena con quella manfrina dell'obbligo verso il salvatore, si era avvicinato col chiaro intento di stuzzicarla

"Ti ho salvato la vita di sicuro! E sai cosa significa, vero?"

"Significa che sei in debito con me."

"In debito di cosa?"

"Di ciò che voglio. E tu sai esattamente ciò che voglio, vero? Sai cosa voglio davvero, davvero che tu faccia? Non... chiamarmi...mai... più... gattino!"

Salvo poi dover riprendere fiato una volta svoltato l'angolo, gli era mancato il fiato, troppo vicino, il suo profumo l'aveva destabilizzato, e il suo respiro, non glielo avrebbe mai detto, ma da lei si sarebbe fatto chiamare gattino quanto e come avrebbe voluto.

fine


	71. Touch

**Touch**

Un tocco. Percepire l'altro, farsi sentire

Valicare quel confine labile tra l'essere e l'esserci

Gli porgi un caffè bollente, e mentre lo fai capisci all'improvviso quanto sia importante quel gesto apparentemente normale, quanto sia 'segno' per voi, prendersi cura. E quel fugace pensiero è seguito da un altro ancor più rapido, impulsivo, devi fare qualcosa per calmarti, per confortare quello sguardo perso nel vuoto, e così lo fai, oltrepassi quella linea netta che hai nutrito delle tue paure. Ne hai bisogno tu, ne ha bisogno lui, cerchi un contatto fisico, concreto, solido.

Una mano sul ginocchio, le dita che stringono appena e poi il calore della sua che copre la tua, lasciata lì a voler dire ci sono, ti capisco. E la sua arriva, insieme ad uno sguardo, ad una parola

Ha rischiato di essere ucciso, si sente in colpa per non aver fermato il Triplo killer, eppure le sue parole sono per te, "lo so"

Lui lo sa, e farebbe qualsiasi cosa per non farti sentire così impotente di fronte alla più grande ingiustizia della tua vita, non riuscire a trovare chi ha ucciso tua madre, chi ha dato l'ordine

Il tuo addestramento da poliziotto aveva già tirato le somme, quante probabilità c'erano di trovare Rick e Ryan vivi dentro quel motel? Pochissime, infinitesimali, eppure avevi sfondato quella porta sperando che non fosse così, avevi salito le scale senza respirare, trattenuto il respiro fino a quando lo avevi visto muoversi nella penombra, vivo, senza un graffio. Ed ora sei seduta sul bordo di quella squallida piscina da motel e devi fare i conti con quello che hai provato, una torsione di budella dolorosa al solo pensiero che il triplo killer avrebbe potuto ucciderlo a sangue freddo. Avresti dovuto fare i conti con un assenza la cui sola ipotesi t'ha fatto girare la testa, e ti chiedi perché, continui a chiedertelo perché la prima risposta che t'è balenata in mente è ridicola, inconcepibile, inapplicabile, tu hai una relazione con un brillante cardiochirurgo, sicuro, stabile, perché il pensiero di perdere Castle ha generato un urlo sordo di disperazione così simile al dolore che ti porti dietro da quel gennaio?

Forse perché lui ti ha letto dentro come mai nessuno prima? O perché rende leggere le tue giornate di piombo? Perché non molla mai e mai si prende del tutto sul serio? O semplicemente perché è e lui, è LUI. no, non può essere è ridicolo, inconcepibile, inapplicabile.

Eppure siete ancora lì, seduti sul bordo di quella squallida piscina, per una volta non vi guardate, ma vi sentite, mano nella mano, stretti contro la paura, a darvi coraggio, e forse anche qualcosa di più intenso, troppo intenso al punto da non poterlo dire e neanche pensare, ancora.

fine


	72. (It's) Fine - Bene!

**(It's) Fine! - Bene!**

Lo faceva andare fuori di testa, secondo tutte le accezioni che questa affermazione poteva assumere, era la donna più straordinaria, da far impazzire, difficile, frustrante che avesse mai incontrato e sì, aveva perso la testa per lei.  
Anche in quel momento preciso, sigillato da due indispettiti "bene" con cui avevano concluso uno scontro in punta di frecciatine per lo più avvelenate. Uno a uno, o zero a zero, pari comunque, ognuno per la sua strada lui a scrivere del tizio inglese di-cui-porta-male-fare-il-nome e lei a scrollarsi di dosso il succinto abito da musa che, era chiaro ora, non le fosse mai piaciuto.

Si era morso la lingua immediatamente dopo aver detto l'esatto opposto del pensiero che aveva formulato nella sua mente, certo che c'era materiale per scrivere due, tre, cento libri sul quel mistero di donna che aveva davanti e che gli aveva ispirato Nikki Heat! Avrebbe mandato a stendere anche la più grande spia inglese di tutti i tempi se solo lei... se solo lei avesse voluto, ma era chiaro non fosse quello il suo desiderio.

Le luci di allarmi rombanti s'erano accese negli occhi di Kate, a quella domanda che era nata spontanea per diventare poi fondamentale senza che neanche lui se ne fosse reso conto mentre la pronunciava "pensi che dovrei accettare l'offerta?"

Perché tutto ad un tratto era diventato fondamentale sapere cosa ne pensasse lei? sperare che lei dicesse qualcosa per fermarlo, perché in fondo lui aveva sempre saputo cosa scegliere e non era certo una blasonata spy story, o meglio, non più, da quando aveva conosciuto lei.

La guardò allontanarsi nervosa, forse più di quando era entrata in quell'ambiente festaiolo decisamente non nelle sue corde, si raccontò che c'era ancora tempo per provare a recuperare... ma recuperare cosa? Era chiaro che non lo sopportava, ed aveva colpito là dove il suo ego era decisamente più vulnerabile "Oh, il personaggio ha spessore da vendere. Le serve solo uno scrittore migliore"

Quell'uomo, quell'uomo lì... era... lui... aveva la micidiale capacità di farle saltare i nervi, ma chi si credeva d'essere, cosa pensava, che sarebbe bastata una dedica e puf sarebbe caduta ai suoi piedi? E poi con quella storia del contratto per l'altro libro, voleva ingelosirla? Portarla a dirgli che le dispiaceva che se ne andasse? Mai mai avrebbe ceduto, non avrebbe mai raccontato quel colpo allo stomaco che aveva ricevuto quando aveva saputo la notizia, neanche sotto tortura avrebbe ammesso l'elevato grado di pura gioia e lusinga che aveva provato perché uno scrittore, no meglio, 'il suo' scrittore preferito, l'avesse scelta per ispirarsi. Era stato già totalmente destabilizzante così, figuriamoci se avesse lasciato anche solo intravedere un barlume di ciò che provava.

Sperò che lui non avesse notato il panico che l'aveva assalita quando le aveva comunicato che aveva ottenuto il contratto, di certo non si aspettava che lui tentennasse, stava giocando con lei? Perché diavolo aveva dovuto chiederle cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Per farla impazzire ancora di più ecco perché, lui faceva sempre, sempre ciò che voleva, non ascoltava mai, perché avrebbe dovuto proprio quel giorno e poi perché aveva quello sguardo così sincero prima che lei iniziasse a costruire barricate di parole come se si trovasse davanti alla minaccia più pericolosa della sua vita.

E, ultima domanda, perché s'era infilata nel bagno dell'hotel invece di andarsene da quel party rumoroso e affollato in cui non sarebbe mai potuta passare inosservata dato che tutti lì dentro sapevano chi fosse. Anche la ragazza che era accanto a lei di fronte allo specchio, a ritoccarsi il trucco tra un'occhiata e l'altra verso di lei, con la tipica espressione di una fan che non crede ai suoi occhi, ne aveva già incrociate due o tre con quella stessa espressione, odiava essere al centro dell'attenzione, soprattutto in quel mondo che non le apparteneva. Sbuffò, cercò di darsi un contegno, si guardò un'ultima volta allo specchio e poi uscì dal bagno, non sarebbe scappata, no, lo avrebbe salutato educatamente augurandogli ogni bene e sperando di non tradirsi per l'emozione che sempre di più sembrava spingere per uscire fuori.

Rientrò nella sala che le sembrò ancor più affollata e chiassosa di quando era arrivata, lo intravide, dalla parte opposta, che elargiva sorrisi e firmava autografi, le sembrò ancor più lontano e inavvicinabile di quando trascorse un pomeriggio in fila per ottenere la sua firma su un libro. All'improvviso tutto il coraggio s'era dissolto, e poi cosa gli avrebbe detto? Cosa avrebbe fatto? Era di gran lunga più brava a far confessare i malviventi che se stessa.

Salutò con un cenno il capitano con cui aveva incrociato lo sguardo, si girò su se stessa e se ne andò, lo stomaco contratto dalla terribile sensazione che non avrebbe più rivisto il suo scrittore preferito, e l'appena palpabile idea d'aver perso il suo one and done, ma quello era stato una specie di proto-pensiero che l'aveva sfiorata appena, perché se solo si fosse formulato per esteso nella sua mente, con molta probabilità le avrebbe tolto del tutto la capacità di respirare.

L'aveva seguita con lo sguardo fino a quando aveva potuto, poi si era guardato attorno scoprendo che improvvisamente trovava quella sala troppo affollata e chiassosa, avrebbero potuto esserci anche mille persone a sorridergli e stringergli la mano per complimentarsi, ma lui non si era mai sentito così fuori posto.

Dovette sforzarsi più di una volta per rispondere all'interlocutore di turno, la mente lo riportava continuamente a quello scambio con Beckett, e alla brutta sensazione che quelle avrebbero potuto essere le ultime parole che si sarebbero scambiati.

Avrebbe potuto lasciare la festa e andare da lei... no troppo diretto, c'era sempre il caso di cui si stavano occupando, magari l'indomani, al distretto... sì ma cosa le avrebbe detto? Cosa avrebbe fatto? Uno scrittore a corto di parole, Richard Castle uno dei dieci scapoli d'oro di New York, incapace di abbozzare una qualsiasi iniziativa... si era ritrovato al bancone del bar senza rendersene conto, guardava la sua immagine distorta dal vetro del bicchiere di scotch che si era fatto versare, aveva salutato Martha e Alexis che tornavano a casa 'ad un'ora decente per una minorenne che aveva anche da studiare' come aveva sottolineato la fin troppo saggia figlia mentre gli stampava un bacio sulla guancia. Era stato l'unico momento in cui era riemerso da quella letargia molesta, per il resto aveva fatto infuriare Paula per la sua 'poca propensione alle public relation' di quella sera, ed aveva incassato il fuoco di fila di Meredith, editrice ed ex-moglie a cui mai prima d'allora aveva concesso l'ultima parola, ma a lui quella sera non importava assolutamente nulla. Il libro era piaciuto, la critica e il pubblico lo avevano accolto alla grande, ma cosa se ne faceva di Nikki Heat senza la musa che l'aveva ispirata? Come avrebbe fatto a scrivere di spionaggio inglese se quella donna continuava ad apparire nelle sue fantasie? Da quando la sfera creativa e quella immaginativa del tutto personale si erano fuse in modo indissolubile? Forse dal primo giorno che l'aveva incontrata, e no non aveva ragione Paula, andare a letto con Beckett, non l'avrebbe aiutato a andare oltre, lui Kate ce l'aveva dentro le vene ormai.  
Brutta malattia, di certo, impossibile disintossicarsi.

"sei straordinaria, è vero"  
il taxi aveva attraversato già tre isolati scivolando pericolosamente nel traffico, dato che lei era stata molto convincente nel pretendere che si allontanasse da lì il più velocemente possibile, ma nella sua testa non faceva che rimbombare quella frase, o solo il timbro chiaro, sincero, della voce di Castle. Era rimasto solo quel ricordo che aveva spazzato via quella schermaglia idiota con cui si erano salutati.

Si voltò a guardare la strada che scorreva veloce alle sue spalle, stava scappando, non l'aveva mai fatto in tutta la sua vita... non avrebbe dovuto farlo neanche ora.  
"si fermi! torni indietro, mi riporti indietro per favore" addolcì la fine di quell'esplosione perentoria che fece sobbalzare l'autista  
non poteva lasciarlo partire per l'Inghilterra senza avergli detto... senza... ringraziarlo per quei mesi così diversi, ecco sì, doveva ringraziarlo!

Risalì velocemente le scale che portavano al salone del party, cercando di prepararsi mentalmente alla folla, agli occhi su di lei, a Lui.

Rimase spiazzata dal silenzio che l'accolse, niente giornalisti, nessun capannello vociante, la maggior parte delle luci era spenta, poche figure indaffarate si muovevano tra i tavoli svuotandoli dai resti della festa. Ma quanto tempo era stata fuori? era arrivata tardi, era tutto finito, tutto.

Strinse forte la pochette tra le mani, come se quel minuscolo pezzo di stoffa avesse potuto impedirle di vacillare in qualche illogico modo.

In quel momento le sembrò un'immagine estremamente malinconica, quella sala vuota che moltiplicava per mille la portata effimera di quel tipo di feste, dove tutti fingono di essere felici, fingono di essere grandi amici, fingono... tutto ad un tratto l'immagine di Castle che lasciava il party sotto braccio di qualche 'conquista' estemporanea le fece molto male, proprio lì, vicino al cuore.

Un tintinnio di vetri la ridestò dai suoi pensieri, alzò lo sguardo in cerca del cameriere che aveva generato quel rumore, ma erano spariti anche gli inservienti ora, strinse gli occhi per oltrepassare la penombra in fondo alla sala, c'era ancora qualcuno, seduto al bancone del bar.  
Lla poca luce ne delineava il profilo, i gomiti poggiati sul pianale di vetro temperato, una mano faceva oscillare un bicchiere colmo di liquido ambrato, l'altra muoveva freneticamente una penna su un piccolo foglio di carta, era girato di tre quarti, ma lei avrebbe riconosciuto Rick Castle anche al buio

Si avvicinò spinta da una forza che, grazie a dio, era più caparbia di lei. Si sistemò sullo sgabello accanto a lui senza dire nulla.  
La penna si bloccò sul foglio già pieno a metà, il torace si allargò in cerca di ossigeno, cosa aveva fatto? era riuscito ad evocarla? le aveva parlato con la telepatia? e perché era lì ora? inutile farsi illusioni, con tutta probabilità era tornata solo per salutarlo, per quanto lo detestasse, Kate non era una donna scostante, non lo avrebbe fatto partire senza un saluto, e se aveva lasciato la festa in quel modo era soprattutto colpa sua e della lingua a volte troppo biforcuta

"vuoi bere qualcosa o sei già tornata in servizio?" era ovvio che non lo fosse, indossava ancora quel vestito blu che gli aveva troncato il respiro appena l'aveva vista entrare, ma per una volta era a corto di parole

"quello che stai bevendo tu andrà benissimo"

non si erano ancora guardati negli occhi, fissavano entrambi la fila interminabile di bottiglie sistemate sulle mensole al di là del bancone, Rick fece cenno al barman mostrando il suo bicchiere, l'uomo eseguì lasciando lo scotch davanti a Beckett per poi sparire dalla parte opposta del bar, la discrezione e la capacità di analisi psicologica di chi lavorava con drink e cocktail, non erano cliché da romanzi di serie B evidentemente, li aveva lasciati soli.

"in realtà non ho toccato un solo goccio... l'ho usato come scusa per allontanare un po' di gente"

"immagino che Paula non sarà stata contenta"

"già"

"già"

quell'impasse non sarebbe potuto durare all'infinito

"come mai sei tornata? hai dimenticato qualcosa?" si morse la lingua, che continuava a sparare sentenze biforcute, un modo idiota per proteggersi

lei non sembrò accusare troppo quell'uscita decisamente poco gentile

"sì, in effetti... non vorrei che tu partissi senza che io..." si fermò un secondo come se la bocca se ne fosse andata per conto proprio, a dichiarare cose che avrebbero dovuto rimanere confinate in profondi recessi, e quel secondo di pausa diede a Rick la forza di girarsi finalmente verso di lei, attirato come una calamita dalle infinite possibilità con cui quella frase avrebbe potuto concludersi, e forse quella ingenua speranza gli si lesse sul viso, perché notò l'impercettibile movimento delle spalle di Kate, si stava per richiudere a riccio, ormai la conosceva bene  
"ti ringrazio, sì volevo ringraziarti... per questi mesi così diversi, hai reso il mio lavoro più leggero"

si stava martoriando le mani, segno che forse, ma solo forse, non erano quelle le esatte parole che avrebbe voluto dire, ma lui nonostante il senso di delusione per l'ennesima costruzione mentale su di lei che s'infrangeva contro la dura realtà, le sorrise, felice d'essere stato qualcosa di 'leggero' nella sua vita di certo tutt'altro che leggiadra. All'improvviso gli tornarono alla mente tutte le volte che l'aveva fatta sorridere, sorrise ancora verso di lei chiedendosi come avrebbe fatto a fare a meno della luce di cui si accendevano i suoi occhi

"è stato un piacere, detective"  
non riuscì a dire altro, una qualsiasi aggiunta a quella breve frase avrebbe scoperchiato, almeno per lui, un vaso di Pandora inarrestabile. La fronte lievemente increspata di Beckett gli suggerì che forse aveva fatto bene a non andare oltre.

"ora si è fatto dannatamente tardi, ho un caso da chiudere..."

"fino a ieri era il nostro caso, mi hai già archiviato detective?"

"beh, che motivo avresti di continuare... insomma il nuovo contratto... il libro finito..."

"giusto hai ragione, è una serata strana... ti accompagno..."

"oh, Castle non serve so badare a me stessa"

"lo so benissimo, semplicemente mi farebbe piacere farlo"

scese dallo sgabello offrendole il braccio che lei prese senza tentennamenti, ma tutto aveva la dannata aria di essere un lungo e straziante addio lastricato di parole non dette

"non prendi quel foglietto, scrivevi come un forsennato prima che t'interrompessi"

lui si voltò verso il bancone, prese foglio lo appallottolò rendendolo carta straccia "no, non era nulla, solo idee"

"immagino ne avrai un milione sulla spia-che-non-deve-essere-nominata?" lo guardò da sotto in sù cercando nei suoi occhi la luce dell'entusiasmo con cui le aveva dato la notizia qualche giorno prima, ma non ne trovò

"sì, infatti, andiamo allora?"

"sì ma solo fino al taxi, non voglio scomodarti avrai un mucchio di cose da fare"

"ok, non insisto, fino al taxi"

attraversarono la sala in silenzio, forse gustando quella vicinanza che di lì a poco sarebbe diventata solo un piacevole ricordo, lui ebbe l'impressione che Kate, per almeno due volte, avesse provato a dire qualcosa, fermandosi sempre prima che il suono uscisse dalla bocca, lo percepì chiaramente dal ritmo incostante del suo respiro.

Ogni metro verso l'uscita lo rendeva più nervoso e forse più folle di quanto fosse mai stato, davanti alla porta scorrevole si fermò, la fermò premendole sul braccio e costringendola a girarsi verso di lui

"Beckett io..."

"oddio, ho dimenticato la borsa sul bancone, ci metto un secondo tu chiama il taxi per favore!"  
si allontanò più in fretta che poté, il cuore che batteva troppo in fretta, era impazzito cosa diavolo stava per dirle? grazie pochette, non mi sei mai piaciuta ma mi hai salvata... la raccolse e con essa la piccola palla di carta abbandonata da Rick che si era mescolata alla catenella della tracolla.

stava per buttarla quando l'occhio le cadde su un nome vergato da una mano impaziente "Nikki"  
erano idee su Nikki Heat? e non sulla spia? perché le aveva mentito? beh cara, forse perché gli hai detto che quel personaggio meritava uno scrittore migliore e che non vedevi l'ora che tutto finisse?

spianò il foglio, lesse, rilesse ancora, poi corse di nuovo, verso l'uscita, maledetto Richard Castle!

_Rook aspettò che Nikki guardasse verso di lui "ti ascolto ed ecco che sensazione hai. Hai la sensazione che la tua vita andasse benissimo fino a quando non è uscito il mio articolo, giusto? e che cosa ho fatto io? ti ho messo dove non ti trovi a tuo agio: ti ho spinta sotto le luci della ribalta, con tutti quanti che ti guardano e parlano di te... _[1]

e sei frustrata perché hai cercato di dirmi che non volevi, ma ormai mi ero messo in testa che per te era una cosa positiva e ho fatto tutto, anche parlare della morte di tua madre, senza considerare i tuoi sentimenti"

fece una pausa e le prese le mani tra le sue " li sto considerando adesso, Nik. Mi dispiace per come ti ho fatto sentire...

lo trovò chinato verso la portiera aperta del taxi, intento a dare indicazioni all'autista, rimase sulla soglia a qualche metro di distanza

"Castle!"

lui si voltò e rimase spiazzato dall'espressione dei suoi occhi, le fece cenno che il taxi era pronto, lei scosse la testa e alzò la mano mostrandogli il piccolo foglio stropicciato, lui alzò le spalle andandole incontro

"mi hai beccato, non erano appunti per Bond"

"che fai, lo nomini ad alta voce, non porta male?"

"se mi interessasse veramente, forse"

"e cosa succede, dopo"

"non lo so ancora, sai Nikki e Rook fanno spesso di testa loro..."

"ammetto che probabilmente Nikki non poteva avere scrittore migliore per raccontarla"

"il modello a cui ispirarsi era perfetto, un solo libro non le darà giustizia, peccato"

"uhm, sì peccato davvero... ora è meglio che vada"

l'intenzione appena espressa con un filo di voce non aveva avuto seguito con nessuno dei suoi muscoli, era rimasta inchiodata lì a guardare il suo scrittore che a sua volta sembrava essere stato rapito da una qualche visione estatica o da roba pesante, non avrebbe saputo dirlo

"forse so come proseguire quella storia... è arrivata ora l'ispirazione"

"ah sì, come?" si stava mettendo in una situazione pericolosa, lo sapeva e non gliene importava nulla, era sparito tutto, erano rimasti solo quegli occhi blu

"_lei non sapeva quasi che dire, e si limitò a guardarlo in viso per un istante. Alla fine disse ' devo dedurre che stavi ascoltando'  
sorrisero e si guardarono a lungo. Nikki era sul punto di domandarsi: E ora? quel contatto che avevano stabilito era inatteso e lei non era preparata a ciò che avrebbe potuto significare. E allora fece come sempre. Decise di non decidere.E di vivere semplicemente l'attimo.  
Forse Rook era nella stessa situazione, perché in una tacita danza sincronica, i due si protesero in avanti nello stesso istante..._"[2]

scandì quel racconto parola per parola, la voce profonda, lenta, come lento fu il loro avvicinamento fino al contatto con le labbra, poi i visi scivolarono uno accanto all'altro fondendosi in un abbraccio, il loro modo per chiedersi perdono.

"io però non sono Nikki, decido e non mi accontento di attimi"

"lo so"

si baciarono di nuovo, e di nuovo, sempre più convinti, più liberi

fine

[1] [2] R. Castle, Naked Heat


	73. The Coat

**The Coat**

Non poteva essere, tutto come in quei film di fantascienza di serie B dove fantomatici uomini in tuta bianca sequestravano i protagonisti senza dargli alcuna informazione, quarantena, radiazioni, quel dannato strumento che aveva Beckett alla cintura che aveva iniziato a suonare in modo allarmante.

Non poteva immaginare che il peggio di quella giornata sarebbe arrivato inaspettato, dalla voce di Beckett

_"È una bomba. C'è una bomba nucleare in quel magazzino"_

_"Castle, non sappiamo se è una bomba"_

_"Beh, lo sapremo quando esploderà, il nanosecondo prima di essere disintegrati. Scusa. È solo lo... lo scrittore che è in me che immagina lo scenario peggiore"_

_"Possiamo parlare di qualcos'altro?"_

_"Okay. Come sta Josh?"_

_"Bene. Lui... è in viaggio verso Haiti per un'altra missione di Medici senza Frontiere"_

_"Per quanto tempo?"_

_"Non lo so"_

_"È davvero ironico, Castle. Sai, all'inizio mi piaceva che fosse sempre impegnato. Mi... Mi... dava modo di sentirmi sempre mezza dentro e mezza fuori, così, per precauzione. Ma così facendo... è difficile capire davvero la tua posizione. E anche se lo capissi, che valore avrebbe? Lui va e salva le persone. Come puoi competere con una cosa del genere?"_

_"Non puoi. Anzi, nessuno può"_

_"È una delle cose che più mi ha attratto di lui, quella... passione, quel trasporto. Perché quello che ti attrae di una persona finisce sempre per diventare ciò che ti fa impazzire? Vorrei solo... vorrei avere accanto qualcuno che sia al mio fianco come io sarò al suo, così da sostenerci a vicenda"_

_"Potete andare"_

Un barlume lattiginoso di pensiero aveva iniziato a riempire la sua coscienza appena risvegliata. Non era ancora riuscita a riaprire gli occhi, percepiva il suo corpo, pesante e attraversato da brividi di freddo, eppure quel pensiero era lì che scalpitava per l'urgenza di emergere del tutto, tradursi in parole e finalmente concludere la frase che era rimasta bloccata nel gelo di quel freezer, lui doveva sapere prima che fosse stato troppo tardi.

"voglio solo che tu sappia quanto sei importante per me..."

Riuscì a sussurrarlo appena, ma era certa che lui fosse lì accanto a lei, ne percepiva la presenza anche se iniziava lentamente a rendersi conto di non essere più seduta nel container, tra le sue braccia che avevano tentato invano di tenerla al caldo. I sensi si stavano risvegliando, ora avvertiva chiaramente di essere avvolta in una coperta, erano salvi!?

Aprì gli occhi in cerca di lui, nel momento esatto in cui qualcuno rispose alle sue incerte parole

"anche tu lo sei, per questo sono rimasto, non parto più Kate"

"Josh?"

Fu come svegliarsi all'improvviso da un sogno così vivido da crederlo vero e ritrovarsi in una realtà dai colori decisamente meno accesi, fu invasa da un senso di delusione inaspettato, il suo lato sensiente che le gridava di essere felice, non era ciò che desiderava? Josh che metteva al primo posto loro e non il suo lavoro?

No

"Castle?" si guardò attorno, scoprendo di essere in una ambulanza, accudita dal suo fidanzato

"è nell'auto medica qui a fianco..."

"quanto tempo sono stata priva di conoscenza?"

"Oh, circa un'ora"

"La bomba" si guardò ancora una volta attorno smarrita, l'inconfondibile figura di Espo apparve alla porta dell'ambulanza, seguita da Ryan

"Abbiamo setacciato l'intero magazzino. È andata"

"Come ci avete trovato?"

"Oh, ha chiamato Alexis. Castle non era in casa. Abbiamo pensato che fosse con te, Beckett, fino a quando Josh ha chiamato"

Beckett sospirò sentendosi improvvisamente in imbarazzo sotto lo sguardo sempre più accigliato del suo fidanzato

"Abbiamo pensato che dovevate essere là fuori a fare qualcosa di incredibilmente stupido contro gli ordini. Quindi, abbiamo inviato unità di pattuglia ovunque le vostre idee sul caso avrebbero potuto condurvi. Trovata la tua auto, abbiamo perlustrato l'area finché non abbiamo trovato la luce dal container"

"Beh, sono contenta che la nostra stupidità sia prevedibile. Ci avete tirato fuori da lì?"

L'irlandese annuì non riuscendo a celare una smorfia di felicità per essere arrivati in tempo

Beckett ringraziò regalando loro un sorriso, si girò verso Josh provando ancora quella sensazione di disagio, aveva percepito un cambiamento mentre i bro parlavano, e ne ebbe la certezza immediatamente dopo quando tentò di alzarsi tirando la flebo di cui non si era neanche accorta, aveva bisogno di vedere Castle, di accertarsi che stesse bene, le sembrava strano che non fosse ancora comparso stralunato alle spalle dei Bro, con la sua corporatura doveva essersi ripreso molto prima di lei

"dove hai intenzione di andare, Kate? il tuo fisico è stato sottoposto ad uno shock non da poco...rimani qui a riposarti, non sprecare energia preziose"

"voglio vedere come sta Castle..."

"lui è ancora privo di conoscenza, ne avrà per un bel po', sta avendo qualche problema a riprendersi..."

Il distacco con cui Josh le illustrava la situazione la colpì come un dardo, perché non le aveva detto subito che Castle stava messo peggio di lei?

"ha bisogno di più tempo e date le circostanze direi che è stato fortunato..."

"quali circostanze scusa" non capiva, perché lei si era già ripresa e lui no

"in maniche di camicia a -20°... è andato molto vicino all'arresto cardiaco"

"maniche di camicia, ma no, aveva un giaccone... me lo ricordo bene" scosse la testa in cerca dei ricordi di quei lunghissimi momenti nel freezer, ebbe un brivido

"questo?"

Josh sollevò la giacca scura che giaceva ai suoi piedi sulla barella, una malcelata espressione di biasimo dipinta in volto "lo avevi addosso tu... si sarà sentito in colpa per averti trascinata quasi alla morte..."

"ma cosa dici Josh? Lui non mi ha..."

"contro gli ordini? Cose stupide? Non è la prima volta che ti lasci irretire da quello scrittore... non capirò mai perché gli consenti di avere questo potere su di te!" aveva alzato il tono della voce

"potere su... ma di cosa parli, ha avuto un'intuizione e guarda caso aveva ragione, abbiamo trovato la bomba e le prove di un complotto... ma perché sto qui a darti spiegazioni come se dovessi scusarmi di qualcosa"

Si puntellò sul bordo della barella decisa a tirarsi su, ci riuscì stringendo i denti, in realtà si sentiva debolissima, la testa girava, guardò Josh gli porse il braccio per essere liberata da quei tubi, non aggiunse altro, era disorientata e non era un effetto dell'ipotermia, all'improvviso percepiva che ci fosse qualcosa di tremendamente sbagliato.

Le due ambulanze erano una a fianco all'altra, scese dalla sua, seguita da Josh che le mise una coperta sulle spalle sospirando un "ok, vai pure" che suonò come una fastidiosa concessione a cui decise di non dare importanza in quel momento, la priorità era un'altra, era Castle.

Aprì il portellone e salì a bordo, il paramedico che si stava prendendo cura di Castle si girò verso di lei per capire chi fosse entrato, rilassando i lineamenti dopo averla riconosciuta "il suo partner non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza detective, battiti lenti, se non reagisce a breve dovremmo portarlo in ospedale"

"ma non è in ..."

"pericolo di vita? No, non si allarmi, potrebbe solo avere bisogno di cure che sull'ambulanza non potremmo somministrargli... mi scusi torno subito"

La radio del medico aveva gracchiato qualcosa, lui aveva dato un'ultima occhiata al suo paziente ed era sceso dall'ambulanza lasciandoli soli

"che diavolo combini Castle? Giochi a fare il gentleman a -20°? Non avevo bisogno del tuo cappotto..."

Si rese conto quanto fosse orribile vederlo steso su quella barella privo di conoscenza, sapere che non fosse in pericolo di vita non migliorava quella sgradevole sensazione che l'aveva avvolta esattamente come la coperta termica che aveva addosso, quando aveva saputo del gesto di Castle.

Un semplice cappotto, mille implicazioni e la mano di Kate che stringe quella di lui, mossa da una specie d'istinto di conservazione, l'urgenza del contatto per sentirsi vivi. Non avrebbe mai voluto sentirlo scusarsi per essere semplicemente stato sé stesso, e non solo perché aveva avuto ragione sulla bomba, era il modo in cui ragionava, la coinvolgeva, la faceva ridere, le faceva perdere le staffe...

_Perché quello che ti attrae di una persona finisce sempre per diventare ciò che ti fa impazzire? Vorrei avere accanto qualcuno che sia al mio fianco come io sarò al suo, così da sostenerci a vicenda._

Improvvisamente l'espressione di Castle che ascoltava quello sfogo seduto di fronte a lei, la bocca che si stava per schiudere e dire qualcosa, per poi richiudersi, le mani unite strette, troppo. Come aveva fatto ad essere così cieca, a non vedere che al suo fianco c'era già lui...

"detective una parola..."

La voce ferma dell'agente Fellon interruppe il flusso disordinato di pensieri ed emozioni che volteggiava nella sua mente ancora non pienamente lucida. Lasciò la presa chiedendosi quando avesse afferrato la mano di Castle tra le sue, annuì e scese dall'ambulanza, la bomba, certo.

Ascoltò gli aggiornamenti in piedi, poggiata ad un'auto, Fellon la lasciò quando Josh arrivò con una bevanda calda, le sorrise, l'abbracciò, e lei rispose a quell'abbraccio ancora confusa, lo sguardo sempre verso l'ambulanza che non era partita, segno che Castle non avrebbe avuto bisogno di un supplemento di cure

Aveva ancora freddo, dentro, nonostante la coperta, nonostante l'abbraccio di Josh, la prima sensazione di calore arrivò quando una figura scapigliata, avvolta in una coperta simile alla sua iniziò ad incedere verso di lei.

Gli sorrise, lui ricambiò e poi si fece serio, si appoggiò anche lui con la schiena all'automobile che già sosteneva Kate, le gambe ancora troppo incerte i muscoli indolenziti

"stavolta l'ho fatta grossa"

Lei si girò a guardarlo, gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo e lui proseguì

"ti ho quasi uccisa con la mia smania di provare teorie, non succederà più, sono felice che tu stia bene e che... Josh sia tornato" le ultime parole somigliarono più ad un sospiro profondo

"Castle ma ..."

"vado a casa, sono stremato, il dottore ha detto riposo assoluto" le lanciò un sorriso sbilenco, l'aveva completamente spiazzata, quando mai Castle avrebbe abbandonato un'indagine come quella? Quando mai l'avrebbe lasciata da sola ad affrontare una sfida simile?

Si spinse con la schiena per darsi il giusto slancio e rimettersi in piedi, fece cenno ad un agente che evidentemente lo attendeva per riportarlo a casa

"Castle!..."

Lo vide girarsi, ormai già lontano di qualche passo "grazie per... il cappotto"

Le sorrise di nuovo, e di nuovo le sembrò reprimesse qualcos'altro, gli lesse sulle labbra "always" c'erano troppi rumori, sirene, vociare, motori, perché ormai ne potesse ascoltare il suono. Si strinse nella coperta, il calore era svanito, sentiva più freddo di prima, le sembrava d'essere stata la protagonista di una ineluttabile scena d'addio.

Non si era mai sentito così, svuotato, sfinito, senza alcuna forza per combattere. C'era una bomba da trovare, era vero, ma non era suo compito farlo, del resto Fellon era stato chiaro fin dall'inizio, era un civile e non sarebbe dovuto stare tra i piedi, aveva dovuto biecamente tirare fuori una delle sue potenti conoscenze per rimanere nel caso. Ma era vero, non ne aveva le competenze e quando ci aveva provato aveva rischiato di far morire Beckett, a ripensarci, finire in quel magazzino senza supporto, era stato un'incosciente, troppo soddisfatto che lei gli avesse dato credito, egoisticamente felice di averla con sé ancora per qualche ora, illuso che Josh potesse trasformarsi solo in vago ricordo deludente, indaffarato a salvare bisognosi dall'altra parte del mondo.

Riviveva di continuo il momento in cui l'aveva sentita arrendersi al freddo, abbandonata su di lui, quelle parole che le erano morte sulle labbra, aveva cercato di spronarla a resistere, l'aveva chiamata per nome sperando di vedere anche un minimo segno di reazione, aveva avuto paura di averla persa e quel dolore sordo quasi insostenibile, gli aveva dato la forza di fare un ultimo tentativo, era riuscito a muovere i muscoli che sembravano di marmo, si era sfilato il cappotto e lo aveva avvolto attorno a Kate, era l'ultimo ricordo che aveva, poi si era risvegliato in quell'ambulanza cercandola smarrito, combattendo col terrore che arrivasse qualcuno a dirgli che lei non ce l'aveva fatta, fino a quando il portellone non si era schiuso mostrandogli la realtà: meravigliosa nella figura di Beckett viva e vegeta, tremendamente dolorosa in quell'abbraccio con Josh.

Era entrato in casa e si era concesso al fuoco di fila di domande da parte di Martha, soprattutto abbracci, invece, da parte di Alexis assolutamente consapevole che il padre avesse rischiato grosso. Era esausto ma mise tutte le energie residue per convincere le sue amate donne a lasciare la città, promise di raggiungerle non appena fosse stato possibile.

In realtà non sapeva neanche lui perché avesse deciso di rimanere, non avrebbe più intralciato le indagini ma allo stesso tempo aveva la terribile impressione di aver tradito Beckett, di averla lasciata sola a combattere contro quei terroristi. Sapeva benissimo che c'erano fior di squadre in campo, ma il tradimento che sentiva d'aver compiuto era qualcosa che aveva a che fare più con l'esserci che con il fare. Lui c'era sempre stato, con lei, al suo fianco e dio sa quanto lo faceva stare bene quella sensazione, ma era chiaro che stava diventando una figura ingombrante, decisamente di troppo nella vita di Kate, e forse si stava dando anche troppa importanza a reputarsi tale.

Pensò che una doccia calda lo avrebbe aiutato a allentare la tensione sui muscoli che sembravano non volerne sapere di rilassarsi, non poteva fare a meno di pensare come si sentisse lei, se anche lei fosse alle prese con quei fastidiosi postumi da ipotermia. Erano quasi morti, abbracciati l'uno all'altra e adesso avrebbe tanto voluto abbracciarla, di nuovo, per aiutarla a superare quella notte difficile, s'impose di richiamare alla mente l'ultima immagine di lei, stretta sì in un abbraccio, ma con il suo uomo, che non era lui. Un bel pugno virtuale nello stomaco per smetterla di pensare a lei.

Si lasciò cadere sul divano, c'era ancora la lavagna-tenda da doccia per la proiezione improvvisata con cui aveva ostinatamente cercato prove per rintracciare quella bomba, guardò l'orologio, ricordava il countdown impostato, sarebbe partito alle 16, avevano poco più di dieci ore prima dell'innesco, buttò all'indietro la testa in segno di resa verso se stesso e le sue contraddizioni: avrebbe riposato un po', poi si sarebbe ripresentato al distretto, era più forte di lui, sarebbe tornato al suo posto, magari tenendosi solo qualche passo indietro. Terminata l'emergenza ognuno sarebbe tornato alla propria vita.

Aveva sperato di dormire profondamente, cadere in uno di quei sonni senza sogni in cui si sprofonda quando si è stanchissimi, non aveva fatto i conti con l'adrenalina ancora da smaltire, immagini confuse di quella serata si sovrapposero rapide nel suo inconscio, gli spari, la corsa, il display della bomba pronto a scattare, la porta del container, dura, fredda, loro due, la mano di Kate che lo cercava, credendo che non ci fosse più speranza... e di nuovo il suono delle spallate contro il metallo, sempre più forte, ritmato, al punto da strapparlo dal sonno di soprassalto.

Il suono continuava, ma non era il metallo del container, era la porta di casa, qualcuno bussava. Si alzò cercando di recuperare lucidità, guardò l'orologio, aveva dormito solo mezz'ora, si disse che tolto di mezzo chiunque fosse lo scocciatore alla porta, avrebbe cercato di non addormentarsi più, sarebbe uscito sì, per non rivivere quei momenti drammatici. Invidiò Beckett che con tutta probabilità si era ributtata immediatamente sul caso, lasciandosi quell'esperienza alle spalle, a dispetto anche del riposo che avrebbe dovuto prendersi.

"Beckett?"

nel mondo di delusione e autocommiserazione in cui era precipitato sarebbe stato più facile trovarsi alla soglia di casa la Principessa Leia che il detective Kate Beckett. Doveva aver assunto un'espressione fin troppo meravigliata perché lei di rimando abbassò gli occhi, come se si sentisse in dovere di scusarsi

"Hey... io ti ho...riportato il cappotto..." gli mostrò l'indumento che teneva stretto con un braccio, come se le dispiacesse doverlo restituire

"Oh, già... grazie... entra" aveva completamente dimenticato quel cappotto, era tornato a casa senza neanche accorgersi di non averlo, aveva freddo e lo avrebbe patito anche se lo avesse indossato. Lei aveva accolto l'invito e aveva fatto qualche passo all'interno del loft, sembrava nervosa e continuava a tenere il cappotto tra le mani

"Ho pensato che... non saresti tornato a riprenderlo... al distretto" lo scrutò cercando segnali nel suo sguardo, era lì per quello? Perché lui aveva detto che non sarebbe tornato? O la sua presenza a casa sua, nel cuore della notte, aveva qualcosa a che fare con la strana luce che lui era convinto di averle visto negli occhi. Ebbe paura di indagare, pensò che fosse meglio rassicurarla

"Già io... sto meglio ora, vi avrei raggiunto tra qualche ora... ci sono novità?"

"Abbiamo una traccia sì" sembrò rilassarsi, si parlava di lavoro, terreno familiare

"Bene... come stai?" era più forte di lui, si scivolava di nuovo sul personale

"Meglio, davvero" gli regalò un sorriso riconoscente

"Io ho l'impressione d'aver corso una maratona, mi fa male tutto" alzò le spalle ma non staccò lo sguardo dai suoi occhi, sapeva benissimo che anche lei non poteva essere in forma smagliante, inutile bluffare con lui

"Non avresti dovuto levarti questo" lasciò il cappotto su uno degli sgabelli, fuggendo per qualche secondo dal suo sguardo indagatore

"Era tutto calcolato, pesi la metà, io avevo più chance di te..." provò con il tono più autorevole e convincente che riuscì a trovare

"Tutto calcolato? Non sapevo fossi un medico" voleva essere una battuta innocente, ma era andata a colpire nervi scoperti

"No, certo, non come il tuo dottor motocicletta..." si morse la lingua subito dopo averlo detto, che faceva? Il geloso spudorato?

"Castle io..." Di nuovo quella luce particolare negli occhi e lui sciolse le riserve, non sarebbe certo caduto il mondo se le avesse detto ciò che provava

"ok più che un calcolo era una... speranza"

"una...speranza?"

"beh ecco, che tu riuscissi a sal..."

Il telefono interruppe quel discorso che stava diventando fin troppo eloquente per i loro standard, nessuno dei due però si sentì sollevato stavolta.

"era Fellon, ci siamo, forse sappiamo dove trovare il furgone con la bomba! Hanno circoscritto l'area, servono tutte le unità disponibili"

"andiamo allora!"

"Castle...sei ancora in tempo a raggiungere Martha e Alexis"

"non lascio la mia partner a prendersi tutto il merito d'aver salvato il mondo"

"giusto... il tuo ego non te lo perdonerebbe"

Kate lo precedette alla porta, sorridendo dandogli le spalle, non poteva sapere che in quel momento, dietro di lei, sorrideva anche Castle

Non avrebbe mai pensato di ritrovarsi faccia a faccia con una bomba radioattiva, a guardare un countdown che correva velocissimo verso lo zero, niente premi di consolazione, pochi secondi e di loro non sarebbe rimasto nulla. Ci saranno state più di cento unità a cercare quel furgone nero, ma il destino lo aveva messo esattamente sul percorso che avevano deciso di setacciare dopo un battibecco su quale strada fosse più conveniente prendere per raggiungere Time Square, l'obiettivo dei terroristi. Mancava poco meno di un minuto, gli artificieri ce ne avrebbero messi tre ad arrivare, Fellon non riusciva ad aiutarli dall'auto con cui tentava di raggiungerli, erano soli ed erano ad un passo dalla morte.

Eppure tutto quello che riusciva a pensare era confortare lei che aveva appeno chiamato il suo nome, il fiato corto che sembrava aver spezzato il resto di una frase, non c'era tempo per dire altro, l'aveva presa per mano, aveva stretto forte, poi di nuovo quello sguardo diverso, che lui ogni volta aveva caricato di significati probabilmente frutto della sua fantasia, illudendosi che volesse avvolgerlo e portarlo via con lei, e allora lui aveva detto no, non sarebbero morti lì. Aveva preso il fascio di fili elettrici che arrivavano al detonatore, aveva tirato con colpo secco, un lampo, gli occhi chiusi ad aspettare la deflagrazione, ma quello che arrivò fu un abbraccio soffocante e felice che nessuno dei due avrebbe voluto interrompere

Si ritrovò a gridare dentro di sé quanto la amasse, quanto non potesse fare a meno di amarla, era stato sul punto di confessarglielo, poco prima di tirare quei fili, ma non aveva trovato il coraggio

Pensò che quell'abbraccio sarebbe stato il più bel ricordo di lei, la stringeva e si lasciava stringere, sentì il suo respiro accelerato dall'adrenalina, per un attimo percepì anche i battiti troppo veloci, insieme ai suoi che galoppavano quando il viso di lei affondò nel suo collo.

L'arrivo degli artificieri ebbe lo stesso effetto dell'esplosione di una bolla di sapone, mani guantate li guidarono verso una zona di sicurezza, vennero separati nelle fasi concitate che erano seguite, c'era Fellon da relazionare, poi Montgomery, il perimetro da tenere in sicurezza, loro che erano nuovamente stati esposti a potenziali radiazioni e dovevano essere controllati, era la prassi, non poterono rifiutarsi. Si ritrovarono di nuovo dentro quel tendone bianco, seduti, una difronte all'altro.

"ho una strana sensazione di dejà-vu..."

"però stavolta la bomba è sotto controllo"

"beh siamo stati molto vicini a quel nanosecondo prima di essere disintegrati"

"Lo scrittore che è in te stavolta ha immaginato uno scenario fin troppo realistico, ma per nostra fortuna meno drammatico" si contorceva le mani tradendo un lieve nervosismo, Castle pensò che fosse a causa sua, magari scampato il pericolo avrebbe voluto avere accanto il suo uomo e invece era di nuovo costretta in quello spazio asettico, con lui

"già..." non aggiunse altro per paura di dire qualcosa di sbagliato, non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quei secondi davanti alla bomba, agli sguardi che si erano scambiati, all'abbraccio liberatorio. E tutto cozzava contro l'imbarazzo di quei minuti "a questo punto dovrei chiederti di Josh..."

"non è necessario ripetere lo stesso copione Castle..."

"giusto scusa... è che stare qui dentro mi rende nervoso"

"lo so vorresti stare a casa con Alexis..."

"sì... non vedo l'ora di riabbracciarla"

"è fortunata...ad avere un padre come te"

"sì, lo penso anche io"

"sei sempre il solito Castle"

"beh non salvo vite operando a cuore aperto ma faccio dei pancakes da urlo"

"non mi sembra affatto"

"non ti piacciono i miei pancakes?"

"non mi riferisco alle tue doti culinarie, Castle, ma a quello che hai fatto pochi minuti fa"

"cosa strappare fili a caso?"

"salvare qualche milione di vite"

"detta così è grandioso, ma mi sarei accontentato anche solo di una"

"potete andare"

"sempre fastidiosamente al momento sbagliato"

"già, c'è Josh ad aspettarti?"

"no, è su un aereo, credo"

"è ripartito quindi"

"non sono al corrente dei suoi spostamenti da ieri, lasciata l'ambulanza..."

"oh"

"abbiamo rotto"

"oh"

"e se la smetti di esprimerti a monosillabi, gradirei una birra gelata"

"certo, sì, una birra gelata!"

"Castle?"

"sì?"

"non c'era posto per Josh, al mio fianco, perché qualcuno lo teneva occupato quel posto... con un cappotto..."

"li detesto quelli che fanno così"

"anche io"

"ma magari aveva le sue buone ragioni"

"credo anche io"

"allora... andiamo?" le porse il braccio, lei ci si aggrappò, gli sorrise

Era una splendida giornata di sole a New York e ce ne sarebbero state molte altre

fine


	74. Still and Always I love You

**Still and Always I Love You**

_voglio te voglio solo te_

pioggia, baci, tuoni e poi baci e pelle e loro insieme, invischiati l'uno nell'altra, avvolti, abbracciati, spinti dal desiderio, vinti dal piacere fino al risveglio che sembrava esso stesso un sogno impossibile da avverarsi

e poi i giorni scanditi dall'esserci,

le cene, le indagini, le fughe romantiche

era tutto bellissimo, tutto tendente a qualcosa di simile alla perfezione

ma lei non ci riusciva, non riusciva a dirgli TI AMO

lui lo aveva fatto già, sigillando momenti drammatici e ribandendolo in attimi di meravigliosa comunione

la conosceva così bene che non si era neanche interrogato sul perché da lei mancasse quella parola, a lui bastavano i gesti, presenza, sorrisi, non avrebbe desiderato altro che non questo

dicono, fior di psicologi che chi non riesce a pronunciare quella frase, quell'archetipo linguistico, è bloccato dal passaggio mentale dalla libertà del sentimento provato, all'impegno nei confronti dell'altra persona

ma per lei non era così, era l'esatto contrario. Per lei dire _Ti amo_ equivaleva a darsi completamente, anima e corpo, e le sembrava incredibile aver trovato la persona con cui questo sarebbe stato possibile, era enorme, avviluppante, frastornante al punto da non riuscire a dirlo

dimostrarlo sì, dirlo, suggellare quello stato meraviglioso, era difficilissimo

più passavano i giorni più diventava difficile e si era messa a cercare il 'momento giusto', come se poi ne esistesse uno, e di momento scartato in momento scavalcato era arrivata ad una mattina come tante, piena di sole dalle finestre e odore di loro nel letto, e caldo di lui al suo fianco

si era girata lo aveva guardato e immesso nei polmoni tutto il fiato necessario a fare sì che il cuore parlasse

ma il telefono il lavoro, ennesima interruzione, parola ingioiata che rimane sullo stomaco, mentre indaghi, segui il caso e finisci su una bomba

dio una bomba, immobile, se ti muovi esplodi, se ti stanchi e sposti il peso esplodi, e lui sta lì che cerca di distrarti, ti punzecchia, ti dimostra ancora una volta che non servono paroloni quando basta essere chi si è, per amare come si è

ma lei lo vuole fuori di lì, lontano, vivo, non morto insieme a lei, non deve non può glielo fa promettere lo manda via quando manca poco, gli artificieri si stanno per arrendere e anche lei, ma prima, prima, prima deve dirglielo, glielo deve, e lo deve a sé stessa, alla nuova Kate rinata grazie all'incontro con quegli occhi blu che ora si stanno velando di commozione e paura

_Rick, ti amo_

Le sembra di essere presa da un vortice sollevata e rimessa lì su quella bomba, lui non trattiene una lacrima, _anch'io_ e va via come aveva promesso

E lei è piena di quel ti amo e non può morire ora non può, deve celebrarlo quel ti amo, con lui, loro per sempre, dio perché!

Ma lui è lui, è torna, gioca con le parole, non avrebbe potuto stare in nessun altro posto che lì a tentare di tirarla fuori fino all'ultimo secondo, e lo fa

Ed ora sono nelle braccia l'uno nell'altro, a dirsi ti amo e ti amo ti amo

sempre

fine


	75. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

_Avrebbe voluto strappare via quel velo che le si era posato sugli occhi e le impediva di guardarlo, ancora una volta, forse l'ultima Percepiva la stretta delle sue braccia, che non avevano mai ceduto come se avesse potuto afferrale l'anima per tenerla lì, con lui_.

_Ogni movimento della cassa toracica, il solo atto di provare a respirare, le aveva procurato fitte dolorose almeno fino a pochi minuti prima, ora non sentiva più nulla e sapeva benissimo cosa significasse, era arrivata alla fine._

_Era ancora abbastanza lucida da rendersi conto di quanto tempo fosse passato da quando le avevano sparato, due ore più o meno, e anche se lui era riuscito a fermare il sangue che usciva dalla ferita, probabilmente c'era un'emorragia interna che non le avrebbe dato scampo se non fosse stata presa in tempo_.

_Tempo, quello che i loro sequestratori si stavano concedendo con fin troppa calma, tempo, quello che a lei probabilmente, non rimaneva più._

_Avrebbe voluto accarezzarlo sulla guancia di cui indovinava i contorni, ma le braccia non rispondevano più, sentiva solo la stretta del suo abbraccio, non voleva lasciarla andare via, non si dava pace, lei lo sentiva, e avrebbe tanto voluto dirgli che non era colpa sua, che era stata una sua scelta_

Smise di leggere quando una lacrima uscì inaspettata e scivolò giù, bagnando il foglio che aveva trovato a terra, sotto lo scaffale in cui Castle aveva ordinato i suoi libri in rigoroso ordine cronologico di pubblicazione. Non ebbe tempo di elaborare altro, di chiedersi se quella fosse una lacrima di rabbia, o solo l'esito della somma di tutte le emozioni vissute in quella giornata che ora, al primo ostacolo, esplodevano prepotenti.

Lui apparve alla porta e lei reagì nell'unico modo che conosceva per proteggersi, rimanere in superficie, per evitare di incontrare verità che non avrebbe saputo gestire; mentre leggeva quelle righe la mano era andata inevitabilmente sulla sua cicatrice ancora troppo fresca e sensibile, esattamente come lei, ma le parole, quelle invece virarono su paure più gestibili

"avresti ucciso Nikki Heat, Castle? e quando me lo avresti detto?"

"Come fai ad avere in mano quel foglio Beckett? pensavo d'averlo distrutto..." lui non nascose la sorpresa, ma lo sguardo tradì qualcos'altro, divenne sempre più accigliato, mano a mano che lei continuava il suo attacco

"Addirittura? Così lo avrei saputo a libro stampato, quindi è finita, non verrai più al distretto, cos'è? t'è mancato il coraggio? Pensavo che dopo... insomma dopo le altalene, che fosse tutto... a posto... è ancora per quei tre mesi in cui non ti ho chiamato, io non..." si fermò, c'era ancora così tanto di non detto tra loro, e non era quello il tempo giusto, non per lei almeno, si chiese perché mai avesse anche solo iniziato quello scambio

"No"

"No, cosa?"

"No, non ho ucciso Nikki; no, non m'è mai mancato il coraggio di dirti ciò che penso – lo sguardo si fece così intenso che lei dovette distogliere il suo per qualche secondo - ma forse è mancato a te quello di ascoltare, e no, non è per quei tre mesi" ogni frase aveva fatto un passo verso di lei, fermandosi molto, troppo vicino, e le tolse il respiro e insieme la capacità di argomentare ancora, ci provò ne scaturì qualcosa di somigliante ad un "Oh"

All'improvviso la paura che l'aveva accompagnata per tutta quella giornata risalì veloce contorcendole lo stomaco, aveva temuto d'averlo perso durante la rapina in banca, e aveva giurato a sé stessa che non avrebbe più sprecato tempo a cercare di ricostruirsi, tempo che sarebbe stato inutile se lui fosse morto lì, davanti ai suoi occhi impotenti. Quando la nuvola di detriti aveva invaso l'atrio della banca aveva smesso di respirare, e aveva pregato che ci fosse ancora una speranza contro qualsiasi evidenza, perché altrimenti avrebbe significato non avere più occasione di dirgli che lo aveva sentito, quel maledetto giorno al cimitero, e che anche lei lo amava

"Ma non credo tu sia pronta a sapere cosa sia in realtà quel testo ed ora dammi il foglio per favore"

Era diventato gelido all'improvviso, e quel cambiamento la colse impreparata, lui si chiudeva mentre lei si stava preparando, finalmente, ad aprirsi? Cercò i suoi occhi, ma lui aveva distolto lo sguardo, sapevano entrambi quanto poteva essere difficile mentire guardandosi l'un l'altro

"Ok, credo che... sia arrivato il momento che io vada... ringrazia ancora Martha per la splendida cena..." allungò la mano per porgergli quel pezzo di carta, fece un passo verso la porta, poi si girò di nuovo verso di lui, nell'esatto momento in cui anche lui abbandonava la posa pietrificata che aveva tenuto fino a quel momento

Lui ora sembrava nervoso e sorpreso di averla ancora davanti dopo quelle parole, lo vide stritolare quel foglio di carta, prendere un respiro profondo, lei si preparò alla bordata finale

"Kate, - l'aveva chiamata per nome, aveva scelto quel momento cruciale per stravolgere il registro distaccato su cui si erano sempre mossi - cosa pensi che avrei potuto scrivere se tu... se quel maledetto proiettile avesse fatto il suo dovere? Come avrei potuto continuare a scrivere di Nikki? Quindi sì, quello sarebbe stato il finale... l'ho scritto mentre attendevo che qualcuno chiamasse, per dirmi che eri fuori pericolo, ma passavano le ore e non arrivavano notizie, e i bro ed io continuavamo a cercare il cecchino... come se questo avrebbe potuto anche salvarti la vita..."

"Castle..."

Lei no, non ce la faceva a cambiare registro perché il macigno più grande in quel momento lo portava lei. Come avrebbe fatto a dirgli che lo aveva sentito, che si era aggrappata con tutta sé stessa a quelle parole

E lui era un fiume in piena ormai

"Continuavo ad avere nella testa il suono continuo del monitor cardiaco che... per un'eternità, in ambulanza mi ha gridato che il tuo cuore non batteva più. Continuavo a ripetermi che era colpa mia, che sarebbe bastata una frazione di secondo in meno... ho dovuto scriverlo, dovevo punirmi... penso ancora che Josh avrebbe dovuto darmene più di uno di pugni in faccia"

Lei sgranò gli occhi, non sapeva di quello scontro, non aveva capito fino in fondo cosa fosse accaduto in ambulanza, aveva interpretato superficialmente quella frase addolorata di Rick fuori dalla libreria "vedere la vita di qualcuno a cui tieni scivolare via", nessuno le aveva detto d'aver avuto un arresto cardiaco anche in ambulanza, lui non aveva temuto che morisse, l'aveva realmente guardata morire, e aveva dovuto convivere con tutto ciò senza qualcuno al fianco che lo sostenesse.

"Mi dispiace Castle, per tutto questo..."

"Non farlo, non dispiacerti, non serve a nulla se non a farci stare male in due, semplicemente non avresti dovuto leggere quella bozza, meglio non sapere, meglio non ricordare è tutto più semplice" il sorriso amaro con cui chiuse quello sfogo fu l'ennesimo colpo ben assestato, che andò a colpire inconsapevolmente proprio nel punto per lei più doloroso: non ricordare

Ora era lui che stava chiudendo quel confronto inaspettato, arrivato dopo una delle serate più gioiose e leggere che avessero mai trascorso insieme, per 'festeggiare la vita', come aveva canticchiato Martha accogliendola in casa solo poche ore prima. Quante volte era stata sul punto di affrontarlo, ammettere la sua bugia, spiegargli che aveva detto di non ricordare nulla perché non si sentiva pronta, non si considerava all'altezza di tutto l'amore che lui le aveva mostrato in quegli anni, e non era mai stato il momento giusto. Perché non esisteva il momento migliore per un confronto simile, e perché lì in quel caveau, quando lo aveva sentito rispondere ai suoi richiami, e sorrideva convinto, sicuro che lei sarebbe arrivata a salvarli, avrebbe solo voluto baciarlo e accarezzarlo e invece la mano s'era fermata al fortunato colletto della camicia, che aveva beneficiato del tocco che avrebbe dovuto essere riservato al suo profilo sorridente, teso e grato.

Ed ora un foglio che avrebbe dovuto essere distrutto, zeppo di parole vergate da una mano nervosa, li aveva messi una di fronte l'altro senza alcuna possibilità di raggiungere alcuno dei numerosi rifugi che avevano abilmente costruito in quegli anni, per paura di rovinare quel dono di presenza assidua, per impossibilità di dire ciò che già era, ma stentava a farsi parola, perché le parole, si sa, sono importanti soprattutto se dietro hanno sentimenti che spingono per uscire.

Lui in realtà aveva parlato, era riuscito a dirle cosa provasse, ma a volte si malediceva egli stesso per quelle parole, uscite fuori spinte anche dalla disperazione nera e totale nel tenere il suo corpo esanime tra le braccia. Sapeva benissimo che in altre circostanze non avrebbe mai trovato il coraggio di dirle che l'amava.

Stallo, pantano, blocco totale, affrontarsi o fuggire, stavolta per sempre, perché non ci sarebbe stato alcun ritorno, lo sapevano entrambi

"Il finale che hai pubblicato, al posto di questo... Rook che si mette tra Nikki e il proiettile..."

"Lascia stare davvero Beckett, è finzione, lo sai benissimo" scosse la testa sconsolato, sospirando e imprecando contro quel meta-universo che aveva creato sperando che almeno lì le cose finissero bene

Lei però non cedeva, proseguì sul quel sentiero "È stata l'unica cosa per cui ho ringraziato dio"

"Cosa?"

"Che tu non abbia fatto in tempo a fare come ha fatto Rook, io... non credo che lo avrei superato se tu... - ingioiò a vuoto, in cerca di idratazione per la bocca completamente asciutta – se ti fosse accaduto qualcosa, come oggi" Abbassò lo sguardo, non era fuggita via, e lui neanche, era arrivata la resa dei conti

"Quando eri a terra, io ti ho detto..."

"No, fermo Castle, non proseguire, non dire altro, devo prima io, tu mi odierai, ma devo..." lo guardò tradendo nello sguardo il dolore di un addio definitivo, lui increspò la fronte, tese la mascella in attesa di qualcosa che non gli sarebbe piaciuto, era palese

"Non ho mai dimenticato quello che è successo quel giorno al cimitero, ricordo tutto, ogni secondo, ogni rumore, ogni dolore, ogni parola" fu costretta a riprendere fiato come se fosse uscita da un'apnea, pensava sarebbe stato difficilissimo ammetterlo, lo era stato perché ora avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con la reazione di lui

"Ogni parola... quindi tu per tutto questo tempo..." strinse i pugni, non capiva o non voleva capire, ma la sua mente lavorava a pieno regime "non hai mai trovato il coraggio di dirmi che non era lo stesso per te?"

Lei scosse la testa, poi alzò lo sguardo no, non era come credeva lui aveva frainteso!

"no, Rick non è come credi!"

Finalmente aveva pronunciato il suo nome, ma lui neanche se ne era accorto era partito per una tangente autodistruttiva ora

"e perché mi sei venuta a cercare dopo tutti quei mesi, come un idiota ad attendere a rispettare i tuoi spazi, ma certo! La banca, ti servivano le informazioni che avevo dovuto portare via lontano dalla Gates, non è così? Ti servivo e allora ecco il contentino"

"No, no non è così io... non saprei neanche più come vivere senza di te, io avevo bisogno di tempo per arrivare dove volevo, in luogo senza quei muri che ho costruito dopo la morte di mia madre, volevo essere alla tua altezza, ho pensato di avere bisogno di tempo"

"E perché non me lo hai detto"

"Non lo so, paura" alzò le spalle, già perché non glielo aveva semplicemente detto?

"Di me?"

"Di quello che rappresenti"

Lui non rispose, sentiva solo i suoi battiti accelerati, lei prese quel silenzio come il permesso di proseguire

"Non ho mai incontrato un uomo come te, non ho mai provato per nessuno quello che provo per te e tutto ciò mi terrorizza, perché tu sai chi sono, lo hai capito con una velocità e facilità spaventose, non ho difese contro i tuoi sorrisi, le tue batture, il tuo... sapermi stare al fianco, i tuoi caffè"

Cercò i suoi occhi, li trovò, erano attenti e vibravano ora, ma lui continuava a non parlare e lei iniziò a chiedersi se fosse un bene o no, quel silenzio la stava distruggendo così come il suo sguardo

"lo sai, nei miei libri uso una regola ferrea per lasciare un minimo di realismo alle dichiarazioni d'amore, mai, mai farle fare al tuo protagonista durante o immediatamente dopo un rischio imminente di morte, perché lasceresti sempre al tuo lettore il dubbio sulla veridicità di quelle parole"

Erano arrivate alla fine, sotto forma di un discorso e sarebbe stato meglio non fosse mai uscito dalla sua bocca ora di nuovo chiusa, le labbra quasi bianche a causa della mascella tornata in tensione

"Ok, ok... capisco tutto perfettamente ora, e penso di essermi trattenuta qui molto più di quanto avrei dovuto"

Lo superò diretta verso la porta, sentì la sua mano stringersi attorno al polso, ferma ma non prepotente

"No, non hai capito Kate, non sei l'unica che ha paura"

La mano lasciò la presa ma non il contatto con il suo polso, si aprì, scese incrociando le sue dita, la sollevò piegando l'avambraccio, erano stretti l'un l'altro come era accaduto nella banca, sotto tiro dei malviventi, in quello che temevano potesse essere l'ultimo contatto

"Cosa vale avere coraggio solo quando si è disperati? Non dovrebbe essere così, non si dovrebbe arrivare sul ciglio del baratro per riuscire a dire ad alta voce cosa si prova"

"Io non sono riuscita a fare neanche quello, Rick. È dannatamente più facile minacciare un ladro di ficcargli un proiettile nel cranio se non vi avesse lasciati andare..."

"sei stata straordinaria"

"smettila"

"di fare cosa"

"di dire che sono straordinaria"

"ma è la verità"

"Sono solo una sopravvissuta, che sta ancora cercando di mettere insieme i pezzi e che ha paura di essere travolta da una forza troppo potente, passata la quale rimarrebbero solo macerie"

"Ecco il punto! Non capivo, stavo qui a scervellarmi su cosa temessi di me, di quale forza dirompente e temibile fossi capace, ora lo so, tu hai paura che io me ne vada, ti giri le spalle non appena ho ottenuto ciò che voglio, è così?"

"L'avrei detto in un altro modo, ma sì è così"

"e perché dovrei andarmene?"

"Perché tutti se ne vanno ad un certo punto"

"È vero, anche tu lo hai fatto, te ne sei andata... e poi sei tornata, a modo tuo certo, criptico e difficile e faticoso anche, ma sei tornata"

"E tu non sei mai andato via... neanche quando avresti dovuto"

"Stiamo facendo dei discorsi schizofrenici"

"Un po' sì"

"Vieni con me"

"Dove?"

"Fidati, è solo un piano più su"

"Perché vuoi portarmi sul tetto del palazzo? Aspettiamo Batman?"

"Vieni e vedrai"

"Da qui si vede l'Empire, lì c'è il New Trade, e lì in fondo si intravede l'Hudson"

"Ok, un bel panorama, nessun supereroe in vista... quindi"

"Quindi ti offro un cambio di prospettiva, le cose a volte vanno guardate da angolazioni diverse, che sembrano folli perché vanno contro le convenzioni, e diventano altro, più facili, più maneggevoli, meno terrificanti"

"Avresti dovuto fare l'avvocato"

"Lo sto facendo, difendo l'imputato Castle"

"Non sei imputato, almeno non quanto lo sia anche io. Quindi se noi siamo gli imputati chi è l'accusatore?"

"Credo sia l'Universo, pare sia molto seccato perché credeva d'averci dato tutto il necessario per trovarci, ma siamo piuttosto testardi"

"Perciò saremo condannati? A cosa? all'estrema solitudine?"

"Io non voglio essere condannato all'assenza di te"

"Neanche io"

"Quindi dato che non ci sono pericoli imminenti che minacciano le nostre vite, potremmo fare questo atto estremo di coraggio"

"Potremmo, sì"

"Io ti amo Kate Beckett, e sono disposto ad aspettare tutto il tempo di cui hai bisogno per ritrovarti"

"Come ho fatto fino ad ora a non vedere, a non capire che per ritrovarmi, mi basta averti accanto Rick Castle, ti amo, ti amo, è bello dirlo, ti amo!"

FINE


	76. A Shape in the Snow

**A Shape in the Snow**

Ero nel bosco oggi, ogni tanto esco, all'alba, quando tutto attorno inizia a svegliarsi lentamente e mi ricorda che la vita continua, inesorabile anche nell'assenza di te. Qui sono sempre stata da sola, la baita di mio padre, rifugio sicuro che stavolta però non lenisce alcuna ferita.

Il sole stamattina mi ha fatto uno scherzo, ero piantata ben salda con i piedi nella neve appena caduta, mi è sorto alle spalle, stagliando la mia ombra ricurva sul manto bianco immacolato. Era sola la mia ombra, adoravo vederla agganciata alla tua, sulla nostra spiaggia negli Hamptons, per le strade di New York quando fuggivamo per un caffè.

L'ho disegnata, accanto alla mia, almeno il bastone che mi aiuta a non cadere è servito a qualcosa di bello.

Sono rimasta lì a guardarci, insieme, mano nella mano, fino a quando il sole non mi ha strappato via da te, come avrebbe dovuto essere e non il contrario.

Lo sai Rick, non credo che riuscirò mai a separarmi dal pensiero di te, come la mia ombra da quel disegno. Potrà sciogliersi la neve, o il sole salire strappandomi via, ma io e te rimarremmo sempre mano nella mano, come quel maledetto giorno sul pavimento.

Avrei dovuto seguirti, avresti dovuto sopravvivere, con me.

Aspetto che questa vita finisca, non la finirò prima del tempo, perché è troppo preziosa, reca il ricordo di te e del nostro amore unico, a volte prego si sbrighi solo perché spero che la magia esista davvero, e mi permetta di ritrovarti, ovunque tu sia.

Torno alla baita, magari domani ti disegnerò ancora, ti sognerò sempre.

fine


	77. Too mèta

**Too Mèta**

_"Se è così adorabile, perché non sei venuto a letto con me? Il suo "me", non il mio "me""_

Ok, si era ingelosita sì, da morire, vederlo andar via con Natalie Rhodes, truccata e vestita esattamente come lei, era stata una esperienza estraniante. Si era osservata come fosse su uno schermo iperrealistico, mentre assaltava letteralmente Castle, spingendolo sulla parete dell'ascensore e baciandolo fino a fargli perdere addirittura la coordinazione delle braccia, che trattenevano a stento il pacco con i vestiti

La nottata passata a rimuginare sulla 'loro' nottata, perché quel bacio era sostanzialmente il preludio a qualcosa di decisamente movimentato. E si era scoperta delusa, e arrabbiata perché lui era suo... il suo scrittore e come si permetteva di farsi baciare da un'attrice che impersonava lei, no, non impersonava lei, impersonava Nikki che era ispirata a lei. Quindi chi stava baciando Rick? Ohhh, ma perché doveva essere tutto così complicato? Finzione, era tutta finzione, un libro che stava ispirando un film, un'attrice che interpreta un personaggio inventato, punto, finito, lei non c'entrava nulla in quel giro vorticoso di artificiosità letteraria.

Si era girata nel letto, dando simbolicamente le spalle a quel turbinio di pensieri insensati, ci voleva freddezza, professionalità e freddezza, come sempre.

E così aveva iniziato quella mattina, con il giusto distacco da quella situazione assurda, salvo poi ritrovarsi dentro uno scambio ai limiti della realtà con Nathalie-Nikki, vestita e atteggiata come un suo clone, seduta davanti a lei, lo sguardo scrutatore che forse lei stessa usava con i sospettati

"Posso farti una domanda?"

"Sicuro" distaccata e professionale, brava Kate, che però aveva stretto il suo caffè un po' troppo tra le mani, riflesso condizionato dopo il furto del giorno prima

"Castle è gay?"

Ora il caffè le era andato decisamente di traverso "Mi dispiace, cosa? No. No"

"Allora voi due state insieme, ma avete giurato di mantenere il segreto, giusto?"

"No, non stiamo insieme. Perché?" ma di cosa diavolo parlava

La vide sospirare quasi disperata "Ieri sera l'ho invitato a casa mia e mi ha detto qualcosa che non avevo mai sentito da un uomo"

"Cosa?" ma voleva veramente saperlo? In cosa si stava impelagando!

"No"

"No?" no, significava che non erano andati a letto? Che tutte le elucubrazioni che non le avevano consentito di dormire erano basate sul nulla? E perché ora si sentiva improvvisamente così sollevata, ma anche inquieta?

"Non capisco. Gli piaci, ma sei determinata a non cedere a questi sentimenti che chiaramente provi per lui. Quindi fantastica su di te attraverso i suoi scritti. È letteralmente una masturbazione verbale"

"Ehi-ee. Cos... Va bene. Quindi, cosa c'entra tutto questo con me?" _stanne fuori, stanne fuori Kate!_

"Non indosso questo vestito per la mia salute. Sei Nikki Heat. Lui è Jameson Rook. Ho bisogno di dormire con lui in nome della ricerca sui personaggi. Potresti parlargli?"

"E dire cosa?" ma stava avvenendo davvero quella conversazione? O era un effetto collaterale della nottata inquieta che aveva trascorso?

"Non lo so. Dagli il permesso o qualcosa del genere" non c'era alcun dubbio, Natalie era disarmante nella sua lucida follia professionale

"Io... - sospirò in preda quasi al panico - Devo andare. Laggiù"

Era scappata via, aveva cercato rifugio nella saletta relax, aveva bisogno di stare da sola per qualche secondo e riordinare quella confusione di emozioni che non le consentivano neanche di respirare normalmente e invece se lo era trovato davanti, con una tazza di caffè tra le mani e quello sguardo sempre così felice quando incontrava il suo. Irresistibile, impossibile, inconcepibile.

E maledettamente attento ad ogni sfumatura delle sue espressioni, aveva capito immediatamente che fosse turbata da qualcosa

"Va tutto bene?"

E cosa avrebbe dovuto rispondere? Provò a spostare il discorso sull'altra lei che nel frattempo, al di là del vetro, provava dei gesti così tipicamente da Kate, era inquietante

"Lo faccio davvero?"

"Sì. Ed è adorabile" lui sorrise quasi rapito, e lei non poté non chiedersi per chi fosse quella reazione, per Nathalie in quella posa o per lei quando effettivamente prendeva quell'atteggiamento? E perché ora era diventato così dannatamente importante saperlo? Le parole uscirono tutte insieme, lei non riuscì a fermarle, pentirsi sì, quello avvenne all'istante "Se è così adorabile, perché non sei venuto a letto con me? Il suo "me", non il mio "me""

Percepì il suo stupore nel cambio di postura, immaginò il cervello di Rick che cercava disperatamente di trovare una risposta che non li mettesse in qualcosa di pericoloso, per entrambi, poi gli occhi che scintillavano segnalarono la soluzione appena trovata "Oh. Beh, un personaggio immaginario che ho scritto basandomi su di te, interpretato da Natalie Rhodes? È solo che è troppo mèta"

"Già, troppo astratto..." era solo per quello? Perché era complicato? E perché voleva saperlo ad ogni costo? Però... "Però l'hai baciata" l'aveva veramente chiesto ad alta voce? Ma cosa le era preso?

"No, tecnicamente mi ha baciato lei"

"E tu non dirmi che non hai risposto"

"È così importante?" il mutamento nello sguardo di Rick era stato repentino dopo quel fuoco di fila, e non aveva innescato le solite frecciatine su supposte gelosie, no, stavolta la sua espressione era pericolosamente seria, e lei che aveva provocato quel cambiamento ora doveva mettere un argine a qualsiasi cosa avesse innescato

"Beh, no, hai ragione, è che tutta questa storia, lei che sembra un mio clone, lascia stare ok?" sorrise, bevve un sorso di caffè e si spostò leggermente verso l'uscita, discorso chiuso...

"No" la sua risposta secca la bloccò all'istante, fu costretta a guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi, _oh maledizione a quegli occhi blu!_

"No?"

"Nikki e Rook sono due personaggi di finzione, quello che fanno o non fanno nei miei libri non ha nulla a che fare con te e me"

"Certo, è chiarissimo e sono felice che lo sia anche per te" _e allora perché ora sento il cuore che si frantuma in mille pezzi deluso e ferito?_

"Nikki e Rook finiscono a letto per pura attrazione fisica, lo capiranno dopo cosa provano l'uno per l'altra – fece una pausa durante la quale si spostò per essere esattamente di fronte a lei, vicino, molto vicino – tra noi non potrà mai accadere"

Un altro colpo a qualcosa che ora stava chiaramente prendendo forma uscendo dal subconscio in cui era riuscita a trattenerla fino a quel momento

"No?" eh sì, aveva prevalso lo stupore e la domanda, non l'inciso rafforzante, l'aveva stordita al punto che non si era resa conto che avesse chiuso le veneziane oscurando i vetri, escludendoli dal resto del mondo

"Non potrei mai fare sesso con te, non più ormai"

"Ormai..." ora era stramaledettamente vicino, ne percepiva l'odore, sentiva addirittura il calore della sua pelle anche se non erano ancora entrati in contatto

"farei l'amore con te, Kate Beckett..."

Non c'erano più grandi distanze da colmare, e lei di certo, stavolta non era arretrata di un millimetro, non avrebbe avuto la forza di farlo, ma non ne ebbe neanche la volontà. Era così bello e nuovo scoprire che lui fosse lì, per lei, e ancora di più che lei avrebbe potuto esserci per lui.

Si lasciò baciare, lo baciò a sua volta

Loro non erano un'astrazione, loro erano loro, Rick e Kate, ed era tutto così concretamente favoloso!

fine


	78. I open my eyes and look at you

**I open my eyes and look at you**

_Non so come hai fatto._

_Cosa?_

_A tener duro in quei due mesi in cui sono scomparso. Due giorni senza sapere dov'eri e mi sono sentito morire._

_Hai mai pensato a cosa è successo? Quando te ne sei scomparso?_

_Continuamente._

_Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi vedo la Niemann._

_Ed io vedo Tyson. Da quella notte sul ponte. Sai come lo gestisco?_

_No._

_Apro gli occhi e ti guardo._

_Grazie per essere venuto a prendermi._

_Sempre._

Lo sparo, la testa che scatta di lato, il sussulto scomposto, gli schizzi di sangue che cadono ovunque, l'urlo, la corsa verso quel corpo immobile legato ad una sedia. Le gambe che non reggono, la disperazione che toglie il fiato al punto da non riuscire neanche a dire mi spiace, mi dispiace Kate

Continuava a rivivere quella scena non appena chiudeva gli occhi, c'era Tyson e c'era il dolore provato in quella manciata di secondi, che a lui erano sembrati non finire mai, perché mai sarebbe terminato lo strazio d'averla persa per sempre.

Ed ora era lì sdraiato nel loro letto, con la testa di Kate incastonata tra collo e petto. Aveva percepito ogni piccolo movimento del suo corpo che lentamente era riuscito a trovare la strada per rilassarsi fino ad abbandonarsi adeso al suo.

Era vero, lui aveva bisogno di aprire gli occhi e guardarla per far sparire i mostri; quella notte però non gli bastava, doveva sentirla viva, vicina a lui. Alzò il braccio libero dall'abbraccio in cui l'aveva avvolta, lo poggiò sul torace piegandolo in modo che la mano riuscisse a lambire il suo viso, ne disegnò il profilo, leggero, sfiorandola appena con la punta delle dita.

Attraverso lo schermo con cui Tyson lo aveva obbligato a guardare lei le era sembrata così indifesa, in totale balia della sua aguzzina, legata ad un letto, e lui dall'altra parte della città a combattere contro Tyson, il terrore di non arrivare in tempo. Ma lei non era indifesa né fragile, lei era forte, al punto da riuscire a liberarsi da sola, reagire, difendersi fino ad uccidere la Niemann, così coraggiosa da aver sostenuto la sua scomparsa per due lunghissimi, interminabili mesi, quando lui, e lo aveva appena ammesso, stava per impazzire solo dopo due giorni senza sapere cosa le fosse accaduto.

Gli era sfuggito un sorriso ripensando allo scambio che avevano avuto solo pochi minuti prima, in cui si erano raccontati le loro paure cercando di rassicurarsi a vicenda e poi quel "grazie per avermi trovato", lui alla fine non aveva fatto nulla, s'era salvata da sola, eppure lo ringraziava.

Avrebbe dovuto farlo lui, ringraziarla per essergli rimasta accanto nonostante tutto. Non riusciva a cacciare via del tutto quell'ansia, quel senso di colpa, neanche quella notte, almeno fino a quando non la sentì muoversi leggermente nel sonno, e la sua mano posarsi sul petto, proprio sopra al suo cuore troppo agitato, le dita che strinsero leggermente come una carezza che riporta la calma

* * *

La granitica certezza che lui l'avrebbe trovata, le aveva dato una determinazione feroce, doveva vivere, per tornare da lui. L'abbraccio in cui l'aveva stretta quando l'aveva trovata in quella stanza, in piedi, le mani grondanti sangue, quell'abbraccio l'aveva strappata in un attimo dall'orrore in cui era precipitata, si sarebbe persa senza di lui, preda di mostri nuovi e antichi, troppo forti da combattere in solitudine. Oramai lo aveva capito, loro erano la forza l'uno per l'altra, non dipendenza, ma linfa che scorreva in entrambi, secondo un'alchimia che forse, sì, aveva ragione Castle, era pura magia.

Ed era quella la forza che non l'aveva fatta cedere, stesa su quel lettino di morte, così come in quei due mesi di puro dolore. Avrebbe dovuto trovare il modo di spiegare a Rick che non era lei ad essere forte, come lui le aveva dato ad intendere molte volte da quando era tornato, sminuendosi e tormentandosi per tutto quello che aveva fatto passare a lei e alle sue rosse. Se di forza si trattava, era quella che le aveva regalato lui, in tutti quegli anni, lui che non si era mai dato per vinto, che l'aveva aspettata, supportata, strappata dalle sue ossessioni facendola uscire da quel bozzolo in cui s'era rintanata.

Abbandonarsi senza pensieri, lasciarsi cullare dal suo respiro regolare, ritrovare quell'incastro perfetto con cui i loro corpi celebravano l'essersi trovati, ritrovati, uniti. L'incavo del collo di Rick era disegnato apposta per ricevere la sua testa, avvolgerla cullandola dolcemente con il ritmico movimento del petto su cui riposava la guancia.

Si era addormentata quasi subito, aveva avuto il tempo di percepire i propri muscoli rilassarsi mentre quelli del viso sorridevano, lo stesso doveva aver fatto Rick, ne aveva avvertito il movimento e il leggero accelerare del battito. Felice di averla lì, lei felice di trovarsi lì, tra le sue braccia.

Era tornata alla coscienza per qualche attimo, aveva percepito le sue dita che percorrevano il suo profilo, la fronte, il naso, il mento. Aveva riconosciuto l'ansia del suo respiro, non era la prima volta da quando era tornato, stava per riaprire gli occhi, trovare un modo per confortarlo, ma poi con le dita che si muovevano leggere su di lei, aveva avvertito l'agitazione che lo abbandonava, il respiro calmarsi, soprattutto quando lei, muovendosi leggermente aveva spostato la sua mano fino ad aprirla sul suo petto, esattamente sopra al suo cuore.

Magari anche così si poteva spazzare via tutto il dolore che entrambi ancora si portavano dentro.

fine


	79. On Fire

**On fire**

Aveva risalito la rampa di scale saltando i gradini due a due, scontrandosi con gli inquilini del palazzo che fuggivano in preda al panico dopo quell'esplosione terribile che aveva squassato l'intero primo piano

qualcuno gli aveva gridato che era un folle ad andare verso quell'inferno, ma lui lo aveva ignorato, forse neanche lo aveva sentito, aveva una sola idea nella testa, correre da lei, 'salvarla'. Sì, esattamente quello avrebbe voluto fare, e non con il suo arsenale di 'frecciatine avvelenate' come lo aveva rimbrottato lei solo due sere prima, avrebbe scavato tra le fiamme se ci fosse stato bisogno, perché era sua la colpa se lei era finita nel mirino di quel folle, se solo non avesse inventato Nikki Heat plasmandola su di lei...

In un recesso lontano della sua mente, il raziocinio, quasi del tutto perso dopo aver visto esplodere l'appartamento, continuava ad urlargli che non era possibile si fosse salvata da quella devastazione, ma lui ignorava anche quello

sfondare la porta non era stato difficile dato che i cardini erano stati divelti dallo spostamento d'aria, più difficile era stato orientarsi una volta dentro quell'inferno di fuoco e detriti. Aveva iniziato a chiamarla, sicuro di ricevere una risposta, e perdendo un battito ogni secondo che trascorreva senza riceverne.

Girava lo sguardo in ogni anfratto infuocato, sperando di trovarla, pregando di non dover cercare solo un corpo dilaniato.

Lei non rispondeva, chiamò ancora, poi al crepitio delle fiamme si aggiunse un rumore familiare, qualcuno tossiva, in fondo al corridoio, là dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi il bagno ma si scorgevano solo macerie. Spostò a calci delle travi e il resto scheggiato di una porta, arrivò sulla soglia nel momento esatto in cui, dalla vasca miracolosamente intatta, vide emergere una mano nera di fumo e poi una spalla, era lei, ed era viva, miracolosamente incredibilmente viva! E nuda...

Lucida e automaticamente pronta a lottare, come se l'istinto di conservazione avesse avuto il sopravvento, aiutato dall'adrenalina che doveva scorrerle più veloce del sangue nelle vene

Lui avrebbe voluto prenderla tra le braccia e portarla più velocemente possibile via di lì, al sicuro, lei si preoccupava della sua nudità, del killer, dell'ansia di Castle nel voler raccontare l'eroico salvataggio.

Lui reagì di conseguenza, assecondandola, accogliendola nel suo cappotto, aiutandola ad uscire dalla vasca, sorreggendola funambolicamente senza entrare in contatto con il suo corpo più del dovuto, rispondendo felice alle sue battute sarcastiche.

Quella pantomima durò fino al pianerottolo, poi le gambe le cedettero, forse per un improvviso calo della spinta adrenalinica. Colpa delle mani di Castle, così decise e delicate, l'avevano fatta sentire al sicuro, non c'era più bisogno di lottare, in fondo ora era salva, con lui.

Castle se la ritrovò tra le braccia, la tirò su e scese le scale, una ad una, con attenzione, sentiva il suo sguardo su di lui mentre si costringeva a fare attenzione solo al percorso, e non ai suoi occhi che lo ringraziavano silenziosi, neanche al suo respiro di cui aveva percepito ogni mutamento dall'agitazione iniziale, alla calma ritrovata, alla fronte che si era poggiata al suo petto.

Ad andare in fiamme in quel momento era lui, con tutto sé stesso, per lei.

Ebbe l'impressione che il mondo avesse iniziato ad andare al rallentatore, avrebbe prolungato quella sensazione in eterno, averla tra le braccia, senza tensioni, senza barriere messe su per non mostrarsi vulnerabili a sentimenti troppo forti e soprattutto forse, troppo precoci.

Poi tutto tornò a girare vorticosamente, non appena ebbe messo piede in strada, i vigili del fuoco, i paramedici, l'FBI, la preoccupazione per un killer che avevano dato erroneamente per morto.

Rimase fermo in strada per alcuni secondi, prima di assecondare quel flusso, cercando di rimettere al loro posto le sue sensazioni, alterate, squassate, esplose come l'appartamento di Kate, o forse insieme a quelle mura.

Rimase a guardarla da lontano mentre si prendevano cura di lei, miracolosamente ferita solo superficialmente, ora era chiaro, non si trattava solo di sentirsi responsabile per averla messa nel mirino di un pazzo che la credeva Nikki Heat, era molto di più. E la consapevolezza s'era fatta strada mentre lui correva come un pazzo da lei, per avvertirla del pericolo, era esplosa insieme alle finestre, era stata sbattuta contro la ringhiera dallo spostamento d'aria, e poi lo aveva spinto a salire, a correre, per strapparla via di lì, salvarla e avrebbe tanto voluto tenerla tra le braccia per il resto della sua vita.

La vide discutere con l'agente Shaw, scuotere la testa, guardarsi il braccio fasciato, si decise a raggiungerla, era quello il suo posto, al suo fianco.

Non avrebbero mai parlato di quel momento in cui tutto attorno a loro s'era fermato, solo per dare loro modo di incontrarsi, mentre scendevano quelle scale piene di fumo. Ognuno lo avrebbe tenuto per sé, serbato come ricordo, forse speranza, o paura di ciò che sarebbe potuto diventare.

fine


	80. Aspettare

**Aspettare**

Lui era stato tante cose diverse per lei

Un pungolo fastidioso, un sorriso disarmante, un caffè per rifocillare e poi arguzia e leggerezza, presenza costante e mai ingombrante

Era stato tutto questo insieme e lei aveva amato ognuna di quelle manifestazioni, una per una, dalla più fastidiosa alla più dolce, perché ognuna era una parte di lui, ognuna era un regalo per lei

Non si era mai sentita così amata in tutta la sua vita e aveva temuto spesso di non riuscire a ricambiare quel dono elargito senza condizioni

Soprattutto una la destabilizzava ancora, dopo tutti quegli anni: lui l'aveva aspettata

E non una volta sola

L'aveva aspettata quando lei credeva di non riuscire a superare i suoi muri

l'aveva aspettata senza poterle dire che lo avrebbe fatto, quando aveva provato a salvarla da se stessa e dalla guerra in cui si ostinava a voler combattere

l'aveva aspettata, ferito e deluso, quando aveva deciso di combattere di nuovo da sola sperando di salvarlo da pericoli mortali

lei aveva sempre pensato di se stessa come una persona incapace di tanta pazienza

ma ora solo ora, seduta accanto al suo letto d'ospedale, ferita ma non così gravemente come era accaduto a lui, solo in quel momento in cui tutto era sospeso, lui tra la vita e la morte, lei con lui, si rese conto che quella di Castle non era stata l'attesa paziente, era stata l'attesa di amore, lui semplicemente non avrebbe potuto vivere senza di lei, e non poteva che attendere

Lei, anche lei non avrebbe potuto vivere senza di lui, lo aveva sempre saputo in fondo, ed ora era lì, al suo capezzale, ad aspettarlo

sempre

fine

_Lo sa come si fa a riconoscere se qualcuno ti ama? __ Ti ama veramente, dico? _

_Non ci ho mai pensato._

_ Io si. _

_E ha trovato una risposta? _

_Credo che sia una cosa che ha a che vedere con l'aspettare. Se è in grado di aspettarti, ti ama."_  
(A. Baricco, Questa storia)


	81. Scripta manent

**Scripta Manent**

_Caro Rick..._

_non so quanto tempo ho, anche solo per scrivere questa lettera._

_Quello che so è che sono in questa situazione e l'unico modo per uscirne viva è andare fino in fondo. Sono sicura che mi stanno cercando tutti e, se scoprono che sono stata qui, la Scientifica perquisirà questa casa. Cercheranno delle tracce di sangue e le troveranno, arrivando a questa lettera._

_Tesoro, questa è la tua lettera e spero che tu non debba leggerla e di poterti dire queste cose di persona, ma se dovesse succedere qualcosa e io non dovessi farcela devi sapere che la nostra collaborazione, la nostra relazione, è la cosa migliore che mi sia mai successa._

_Sei un uomo meraviglioso e ti amo con tutto il cuore._

_Sempre._

E ti amo con tutto il cuore... sempre

Aveva dovuto riprendere più volte la lettura di quelle poche righe dalla grafia frettolosa, che emergevano dalla busta di plastica trasparente in cui la mano guantata di un addetto della scientifica le aveva sigillate; gli si appannava la vista, le parole si confondevano tra loro, poi ad un tratto si erano come staccate dal foglio trasformandosi nella voce di Kate, allora aveva chiuso gli occhi per ascoltarla meglio, rotta dall'emozione, angosciata nell'urgenza di raggiungerlo in qualche modo, sì era proprio così che doveva essere stato nella mente di Kate mentre la scriveva.

Quel 'sempre' a sugello di tutto, il loro Sempre che ora a lui sembrava perdersi con una eco nel vuoto causato dalla sua assenza.

Avrebbe dovuto fermarla, impedirle di tornare in ufficio quella mattina di sole trascorsa in vestaglia ad oziare, merce rara per loro, oppure forse... se l'avesse seguita... ma per una volta aveva obbedito, del resto si trattava di una cosa di due ore, così aveva detto, l'avrebbe aspettata.

E così erano passate le ore e lui non aveva fatto nulla, niente di niente, era rimasto seduto sulla sua sedia accanto alla scrivania di Kate, in attesa, non si poteva fare altro, gli avevano detto, solo aspettare. Avevano solo perso i contatti, lei era una tosta, se la sarebbe cavata. _Sarà anche la tua fidanzata, ma è anche un ottimo poliziotto. Non la sottovalutare._ Ma lui non l'aveva mai sottovalutata, mai, aveva solo una paura fottuta per lei, caduta in una trappola pericolosa, sola, senza alcun supporto, senza di lui... loro ne avevano passate tante, e ne erano sempre usciti, insieme. Ma lei è forte, non si arrenderà.

Poi una telefonata anonima, un'indicazione, la speranza, la voglia di correre nel luogo indicato e di nuovo la frustrazione di non poter fare altro che aspettare, immobile, stritolando la sua tazza di caffè vuota.

L'ascensore che si apre e un collega della scientifica con in mano una busta sottile, spiegazioni, voci che si accavallano, lei non c'è, non c'era più nessuno lì, tutto vuoto, solo tracce di sangue su una griglia e quella lettera, lei non c'era, scomparsa, secondo gli 'esperti' molto probabilmente uccisa e seppellita da qualche parte nel bosco lì intorno a quella casa enorme sulle colline.

Lei non c'era

_La stiamo cercando Rick dio solo sa quanto e non ci arrenderemo, ma quelli erano dei professionisti... non lasciano mai tracce... 48 ore poi saremo costretti a lasciare perdere_

Kate e i suoi 'ti amo' rari e preziosi, sembrava sempre non voler abusare di quella breve frase, mai; era come se non riuscisse a pronunciarla con leggerezza, l'aveva usata in momenti particolari e c'erano sempre stati anche i suoi occhi tremanti di emozione, perché le parole non erano mai state il veicolo dei loro sentimenti, era lì in quella luce screziata di verde che tutto prendeva forma.

Ora invece era costretto a leggerla e basta quella frase, e faceva male, e faceva bene, gli scaldava il cuore e poi lo stritolava, perché forse non avrebbe più visto quagli occhi che parlavano e dicevano 'ti amo'.

Qualcuno doveva essersi avvicinato invitandolo a tornarsene a casa, lui aveva scosso la testa, non sapeva neanche se aveva annuito o declinato l'invito, non riusciva a posare quel foglio, non riusciva a muoversi da lì, non riusciva a fare nulla.

Lei non era lì

Aveva appoggiato la fronte sul tavolo, stordito, distrutto da quel senso di inutilità che lo aveva avviluppato in tutte quelle ore, lui che non era di certo un uomo d'azione, avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per tirarla fuori da quel posto, ma non ne aveva avuto modo di fare niente, solo pregare l'Universo di non porre fine così al loro Sempre.

La mente doveva aver avuto un black out perché ebbe la sensazione di riemergere da un buio profondo quando percepì una mano che cercava di sfilare la lettera sigillata da sotto le sue braccia, si alzò si scatto pronto a difendere quella reliquia con tutte le sue forze, afferrò quella mano per fermarla poi la lasciò di colpo, aprì la bocca cercando parole che non arrivavano, però forse neanche servivano

Bastavano gli occhi screziati di verde che lo guardavano come se non avessero cercato altro

Lei era lì, miracolosamente salva

E lui si rese conto che quel verde era il primo colore che riusciva a vedere da ore, l'eco era scomparsa, c'era il suono fermo e deciso del loro sempre

La strinse in un abbraccio lungo abbastanza per accertarsi che non fosse un'illusione, avrebbe voluto cullarla fino a quando avesse dimenticato la paura e il dolore che doveva aver provato, ne portava chiari i segni e non solo sulla pelle, era un abbraccio in cui lui avrebbe anche voluto scusarsi di non essere lì, con lei

E lei sembrava leggergli dentro, "Tu sei sempre stato con me, pensavo a te altrimenti non ce l'avrei fatta", e gli accarezzava il viso, forse anche lei in cerca delle prove che non stesse solo sognando o sperando una salvezza tra le sue braccia

E la lettera, giaceva piegata e accartocciata nella stretta del loro abbraccio, diventata passato e non più epitaffio, ci sarebbero state tante altre parole, molti ti amo scanditi guardandosi.

Fine


	82. Partner in Crime

**Partner in Crime**

"_Kate, I couldn't think of a better partner in crime. – Richard Castle_"

Partner in crime, complici, soci,

Sapeva giocare con le parole oh se ne era capace, ma per lei non era una novità dato che la 'biblioteca personale di Kate Beckett', come recitava il suo _ex-libris_, era fornita della collezione completa dei romanzi di Richard Edgar Castle

Sapeva dove pungolarla, l'aveva capita al volo, era stato del tutto inutile negare l'evidenza di essere una sua fan da tempo immemore, il suo ultimo libro su Derrik Storm in anteprima con Quella dedica, colpita e affondata. Il tutto sigillato da quell'inaspettato bacio sulla guancia, destabilizzata quanto bastava per fuggire via dal distretto con le prove sottratte dalla sua scrivania.

Sapeva come farla infuriare, era come un bambino di 9 anni iperattivo, del tutto incapace di prendere le cose seriamente.

E la stessa energia che la mandava su tutte le furie era anche quella che l'aveva fatta sorridere, quanto? Un milione di volte, forse di più.

Lui aveva visto in lei tutto, dopo solo ventiquattr'ore che si conoscevano, lei aveva negato tutto fin da quelle prima ventiquattr'ore. _Partner in Crime_, c'erano volute sparatorie, agguati, pericoli mortali, e anche battute, frecciatine, caffè, tanti caffè, per settimane mesi, anni perché finalmente lei accettasse di considerarlo Partner, lui e il suo distintivo di cioccolata, il suo giubbotto con scritto Writer.

Perché lui sapeva come stare accanto a lei, perché lui accanto a lei, e solo con lei, aveva abbandonato la maschera del giullare, 'fastidioso, egocentrico anche piuttosto egoista', le etichette che lei gli aveva disperatamente cucito addosso, per proteggersi, e che lui vestiva per tutto il resto del mondo, per proteggersi. Ma lui non era così, e lei lo aveva sempre saputo, negato ostinatamente, perché accettare chi fosse in realtà, cogliere quei movimenti impercettibili di turbamento quando aveva capito d'essere andato troppo a fondo nel gioco di indagine su di lei, ad esempio, sarebbe stato devastante.

Lei non si legava, lei non voleva soffrire, lei non perdeva la testa e neanche il cuore, per nessuno, non poteva permetterselo, aveva perso tanto, sofferto troppo, non poteva e forse non ne era neanche più capace. Lei non progettava nulla, il futuro era ripiegato sul suo tragico passato, unico scopo era stato trovare giustizia per la madre uccisa, e quando non aveva potuto più farlo era diventato trovare giustizia per ogni vittima, non c'erano festività da condividere, i Natali li lasciava a chi aveva famiglia, la sua non c'era più e aveva sempre pensato che non ne avrebbe ami avuta una sua, lei aveva solo del lavoro da fare, al meglio che poteva. Il lavoro, il distretto, e relazioni da lasciare in superficie, per non farsi trafiggere la dove era più vulnerabile.

Lei non mostrava debolezze, aveva sempre considerato le sue vulnerabilità come pericolose brecce, mostrate l'avrebbero fatta crollare, non si era mai resa conto che poteva esistere qualcosa di molto diverso dell'attacco, lo squarcio la dove si mostrava debolezza, esisteva il puntello, la mano che sostiene, l'abbraccio o lo sguardo o solo esserci a debita distanza. E lui era stato lì, accanto lei, forte quando era stata vulnerabile.

Un potere straordinario in effetti, che possiede solo chi sa amare. Chi di dice 'a domani' e non chiude la giornata con una saracinesca 'notte', ti fa vedere la possibilità di avventure future, qualsiasi esse siano, ti sorride e ti scalda, ti abbraccia e ti dà forza.

E poi a poco a poco, scopri che puoi farlo anche tu, che puoi farti conoscere senza soccombere, che puoi essere felice, amando quell'uomo che ha saputo aspettare, da quel giorno al distretto. Partner in Crime.

E allora rileggi quella seconda dedica "_Kate, I couldn't think of a better partner in crime. – Richard Castle_", perché lui ancora non sa che te ne fece una tanto tempo prima, chiudi quel libro, sorridi ed esci verso quel tramonto così bello da sembrare un dipinto, sotto braccio a tuo padre, la vita che hai salvato, vai verso la vita che ti attende, sorridi felice, emozionata e speri che le parole che pronuncerai tra poco possano restituirgli un po' dell'amore che lui ti ha dato fin da quelle prime ventiquatt'ore

_Il momento che ti ho conosciuto, la mia vita è diventata straordinaria. Mi hai insegnato ad essere una migliore me stessa, a non vedere l'ora per le avventure di domani. E quando io ero vulnerabile, tu eri forte. Ti amo, Richard Castle. E voglio vivere la mia vita nel calore del tuo sorriso e nella forza dei tuoi abbracci. Prometto che ti amerò. Che sarò tua amica e la tua compagna nel crimine e nella vita, sempre._

fine


	83. Tell me you need me

**Tell me you need me**

_Dimmi che hai bisogno di me_

Così aveva iniziato una telefonata tipica delle sue, annoiato e alla ricerca di una scusa per scappare via da una situazione in cui era stato trascinato suo malgrado  
Lui aveva scherzato con quella richiesta, ma a lei s'era fermato il cuore per un attimo, una frazione di secondo in cui quelle parole avevano raggiunto quell'unico millimetro di cuore non del tutto messo al riparo dalle schermaglie di Richard Castle

_Dimmi che hai bisogno di me_

Forse se quella battuta l'avesse fatta prima, non avrebbe sortito quell'effetto dirompente  
Prima, perché ormai la vita di Kate aveva un secondo enorme spartiacque, al prima e dopo l'omicidio di Johanna s'era aggiunto, enorme smisurato il prima e dopo aver chiuso gli occhi al cimitero, sorretta dalle enormi e delicate mani di Rick, tenuta in vita dalle sue parole

E quel 'dopo' era stato un continuo lottare contro sé stessa, contro la voglia di dirgli ciò che anche lei provava da chissà quanto, contro la paura di scoprire di non essere all'altezza di quelle parole, ancora invischiata nel suo passato, imprigionata in quel passato da cui lui aveva cercato disperatamente di tirarla fuori.  
Non era trascorso giorno in cui s'era promessa che avrebbe scavalcato quell'ultimo muro e poi non ne aveva trovato la forza.

E così era stato anche quella mattina prima di iniziare una giornata in cui sapeva che non lo avrebbe visto perché aveva delle commissioni da fare con la madre e soprattutto perché lei doveva occuparsi delle tanto odiate 'scartoffie'. Si era parlata davanti allo specchio semi appannato del bagno, infusa coraggio, come ogni mattina per poi perderlo strada facendo, dopotutto c'era tempo e lui, beh lui non andava da nessuna parte, lui era sempre lì spesso annunciato dalla fragranza del suo caffè preferito. Lui era stato l'appiglio a cui s'era aggrappata per tornare tra i vivi, lui era diventato un punto fermo, forse l'unico nella sua solo apparentemente granitica vita, fatta in realtà di un sottilissimo strato di ghiaccio che ai più era sempre parso marmo, ai più non a lui, che ci camminava sempre su con molta attenzione, consapevole che al minimo passo falso quel ghiaccio si sarebbe frantumato per sempre. E lui non voleva frantumarlo, ma solo scioglierlo e lei lo sapeva. Lo temeva, lo anelava.

_Sì, ho bisogno di te, ho un disperato bisogno di te Castle!_

Era questo che ora urlava nella sua testa mentre usciva dal camper attrezzato della squadra antisequestro, poi secondi di nebbia, dentro e fuori di lei, quella dei calcinacci e quella che era salita dallo stomaco e le aveva offuscato la mente, perché non era concepibile che lui fosse morto, non così, non in quel momento, non prima che lei... oh stramaledetta paura, fottuta convinzione di avere sempre tempo, dopo...quel fumo denso e acre s'era portato via il suo dopo  
S'era sentita alla deriva, come un pezzo di ghiaccio improvvisamente ispessito da una tempesta, troppo pesante per rimanere attaccato alla banchisa, che galleggia senza meta.

Qualcuno l'aveva riportata con la testa davanti a quella banca con vetri frantumati, le aveva dato un giubbotto antiproiettile e indicato l'entrata. Si era avviata dapprima titubante, impegnata a cacciar via immagini di morte che non sarebbe stata in grado di sopportare stavolta, poi aveva trovato dentro di sé qualcosa che non sapeva neanche d'avere, regalo di lui, il suo innato ottimismo, la magia della speranza che non si spegna e così s'era trovata a gridare forte il suo nome in quella nebbia gialla, ad ascoltare il suono della sua voce che si perdeva tra le macerie, insieme al battito martellante del cuore che poi era esploso quando lui aveva risposto, aveva risposto davvero, non era un'allucinazione, era vivo!

C'era ancora tempo allora? Non era andato tutto perduto  
Il caveau era apparso tra i residui di fumo e dietro le sbarre color rame ombre e poi lui, seduto la schiena appoggiata alle cassette di sicurezza, le mani legate e due occhi luminosi felici di vederla, certi che lei sarebbe arrivata

La mano si tende verso di lui molto più velocemente dei suoi pensieri, vorrebbe abbracciarlo, ma non lo fa, si ferma la colletto della sua camicia

"Come stai?"

Non riesce a staccarsi dai suoi occhi e nemmeno lui, forse è quello il momento, del tutto inappropriato, senza alcuna privacy, puzzolente di esplosivo  
Gli libera le mani, lo aiuta ad alzarsi, fa cenno ad un collega di prendersi cura di Martha, lo tira leggermente a sé, sorride, si avvicina al suo orecchio

"Sì Castle, ho bisogno di te"

fine


	84. Less than a day to live

**Less than a day to live**

Rachel McCord, la sua nuova partner le aveva consegnato il foglio con il risultato delle analisi di Castle, le aveva espresso tutto il suo dispiacere con gli occhi, ma le parole erano state dure e non poteva essere altrimenti

"È il tuo fidanzato, dire che sei coinvolta è un eufemismo"

"Non potete tagliarmi fuori"

"Non voglio farlo, ma tu devi darmi la tua parola che manterrai il controllo. Fredda e professionale, o sei fuori dal caso"

"Fredda e professionale... d'accordo hai la mia parola"

"Beckett"

"Sì?"

"Troveremo chi c'è dietro e troveremo l'antidoto..."

"Rachel, vorrei dirglielo io"

"Ok, ma, ricordati... qui viene registrato tutto, niente deragliamenti"

Pensava di essere pronta, si era diretta verso la stanza in cui lo avevano sistemato, in attesa, ma quando lo aveva visto dall'altra parte del vetro riflettente, seduto che si stuzzicava il cerotto sul braccio, l'espressione interdetta, si era paralizzata, aveva dovuto combattere contro l'impulso ad entrare lì gettargli le braccia al collo, abbracciarlo nell'irrazionale tentativo di sentirlo vivo, vicino, e che fosse bastato quello a salvarlo. No, così non andava, aveva lasciato la maniglia della porta e si era chiusa in bagno. Si era concessa solo due minuti, due preziosissimi minuti che sentiva di aver eroso a quelle ultime ore che rimanevano a Rick, ma ne aveva bisogno per indossare la corazza più dura che avesse mai portato. Aveva urlato silenziosa, aveva stretto i pugni, lasciato andare le lacrime, poi aveva chiuso tutto, lucida e professionale, se voleva anche una sola chance per salvarlo doveva essere così. Disperarsi non sarebbe servito a nulla, compatirlo, compatirsi sarebbe stato ancora peggio.

Quante volte aveva scritto di situazioni surreali come quella in cui era piombato? Eppure aveva sempre avuto la certezza di aver spesso esagerato indulgendo in descrizioni al limite del grottesco, possibile che due figuri con distintivo possano prelevarti senza dirti una parola per tutto il viaggio New York-Washington? Possibile che ti facciano accomodare in una specie di stanza degli interrogatori, lasciandoti lì, da solo, dopo averti fatto un prelievo di sangue del quale, ovviamente, non ti danno spiegazione? Sì, e come al solito la realtà riesce a superare anche la più fervida delle fantasie di uno scrittore di gialli.

Non ci voleva un genio per capire che la faccenda fosse seria, ma l'indicatore schizzò su 'estremamente grave' quando vide il viso di Kate apparire alla porta, la conosceva troppo bene per non notare quanto fosse tesa, provò comunque con una battuta delle sue, cinica e abbastanza black, su un ipotetico waterboarding, neanche accenno di sorriso, al contrario aveva preso una sedia e gli si era seduta di fronte, aveva cercato disperatamente la sua attenzione e si era ritrovato la sua mano che gli stringeva le dita e avrebbe giurato d'aver avvertito un lieve tremore.

Poi erano arrivate le parole, lo stretto necessario per evitare che la voce si incrinasse, lui lo aveva capito, bastava leggerle negli occhi, per vedere la paura, probabilmente la stessa che ora era riflessa nei suoi di occhi.

Gli sembrava così assurdo, lui si sentiva benissimo, non poteva essere, gli era rimasto un giorno? Un solo giorno da vivere?

Lei era combattiva, cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare Kate Beckett se non una strenua battaglia per salvarlo, lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di morire, voleva sposarla e passare molto, molto tempo amandola come si meritava, come meritavano entrambi.

La forza di Kate diventò anche la sua, avrebbe combattuto fino all'ultimo minuto pur di salvarsi.

Il tempo scandito dalle iniezioni di atropina del dr. Goldberg, una ogni quattro ore per avere due ore in più da vivere. Andava tutto troppo velocemente ed ogni volta che sembrava avessero fatto un passo avanti erano entrati in un vicolo cieco.

I minuti scivolavano via rapidi, si incrociavano per i corridoi della grande struttura governativa e non riuscivano a dirsi nulla perché non sarebbero bastate le parole. Rick cercava di mantenere la calma, si era quasi dissociato da se stesso, ed era stato facile, perché il suo più grande cruccio in quelle ore erano le sue donne, Alexis, Martha e lei. Lei, si era accorto di come ogni ritorno alla base da un tentativo fallito faceva sempre più fatica a nascondere l'agitazione, la paura, avrebbe voluto abbracciarle e dirle che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma non ne aveva la forza, non ne aveva quasi più.

Mancava poco.

Eliminata l'ultima pista che avevano, dopo quel confronto azzardato con il consigliere di stato, si era sentita venir meno, era convinta che quell'uomo nascondesse qualcosa, era sicura di essere arrivata molto vicina alla verità e all'antidoto e invece si era sbagliata, non aveva nulla in mano e il viso contratto di Castle urlava tutto il suo fallimento.

Ebbe bisogno di altri due preziosi minuti, per non crollare. Stavolta non urlò dentro di sé, non pianse, sfogò la sua frustrazione contro innocenti suppellettili governative, probabilmente gliele avrebbero fatte pagare, decisamente non gliene importava un bel niente.

Le nocchie arrossate non sfuggirono a Castle che strinse i suoi di pugni, non sopportava vederla soffrire in quel modo, e la sofferenza, tutta, la vedeva solo lui tra tutti i presenti, con gli altri era abile, con lui nulla avrebbe potuto per nascondersi.

La corsa in macchina verso l'antidoto, quando un'intuizione di Castle aveva sbloccato la situazione, chiamava la residenza del consigliere senza risultato, guidava, e lo sentiva, accanto a lei, il fiato corto, gli occhi sempre più spenti. Aveva cercato di dirle qualcosa, lei sapeva cosa, ma non voleva ascoltarla, perché avrebbe significato dirsi addio e lei non era pronta, c'era ancora tempo, un filo sottilissimo di speranza.

Rick riusciva a mala pena a metterla a fuoco ormai, la vedeva guidare nervosa, provare a chiamare, girarsi verso di lui sempre più preoccupata

"Kate" _ti amo_, "Kate" _mi dispiace_,

avrebbe voluto dirlo ma l'aria non entrava quasi più nei polmoni, lei gli diceva di resistere, ma lui non ce la faceva più.

Per poco, mancava così poco.

Fu l'ultima cosa che riuscì a pensare prima di crollare sul prato, l'ultima cosa che avvertì, invece, furono le sue mani sul viso, poi nulla, più nulla.

Correre dentro lasciandolo lì a terra, alla ricerca di un antidoto che forse non sarebbe più servito a nulla, il cuore che sembrava voler schizzare fuori dalla gabbia toracica, forse perché sarebbe volentieri rimasto fuori accanto a lui.

L'inseguimento, lo scontro, era pronta a farsi uccidere pur di ottenere quelle fiale, l'adrenalina la sostenne fino a quando non fu sul predellino dell'ambulanza insieme a lui, privo di conoscenza, ma vivo, il filo di speranza non si era rotto, era ancora lì in tutta la sua fragilità.

Gli teneva la mano stretta tra le sue, il viso completamente coperto dalla maschera d'ossigeno messa per sopperire al peggiore dei sintomi di quella tossina, il battito era irregolare, non era ancora finita, non ancora e la testa si riempiva di 'se', erano ancora in tempo? Sarebbe bastata la quantità recuperata? Ce l'avrebbero fatta?

Quel limbo d'incertezza durò solo poche ore, non per questo meno tremende, era fuori pericolo, ce l'avevano fatta, eppure lei si sentiva tremendamente in colpa, era stato a causa del suo lavoro, era tutto sbagliato, non doveva essere così difficile. Anche vederlo steso in quel letto, ancora assopito, il volto segnato da tutto quello che aveva passato, non era affatto facile, paradossalmente era più semplice essere dall'altra parte, sopportare una ferita era di gran lunga meno doloroso che veder soffrire la persona che si ama, la consapevolezza di non poterla sottrarre alle sue pene provoca un dolore sordo che ti toglie il respiro.

E qualche anno prima al suo posto c'era lui, in ambulanza accanto a lei, con i fiori seduto accanto al suo letto, ora capiva, sentiva perfettamente tutto quello che aveva provato lui in quei momenti, e se possibile lo amò ancora di più.

Attese che i suoi occhi blu riaccendessero la luce che s'era spenta dodici ore prima, perché se lui fosse morto, lo sarebbe stata anche lei dentro, per sempre.

Non sapeva come aveva fatto ad arrivare alla fine di quella storia senza che i nervi cedessero, ma sapeva ciò che avrebbe fatto non appena si fosse svegliato, e da quel momento in poi, non avrebbe più perso un'occasione per dirgli quanto lo amasse, per dimostrarglielo, come aveva fatto tante volte anche lui.

Un giorno, solo un giorno tutto stava per finire e tutto era ricominciato più forte e bello e grande di prima, per sempre

"Castle?, Castle?"

"Ehi"

"Ciao"

fine


	85. Edgar e Alexander

**Edgar e Alexander**

Ce l'ho nel nome, non posso farci nulla, come si dice? Nome omen, ecco io sono fatto per proteggere, magari mi viene meglio con le persone che amo che con l'umanità intera, non sono un supereroe della Marvel, anche se l'idea non mi dispiacerebbe affatto. Alexander, Ὰλέξανδρος 'uomo che difende'.

La cosa buffa è che questo nome lo conosce solo mia madre e il mio avvocato, e un migliaio di fan sfegatate che avranno stalkerato il mio profilo sul sito della casa editrice, per la maggior parte delle persone sono Richard Edgar Castle e non Richard Alexander Rodgers, due nomi, mi sono sempre detto due facce della stessa medaglia, Edgar, lo scrittore famoso, irraggiungibile, un po' guascone e Alexander, l'uomo che vorrebbe solo la felicità per le persone a cui tiene.

Poi è successo che ho incontrato lei e il recto della medaglia ha iniziato pericolosamente a scricchiolare, ho fatto una scoperta incredibile, me la sono sempre raccontata male questa faccenda, Edgar è una maschera, l'ho sempre saputo, ma ho sempre pensato che forse era meglio così, per tutti, era più facile avere a che fare con uno stereotipo controllabile che non con un uomo vero, fatto di forze e debolezze. Edgar ha sempre funzionato con tutti, al di fuori della mia famiglia di chiome rosse, con lei no. Kate, così caparbia, frustrante, straordinaria, lei non lo ha mai saputo, ma mi ha strappato quella maschera di dosso, giorno dopo giorno fino a farmi desiderare di essere solo Alexander per lei, un uomo e non uno stereotipo.

Eh già Sono un uomo in carne ed ossa e devo fare i conti anche con il mio lato oscuro. Ce l'abbiamo tutti il lato oscuro, il problema è che non tutti arrivano a scoprirlo o a rispondere alla domanda "cosa faresti, cosa Saresti disposto a fare per salvare chi ami?" Io in questi anni la risposta l'ho trovata: tutto. Qualsiasi cosa.

Ho spaccato la faccia ad un killer professionista e probabilmente non mi sarei neanche fermato se non fosse arrivata lei, ho torturato un uomo per farmi dire dove fosse finita mia figlia, mi sono fatto cancellare la memoria pur di evitare che potesse succedere qualcosa di tremendo a lei, sì ho fatto veramente di tutto del resto sono Alexander _colui che protegge_ anche chi non vuole essere protetto. E lei, testarda lei, c'ha messo anni a capire che poteva fidarsi a lasciarsi andare e poi alla fine c'è riuscita ci siamo incontrati, ci siamo amati.

Ed ora vorrei davvero essere un supereroe, vorrei essere stato invulnerabile al proiettile che mi ha preso in petto vorrei potermi alzare da qui prenderla tra le braccia e portarla via salvarla, ma non sono un supereroe sono solo Alexander

fine


	86. A quarantine life

**A quarantine life**

Stava riemergendo lentamente da un sonno insolitamente ristoratore, mosse leggermente la testa per occupare meglio il cuscino, il profumo del dopobarba di Rick le inondò le narici, lo aveva fatto di nuovo gli aveva rubato il cuscino, adorava dormire immersa nel suo profumo, allungò la mano senza aprire gli occhi, in cerca del proprietario di quell'aroma così fragrante, ma non trovò nulla. Aprì gli occhi, i numeri fluorescenti della sveglia, gridavano minacciosi 9:00 a.m. le NOVE? Aveva dormito così tanto? E i bambini, la colazione, l'organizzazione della giornata! Si alzò di scatto, inciampò nelle lenzuola, si precipitò fuori dalla camera da letto, poi si fermò nel momento esatto in cui un vociare felice la raggiunse da lontano, risate a crepapelle, schiamazzi e... rumore d'acqua? Cosa era venuto in mente a Rick di far fare il bagno a tutti e tre insieme? L'ultima volta che lo avevano fatto era sembrato che fosse passato uno tsunami... si rese conto solo dopo che quei rumori provenivano da sotto, non dal bagno padronale in fondo al corridoio. Scese cauta le scale, non voleva credere a ciò che piano piano le si mostrava alla vista, in pieno salotto Rick aveva montato la piscina gonfiabile e stavano tutti e quattro in ammollo, ridendo e tuffandosi, quello lo facevano per lo più i due nani che data la statura vivevano quell'avventura come fossero in mare aperto. Il riscaldamento era stato alzato all'inverosimile, sembrava di essere ai tropici.

Lei rimase a guardarli incredula fino a quando Rick non si accorse della sua presenza

"Ecco la mamma!"

"Ciao mami"

"Buongiorno mamminaaaa!"

"Vieni a nuotare mamma?"

"Buongiorno a tutti, vedo che papà alla fine ha trovato il modo di portarvi al mare, nonostante tutto"

Era diventata abilissima a lanciargli stoccate di pochi millesimi di secondo, quanto bastava perché lui capisse e ai figli sfuggissero del tutto l'ira funesta che si era impossessata di lei, e troppe volte era successo, soprattutto dall'inizio del Lockdown lì a New York, dato che Rick usava forse un po' troppa energica fantasia per non far annoiare i figli. Due giorni prima l'avevano quasi investita durante una gara di corsa in triciclo, svoltasi nell'intera casa, scale comprese.

Lui rispose alzando benevolo le spalle, poi le sorrise, le regalò uno di quei sorrisi a cui lei non sapeva resistere, e ne era ben conscio, poi aggiunse "il parquet è resistente all'acqua, e poi lo avevo promesso..."

"Sì, ma era stato prima che si bloccasse tutto per la quarantena Rick..."

"Lo vedi che la mamma si è arrabbiata, non dovevamo farlo te lo avevo detto papà avremmo dovuto avere pazienza che tutto sia finito, come dice lei"

Emily aveva dato un colpetto con il gomito al fianco del padre, lei era più grande capiva benissimo quale fosse la situazione, cosa che invece era impossibile da spiegare ai due scatenati fratelli, ancora troppo piccoli per capire e provvisti di una specie di energia cinetica pressoché illimitata

"La colazione ti aspetta sul bancone, mamma, poi se ti vuoi unire a noi"

La guardò come solo lui sapeva e poteva fare, aveva vinto, come al solito

"Ok, cinque minuti e arrivo"

"Evviva !"

"Viva mamma viva!"

"Tuffo!"

Lo sai che non è mai morto nessun bambino di noia Castle?

Uhm sì, ma è così bello vederli felici, sono troppo piccoli per dover portare il peso di quello che sta accadendo la fuori

L'inatteso oceano in salotto aveva avuto l'incredibile effetto collaterale di aver calmato gli animi per le successive ore, forse dopotutto papà Rick non aveva avuto tutti i torti. Una volta asciugati e rivestiti, come per incanto ognuno s'era messo a giocare placidamente nella propria cameretta, i gemelli disegnavano, anche se spesso prolungavano le loro opere oltre il foglio, Lily leggeva, calma e pace, e qualche minuto concesso ai due adulti di casa che si erano ritrovati davanti alla grande vetrata con una tazza di caffè in una mano, l'altra indissolubilmente legata a quella del partner.

"Lo sai che non è mai morto nessun bambino di noia Castle?"

"Uhm sì, ma è così bello vederli felici, sono troppo piccoli per dover portare il peso di quello che sta accadendo la fuori"

"A proposito, bisognerebbe rifornire la cambusa, capitano"

"Già, e Lily nel pomeriggio deve collegarsi in videoconferenza con la scuola"

"Io esco e tu compiti?"

"Esco io, è sempre così lungo e snervante fare la spesa, ci penso io"

"Uhm, te l'ho già detto oggi che ti amo?"

"Mi pare di no, voglio il saluto dell'eroe che parte verso una nuova sfida, però"

"lo so che ami quell'atmosfera da Io sono legenda...peccato non avere un pastore tedesco"

"touché, ma continuo ad odiare le mascherine"

"e allora fai conto che quello sia il tuo cimiero, cavaliere errante..."

"poi, se nel pomeriggio dovessero, per una volta concedersi un pisolino..."

"cadremmo stremati anche noi, Rick"

"sì, lo so, ma mi piace correre con la fantasia e poi guarda il lato positivo, cadremmo stremati, uno vicino all'altra"

"È così strano vedere tutte le strade vuote, ognuno chiuso nella propria casa"

Già, per qualcuno sarà un inferno, di solitudine o incomprensione, violenza, anche in questo frangente siamo tra i fortunati che invece vivono quasi in paradiso

Paradisi come questo si costruiscono, o si conquistano e noi lo abbiamo fatto

Già, direi che ce lo meritiamo tutto

Erano finiti fronte contro fronte, pronti a regalarsi un bacio che sarebbe stato difficile far rimanere solo tale, ogni contatto tra loro erano scintille piene di vita, che però spesso rimanevano a fluttuare nell'aria perché le priorità erano spesso altre

"Mamma Reece mi ha disegnato la gamba!"

"Non è vero, sei stato tu che hai preso il mio pennello!"

"Ok, - si staccarono l'uno dall'altra sospirando – che succede? Arriviamo!"

"Te l'ho detto oggi che ti amo?"

"In mille modi diversi, arriviamo!"

fine


	87. Lockdown

**Lockdown**

_Ad un mese dall'inizio dell'emergenza mondiale partita dalla Cina, oggi lo stato di New York rappresenta circa l'1 % delle morti legate al coronavirus in tutto il mondo; la città da sola ha più di 12.300 casi. Il sindaco de Blasio dice che i suoi ospedali pubblici hanno materiale solo fino alla prossima settimana._

_Trump approva lo stato di emergenza per N.Y. e lo stato di Washington a causa di coronavirus_

Un occhio gigantesco e deformato la osservava ormai da qualche minuto, aveva cercato di ignorare quella presenza orwelliana fino a quando aveva potuto, fingendo di essere immersa nel romanzo che teneva sulle gambe, poi non ne aveva potuto più

"Trovati qualcosa da fare ti prego Castle, leggi, scrivi, cucina, datti al cucito, ma smettila di guardarmi attraverso quella lente di ingrandimento, sei... è inquietante!"

"Non guardavo te... guardavo oltre... spingevo l'immaginazione verso altri mondi... ok, no... lo ammetto sono annichilito dalla noia, ho già fatto praticamente tutto quello che hai elencato, a parte il punto croce... ho esaurito le idee..."

"Pensavo fossi un campione di nullafacenza"

"Attenzione io sono un procrastinatore non un nullafacente, è molto diverso, la procrastinazione è un'arte perché devi inventarti qualcosa da fare per non fare ciò che devi fare"

"Questa me la segno, Yoda... insomma su, sforzati, sono solo quarantotto ore che siamo in questa situazione, che farai per i restanti dodici giorni? Leggi qualcosa di nuovo, prediti un e-book online, guardati una serie tv"

"C'ho provato e sai cosa mi propone l'intelligenza artificiale che dovrebbe conoscere i miei gusti? 'Cecità' poi 'Nemesi' di Roth... a questo punto sarebbe più adatto 'L'amore ai tempi del colera', non trovi?" lo sguardo si fece volutamente ammiccante, non resisteva alla tentazione di provocarla, e lei era sempre pronta a rintuzzare ogni 'attacco'

"Non vedo nessuna tua conquista qui nei paraggi, spiacente Castle, dovrai aspettare di poter uscire di nuovo di casa per abbindolare qualche tua nuova conquista con la tue citazioni con il doppio senso"

"Umpf"

"Potresti metterti a scrivere, cosa c'è di meglio che avere tutto questo tempo a disposizione senza scadenze asfissianti, o casi che ti ostini a seguire anche in pieno Lockdown dell'intera città..."

Cos'era una frecciatina? eccome se lo era, non lo avrebbe mai perdonato di aver violato lo stato di emergenza facendo pressione sul sindaco pur di seguirla in quel maledetto caso. Era riuscita a tenerlo a casa i primi giorni, ed era stato davvero faticoso pattugliare le strade di New York, deserte esattamente come nei film post-apocalittici, vuote ma più pericolose perché chi si aggirava, soprattutto di notte, non aveva certo necessità urgenti, e molto probabilmente stava violando qualche legge, sembrava di stare in guerra, una guerra strana in cui oltre che alle pallottole si doveva stare attenti anche ai contatti umani, cosa non semplice se devi ammanettare qualche losco individuo che magari non vede una doccia da eoni e ti sputa in faccia o ti addenta un braccio in preda a chissà quale delirio, e a quel punto le mascherine e i guanti di cui li avevano riforniti servivano davvero a poco.

Era un'esperienza straniante, quasi distopica che un po' la spaventava, ed erano questi i motivi per cui lo voleva al sicuro, lontano dal fronte, per continuare la metafora bellica. Non aveva calcolato il potere persuasivo della sua parlantina, e l'ascendente che aveva sui piani alti, se lo era ritrovato al distretto e poi in auto con lei prima a commentare estasiato quell'atmosfera post-apocalittica da 'Io sono leggenda' poi ad inseguire un sospettato di omicidio, e il resto era storia recente.

Rick decise di ignorare la stoccata rispondendo solo alla prima parte di quella frase

"lo sai cosa succede quando ci sono le quarantene? Si mettono tutti a scrivere, davvero tutti, usciranno dei pessimi libri nei prossimi mesi, e il mio non sarà fra questi, stanne certa"

"contento tu...e comunque cosa dovrei dire io che sono rimasta bloccata qui, senza neanche un vestito di ricambio e senza sapere quando potrò tornarmene a casa mia"

"Ti ripeto che puoi prendere tutto quello che vuoi dall'armadio di Alexis e poi non avevi chiamato il servizio a domicilio?"

"Sì, è vero ma non intendevo questo... insomma è successo tutto così improvvisamente, non immaginavo certo che la situazione precipitasse fino a questo punto in così poche ore"

"A me non dispiace che tu sia qui, per niente...anche se, fino a quando non avremo gli esiti del tampone dovremo stare ad un metro..."

"oh ne sono certa che non ti dispiaccia, perché da solo non avresti saputo chi tormentare, fortunate Alexis e Martha che sono rimaste negli Hamptons...e poi se non ci fosse questa 'distanza di sicurezza' ci sarebbe sempre la mia pistola..."

"Sei poco generosa nei miei confronti Beckett...Sono davvero così fastidioso?" posò la lente di ingrandimento con cui aveva continuato a giocherellare facendola girare tra le mani come un grosso lecca-lecca, si appoggiò allo schienale del divano girandosi del tutto verso di lei, non sapeva più se erano ancora in una delle loro schermaglie abituali o c'era qualcosa di più?

"Sì, sei insopportabile. Con te non è mai abbastanza Castle, e poi ricordati che siamo in questo casino per colpa tua"

C'era di più

"Colpa mia!? Ancora con questa storia? L'abbiamo arrestato o no il killer? voi eravate dall'altra parte del vicolo, ci sarebbe scappato e lo sai benissimo"

"Sì, questo te lo devo, ma come al solito tu non ascolti, devi fare sempre di testa tua..."

"Ma sarebbe scappato, che ne sapevo io che in quell'appartamento fossero stati messi in quarantena..."

"C'era scritto fuori! C'era il cartello dei servizi di emergenza sanitaria, esattamente uguale a quello che ora campeggia sulla porta di casa tua!"

"E allora perché mi sei venuta dietro?"

"Perché uhm... lo sai perché testone!"

Si alzò di scatto facendo cadere il libro, s'inchinò lo raccolse e si allontanò a grandi passi verso il bancone della cucina si versò dell'acqua e bevve dando le spalle al salone e a Rick, rispondendo ad una specie di istinto di conservazione che la spingeva a trovare ogni modo per troncare quella conversazione per le troppe implicazioni che si trascinava appresso. Lo lasciò seduto sul divano a guardare il suo posto vuoto e a riflettere sulla propria sconsideratezza

Lo squillo del cellulare animò il silenzio che era calato all'improvviso

"È il medico della sorveglianza sanitaria, hai misurato la temperatura?"

Annuì da lontano facendo cenno che era a posto

"Ok, sì buona sera, qui tutto sotto controllo, niente febbre per nessuno dei due, neanche tosse, come dice? Per me no, aspetti chiedo – spostò di nuovo lo sguardo verso di lei - hai dolori al collo, i fianchi, schiena, petto – Kate scosse la testa anche se a Rick parve aver avuto un'esitazione, la guardò ancora e lei lo fulminò con lo sguardo, tornò al suo interlocutore – nessun dolore, ok, sì a domani"

Posò il telefono e si avvicinò al bancone della cucina, avrebbe voluto chiederle se davvero fosse tutto nella norma, la conosceva bene e riusciva ad interpretare anche lievi mutamenti nei suoi atteggiamenti, ma lei era sfuggente e seccata, forse era meglio non irritarla ancora con altre domande che sarebbero risultate solo invadenti

"Richiamano domani mattina alle otto"

"Bene"

Ora fu la volta del cellulare di Beckett che squillando evitò loro di cadere in un'impasse che avrebbero mal gestito, la vide corrucciare la fronte, poi premere il tasto per rispondere e allontanarsi "ciao Josh..." fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a sentire. Già, il dottore con la moto, quello che salvava vite, con cui non si poteva certo competere... cercò di pensare ad altro perché sì, era dannatamente geloso, traccheggiò con la cucina in attesa che quella telefonata volgesse al termine, imponendosi di non sbirciare le movenze del viso di Kate, sempre così specchio dei suoi sentimenti, che sarebbe valso vederla sorridere al telefono con il suo fidanzato? Solo a farsi male, molto male

"Allora, sta bene il dottore"

"Sì sta bene, è dura lì in ospedale, ma sta bene"

"Buon per lui, cosa ha detto quando gli hai raccontato cosa ti è successo? Pensavo si sarebbe fatto sostituire per venirti a salvare da questa quarantena e da me?"

"No"

"Ah"

"Non gliel'ho detto"

"Perché?"

"Non...- stava esitando? Era incertezza quella che leggeva nella sua voce, o era solo ciò che lui voleva vedere? – non voglio che si preoccupi per una cosa da nulla"

"Già, ha fin troppe responsabilità, perché dargli anche il pensiero della salute della propria ragazza" colpo basso lo sapeva, ma non capiva quella relazione, sembrava più un rifugio per non doversi impegnare seriamente con qualcuno di più... insomma con qualcuno che si sarebbe realmente preso cura di lei, Josh non lo aveva mai fatto, o lei non glielo aveva permesso

"Castle smettila, non credo siano affari tuoi"

"giusto, hai ragione, ti porgo le mie scuse"

"Accettate" il discorso sembrava finito lì, lei tornò verso il bancone della cucina, si appoggiò con i gomiti sul pianale, sospirò "e poi, comunque, non è la prima persona a cui raccontare ciò che ci è capitato"

"ah, no?"

"no"

Lo lasciò ad arrovellarsi su quell'ultima sibillina battuta e riprese la via del divano. Castle rimase impalato qualche secondo, poi cercò di riprendersi e soprattutto di evitare di impazzire cercando di capire se ciò che aveva detto potesse in qualche modo significare che tra loro... fosse finita, propose con tutta la nonchalance di cui fu capace

"vuoi... vuoi mangiare qualcosa?"

Indicò la dispensa che sembrava sul punto di esplodere, traboccante di ogni ben di dio, avevano discusso anche di questo ovviamente, perché lei era contraria ad ogni forma di accaparramento che avrebbe messo in difficoltà le altre persone, e lui si era limitato a dirle che secondo i suoi standard era una scorta 'normale', tralasciando di raccontarle che aveva fatto recapitare il triplo di quelle vettovaglie e generi di prima necessità a due case-famiglia di cui si prendeva cura da tempo immemore, non aveva bisogno di strombazzarlo ai quattro venti e di certo non sarebbero state informazioni come quelle a farla innamorare di lui, perché lui non aveva perso la speranza, non l'avrebbe mai persa, prima o poi si sarebbe accorta di lui, dei suoi caffè...e di quanto la ritenesse straordinaria. Glielo aveva detto appena conosciuti, le aveva dedicato il primo libro con quell'aggettivo, ma lei aveva sempre reagito come se non gli credesse fino in fondo, come se quello fosse soltanto uno dei suoi strambi modi di giocare con lei. Ma lui non giocava affatto e da un bel po' ormai.

Ed ora lei era lì, con lui a condividere il suo appartamento, certo non era stata una scelta, al contrario era un obbligo causato da una sua leggerezza, ma per come stavano andando le cose con quel virus, prima o poi si sarebbero ritrovati chiusi in casa anche solo per evitare il contagio, ognuno nel proprio appartamento, distanti, troppo distanti, almeno per lui. Aveva 12 giorni per farla ricredere, lui non era così fastidioso e infantile...

"No, sono stanca credo che andrò in camera a stendermi e finire questo libro"

"Così presto, facciamo qualcosa, ti va giocare a Battlefront?"

Glielo chiese con lo sguardo di chi in realtà stava chiedendo perdono per la cavolata sesquipedale che aveva combinato e che, se per un caso nessuno si era preso pallottole vaganti, non aveva evitato di stravolgere le loro vite, sperabilmente solo per i 14 giorni di quarantena imposta dall'essere stati in contatto con persone contagiate.

"uhm, ok... perché no... sarà lunga qui" si guardò attorno alzando le braccia e facendole ricadere lungo i fianchi, sembrava non avere alcuna voglia di trovarsi lì rinchiusa con lui

"Già sarà lunga, vedrai è divertente sembra di essere davvero dentro Star Wars" lui non si perdeva mai d'animo, ma se le cose non fossero migliorate tra loro, avrebbe dovuto riconsiderare i suoi desideri alla fine di quella quarantena

"Uhm, in realtà ci ho già giocato e mi è piaciuto un sacco"

"Davvero?"

"Scelgo la Resistenza"

"Oh... la forza scorre potente in te..."

"Non sai quanto Castle..."

Lo provocò con uno sguardo ammiccante e si diresse alla consolle, si sedette con il controller in mano, in attesa che lui desse avvio alla partita.

Tra le molte cose che aveva immaginato per quel fine settimana non c'era certo la possibilità di trovarsi seduta sul sofà di Castle a giocare a Battlefront assieme a lui, e neanche di essere in quarantena per un dannato virus pseudo influenzale che nessuno conosceva bene, che arrivava silenzioso infido e mutevole, per alcuni non andava oltre un banale raffreddore, per altri un febbrone con qualche problema respiratorio, ma per altri ancora c'era la terapia intensiva, era una minaccia invisibile che stava lentamente paralizzando il mondo, forse sarebbe stato invitabile finirci dentro, ma mai avrebbe pensato di finirci a casa di Castle.

Forse il potere dell'Universo esisteva veramente ed aveva cospirato per rendere il palazzo in cui viveva off limits per una fuga di gas proprio la mattina di quell'inseguimento furioso per i vicoli deserti, così non aveva altra scelta che mettersi in quarantena a casa di Castle, dato che non avrebbe potuto andare a casa di suo padre rischiando di contagiarlo, né a casa di nessun altro, l'unico che era nella sua stessa situazione, in attesa di scoprire se avesse o no contratto il virus, era lui.

Come avrebbe potuto resistere? Eh no, non si trattava di sopportarlo, come preferiva fargli credere per tenerlo a debita distanza, lei si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto a non capitolare definitivamente, ammettere che non poteva più fare a meno della sua presenza, che la sua vita era cambiata da quando lo aveva incontrato e non avrebbe voluto privarsene più.

"Hai tossito"

"No"

"T'ho sentita, hai dato un colpetto di tosse"

"Castle ma la smetti? Mi è andata di traverso la saliva mentre esultavo per la mia vittoria sull'Impero. E poi cerchiamo di non esagerare con l'ipocondria per favore, ho già fatto un tampone la settimana scorsa dopo che quel tizio...insomma lo sai, ed è stato negativo, lo sarà anche questo vedrai, domani avremo il cuore più leggero entrambi, e poi se anche fossi positiva... hai sentito i medici no? Ci vogliono giorni perché si manifestino i primi sintomi..."

Lo sapeva eccome del pericolo che aveva corso solo qualche giorno prima, era stato quello il motivo per cui aveva smosso mari e monti per riuscire ad ottenere una deroga allo stato di emergenza e tornare a lavorare con lei anche se era un civile, lei non aveva un partner e quella sera s'era ritrovata da sola accerchiata da un gruppo di fuori di testa che si stava divertendo ad aggredire i pochi passanti per infettarli, sempre ammesso che fossero contagiosi, era scoppiata una rissa e non c'erano pattuglie stradali disponibili, alla fine era andata lei, ne aveva avuto ragione alla fine, ma era stata morsa da uno di quei pazzi. Se ci fosse stato lui magari si sarebbe preso un morso o una bastonata pure lui, ma almeno sarebbe stato lì accanto a lei, dove sapeva di dover essere.

"già, hai ragione, scusa è che... insomma lo hai detto tu... se avessi letto il cartello fuori da quel portone...tutta questa storia è assurda, almeno nei film catastrofici ti propongono virus velocissimi, micidiali e decisamente splatter, sangue ovunque, convulsioni e giù stecchito morto, qui sembra di avere a che fare con un fantasma lento e silenzioso, puoi cavartela come no... vabbè ho parlato fin troppo, credo sia ora di andarcene a letto, sono stanco anche io"

Aveva cambiato espressione in modo repentino, era diventato serio come raramente lei lo aveva visto ed erano sempre stati momenti molto particolari tra loro, e per loro

"Notte Castle"

Si limitò a salutarlo, tenendo per sé l'inquietudine che quell'espressione le aveva scatenato

Magari l'indomani mattina avrebbero affrontato la questione, forse era stata troppo dura con lui, come al solito, ma era l'unico modo che le era rimasto per tenere in piedi qualcosa di simile ad un muro, per proteggersi da una caduta inesorabile. Perché lui le aveva dimostrato fin dal primo giorno che se lo era trovato davanti, che era capace di leggerle dentro come nessun altro, ma la cosa che più la inquietava era stato l'uso che lui aveva fatto di quel potere, in tutti quegli anni, avrebbe potuto abbindolarla e portarsela a letto, soddisfacendo l'innegabile attrazione che entrambi nutrivano l'uno per l'altra, e invece era rimasto lì, vicino, presente, attento, capace di una pazienza che cozzava con l'immagine infantile ed egocentrica che dava spesso di lui.

Si addormentò quasi subito, aveva un inizio di emicrania che non le dava tregua, e il collo che doleva da morire, non avrebbe dovuto giocare a quello stupido videogame, ma il dolore fasciante alla fronte non le impedì di crollare spossata come se avesse corso una maratona.

Aveva avuto una notte agiata, doveva aver fatto sogni assai bizzarri di cui non ricordava nulla ma gli erano rimaste come appiccicate addosso tutte le sensazioni: brividi di freddo e poi caldo asfissiante, fino a che tutto si era acquietato come fosse stata immersa nell'acqua tiepida di una vasca da bagno, massaggiata da una spugna morbida e profumata che non ricordava d'aver mai comprato. Nonostante quel breve ristoro, le sembrava di non aver dormito affatto ed era più stanca di quando s'era coricata e poi perché mai Castle aveva spento i riscaldamenti, ora tremava davvero letteralmente di freddo non era più un sogno, cosa aveva combinato, aveva acceso i condizionatori al posto dei caloriferi?!

Si girò verso la porta della stanza lasciando la posizione fetale che le aveva dato un minimo di sollievo e calore e se lo ritrovò davanti, in piedi accanto al suo letto

"Cosa diavolo ci fai qui in camera mia Castle? sei impazzito? Avevamo detto ognuno i suoi spazi!"

Ascoltò la propria voce uscire strascicata come se la bocca non riuscisse ad articolare bene le parole, si spaventò rendendosi conto dell'estrema debolezza che intorpidiva il suo corpo, il tutto sotto lo sguardo sollevato di Castle che sembrava non aver chiuso occhio tutta la notta a giudicare dalle profonde occhiaie che gli cerchiavano gli occhi

"Finalmente dai segni di vita Beckett, mi hai fatto morire di spavento stanotte, tieni predi questa e bevi, se ci riesci bevi molto, piccoli sorsi, ma bevi"

Lo guardò ancora stranita, provò a tirarsi su puntellandosi con i gomiti, ma non ebbe molto successo, in un lampo se lo trovò seduto accanto con un braccio a farle da spalliera e l'altro a tenere il bicchiere,

"devi stare a un metro Castle... è pericoloso"

"sì, sì ci pensiamo dopo ok" le porse il bicchiere e lei non riuscì ad evitare di guardarlo a lungo negli occhi prima di bere quell'acqua, scoprendo che la sete era simile a quella di chi aveva vagato per ore nel deserto

"Che è successo?"

"Davvero non ricordi niente?"

Scosse la testa, qualsiasi cosa fosse lo aveva davvero spaventato

"Ti ho trovata a terra in cucina, bianca come un cadavere, e calda come una fornace, avevi quasi 40 di febbre e non scendeva, ho svegliato tutti i medici che conosco... tra poco saranno qui quelli del presidio sanitario e decideranno il da farsi"

"Febbre alta..."

"Già"

"Quindi... immagino di aver anticipato l'esito del test... e non sono più asintomatica, è stato... veloce..."

"sì, inaspettatamente veloce... oh, Beckett non sai quanto mi disp..."

"Zitto Castle, non serve a nulla... io...devo distendermi di nuovo"

Non disse più nulla, lui l'aiutò in silenzio a sdraiarsi un'altra volta, le sistemò la coperta sulle spalle, ma forse lei non se ne era neanche accorta, aveva chiuso gli occhi che bruciavano come tutto il resto per la febbre insistente

Non sapeva quanto avesse dormito potevano essere cinque minuti o cinque ore, il malessere era lo stesso di quando s'era trovata Castle davanti, non capì subito cosa l'avesse svegliata, poi le voci attutite che arrivavano dal corridoio s'erano fatte più nitide, era arrivata la squadra medica

La voce di Rick le arrivò chiara attraverso la porta

"Sì... certo ho fatto come mi avete detto...tutta la notte...impacchi freddi e antipiretico...ma la febbre non è scesa molto"

"Ora ce ne occupiamo noi, lei è stato un ottimo infermiere per sua moglie"

"Beh ecco, non è mia moglie... lei è un detective della squadra omicidi, e io...ecco un consulente...siamo...partner siamo finiti in quarantena qui ... per un caso...cioè non casualmente...seguivamo un caso..."

La porta socchiusa le impedì di gustarsi il totale imbarazzo di Castle in quel frangente... se ne avesse avuto la forza ne avrebbe sorriso del modo in cui era incespicato nelle sue stesse parole. Era strano come tutto fosse fluttuante e appannato, come in un sogno, la voce di Castle, quella dei medici, e poi sprazzi di lucidità in cui si stava rendendo conto che stava male, che era il virus, che lui l'aveva vegliata tutta la notte... tutta-la-notte, e si ritrovò a pregare che non la portassero in ospedale, lei voleva del tutto irrazionalmente rimanere lì, con lui

Vide due sagome bianche con guanti blu, visiera trasparente avvicinarsi al suo letto, giusto, lei era contagiosa oltre che contagiata

Rispose annuendo o scuotendo la testa alle varie domande che i medici le ponevano da dietro quegli scafandri, no non aveva difficoltà a respirare, sì la testa doleva tantissimo, no non aveva patologie pregresse

La tuta stagna più alta sentenziò che poteva rimanere lì fintantoché si fosse manifestata solo febbre, ma che avrebbero dovuto chiamare subito se fossero iniziate difficoltà respiratorie, Kate annuì e vide Castle farlo anche lui, in piedi accanto alla porta, lo sguardo serio e corrucciato

"Per ora la trattiamo come una semplice forte influenza, liquidi, e farmaci per abbassare la temperatura, come ha fatto fino ad ora"

"ok"

"riguardo a lei invece signor Castle ora abbiamo un problema"

"un... problema?"

"Il suo test era negativo, e non credo si sia tenuto ad un metro dalla sua partner questa notte"

"ehm, no decisamente no, e ho dimenticato di mettere la mascherina... eco ero... piuttosto agiatato"

"immaginavo, le rifaremo il tampone"

"certo... senta una domanda... ci avevate detto che i sintomi se fossimo stati positivi sarebbero apparsi dopo qualche giorno, ma qui siamo a meno di 48 ore da quando abbiamo fatto irruzione in quell'appartamento in quarantena..."

"già è strano, la sua collega potrebbe averlo contratto prima"

"sì ha avuto un altro incidente una settimana fa, ma le avevano fatto il tampone ed era risultato negativo..."

"uhm, mi segno questa informazione, farò un'indagine c'è qualcosa che non mi torna, effettivamente dobbiamo capire perché il virus ha attecchito così velocemente; se la febbre dovesse perdurare dovremmo intervenire con potenti antinfiammatori, e non esiti a chiamarci immediatamente se dovesse avvertire difficoltà respiratorie, siamo intesi?"

"certo, certo...ma non sarebbe meglio portarla in ospedale... io non so se qui..."

"abbiamo le sale di rianimazione piene signor Castle, quindi fino a quando non si manifesta una reale difficoltà è consigliabile rimanere dove si è"

"ok, d'accordo..."

Li accompagnò alla porta, si appoggiò all'uscio non appena fu chiuso e si mise le mani sulla faccia, maledizione a lui che prendeva sempre tutto come un fottutissimo gioco! Era spaventato a morte, per questo aveva auspicato che la ricoverassero, cosa avrebbe fatto se si fosse aggravata all'improvviso? Tornò subito nella sua stanza, la trovò con gli occhi chiusi, e sembrava respirare correttamente, sarebbe stato un incubo stare lì ad ascoltare, pregando che quel ritmo cadenzato non si rompesse

"Ti ho sentito sai, che vuoi liberarti di me..." la voce roca e affaticata lo raggiunse come una stilettata

"No, io...ma cosa... perché gli ho chiesto di portarti in ospedale? E pensi che lo abbia detto perché non ti voglio tra i piedi? Maledizione Beckett, a volte mi chiedo perché diavolo non mi hai messo alla porta tanti mesi fa se pensi così male di me!"

"Scusa io..."

"Lascia stare, abbiamo i nervi a fior di pelle, la gente fuori sta impazzendo ci sono file anche nei negozi di armi"

"Armi..."

"Siamo in America, prima difendersi poi mangiare, a proposito, vado a prepararti qualcosa"

"Io non credo che riuscirei..."

"Brodo, vero, di pollo..."

"hai anche un pollo vero in quella dispensa?"

"sì, e carote, sedano, tutto quello che serve"

"Mi arrendo"

"Bene"

"Non ti sembra di esagerare Castle?"

"Ok, senti già mi sento abbastanza ridicolo a girare con questa cosa sulla bocca, che peraltro è fastidiosissima... senti forse sì è un tantino esagerato, ma io sono sotto, se ti serve qualcosa o dovessi sentirti male improvvisamente... insomma mi sembrava un'ottima idea"

"Un baby monitor? Come fai ad avere un baby monitor in casa? non dirmelo è ancora quello di..."

"Alexis, sì, lo ammetto sono un nostalgico, cosa posso farci?"

"Niente...è una cosa tenera..." provò ad abbozzare un sorriso che a lui parve una delle cose più belle di quella giornata tremenda

"Quindi salgo nella scala della tua considerazione" chiese scherzosamente speranzoso

"No, perché con questo coso installato qui è come...insomma una violazione della privacy"

"Giusto, potrei spiare la tua vita mondana di questi giorni, i tuoi contatti, come no"

"Ok, hai ragione basta, lo useremo fino a quando non riuscirò ad essere un po' più autonoma"

Sfiorò con le dita il piccolo gatto con un grande cuore rosso che si illuminava in presenza di un rumore, lui era già uscito dalla stanza trionfante per quella piccola conquista, un gattino con il cuore grande, poteva essere una degna descrizione di Castle, sorrise al ricordo di quando aveva scoperto che la sua ex lo chiamava 'gattino' e della sua richiesta mascherata da tentativo di flirt di non essere mai chiamato in quel modo, il cuore grande di Castle, fu l'ultimo pensiero che ebbe prima di riaddormentarsi

Rick si sentiva più sicuro ora, quella trovata del baby monitor era stata grandiosa soprattutto per i suoi nervi, aveva passato tutta la mattinata a fare su e giù per controllarla, capire se tutto procedeva o c'erano peggioramenti, o solo per sapere se avesse avuto bisogno di qualcosa, era stremato e il peso della notte trascorsa in bianco si faceva sentire più che mai.

Aveva avuto la malaugurata idea di mettersi al computer per cercare notizie su quel virus piombato come un meteorite sulle loro vite, schivò qualche sito pieno di notizie palesemente false o manipolate, evitò di leggere le dichiarazioni del Presidente che si dimostrava per l'ennesima volta del tutto inadeguato, finì sui siti di grandi testate giornalistiche e di qualche università, alla fine di quell'immersione si maledisse per la sua innata curiosità, non stava di certo meglio ora che sapeva che i primi tamponi eseguiti erano al 90% difettosi quindi senza nessun tipo di utilità, era probabile che ci fosse in giro gente contagiata e contagiosa a cui avevano detto di essere sana, poi che non c'era ancora alcun vaccino e non ci sarebbe stato per almeno un anno o due e che chi si aggravava finiva in coma farmacologico, intubato, nella speranza che farmaci sperimentali riducessero l'infezione ai polmoni, altrimenti si moriva, soffocati e soli, soprattutto quello, soli.

Il monitor gracchiò, e l'altoparlante riprodusse un lieve colpo di tosse, attese di sentirne un altro ma non avvenne, era pronto a salire da lei ad ogni minimo allarme ma tutto tacque per alcuni secondi, poi il cuore rosso si accese di nuovo, attivato da un altro rumore

_È armato... dove vai...tu non rifletti mai...se ti capitasse qualcosa io..._

Rimase immobile ad ascoltare quella che era chiaramente la parte sonora di un incubo, stava sognando di qualcuno in pericolo, qualcuno a cui doveva tenere molto a giudicare da quelle frasi, lo invidiò chiunque fosse e anche se era solo parte di un sogno, allungò la mano per spegnere momentaneamente quell'aggeggio, non aveva pensato ad invasioni della privacy onirica, stava per chiudere quando un'altra frase emerse gracchiante dal gatto che lo guardava sorridente

_Quel posto è in quarantena! Oh al diavolo! Dovevi rimanere dietro a me, stare al sicuro Castle, io non posso perderti...sei un testone Rick_

Poi le parole divennero farfugli incomprensibili, ora sì che si sentiva in un frullatore, schiacciato dai tremendi sensi di colpa e nello stesso tempo fluttuante a toccare il cielo con un dito, forse non lo detestava del tutto in fondo...

Un bip dall'orologio lo avvertì che l'effetto dell'antipiretico doveva essere finito, doveva misurarle la febbre e somministrargliene un altro se ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Fino a quel momento il medicinale aveva almeno avuto l'effetto di abbassarle la febbre per qualche ora, ma non appena finiva l'effetto la temperatura schizzava all'insù. Salì le scale due a due, aprì la porta della stanza e fece appena in tempo a prenderla al volo prima che cadesse rovinosamente a terra

"Cosa diavolo stai facendo Kate!"

"Dovevo andare in bagno..."

"Potevi chiamarmi ti avrei accompagnato io... fino alla porta...o fino a dove insomma, perché non mi hai chiamato!?"

"Pensavo di farcela, io non voglio essere un peso..."

"Ora lo sei eccome!"

La strinse leggermente a sé, e lei sembrò rendersi conto solo in quel momento di essere tra le sue braccia, lo guardò dritto negli occhi con un'espressione che lui ebbe difficoltà a decifrare, un misto di sorpresa e riconoscenza, poi poggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla, vicina al suo collo che avvertì immediatamente il calore che emanava. Lui percepì il suo corpo che si rilassava, come se si trovasse nel luogo più comodo e sicuro della terra, venne assalito da un turbinio di emozioni, in quello che riteneva senza dubbio il momento più sbagliato in assoluto

"Se ti porto in bagno ce la fai a..."

"Sì"

Rispose con filo di voce

Lui eseguì comprendo piano la poca distanza fra loro e la porta del bagno degli ospiti

"Eccoci"

La fece scendere piegando il braccio che teneva le gambe, ma non lasciò la schiena, attese fino a quando non fu certo che riuscisse a tenersi in piedi da sola, lei lo guardò ancora una volta con quello sguardo smarrito e riconoscente che lo stava facendo impazzire, si appoggiò allo stipite e scivolò dentro chiudendosi la porta alle spalle

"Se hai bisogno...chiama"

"Sì, Castle"

Lui rimase dapprima impalato davanti alla porta poi fece qualche passo indietro, era così imbarazzante trovarsi in una intimità forzata dalle circostanze, bruciare alcune tappe senza averne attraversate altre ben più piacevoli e intime, si sentiva inopportuno, invadente esattamente come la notte prima, quando aveva dovuto seguire alla lettera le istruzioni che arrivavano dai medici, e gli impacchi freddi aveva dovuto estenderli non solo alla fronte, ma anche ad altre parti del corpo di Kate, per contrastare la temperatura davvero troppo alta. Aveva dovuto scoprirle il torace e le gambe, passare i panni freddi sul suo corpo inerme, caldo e attraversato dai brividi, era stata un'esperienza assurda, a cui non aveva saputo dare una definizione univoca, terribile e colpevolmente eccitante, spaventosa e traboccante sollievo, quando aveva iniziato a dare i suoi frutti.

Fino a quando lei non aveva candidamente confessato di non ricordare nulla, era stata quasi senza respirare per l'ansia da giorno dopo, anche se era stato per il suo bene, si sentiva un usurpatore, un traditore, un ladro.

Sentì l'acqua scorrere nel lavandino e raddrizzò la schiena che si era curvata sotto al peso di quei pensieri

La porta si aprì lentamente ne emerse l'esile figura di Kate, si era sistemata i capelli in una lunga coda e sicuramente aveva tentato di rinfrescarsi il viso, gli sembrava così indifesa e così bella... cercò di darsi mentalmente una calmata, gli offrì il braccio e lei accettò senza dire una parola, attraversarono il corridoio ed entrarono nella stanza, arrivati vicino al letto le prese il braccio per aiutarla a stendersi, non fece in tempo a ritrarre la mano perché si ritrovò quella ghiacciata di Kate sulla sua

"Hai da fare?"

"Uhm, no"

"Ti dispiacerebbe rimanere un po' qui, con me"

"Certo"

"Quando mi addormento...ho incubi... e forse se tu sei qui..."

Ingoiò a vuoto e disse solo sì

Si sedette sulla sedia a dondolo che usava quando Alexis era piccolina e aveva bisogno di compagnia per addormentarsi, e che poi aveva voluto tenere per ricordo, non disse più altro, si limitò a guardarla dormire, sollevato dal viso che sembrava meno contratto delle ore precedenti, si rilassò anche lui e si addormentò, dondolando leggermente, sentendosi di nuovo custode dei sogni di qualcuno che gli aveva preso letteralmente il cuore.

"Rick... chiamali... Rick..."

Si svegliò con il battito accelerato, non avrebbe dovuto addormentarsi così, da quanto lo chiamava, da quanto era in quelle condizioni? Il respiro s'era fatto più simile ad un rantolo, era uno strazio ascoltare quel rumore

"Sì, sì li chiamo subito!"

"Chiama Josh..."

Si paralizzò girandosi di nuovo verso di lei

"Io... non ho il numero di Josh, ok ok vedrò come contattarlo, tu... tu... non... torno subito"

La squadra arrivò nel giro di dieci minuti, i più lunghi di tutta la sua vita, vissuti secondo per secondo nel terrore che l'aria non riuscisse più a raggiungere i polmoni, lei non aveva fatto altro che stringergli la mano e guardarlo con uno sguardo che non avrebbe mai più dimenticato, chiedeva aiuto ma voleva anche dire altro, solo che non c'era abbastanza aria per riuscire anche a parlare.

Entrarono quattro tute sterili, l'attorniarono, visitarono, una s'inginocchiò accanto a lei, le accarezzò la testa mentre gli altri intervenivano con una rapidità impressionante, con una maschera d'emergenza che parve dare un lieve sollievo a quella ricerca affannosa d'ossigeno.

Rick seguiva tutto sem-iparalizzato, attaccato alla parete vicino alla porta, come in trance fino a quando la tuta sterile inginocchiata non si alzò e si precipitò verso di lui, lo prese per il bavero della camicia e urlò che era tutta colpa sua se Kate era in quelle condizioni, che doveva smetterla di giocare al poliziotto, poi arrivò un pugno al volto e ne sarebbe arrivato un altro se un'altra di quelle tute non si fosse intromesso chiedendo al dr. Davdison di stare calmo e dedicarsi alla paziente.

Era Josh e aveva ragione, era tutta colpa sua

Josh si riavvicinò a lei, sembrò dirle qualcosa, Kate era sempre rimasta vigile. Castle la vide annuire e poi chiudere gli occhi, ad un cenno uno dei medici diede avvio alla sedazione, la intubarono poi la sistemarono su una barella sterile. Passarono accanto a Rick che non aveva potuto far altro che osservare la scena, Josh si fermò di nuovo davanti a lui "finirà in coma farmacologico per chissà quanto, prega che ce la faccia"

Rick aveva ascoltato tutto come se ci fosse stata una eco nella stanza, gli girava la testa non riusciva a processare tutto quello che stava accadendo, avrebbe voluto guardarla ancora una volta ma il telo della barella ne distorceva l'immagine. Aveva voluto Josh accanto a sé, non era finita affatto tra loro, ed era giusto così dopotutto, solo che per lui era dolore che si sommava al dolore. Il pensiero di lei incosciente che avrebbe dovuto combattere per non morire e la consapevolezza di non potere fare nulla per lei, non era un medico, come invece era Josh, non era il suo uomo, come invece era Josh. Rimase solo, nel loft, avvolto dal silenzio pesante come una cappa di piombo e pianse.

"Rick... ehi..."

Il viso di Kate troppo vicino al suo, le mani ad incorniciargli il viso, il pollice si mosse sullo zigomo a togliere qualcosa di umido

"Meno male che dovevo essere io quella che faceva gli incubi"

"Cosa? io... tu sei qui"

"E dove dovrei essere"

"In osp... a letto dove altro, perché ti sei alzata?"

"Perché mi hai fatto prendere uno spavento? E poi... mi sento leggermente meglio"

"Oh, bene... respiri bene e..."

Le mise una mano sulla fronte come se fosse un gesto del tutto normale, nessuno dei due mostrò imbarazzo

"E sei fresca, stai meglio!"

Abbandonò l'aria corrucciata che si era stampata sul suo viso mentre sognava qualcosa che doveva essere davvero terribile e le regalò un sorriso genuino

"Vuoi qualcosa da bere, da mangiare..."

"Sì, ma dopo"

"Dopo cosa"

Dopo questo, si sedette sulle sue ginocchia, gli passò un braccio dietro il collo e si appoggiò con la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, lui la lasciò fare cercando di ostentare una calma che non aveva, al contrario sentiva il cuore martellare dentro la cassa toracica, credette che sarebbe schizzato fuori, arrivò a chiedersi se il sogno fosse questo e non l'incubo tremendo di prima

"Lo so stiamo rompendo tutti i protocolli, ma mi sono accorta che quando sono con te... mi sento meglio, quindi..."

Si accomodò ancora di più quando lui a sua volta si sistemò sulla poltrona come per accoglierla meglio, nel frattempo stava lì a chiedersi oziosamente a quali protocolli si riferisse, se quelli sanitari o le loro regole non scritte di non oltrepassare mai immaginarie linee rosse, forse entrambe

"Hai sognato di Alexis? Che stava male? Hai farfugliato qualcosa..."

"Io... ehm... sì... non respirava, la intubavano ed io non potevo fare nulla, e mi sentivo in colpa, è stato...tremendo"

Mentre finiva la frase la strinse sul fianco come se ancora stesse rivivendo quei momenti

"Alexis sta bene, andrà tutto bene Rick"

"Lui non rispose, annuì e il suo mento che oscillava fu come una carezza sulla sua testa"

Lei sospirò, non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirgli che aveva parlato molto durante quell'incubo, che sapeva benissimo non fosse Alexis la protagonista del suo incubo, che era stato doloroso sentirlo invocare il suo nome, vederlo piangere, percepire il suo dolore. Doloroso sì e anche dirompente, perché si era resa conto di non avere più barriere che tenevano, voleva lui, tremava a quel pensiero anche più che per la febbre, ma ora non aveva più paura

"Josh mi ha chiamato perché voleva sapere come fare a ridarmi alcune cose... ci siamo lasciati, da qualche settimana"

Alzò il viso verso di lui, poteva vedergli solo gli occhi che emergevano da sopra la mascherina, non era difficile capire che le stesse sorridendo, lo fece anche lei

Lui si sporse leggermente verso il letto che era lì a poca distanza, tirò via la coperta e gliela sistemò addosso, non gli era sfuggito un lieve tremore, e il calore che iniziava a salire e di certo non per merito della sua vicinanza, qual maledetto virus sarebbe stato un osso duro, ma avrebbero combattuto insieme

Lei accolse la coperta sistemandosi meglio in braccio a lui

"grazie"

"sempre"

fine


	88. Distance

**Distance**

"Allora?"  
"Sono negativa"  
"Grazie al cielo, e maledizione!"  
"Ti prego Rick, non rendere tutto più difficile"  
Era tornata a casa, si era infilata in bagno, spogliata completamente, aveva gettato i vestiti in una busta che poi aveva chiuso ermeticamente, si era fatta una doccia caldissima, ed era pronta ad abbracciarli finalmente, uno per uno, non aspettavano altro, ma non sapevano però che sarebbe stato l'ultimo abbraccio per un bel po' di tempo e lei ancora non sapeva come dirglielo.  
La prima sera che era tornata con la consapevolezza del rischio di contagio, aveva dovuto bloccare i suoi tre figli sulla soglia, erano rimasti a guardarla con gli occhi sgranati, i due gemelli già prossimi alle lacrime, _perché mamma non ci abbraccia? Non ci vuole più bene?_  
Rick li aveva presi in braccio, allontanati da lei e aveva raccontato una storia su dei piccolissimi e cattivissimi folletti che si arrampicavano sui vestiti quando si stava fuori, la mamma li avrebbe tolti e poi sarebbe stata tutta per loro.  
E da quella sera, ogni sera, era avvenuto quel rito, fino a quando non c'era stato l'ennesima nuova informazione sul quel virus, si poteva essere portatori sani, non bastava igienizzarsi le mani, togliersi i vestiti con cui si era stati fuori a lavorare, potevi averlo contratto ed essere asintomatico, quindi un potenziale pericolo per chi sti viveva accanto.  
Per qualche giorno, era tornata a casa, si era chiusa in camera, e aveva pianto.  
Non poteva lasciare il lavoro, perché l'organico si era drasticamente ridotto, i poliziotti malati in ogni distretto si moltiplicavano a causa prima dell'iniziale sottovalutazione del rischio, poi per la mancanza cronica di dispositivi di protezione.  
Quella notizia, che fosse negativa, dava sollievo e poi preoccupazione a suo marito, era negativa, stava bene, ma se stava bene doveva tornare al lavoro, se tornava al lavoro rischiava continuamente di esporsi.  
Alla fine avevano deciso insieme, sarebbe tornata a vivere nel suo vecchio appartamento, non poteva rischiare di contagiarli ogni giorno, non poteva mettere a rischio la sua famiglia.  
Rick come al solito era stato un meraviglioso e fantasioso narratore, stavolta la mamma era una specie di supereroina con i superpoteri talmente potenti che per un po' sarebbe stato impossibile anche solo toccarla, sarebbe partita per qualche giorno, andava in una base super segreta ad imparare ad usarli, un po' come Capitan Marvel, ma più bella aveva detto Lily anticipando il pensiero del papà.  
Kate era uscita con la sua piccola borsa di cose raccolte quasi a caso, aveva vissuto un déjà-vu che l'aveva devastata, quel gesto identico, quel dolore intenso, lo stesso di quando aveva deciso di lasciare Rick 'per il suo bene'. Sapeva benissimo che ora i motivi, la posta in gioco, era diversa, ma non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime. Lasciava lì il suo mondo, i suoi amori, la sua energia vitale, era tutta custodita tra quelle mura, e lei doveva staccarsene per farla splendere ancora.  
In quell'appartamento sembrava essersi fermato il tempo, alla fine non lo aveva né affittato né venduto, era stato Rick ad insistere perché lo tenesse, quasi a scusarsi dell'indelicatezza con cui aveva commentato il suo attaccamento a quel luogo mentre l'aiutava nel trasloco, era stato per una sua debolezza, il dubbio che lei non fosse del tutto convinta a trasferirsi da lui. Poi era tornato a riprendere alcune cose senza di lei, aveva visto le sue iniziali incise nel legno, e aveva capito quanto fosse stato superficiale ed egoista, non aveva frequentato molto quel posto, ma ogni volta che c'era stato era come una pietra miliare nel loro rapporto, e se anche per lui significava così tanto, era inimmaginabile quanto lo fosse per Kate.  
Ovviamente aveva accompagnato quella proposta con battute varie, sul loro 'rifugio segreto' e cose così. Ma nessuno dei due avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe servito a tenerli distanti, per loro scelta, ma contro i loro desideri.  
Si guardò attorno, sospirò, lasciò la borsa sul pavimento ed uscì per iniziare l'ennesima distopica giornata di lavoro.  
Da quando la città aveva imposto regole di emergenza più stringenti, i crimini più gravi risultavano dimezzati, ma allo stesso tempo, quasi 700 agenti erano stati sono stati assegnati per far rispettare le nuove regole di distanziamento sociale. E così erano finiti a fare pattuglie anche agenti specializzati e detective come lei. Dimezzati non significava comunque che fossero spariti, e così ogni singolo arresto, interrogatorio, ispezione di era trasformato in un potenziale pericolo di infezione, aumentando a dismisura l'ansia di chi si trovava sulle strade quotidianamente.  
Le giornate di lavoro già così lunghe e stressanti, ora non avrebbero neanche avuto il conforto di una fine, di un rifugio per decomprimersi, insieme alla propria famiglia. Quando rientrò nel suo vecchio appartamento quella sera, posò sul tavolo un nuovo 'tempio di polistirolo' costituito da cibi raccattati alla bene e meglio, sorrise a quell'immagine e alla voce di Rick che le rimbombò nella testa mentre stigmatizzava così il contenuto del suo frigo, tanti anni prima. Non era più abituata a quella roba preconfezionata, lui era un cuoco provetto e amava viziarla con piatti espressi, a volte esagerava come con il gelato di patate dolci, ma in quel momento le mancava tutto, anche le esagerazioni di suo marito.  
Avevano un appuntamento videotelefonico a minuti, decise di impiegare il tempo dell'attesa disfacendo quei poveri bagagli, tirò fuori qualche maglia e insieme alla stoffa caddero sul letto dei fogli, alcuni pieni di brillantini che avevano invaso l'intero contenuto della borsa. Li prese tra le mani, aveva capito anche senza aprirli, si sedette sul letto, poggiando quei fogli sul petto, si sciolse in un pianto liberatorio, il loro modo di farle sapere che le volevano bene, la sua decompressione serale, senza abbracci e baci, senza il profumo di borotalco di Reece, o la bocca sporca di cioccolato di Jack, l'unicorno di peluche di Lily. Il confortevole approdo nell'incavo del collo di Rick.  
Il telefono squillò, si tirò su in fretta cercando di riprendersi da quello scossone emotivo, i visi dei suoi tre figli apparvero in un collage di mini rettangoli, tutti vocianti e sorridenti, Rick stava facendo un lavoro eccezionale nell'alleggerire quella situazione  
"Mamma hai letto la mia lettera?" Chiese subito Lily con aria più seria, essendo più grande percepiva maggiormente la stranezza della situazione  
"Mi avete chiamato proprio mentre stavo per aprirli, grazie ragazzi a tutti e tre, li leggerò prima di andare a dormire, così farò dei bellissimi sogni, e voi cosa mi raccontate?"  
"Io, io, io voglio dire a mamma che mi sono lavato i denti da solo stasera!" Reece aveva alzato la mano, s'intravedeva nel piccolo riquadro, aveva dentifricio sulla guancia e forse chissà da quale altra parte, Kate sorrise e batté le mani dicendogli bravo  
Jack, faceva le smorfie al telefono, probabilmente dalla postazione in cui lo aveva messo Rick si vedeva filmato come in uno specchio e si stava divertendo un mondo, poi si girò finalmente verso la telecamera "mamma io lo so che tu devi imparare i superpoteri, però mi manchi un pochino, tantino..."  
"anche tu Jack e tutti voi"  
Guardò Rick, che se ne stava nel suo riquadro in alto a destra dello schermo, in silenzio, annuiva, sorrideva, ma non aveva detto nulla, aveva lasciato tutto lo spazio ai suoi tre figli che avevano un bisogno viscerale della madre, e lei di loro, lui lo sapeva. Come sapeva quanto costasse tutto questo a Kate, come sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto tirarsi indietro in quella situazione di emergenza. Quando la vide sopraffatta dall'emozione prese in mano la video conversazione dirottando i piccoli verso i propri letti, la mamma anche doveva riposare, si sarebbero video telefonati la mattina seguente, per fare la colazione virtuale tutti insieme.  
Nel giro di pochi secondi i quadratini si spensero uno ad uno, tutti tranne quello di Rick che all'improvviso riempì l'intero schermo, fu come se i suoi occhi blu le entrassero dento all'anima  
"Ehi"  
"Ehi"  
"Se hai bisogno di sfogarti, io sono qui, deve essere un inferno là fuori"  
"Come fai a sapere che ho bisogno di..."  
"Poteri Jedi, ovviamente e poi perché...hai quella rughetta sulla fronte di cui ormai capisco anche i gradi profondità, cosa è successo oggi? Sei stata... in pericolo?"  
"Uhm, no, no... ma sono dovuta andare ad Hart Island ed è stato... sconvolgente"  
"Ho visto le immagini Kate, sembrava uno spezzone di uno di quei film catastrofici, e invece è tutto vero"  
"Tutte quelle bare nude, accatastate le une sulle altre, quelle povere anime sepolte senza un funerale...e noi lì a cercare un sospettato... mi sembrava tutto così assurdo e fuori posto"  
"Lo so, fuori posto come siamo noi ora"  
"Già"  
"Sei andata via di corsa stamattina e non ti ho detto una cosa importante"  
"Cosa?"  
"Che sei straordinaria Kate"  
"Me lo hai già detto, tanto tempo fa"  
"Ora lo sei di più, molto di più, perché ogni giorno sei lì fuori, a combattere, e lo fai anche se hai lasciato quattro pezzi del tuo cuore qui"  
"Non farmi piangere Rick, non so se reggerei ancora..."  
"Passerà, tutto questo passerà, te li sto custodendo io, tutti e quattro e vedrai come sarà bello rimetterli insieme"  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio e di sguardi sovraccarichi di emozioni, poi un rumore dietro le spalle di Rick li richiamò alla realtà  
"I gemelli... - sospirò sorridendo - credo di dover andare a disinnescare qualche bomba in camera loro, riposati, ti amo"  
"Ti amo anche io Rick, Rick!"  
"Sì"  
"Non montarti la testa, ma forse il vero supereroe sei tu, qui che tieni in piedi tutto, a domani mattina"  
"A domani"

fine


	89. MOther's Day

**Seconda domenica di maggio- Mother's day**

Il cielo terso è pieno dei profumi di una primavera turgida di energia vitale.

Il prato sembra una morbida coperta di cotone bianco, completamente ricoperto di piumini rilasciati dai pioppi che circondano il cimitero.

La lapide grigia spicca ancora di più contrastando con quel bianco gentile che la circonda.

Esplosione di vita in un luogo di morte, non c'è niente di più vicino ad un ossimoro come quel luogo. Anche per questo aveva sempre preferito mandarle gli auguri con il pensiero, ovunque lei fosse, preferiva immaginarla sorridente ripescando ricordi lontani, che soffermarsi davanti al suo nome scolpito.

Quel rito di stazionamento lo aveva sempre tenuto per il 9 gennaio, il giorno in cui era stata uccisa, andava sulla tomba della 'vita che aveva perso' e per la quale aveva cercato inutilmente di avere giustizia. Solo dopo si era resa conto di quanto fosse punitiva quella scelta, andava lì per prendersi il biasimo di non essere riuscita a scoprire la Verità e non per salutare Johanna.  
Aveva scelto una vita simile alla lapide apposta sulla tomba della madre, monolitica, fatta di lavoro e basta, pensata solo per cercare una giustizia che non aveva saputo dare alla madre, tutto il resto era posto in secondo piano se non del tutto accantonato. Tra le possibilità che aveva sepolto sotto quella lapide c'era anche la maternità, il cui pensiero non l'aveva mai sfiorata, semplicemente perché non voleva nessuno con cui progettare un futuro, lei era il presente delle sue guerre contro l'ingiustizia, niente di più.

Poi aveva incontrato lui ed era stato come il vento di primavera che stravolge tutto, spazza via le foglie senza più linfa per far spazio a quelle nuove, trasporta semi di future piante, porta calore e tutta l'energia che serve per cambiare, rinascere.  
E come avviene per i semi che devono combattere per uscire alla luce, e morire a sé stessi per diventare verdi e fragili piantine, così era stato per loro, prostrati da dolore e paura e poi rinati, più tenaci, più uniti, famiglia.  
E così quella seconda domenica di maggio era lì, con un mazzo di lilium tra le mani, per salutare Johanna, darle la notizia  
"Ciao mamma, auguri... lo sai? Stai per diventare nonna..."

fine


	90. Grazie

**Grazie**

\- Grazie

\- Di cosa?

\- Per questo

\- Questo...?

\- Sembra stupido, lo so, ma questa passeggiata sulla spiaggia, al chiaro di luna...

\- Tecnicamente solo tu stai passeggiando, io mi sto facendo portare, placidamente avvolta dalle tue braccia

\- Ecco, mi riferivo esattamente a questo... credo che siano stati pochi gli uomini della tua vita a cui hai deciso di affidarti in questo modo...

\- In realtà nessuno... a parte te... grazie

\- Di cosa?

\- Per questo

Fine

ispirata al disegno di Pascal Campion .tumblr com/d5c33c43473916fa93d03376ab14c003/tumblr_o6440vjtqY1qlioplo1_


End file.
